


The Shadow Tactician: To Challenge Fate

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Shadow Tactician [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Kissing, Baby making, Multi, Rated E for a reason, Sex, angsty Grima, cinnamon roll OC/Marc|Morgan, ma!muxLucina lemon, sex slave Lucina, some rocina fluff/lucibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 159,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Instead of being found in the field by Chrom and the Shepherds; what if the avatar was instead a part of the Shepherd's children that traveled back in time to stop the Fell Dragon Grima?  Would he still become the Fell Dragon or would he do something else unexpected?  Just what will happen?This fic takes time travel and makes it more complicated than before with a time travelling Grima a twist to the Awakening formula that might not bode well but we'll see.





	1. Chapter I: Arrival in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to our main characters, Caleb and Lucina as they struggle to alter fate itself.

****

**Chapter I: Arrival in the Past**

_We all know the basic story. Prince Chrom found the ex-Tactician of Plegia Lady Robin who was doing her best in fleeing from the Grimleal who at that point in time were beginning to prepare for the rise of Grima, the Fell Dragon although the reasons are not clear as to why she suddenly made to leave her home country and turn her back on the cult that she had significant ties to. What was clear was that she carried warning of a war that the Ylisseans were ill prepared for However not everyone believed her and it took the death of the exalt to make them see her words were true. Even then some had believed the woman a spy until Prince Chrom revealed that she had been the one to save his life...she was the one that was behind the dramatic rescue of the Duke of Themis' daughter Maribelle and other tactical victories for Ylisse that they would not have had if Robin had not helped them. The fact that she had essentially been branded a traitor by King Gangrel on the battle field was enough to convince the council of her intentions. Although why in the same token she had chosen to turn her back on her people remained a mystery. However the assistance that she gave Prince Chrom and House Ylisse was more than enough in the eyes of some._

 

_When she gave birth to a small boy it had been quite a shock, as no one had known that she was carrying, let alone that she was with child as she some how was able to keep it from everyone. Even so she still continued to be an asset to House Ylisse to the best of her abilities. She named the tiny boy Caleb and made quite certain that he was trained to be her successor clearly._

 

_Everyone wondered why she insisted on training the boy in battle tactics and strategy. Most people didn't know about what Robin was actually planning, she knew that Grima needed a vessel in order to enter the physical world, she knew that her son would have to finish her work if it came to her own life was ended. She hadn't said it to him directly; rather she had been avoiding it as much as possible as she didn't want to face the reality of what was to come. She would not be able to stop the Grimleal...only her son could, he had the heart of Grima, the mark on his right hand was proof of that. He was what the Grimleal had been praying for and Robin didn't want that for her son. She wanted him to live in a world that was not tainted by the Grimleal's ideals, she wanted to give him a future of his own choosing; to see the world with an open mind and free soul. Robin knew however that it wasn't that easy. She'd gone to Libra, a priest of Naga in desperation to save the boy. Libra had been shocked by what Robin was asking of him, but he realised that Robin was being serious._

 

_Even with the help of Naga the curse of Grima remained. She'd never told Caleb of course. She didn't want him to have that burden to bare. However Robin felt it was best to take the fight to the boy's absolute nut case of a father. Validar's name sent chills down Robin's spine even though it had been almost fifteen years since they'd seen one another. Robin's plan was to end the man's life in the hopes that it would stop the Grimleal from trying to resurrect Grima. Even so, the fact of the matter was that despite everything that the young woman had done it was all undone the moment the Fell Dragon awakened._

 

_She had been blind-sided by the fact that the Grimleal already had a vessel and that vessel had been waiting for them to come. She and Prince Chrom were both killed, and in that moment the young Caleb experienced a head ache like no other. He had known that his mother had been killed, although how he knew was a different matter all together._

 

_No one believed him and it wasn't until Lady Maribelle struggled back to the palace with the Falchion injured to the point that healers knew she wouldn't be able to live much longer that they realised the boy might have actually known what happened. It was only as Maribelle told them the horrific news that the people looked at Caleb with a sense of pity. Ylisse's Grandmaster was dead as well as the Exalt. Both were killed by a hooded figure who Maribelle had never seen before and she had not been able to see the face of her husband's killer. It was shocking enough to see the figure kill Chrom without so much as flinching, but the death that was reserved for Robin was truly horrific. The woman wasn't just killed according to Maribelle; she was slaughtered, body ripped apart limb from limb while she was still alive and screaming._

 

Caleb yawned as he struggled to get warm in the cold night air. The fact that he was awake even though it was cold was a miracle as he'd expected to have frozen to death by now, especially since there was nothing left to burn, save for some tomes, but those were needed in combat. It helped though that there was a young blue haired woman resting against his side in an effort to keep herself warm as well. Caleb had put the coat that his mother had given him years ago over her lithe frame in the hope that it would shield her from the bitterly cold wind that was cutting though their camp. Grima was to blame for everything that had happened. If not for that damnable dragon Caleb would have been able to have his mother and hear the wisdom her kindness provided. He wouldn't have felt so afraid with her voice to guide him. He looked over his sleeping companion. She'd been through so much that it didn't surprise him that she had nightmares, as he often had nightmares himself especially after what had happened when Grima came to destroy Ylisstol, both of them running for their very lives while Lissa bought them the time they all needed to escape. Even now Lissa's death troubled the young man. To see her be burnt like that...it upset him greatly. He frowned as he looked at his sleeping companion. She wasn't just his companion, she was Caleb's closest friend and it pained him to see her sleeping so uneasily and knowing that there was little that he could do to change the situation for her. He could see the pain on her face as the nightmares haunted her and it hurt. He didn't move but knew that it was almost time to change the watch. The young man sighed as he looked over the darkness slowly greying to a dull half-light that had been their entire world ever since Grima had been awakened. Sprawled beyond him were the others of their travelling group, shielded by Minerva, Gerome's wyvern. Caleb could see that Gerome was starting to stir, and knew that it would be a matter of time before the rest of the group stirred. His companion seemed to sense that it was time to wake as he felt her move.

 

The journey that they had to make was far from an easy one. As the children had all but one of the gemstones needed to perform the awakening of Naga, they were told by the divine dragon that they couldn't stop Grima in their world. She told them that their only hope was to go back in time to prevent the Fell Dragon awakening. It was decided that they would have to avoid their parents entirely as they didn't want to force their parents to get together for their sakes; Caleb felt it wasn't the right thing to do as he was certain that they would easily become compromised unless they told the truth to Chrom and the elder shepherds of the past. They seemed to know though that things would change for better or worse once they crossed that line of time. Caleb followed Lucina as closely as possible, having heard Naga tell them that they could very well end up as much as twenty or more years ahead of Grima's awakening. Caleb was running as everyone tried to get ahead of Grima's risen that were following them. Caleb even managed to create a barrier that didn't last as long as he'd hoped. All the same they had to run...they had to get moving...

 

The world that Caleb stepped into was a far cry from the world that he'd left. True there was fire, but this seemed to be rather pale compared to the destructive fire that Grima had made. It was more or less a fire that Caleb was scared of yes, but not terrified by. Close before him was Lucina and he raced to get towards his friend, “Marth!” He cried running forwards as “Marth” was holding back the axe from a risen that was threatening a very familiar figure. Caleb let out a loud battle cry and ran forwards, “Thoron!” the risen turned to see what had made that noise and as it did so it was hit by a blast of powerful magic. Caleb hastened forward and panted, “Lord Marth are you alright?!”

Lucina looked at him briefly before realising that Caleb was using their code name for her. She responded with as masculine a voice as she could muster,

“I am fine thanks to you Kris,”

“I'm just relieved that I made it in time,” Caleb replied then he turn his attention to the figure whom Lucina had been protecting, “Are you alright, Milady?” he asked gently,

“Uh...yeah...I'm fine...” the youthful cleric responded shakily,

“That was quite an entrance,” Caleb turned to the sound of a voice that he missed so much that he almost felt like crying. The man that walked towards them was the man whom Caleb respected the most out of all the male shepherds; Chrom. Even though Caleb was a young man now Chrom still held the height advantage. A rueful grin hit Caleb's face, he sure was glad to see Chrom.

 

Chrom looked at the two strangers that had saved his sister, Lissa. One wore blue clothing akin to what the Hero King Marth would have worn, the other had his face hidden by what was clearly a Plegian coat. The man under the coat seemed to be smiling at them then that smile faded, “Lord Marth,” He said turning to his companion, “There are more of them in the forest, what should we do?”

The masked man appeared to frown in response, “Do you have a strategy Kris?” The masked man's voice sounded a lot higher than the hooded one's did. Perhaps the one with the mask was the younger of the pair, of course in that moment there was a thunder of hooves as two figures raced to join them,

“Frederick! Robin!” Lissa cried suddenly and Chrom realised that he needed to talk to his new tactician, right away.

 

Caleb watched as his mother took in the risen that had appeared, “Chrom, Frederick I want the pair of you to stay up front,” She said rapidly assessing the situation, “Lissa I need you to stay with Chrom to heal any injuries he might get,” Robin turned then to look at Caleb and he got the feeling that she was trying to assess him. He however felt Lucina grip his arm,

“We'll take care of the creatures to the north,” Caleb spoke, “We'll leave this group to you,”

Robin blinked taken aback by the young man's voice, “Very well,” was all she said before the pair raced off to the north.

 

Caleb and Lucina easily cleared out the risen in the north. Caleb worked well with Lucina and the pair quickly over powered the beasts. They arrived to see if Robin's group needed any help and Lucina made no move to speak. Caleb looked at them and felt a pang in his chest. Here was his mother...but not his mother in the same token. She was younger for a start, her hair was a short bob with her fringe resting over her left eye that she'd lost escaping from Validar the first time, the coat that she wore didn't have as much wear, she seemed less experienced...Caleb halted his thoughts when he looked at her remaining eye. She was frowning at them, and Caleb recognised that particular expression. She was trying to read them,

“It seems that we have vanquished the last of the creatures,” Frederick spoke waking Caleb out of his revere,

“We have finished with them as well,” Caleb said, looking towards Lucina for guidance, she gave a brief nod,

“Then it seems that we have slain them all,” The knight said,

“Um, I never got to thank you two...for before.” Lissa hesitated slightly, still shaken from what had transpired, Caleb felt a stab of sympathy for her but did his best to keep his face straight, “So...thank you, you were both very brave,” Caleb saw Lucina's mouth twitch and he knew that she was relieved that her aunt was fine,

“I want to thank you both for saving my sister's life, I'm Chrom. Might I ask what your names are?” Chrom asked,

“You may call me Marth and my companion here Kris,” Lucina responded speaking for the first time,

“Marth? Kris?” Chrom said looking at them, “After the heroic king of old and his comrade? You both certainly fought well, where did you learn to fight like that?”

“I'm not here to talk about us,” Lucina said sternly, “This world is teetering on the brink of a horrific calamity. What you saw tonight was just a prelude, you have been warned,” Lucina turned to leave and Caleb hastened to follow her. They didn't speak for a good hour as they had a lot of ground to cover,

“Lucina,” Caleb said softly, “Where to next?” He asked,

“We need to find the others,” She said suddenly, “Do you think that they made it Caleb?”

“I'm sure that they did,” He said calmly, “And we'll just have to do what we can in the meantime,”

“Right,” She sighed, “To Regna Ferox to save the champion Lon'qu,”

Caleb nodded and spoke, “We'll need some supplies, but that shouldn't be too much of a challenge,”

Lucina nodded, “Alright then let's go!”

And Caleb held onto the hope that they would actually make the future change. He would have to make sure that he did his best to assist Lucina in her task. He had to.


	2. II: Regna Ferox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Lucina travel to the cold northern lands of Regna Ferox in order to save its champion Lon'qu.

# Chapter II: Regna Ferox

Caleb sighed as the first of the sun's rays began to change the world much more than he'd seen in a long time. They actually glowed orange instead of the purplish blue that he was used to seeing all of the time. He winced as the light grew ever stronger as his eyes had been adjusted to nothing but almost imperceptible light that had been all they had. Caleb found himself marvelling at the beauty that he'd not realised he missed in a very long time. He frowned as he looked at himself. He was going to need to bathe.

  
  


Luckily for the young man there was a river not far from where they were camping where he could have a wash without being spotted by Lucina (after all she didn't need to see him in any state of undress) so he carefully looked around himself to make sure that all was well before taking off his coat. The reflection in the water showed a young rather tired looking man, his short wavy blond hair slightly sticking up at the back with a stubborn cow-lick that refused to sit flat even though it had been under a hood until he'd removed the coat. As he looked closer at the reflection in the water Caleb realised that one of his eyes was blue, the other brown. He marvelled at the strangeness of it as he'd not really had a chance to see his own reflection before. His face was thin. He _was_ thin. Not as lithe as Lucina; an unhealthy thin. He resolved to get something for them to eat later as he took of his vambraces. With those off he got to work on his leather cuirass, carefully laying it over his coat. The light sleeveless shirt that he wore underneath it was the next thing to be removed. He winced as he caught sight of the bruises that he had. Judging by their angry purplish colour they'd left the future less than a day ago; or more accurately they were taking an incredibly long time to heal.

  
  


The bruises had been caused by Kjelle's somewhat brutal physical training; training that no matter how hard Caleb tried, he could never do well at all. He sighed as the last of his clothing was added to the pile he'd made. He stepped into the water and suppressed a sharp cry as the cold current made him shudder. Thankfully it wasn't too cold and he adjusted to it. He had to keep from grimacing as he dipped under the water. He didn't like getting water in his ears.

  
  


Once he was sure that he was about as clean as he was going to get he waded back towards the bank of the river. His hair was still wet and he would need a bit to dry off. He frowned as there was a breeze that he didn't expect. With a sigh he used wind magic to get as dry as he could before he redressed. He'd gotten his platoons on when he heard the rustle of the leaves, “Caleb where are you?”

' _Shit!_ ' Caleb thought, ' _I'm not even fully dressed...Lucy is going to have a heart attack if she sees the bruises I got from Kjelle!_ '

The sound drew closer as the young tactician desperately tried to calm down and at least get his sleeveless shirt on before Lucina saw the worst of the bruises, Caleb knew without a doubt she was going to see some of them and he wanted to make sure she didn't see too much.

“Are you alright?” Lucina asked coming into view,

“Peachy.” Caleb responded quickly, pulling on his boots, now all he needed to do was to get his vambraces and coat on and the bruises would be hidden from Lucina...

“Those bruises...they're from Kjelle aren't they,” Lucina said sternly. Caleb sighed, “Caleb! You should be more careful!”

“I was being careful Lucy,” Caleb said through slightly gritted teeth, as sure enough Lucina had seen what he didn't want her to see. The angry dark splotches on his arms caused by Kjelle's lance hitting him when he wasn't fast enough to block it. Thankfully she didn't see the others.

“I highly doubt that,” Lucina frowned as Caleb got his leather cuirass back on, “I know what you're like.”

“Of course you do Lucy.” Caleb muttered pulling his vambraces on, hiding the mark on his right hand once more,

“What was that?” Lucina said suddenly firm,

“Nothing Lucy...” Caleb sighed, and Lucina frowned then she looked down at the ground,

“Caleb...it's just...I don't want to lose you like we lost our parents...” Caleb looked at Lucina and saw that she was struggling to control her emotions again,

“Lucy,” He said gently now, “you're not going to lose me; I promise.” he was almost fully dressed, “I'm the tactician remember?” he rested a gentle hand on Lucina's shoulder once his coat was back on and saw a small smile on her face, “Hmm it's not quite there, but it's a start. Come on Lucy let's go save Lon'qu.”

“Right,” Lucina said as Caleb removed his hand from her shoulder and was already tucking away his tome, “After I have some time to bathe.”

“Of course,” Caleb said leaving the clearing so he wouldn't see anything that he wasn't supposed to, “Let me know when you're ready to travel again Lucy.”

  
  


The trip to Regna Ferox was both difficult and time consuming. Not only were there risen to contend with but bandits as well. Luckily for Caleb he was travelling with one of the most skilled swords-men or rather swords-women in the world at this point in time. Chrom being the only exception to that rule and perhaps his mother, but Caleb knew she was better at magic than swords. He stayed close to support Lucina with each fight that they'd had with risen or bandits. They were about halfway towards Regna Ferox when Lucina decided that they would stop in a local town.

  
  


Caleb had been meaning to get some supplies and information regarding the gemstones' locations. He sadly wasn't able to glean all that much. What he did find out however was that there was a tournament in Regna Ferox that would decide the ruling Khan (which he knew already. Confirmation that it wasn't too far away was good news. It meant that they weren't too far ahead of their mark to changing fate). As he arrived to the camp he and Lucina had set up that afternoon, he told her about it; Lucina gripped her rapier tightly clearly in thought. Caleb left her for the moment checking what he'd managed to get from the merchant.

  
  


The food was good; Caleb tried to give Lucina a slightly larger portion than his own as he felt that as she was the one that did more fighting than he did and had need of it. However Lucina wouldn't allow it and they ended up having equal servings with Caleb resolving to make sure that he at least got her a decent dessert.

  
  


He was nose deep in a tome that had listed various combat skills. In his study he came across one that was most interesting. He looked up at Lucina who looked exhausted; he knew that he felt just as tired as she did. “Hey Lucy...” Caleb said softly; trying not to startle her,

“Hmm?” Lucina looked up at Caleb mildly confused “Yes Caleb?”

“I was think of us trying to learn something that might help in combat.” He said stifling a yawn,

Lucina sighed. Of course Caleb was one to think of skills that could be used in combat. He was a tactician after all. She didn't know how he'd gotten that book but it seemed to interest him to no end. Funnily enough Lucina was in the mood to see what he had to say, “Anything else?” Lucina asked, waiting to see what Caleb would say as more often then not she found that he was surprisingly wise beyond his years, having helped her get out of a lot of scrapes in the past as well as helping her find all of the Shepherd's children, locating the gemstones and the stellar escape from their time into the past. Both had been through quite a lot all things considered. Lucina only just realised it now that she had time to think about it. It was good to have Caleb by her side and he never seemed to disappoint her,

“Well,” Caleb began, “There are quite a few skills that are passive, some that tend to “activate” under certain conditions and others that seem to require a degree of focus to use properly.”

Lucina leant forward at his words, “And they are useful?” She asked knowing that he wouldn't actually talk about things that were not useful to them,

“Yeah,” Caleb replied, “Although there are some that seem to stem solely from your bloodline, like Aether and Ignus.”

“Ignus huh?” Lucina mused,

“It's said that Ignus requires maximum focus to use as it blurs the line between mana and your physical strength. Aether is similar but it allows you to recover from some wounds while adding to your potential damage output by over coming your opponent's defences or magical resistance if you use a tome.”

“It sounds really complicated.” Lucina said,

“It can be,” Caleb admitted, “But mother was a great teacher.”

Lucina sighed. She was glad that she had Caleb by her side even if she didn't always understand what the young man was talking about. She supposed that she would eventually work it out. After all Caleb often ended up explaining things in a way that made some sense.

  
  


Three weeks had passed since Caleb had bought the tome and each night that they had to themselves saw Caleb reading it. He knew that he had to catch up to his mother's level of skill somehow. Even so the young man focused on what he had to do. Not only that he was looking for leads as best he could about all of the others who had come back in time with them, he was also trying to make certain that he could find the gemstones and make certain they remained in the right hands.

  
  


So far there were no leads on the others. Not even Yarne or Nah could be found. Which was difficult to believe given that Taguel and Manaketes were such rare beings that people _would_ talk if they encountered them. Caleb groaned in frustration as he desperately tried to think of where they would all be. Caleb feared that the worst had come to pass as they travelled to Regna Ferox. So far not a single person was to be found that matched any of the descriptions that Caleb was looking for...although there was one potential lead on Laurent that was promising; if it wasn't a hoax. Even so Caleb knew it wasn't going to be easy to find them all; he hoped that they had all arrived.

  
  


~

  
  


Chrom and the shepherds soon found themselves fighting what the council had decided to dub as 'risen'. Robin seemed to look quite pale but he noticed that she was an incredible tactician. She knew what she was doing and the fight was easily ended...at least that was what it seemed to him. There were some injuries but between Lissa's staff and Virion's elixers they were fine. It also helped that Robin and Miriel were both able to weaken the risen with magic ambushing them while the rest of the shepherds were able to fight the risen.

~

Caleb and Lucina made their way to the border of Regna Ferox and Ylisse. So far the young man had deduced that they would need at least a week to get to the tournament. Thankfully they were making good time; at least Lucina hoped that they were. It was a bit hard to tell with Caleb's face being mostly hidden by the hood that he wore up most of the time. She had to wear a mask as well so she couldn't see as much as she'd like to but it was for the best. If they were in the public eye at least. Once they were alone Caleb would pull his hood down while Lucina removed the mask for a while.

  
  


Once Caleb and Lucina were at the border it was a matter of working out where to go from there. Caleb was pretty certain that it was for the best that the pair aided the shepherds by altering the events that happened before Lon'qu was killed. It was the best that they could do for now. And Caleb had felt that it would help prevent the return of Grima, something that he was keen to do as much as possible.

  
  


As luck would have it the pair of travellers had arrived in Regna Ferox with time to spare. Caleb listened to the rumours that he could but they didn't mention anything about the gemstones. He sighed as he looked to Lucina. She was going to have to be the one that challenged Lon'qu after all the young man knew that of the two of them she was the one with the strength enough to fight...and was a woman which apparently was Lon'qu's fatal weakness. Of course that was just a rumour that Caleb had heard which if they were right it would be easy enough to save Lon'qu. At least that was what Caleb was planing at any rate. If not then he would have to make sure that Lucina was ready for a fight. It was his job after all to prepare her for what might come. And as he looked over the guards shifting about near the wall Caleb knew that this job would be a bit more complex than before.

  
  


If anyone were to tell Basilio that he would end up with a new champion that came out of no where and knocked Lon'qu flat he would have laughed at them. Lon'qu was in Basilio's mind peerless with a sword. Well except that Basilio could best the man if he wanted but that was different. However Marth and Kris soon changed that. If Basilio didn't know any better he would have said that Kris had sized up Lon'qu in a way that was odd. The shorter of the two Basilio half expected the higher pitched voice to come from Kris and not Marth. However Basilio wouldn't deny Kris' strange way with magic. It was definitely Plegian, the boy being far more skilled with it than the blade. Although Basilio had met a few mages in his time none of them came close to Kris. The boy was another mage altogether. Of course Basilio only found this out _after_ Marth had beaten Lon'qu, as he'd questioned the boys jointly. They were quite interesting to say the least.

  
  


With a very good impression on Basilio, Caleb was grateful to be able to have access to books that he needed. In fact Basilio seemed not to mind the young man wondering the library; although Caleb knew that he was being watched by a shadow, the lad paid it little heed. There were so many books that he'd not had the chance to look at and even though Regna Ferox was mostly a warrior country, there were still more texts then he'd had access to in the future. It saddened him to think of everything that was lost by his time. Caleb was content to use his time wisely knowing that Lucina would want to train as hard as she could to achieve the best possible results. He too would have to pick up the sword again...even though he knew how well that was going to go. He sighed and placed the book he'd been reading back where he found it. Time would tell if they were doing the right thing.

  
  


Lucina was hacking away at the training dummy when she heard familiar footsteps. She looked up mask still on her face. She could see Caleb's coat as the wind blew it away from his thin frame. She often wondered why he even bothered with swords; given that magic was clearly his speciality and he didn't seem to have the strength to wield them. She however did remember asking him about it only ever once. The words that he'd used were clear,

“ _Really Lucy,” He'd grinned, “Why wouldn't I use a sword? I may not be as strong as you or Kjelle. However a sword would be just as useful to me as a tome is, perhaps even more so in some cases. Not many people expect a mage to use a blade and that could give me an edge over the enemy.”_

She hadn't known what he meant then and even now it still confused her. However as she watched him once again try to make a dent into the training dummy she couldn't help but notice that they were being watched by none other than Basilio. The Khan was looking at Caleb with a very thoughtful eye. Lucina looked at the dummy before her and looked back at Caleb,

“Kris,” She said, “Spar with me.”

Caleb looked at Lucina and nodded. He readied himself knowing what was going to inevitably happen and the bruises that he was going to receive.

  
  


Caleb dodged Lucina's initial swing; although he knew that she could get a lot more intense when she was serious. Her vertical strike threw him off balance and Caleb grimaced. He tried to keep clear of Lucina and put a bit of distance between them. Mostly he avoided her strikes, never meeting them head on, knowing that she out paced him. However for the ones he simply couldn't dodge, he did his best to deflect with his own sword. He certainly wasn't anywhere near Lucina in terms of skill with a sword. However he was far more adapt at magic. His eyes focused not just on his opponent, but on the terrain and areas that would help him dodge her more effectively, throw her off balance making it harder for her to land a solid blow to him. In his mind's eye he _saw_ her strength as an actual number. Her defences and her mana. Her resistance...everything. He could tell just how easy it was for her to beat him, how hard it was for him to best her...it was a lot to take in for the layman. For a tactician it was second nature and Caleb did it almost without actual effort.

  
  


Basilio watched the small sparring match that unfolded before him. Marth was definitely the better of the two having more skill with the sword, however Kris seemed to be holding his own. Not by much but the smaller lad clearly knew what he was doing when it came to fighting with a sword.

  
  


The Khan thought about it. It was unusual for any mage to wield a sword without a horse for protection from attacks as well as range to get clear to swap their weapon over. Basilio remembered Marth saying that Kris was his “tactician” and it seemed to be more of a class then a title that was given to a strategist like the one for Regna Ferox (who preferred to use axes). The Khan guessed that Kris was a damn good mage, though how good remained to be seen. He did seem to be Plegian after all and yet there was something off about that. Most Plegians that Basilio knew would never side with an Ylissean like Marth clearly was. Perhaps it was a sign of how charismatic Marth actually was to get a Plegian to fight alongside him. Or the lad was one of those Plegians that were not involved in the past conflict. Basilio was uncertain but from what he could see both lads were most certainly going to win him full Khanship over Regna Ferox. He had full confidence in their abilities. His musings would be kept to himself for the time being and he knew that he would have to do some training himself. He could see that the pair were good fighters and that was a good sign for him. Even if Kris was a little odd in how he fought Basilio was sure they would win. Hell perhaps Kris' strange fighting style would be the deciding factor that would tip the balance once again into Basilio's favour more so than the predictable movements of a sword user like Lon'qu or Marth. He of course had yet to see Flavia's champion and doubted she would find anyone of great strength if the last battle for Khanship was to be a trend.

  
  


Caleb heaved a sigh as he watched Lucina practice some more. The pair spent most of the day training for the up coming tournament then they arrived just in time it seemed for a meal. They ate sparingly and went up to the quarters that were provided for them. Caleb made sure that Lucina had the softer bed, she would need it to get the best rest. He decided that for the time being he would focus on his studies. What he wasn't prepared for was the soft knock long after Lucina had fallen asleep in the bed chamber behind him. “You awake,” Came the curt deep voice of Lon'qu from the main entrance of the quarters,

“Are you after me or Marth?” Caleb asked, and the door opened,

“You of course.” Lon'qu said looking at the hooded boy in Plegian robes with a frown on his face, the Chon'sin warrior wanted to know exactly why the boy had Basilio looking at him with a thoughtful expression. He saw the boy looked at him with a thoughtful expression,

“I hardly think there is reason enough to need me.” He said. Lon'qu couldn't see the boy's face but he did see the frown,

“Perhaps;” Lon'qu conceded, “However I want to spar with you.”

“I'm no where near as powerful as Marth.” Caleb responded,

“Humph,” Lon'qu grunted, “And yet Basilio thinks that you have a similar skill level.”

Caleb blinked but heaved a sigh, “Alright then,” he said closing the book he was reading, “However I do believe you'll have an easier time sparring with me than you did with Marth.”

  
  


Lon'qu frowned as he stared down Kris. The lad still had his hood up even as they left the quarters that were for him and Marth to share. Kris it seemed was clearly focus on him and as they sparred there was a subtle yet noticeable hint that the lad was skilled enough, but he definitely lacked the strength to follow through with his strikes. Yet for all that it seemed that he was following Lon'qu's movements. The boy seemed familiar with with how to fight a myrmidon, almost as if he was well versed in the techniques.

  
  


After half an hour it was clear to Lon'qu that the boy was actually being honest. He wasn't physically strong but what he lacked in the physical strength, he made up for in his power with tomes. The fact that the boy changed between tomes and swords was enough to make Lon'qu realise that there was more to Kris then first met the eye. The boy made his sword and tome technique work in a way that was clearly his own. However Lon'qu noticed that the lad didn't use much of his tome. Perhaps it was because he was too strong with his magic and didn't want to bring it to bare. Even so Lon'qu had been hit with a wind spell that frankly hurt far more than the sword strike that the boy used.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to read a bit better :)


	3. III: Robin's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb talks to his mother, Robin and reveals quite a bit about himself in the process. Meanwhile Lucina focuses on her role in the tournament.

# Chapter III: Robin's Gambit

 

_The candle light hovered down low as the figure walked into the room. They were not supposed to be here. And they knew that any moment they could get caught and perhaps suffered a fate worse than death. No, it should not have been worth the risk to do this...to find out what the Grimleal were actually planning, but what did the figure know? All she was there for was to bare a vessel for their master...the light flickered again as the figure heard yet more footsteps. She hastily dived for cover and quaked as people arrived._

 

 

“ _Really Validar, how long is it going to take for you to accept that you will never be the vessel of our master?” A silky voice snapped furiously, “Stop wasting our time with your foolishness! Either you get that witch pregnant by the new moon or so help me I'll hex you to!”_

“ _Now, now,” Validar's voice soothed, “She needs to adjust to our ways Mother, she's young an...”_

_A sharp slapping sound filled the room. Validar had fallen silent then the silken voice spoke again, this time sending shivers up the spine of the hiding figure, “Then I shall hex you both! Because it was written by Master Grima that I would live to see the vessel's birth! I'll do whatever it takes to make damn certain that happens as the Master has ordered!”_

_The figure's breath was rapid and shaky any moment now and she would be found. The footsteps stopped and the figure held her breath, “Of course Mother,” Validar responded, “It will be as Master Grima has dictated.”_

_The figure struggled not to let out a furious sound. He'd accepted their fate?! How could he didn't he know that their Plegia would be destroyed by the Fell Dragon?! The figure froze as a cold feeling swept up her body, “Really girl did you think that you could hide from me, it is time for you to fulfil your purpose; now.” The silken voice muttered a hex and the figure collapsed unable to move or speak. There was nothing she could do..._

 

Caleb was frozen as the nightmare of flames was all around him; black flames that he couldn't see through blocking his way towards Lucina and the others, his head pounding fiercely as he struggled towards his friends. He felt a great weight pulling him into the flames. No matter how hard he fought the pull just got worse. He tried to scream; yet there was nothing but death all around him. He felt a sharp pain in his head as a voice whispered,

“ _Why do you resist me?_ ”

 

Caleb woke gasping for air as Lucina placed a cool cloth on his head, “Thank the gods you're awake,” Lucina's relief was clear, “After the beating you took at the arena...well I wasn't sure that you would make it.”

Caleb groaned as he realised what had happened. Of course he had to engage his mother in combat didn't he. With another groan he sat up, “Damn I forgot how terrible Mother is when it comes to magic duels.”

“Caleb?” Lucina looked at her friend worried,

“I'll be ok Lucy,” Caleb looked up at Lucina and tried to smile, “It's just that my Mother was really strong, did I really have a chance in the first place?”

“Caleb?” Lucina's voice sounded more distant,

“We we right to save Lon'qu.” Caleb continued, freezing as something didn't seem right...

 

He woke with a start. His head pounded and he didn't exactly know what was going on. Then he remembered that the previous evening he'd sparred with Lon'qu. With a groan he felt where the swordsman had hit hard with his blade and sighed. So much for not getting beat up again. Caleb looked about the room and noticed that Lucina was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and guessed that she would be out training. He pulled on his coat and sniffed the air. It was oddly enough carrying the scent of food. Caleb decided to investigate that in case Lucina was there. If she wasn't then he would check the training grounds, because he knew her well enough to know that she would be there.

 

He passed quite a few Feroxi warriors along the way. Most he noticed were happily chatting about the up coming tournament while others were talking about training. Keeping his head somewhat down Caleb made his way to the main hall and did a double take. Chrom and the Shepherds were there. Caleb frowned and decided that he would cautiously find out what was going on.

 

Robin sighed, “Well I'm glad that we could get here at least.”

“So how long are we going to have to wait for?” Lissa asked,

“I'd wager that the Khan is out training after all in Ferox battle is their politics!”

“You sure know a lot don't you Robin?” Chrom said with a frown,

“Being the Former Tactician of Plegia does have some benefits Chrom.” Caleb watched his mother and felt a soft smile on his face. She and the others had made it. And she seemed to be well. With that sorted he turned to leave the group. He knew what was going to happen next. Chrom would ask Khan Flavia for help and the woman would offer it if they won the tournament as she wasn't in power. Chrom would decide that it was the quickest way to gain help for Ylisse and deal with the growing bandit problems.

 

Caleb eventually found Lucina tearing into a training dummy and he sighed. She was certainly was determined to save Lon'qu and for that he knew it was the best that they could do at present. He sighed as he opened his book having taken a seat not too far from where Lucina was hammering away at the dummy. According to what he read there would be a learning curve for him and Lucina if they wanted to learn Ignus and Aether respectively they had a road ahead that was steep and somewhat dangerous. Caleb frowned and continued looking into the skills it wasn't until he heard the sound of stillness that he looked up. The air was oddly quiet and Caleb once again felt like someone was watching him. He turned quickly to see who it was but noticed that there was no one. He frowned and jumped a mile when Lucina placed her hand on his shoulder,

“Is everything alright Kris?”

“Y-yeah,” Caleb said quickly, “Everything's fine Marth.” He however gave Lucina a look that said “ _Later, I can't say it in front of people who are not time-travellers._ ” Lucina it seemed understood the look and nodded,

“Alright Kris, don't over do it please, we need you to be in fighting form tomorrow.”

“Sure.” He said aware of the eyes that were on them. Khan Basilio it seemed was looking at them. Caleb sighed inwardly and decided that he would see about getting Lucina and himself something to eat. At least he would have had Lucina not given him _that_ look. “We should get something to eat.” Caleb said carefully and Lucina sighed but sheathed her sword. One disaster avoided Caleb headed back indoors to eat and happened to cross paths with none other than Lon'qu. Of course Caleb merely nodded in the man's direction and went to continue on his way when Lon'qu's hand stopped him, “Is there something you need of me?” the boy asked and Lon'qu spoke,

“Perhaps we could train some time.” The man really wanted to see more of how the boy fought more than anything else; especially since he had such a strange fighting technique that Lon'qu wasn't quite able to place.

“Uh, sure...” Caleb replied slightly confused. Especially after he was so comprehensively defeated by the man the last time they crossed swords he would have thought that Lon'qu wanted nothing to do with him. Then again Caleb had remembered that if not for Lucina this man wouldn't make it past the coming tournament. Caleb frowned as he walked to get himself something to eat.

 

With some food eaten Caleb turned his attention to some training of his own. He sat out in the training area where there was no chance of others getting hurt should his magic not be in control. Eyes closed Caleb focused his mind on holding the thunder in his hand. He wasn't doing to use Thoron this time and that would be the most important thing. He would instead focus on Elthunder or maybe even just Thunder for the tournament as he didn't want to hurt anyone...killing them was out of the question Caleb knew that. He decided that he would work with Thunder and leave it at that. After all he didn't want to hurt anyone and given that he didn't want to waste the wind tome, he would store it for now. He knew that Lucina would use Falchion, that went without saying and he knew better than to get her to use anything else.

 

Robin sighed as she checked the arena ahead of time. Chrom and the others were fairly busy but she felt out of place. A Plegian that had a past that she would rather forget. She was surprised to see Kris walking about the arena as well and frowned. She had thought him odd since she'd first seen him. He was clearly marked as one of the Grimleal and yet...there was something about his voice that wasn't familiar to her. Perhaps he was an acolyte, not yet bound in the ways of Grima as she had been. She flinched as she realised that coat was too similar to her own to be a coincidence. That was the mark of someone in the Sacred Line. She paused as it seemed that Kris was looking at her.

 

Caleb had been making some last minute checks when he realised that he was being watched. He froze as he looked at his mother. She was here. He tried not to let his heart hammer with shock but it was hard. The last time he was within earshot of her was when he and Lucina had come from the future. Now it seemed that she could see him better than that dark night and he could see her just as clearly. He struggled to think of what to say, then she spoke in Plegian, “I didn't expect that one of Marth's men would be Plegian,”

“My mother was,” Caleb said quietly, “I wasn't brought up in Plegia.”

Robin looked set to say something else but Caleb saw Lucina and hastened to her side. He'd said too much! He would have to hope like hell that his mother hadn't figured it out!

 

Robin froze, perfect Plegian had been responded back to her and it seemed that Kris left her with more questions then answers. Validar never mentioned a woman that disappeared to her and even then he didn't mention a brother or cousin or any relative that had left. Robin decided that she would find out later as she saw Chrom come to the arena. The fight would start soon.

 


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in Regna Ferox concludes with a surprising revelation. Caleb and Lucina meet up with other time-travellers and go to warn Chrom of an impending danger to the Exalt Emmeryn.

# Chapter IV: Revelations

  
  


The cold air was still; calming in a way Caleb thought to himself. A mere hour was left before the tournament was going to start. He'd said too much; even merely mentioning his mother was risky at best and at worst...well there was that to consider as well. Caleb had known that the plan to keep everything back wasn't a good plan but he knew that Lucina wouldn't want to...he groaned and clutched his head in frustration. What the hell was he even thinking? How had his mother got him to talk like that? Caleb was trying to think of what to say but the words failed. What was he going to do if she found out that he was _her_ son? What would happen when she found out that...

  
  


“Caleb might we have a word?” Lucina asked her tactician having seen him look almost distracted for the better part of an hour,

“Yes Lucy, what is it?” He asked a little quickly but he seemed to be focused,

“We need to work out what we should do for the fight.” Lucina looked at him expectantly,

“We assess how skilled our parents are and figure out how to use the fight to get them stronger,” Caleb said almost at once, “Then we let them win the fight to give Ylisse the aid that they need,” Caleb round off, “Or if worse comes to worst we get the alliance for them.”

“Right,” Lucina said looking at him as he began to pace. She knew that Caleb only ever started pacing when he was worried about something and didn't want to say what it was, “So then you're worrying over nothing then?”

He stopped and she knew that she would have a split second to see what his face was doing...and that window was short, “I guess I am.” He sighed at last and Lucina knew that wasn't the case. Something wasn't right with that sigh. She however decided to let it go for the time being as she had other more important problems to deal with. Like for instance the fact that she would be commanding men that Khan Basilio had given to her for the tournament as well as having Caleb to help her. She was surprised by the gesture but soon found out that it was Feroxi tradition that mandated a team with the “Champion” to lead them into battle.

  
  


Half an hour passed before Caleb was able to clear his head enough to pay attention to what was happening. Lucina was walking forwards as if she was waiting for something. Caleb realised that it was time to fight and raced to his position.

  
  


Meanwhile on the other side of the arena Lissa had spotted both time travellers and called out to her brother at the precise moment that Caleb had got into position, “Chrom!”

“I see them,” Chrom responded and he saw Robin grip her tome. The woman was looking at Kris with an intense gaze. He knew what he had to do, raising his voice he said, “Might I have a question answered before we begin?”

  
  


Caleb's grip tightened on his tome and he turned to see Lucina grip her sword's hilt even tighter, so much so that her knuckles were white. Caleb couldn't see what her eyes were saying but her body was clearly struggling with what she had to do. He could see that she was shaking and was doing her best to hide the fact that her emotions were trying to get the better of her.

  
  


“Fine then, our swords shall speak for us!” Chrom said drawing Falchion from its sheath.

  
  


Caleb watched as Lucina drew her sword in response, the blade glinting in the light of the arena. He watched as an expression of shock appeared as Chrom saw the blade. He heard Chrom's words but he didn't in the same token as he was too focused on Lucina's movements. He heard each grunt of effort from both fighters, saw the dance that moved rapidly across the arena and watched as the dance was concluded.

  
  


Cheers from the stands erupted as the Feroxi warriors clearly approved of the show. Caleb watched as Lucina came to him mouth in a line. He knew that she was annoyed and sighed inwardly. It was clear that all was not going according to plan, much to Caleb's annoyance. This was getting to be quite a problem. He listened half-heartedly to the speeches made by both the Khans, didn't even make eye contact with the white haired woman that was staring him down.

  
  


Robin looked at Kris; the young man who had left her with far more questions than answers the last time that they spoke. He was ignoring everything that was going on around him, focusing doubtless on the task ahead. Robin could have swore that she saw him watching the brief duel between Chrom and Marth and seemed solely focused on Marth...almost as if there was some sort of relationship between the two young men that went beyond what was supposed to be a tactician and his lord. Robin shook her head at the thought. Kris certainly didn't seem to be the type that would have such a relationship and it was highly possible that he was concerned for Marth and was making sure that he was fine. Robin risked another glance at Kris and knew that it was pointless. She really couldn't see underneath that damned hood. His mouth was a line and that was all that she could make out.

  
  


The fight started with the Shepherds approaching the men assigned to Lucina. She had let Caleb decide their strategy and for the most part they had held back. Lucina watched as Lady Robin finished off their other mage and Caleb gave her a sigh, “They're too weak to handle the Shepherds like I thought.”

“So our parents are strong then?” Lucina asked him softly as not to raise suspicion,

“They have strength enough to deal with you know what.” Caleb said calmly, “All they need is experience and time, one of which is in very short supply.”

“I know,” Lucina sighed in response, the last knight that they had was cut down by her father. She watched as Lady Robin seemed to regroup the Shepherds, “It looks like we'll be able to find out if they are ready to face it.”

Caleb nodded and pulled out his Thunder tome. It was time to face their parents.

  
  


Robin looked over at Kris. It was time that she got some damn answers out of the young and apparently arrogant little hot shot. The most important part was separating him from Marth. She had to do something about the closeness of Kris to Marth. One would be on her before the other was dealt with. She spoke to Chrom and they decided to take on one of the young men each.

  
  


The crowd cheered loudly with the noise making it hard for Caleb to fully concentrate on the fight. His mother was standing across from him, brown eye narrowed and a frown on her face. Her short white blond hair glinted in the light of the arena. She was gripping an iron sword in one hand and a thunder tome in the other. Caleb would have felt it a sparing match had it not been for the fact that she was looking so serious. He sighed and was surprised by the words his mother spoke,

“Tell me,” she demanded in Plegian, “Who was your mother?”

“I've said enough for one day, Ma'am,” Caleb responded, “I do hope that crossing spells will help to make you stronger. May the best mage win.”

Robin frowned and made her magic strike quickly but Kris deflected it without too much trouble. She leapt left in the effort of throwing the young man off balance but he was her equal spell for spell. His movements were swift and calculated, thunder cracked as Thunder spell met Thunder spell. Robin tried to find an opening but it was clear that Kris was being particularly good with blocking her at just the right possible moment neither side gaining the advantage for long enough to have a stroke of victory. Robin found herself lost in a magical dance that had the crowd go oddly quiet.

  
  


The warriors of Regna Ferox rarely had any decent mages go into combat, most mages were only capable of lower level magic and basic combat movements but the two clearly Plegian dressed mages were going toe to toe in what had to be the most fast pace fight that Basilio or Flavia had ever seen. The older Khan lent forwards as he watched Kris, Marth's tactician deflect a good portion of the Ylissean's tactician's moves without too much effort. The lad was a damn good mage, better than some of the mages that Basilio had offered to Marth for the tournament. He wondered just how long the lad had been training. He was clearly a step above the Ylissean lass that he was spell flinging with.

  
  


Meanwhile Chrom had his hands full with Marth. It was clear that Marth was skilled but it was also clear to the Prince that Marth was distracted. He was not as focused as he was before when Kris wasn't on the battle field and Chrom was certain that there was something he was yet to be aware of. The dance that they were in gave Chrom little room to think too much, Marth was fast; the strikes calculated. It was clear that Marth had some formal sword training. Chrom snuck a glance at an annoyed looking Robin fighting it out with Kris. The young man's hood suddenly flew off and Chrom did a double take.

  
  


Kris had eyes that were two colours. Chrom noticed that the young man had short curly hair with a very prominent cow-lick. His face bore a striking resemblance to Robin's; which at first made Chrom think that Kris was some sort of cousin to his tactician. He however didn't have much time to think further on the discovery as Marth came in and forced Chrom into blocking a volley of attacks.

  
  


Robin had paused when she saw the hood come off Kris. He was very young looking and Robin couldn't help but wonder at the fact that each of his eyes were a different colour. Now she really had questions that she wanted to know the answers to. With a frown she decided to switch to swords and it seemed that was the way she was going to seal the end of the fight.

  
  


Caleb had barely any time to respond to the shot of the sword before it was too late. He felt it hit him on the side of his chest and then felt the air get forced from his lungs. Winded he staggered backwards. He was trying not to fall, yet it seemed that time had slowed down. He was falling and unable to curse at the most simple manoeuvre being used against him. He'd been too focused on deflecting magic and not enough on deflecting a sword. How had he not noticed it? The world suddenly faded into black and that was the last think that he remembered.

  
  


Lucina was beside herself with worry. Caleb wasn't getting up and she knew that he'd been defeated. She ran to his side half sliding across the ground; care had to be taken not to reveal their names but in that moment she almost said it.

  
  


When Caleb opened his eyes it was to Lucina's worried expression. His side ached with a dull pain that seemed to be fading so he felt safe enough to sit up. Lucina jumped as Caleb struggled to get up. “D-damn,” Caleb groaned, “Why didn't I think of the damn sword?”

“Caleb!” Lucina cried burying her face into his chest so suddenly that he felt a hot blush across his face, “Thank gods you're alright!” Caleb awkwardly tried to soothe the sobbing that was coming from her by gently stroking her hair. The hug was making his heart pound just that bit too fast but he could manage it. Once Lucina had calmed down Caleb was able to speak,

“We should get moving, we don't have the time to wait around, right now there is a possible lead on Laurent and Nah.”

“You found some leads?!” Lucina exclaimed suddenly excited,

“Well they're not solid but they are worth checking on,” Caleb explained to her, “One though is in a desert so we should prepare for some trouble.”

“Right,” Lucina nodded, “But what about the-”

“We'll make it, which is why time is of the essence,” Caleb said getting to his feet. Lucina looked at him and then she nodded. They would have to travel quickly.

  
  


Caleb made his way forward with Lucina, it had been two hours since he'd woken. Apparently he'd not been out as long as he feared but it was still long enough to annoy him. With a sigh he focused on the map that he had. They would have to travel further to make certain that they could get to where Nah might be. At least according to the lead that Caleb had. It was all that he had to go on. Laurent's seemed more solid but it would be closer to Ylisstol so Caleb decided that it would be best to go for Nah first. He hoped it was the best choice.

  
  


Meanwhile Robin was just outside the Shepherd's camp. She was frustrated and feeling ill. She could only hope that the feeling would go away and soon. Questions floated in her head about what was going on and why of all people Chrom had extended the hand of friendship to a Plegian woman. Especially one with a past like her own. Even now she shuddered as she thought of her own escape from Validar and instinctively reached towards her injury. Even now it still burned with pain. Robin closed her remaining eye and felt the tears leaking down her face unbidden. How she longed for the pain to end. How she longed to know a life without looking over her shoulder for Grimleal mages. How she longed for the day that the fear would be gone for good.

  
  


Caleb spent the last hour trying not to let Lucina see that that he was still hurting from the sword blow but doubtless she knew it. They had spent the last three days looking for Nah and so far had come up empty. Caleb was about to wonder if the lead was fake when a loud scream caught his ears. He gripped Lucina's arm without thinking, “Lucy, did you hear that?” He was tense. His side still hurt but he could fight,

“Hear what...” Lucina paused as the sound of another scream pierced the air,

“NAH!” They both cried and ran towards the sound.

Inside there was a young girl with long green hair in dual ponytail braids. The sound of footsteps alerted her that help was on its way and as she looked towards the entrance she saw two familiar people. Joy threatened to make itself know and even though Nah was glad to see them she wasn't happy about needed to be rescued.

  
  


Caleb heaved a sigh of relief when they finally located Nah. It was a good feeling to have another friend to help them stop the Fell Dragon and for that Caleb was thankful. He watched as Nah and Lucina spent the rest of the evening talking about how they were going to find Laurent and what would be Caleb's likely course of action. They soon started to talk about “girl” things and Caleb tuned right out of it. It wasn't his place to eavesdrop and it wasn't relevant to him. With a sigh he got up and walked away from the crackling fire. The air was cold, but for Caleb it wasn't as bad as what he was used to. He stopped briefly and spoke, “I'm going to see if I can get us some food, I shouldn't be too long alright.”

Lucina and Nah immediately stopped talking and Lucina's gaze locked onto Caleb, he'd not bothered to pull his hood up since it came off during the fight with his mother, and for the first time in a long time Lucina could not help but worry a little, “Be careful,” She responded making Nah snicker, “We need our tactician.”

“Sure,” Caleb said waving in response, “If I come across trouble you'll know it.” His back was turned so he did not see Nah's expression but he knew that she was smirking.

  
  


Laurent was easy enough to find, but the fact that there was bandits out for some treasure lead Caleb to make a plan to take them all out for the sake of the locals present. Laurent was happy to provide assistance and Caleb knew that Laurent was at least three years ahead of Lucina now, yet it seemed that Laurent was still happy enough to follow Caleb's lead, something Caleb had not anticipated. He however was not going to worry too much as now they had a more pressing issue, one which as Laurent agreed was of “up most importance,” and the four now had to make haste to Ylisstol.

  
  


Lucina had suggested that once they set up camp that Laurent and Nah guard the camp while she and Caleb set out for the up coming mission. Caleb had supplied both Nah and Laurent with some vulneries to keep them going. Caleb didn't like leaving the two alone as neither Laurent or Nah got along that well, with Nah complaining that Laurent was a lecher. Despite the fact that Inigo was by far the most likely to be one. Caleb could only hope that they got on without too much of a fuss.

  
  


As the pair walked, they looked up at the stars, Caleb heaved a sigh as he saw the constellation of the Hero King. Hopefully they would save the Exalt. Tonight was the night that fate would be re-written. Lady Emmeryn would live to see the new sun over Ylisstol and Caleb would die trying to make it so.

  
  


Meanwhile Chrom was out looking at the stars. He was less certain over what he should do. They were very lucky to have Maribelle and Ricken both be alive after the stunt the young mage pulled, but really Chrom could not have asked more of them. His thoughts turned to Robin and he sighed. She was labelled a backstabbing traitor by Gangrel and the orders where to have her killed. Chrom didn't think he'd seen her tremble even once. Emmeryn had of course agreed that Robin could stay with them, Robin having done what she could to protect the Exalt and all of the Shepherds. For Chrom it was even harder to think about the fact that war was so close on the horizon. He'd seen how depressed Robin had been at Gangrel's choice. The sound of footsteps broke his line of thought, “Chrom...you're out late, something the matter?”

Chrom heaved a sigh, “I'm just dueling with some very unpleasant thoughts.”

Caleb paused as he saw Chrom's expression. The poor man was not very happy, and Caleb had seen that face before. It was as if the weight of the world was on Chrom's shoulders. Nothing was more clear. The young man and his female companion listened as Chrom struggled with his own dark thoughts, voicing that he would kill Gangrel if it came down to it, although he wouldn't want his sister Emmeryn to give such an order,

“Well spoken sir.” Lucina said as she and Caleb came out of hiding,

“MARTH?! KRIS?!” Chrom looked like he was going to grip his sword and Caleb's expression softened, “How in the world did you get in here?!”

“Good eve,” Lucina stated, “to answer your question, the cleft in the castle wall; behind the grove of maple trees.”

“There...but...how...ugh,”

“You know of this place Chrom?” Robin asked expression concerned,

“Well...I uh...might have...of...oh gods...bashed the wall in while I was training the Shepherds...it was only a small hole and well hidden but...”

“Peace Prince Chrom; the secrete is safe with us,” Caleb said keeping his expression neutral, “We came only to bring you a warning. I am afraid that the Exalt is in danger.”

“What?! That's absurd! Emmeryn is guarded all hours!”

“What if we told you that we had seen the future?” Lucina asked Chrom, “That Exalt Emmeryn is killed this very night and does not live to see the next sunrise.”

“Seen the future? Have you lost your mind?!”

“As expected I doubt that you would believe us, however we do have proof,” Caleb said seriously, “You have no reason to hide fool; we know that you are there!”

Chrom gripped his blade for the briefest of moments as Lucina had already unsheathed her Falchion as Caleb spoke. An assassin broke out of the cover of the bushes, Lucina was ready for him she was already airborne. Her blade made an instant kill.

“I trust that this proof will suffice?” Lucina said to Chrom. The Prince was shaken but confirmed that he would trust them. Caleb was a little bit too slow to see the second assassin, Lucina moved to parry the man but her mask was slashed in two. Caleb however focused on killing the man as quickly as possible. Chrom had the same idea and as Caleb shocked the man, Chrom slashed at him with the Falchion, blade glowing slightly as the moonlight hit it. Chrom turned around to look in Lucina's direction and was placed into a surprise,

“Wait, you're...” His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, a sharp cough came forth as he tried to clear his airways, “You're a woman?”

Caleb looked over to Lucina and saw her expression, “and quite the actress too. Honestly I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure that out.”

The sound of an explosion had Caleb, Lucina, Chrom and Robin run. No one had to say a word about what was going on. All knew that Emmeryn was definitely in danger. And Caleb knew that they would have to work together to save her. At least he was hoping that they could.

 


	5. The Future is Built Upon the Past

# Chapter V: The Future is Built Upon the Past

“ _MARTH?! KRIS?!” Chrom looked like he was going to grip his sword and Caleb's expression softened, “How in the world did you get in here?!”_

“ _Good eve,” Lucina stated, “to answer your question, the cleft in the castle wall; behind the grove of maple trees.”_

“ _There...but...how...ugh.”_

“ _You know of this place Chrom?” Robin asked expression concerned,_

“ _Well...I uh...might have...of gods...bashed the wall in while I was training the Shepherds...it was only a small hole and well hidden but...”_

“ _Peace Prince Chrom; the secrete is safe with us,” Caleb said keeping his expression neutral, “We came only to bring you a warning. I am afraid that the Exalt is in danger.”_

“ _What?! That's absurd! Emmeryn is guarded all hours!”_

“ _What if we told you that we had seen the future?” Lucina asked Chrom, “That Exalt Emmeryn is killed this very night and does not live to see the next sunrise.”_

“ _Seen the future? Have you lost your mind?!”_

“ _As expected I doubt that you would believe us, however we do have proof,” Caleb said seriously, “You have no reason to hide fool; we know that you are there!”_

_Chrom gripped his blade for the briefest of moments as Lucina had already unsheathed her Falchion as Caleb spoke. An assassin broke out of the cover of the bushes, Lucina was ready for him she was already airborne. Her blade made an instant kill._

“ _I trust that this proof will suffice?” Lucina said to Chrom. The Prince was shaken but confirmed that he would trust them. Caleb was a little bit too slow to see the second assassin, Lucina moved to parry the man but her mask was slashed in two. Caleb however focused on killing the man as quickly as possible. Chrom had the same idea and as Caleb shocked the man, Chrom slashed at him with the Falchion, blade glowing slightly as the moonlight hit it. Chrom turned around to look in Lucina's direction and was placed into a surprise,_

“ _Wait, you're...” His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, a sharp cough came forth as he tried to clear his airways, “You're a woman?”_

_Caleb looked over to Lucina and saw her expression, “and quite the actress too. Honestly I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure that out.”_

_The sound of an explosion had Caleb, Lucina, Chrom and Robin run. No one had to say a word about what was going on. All knew that Emmeryn was definitely in danger. And Caleb knew that they would have to work together to save her. At least he was hoping that they could._

  
  


As Caleb ran down the corridor of the castle, he and Lucina struggled not to think about what was going to have to happen.

  
  


Chrom came to a halt just outside the small chamber where his sister was hidden. It was a surprise to see just ho quickly the rest of the Shepherds had arrived. Marth's Falchion had started to glow and she exchanged a quick look at her tactician Kris who looked for all the world like he was frowning. Chrom however had little time to think about that as all chaos broke loose. He barely registered that Kris and Marth had done as he said and stayed near Emmeryn's door, taking out assassins if they got close enough. Maribelle had kept near enough to heal the wounds that he'd gained fighting with some of the enemy while Robin worked to get at least some sort of plan going.

  
  


When Panne arrived as Lucina knew she would. Caleb and Lucina had convinced Chrom that Panne meant no harm, and Caleb had to grin at Lucina cheekily, all while Lucina rolled her eyes. They also saw Gaius being recruited and Caleb pulled a face, “I always hated the way he called me Bubbles you know.” he said as he cut down a rogue thief,

“I kind of like it.” Lucina said confused as to why Caleb would dislike the name,

“It's hardly fitting for a tactician you know!” Caleb sighed.

  
  


It took a while but Caleb noticed that it appeared that at last the assassins were thinning in number and it seemed that not a single one had made it to even harm a hair on Emmeryn's head. However that was not to say that the battle was without injuries. Caleb noticed that those that were injured were being healed by both Lissa and Maribelle and Caleb suppressed a smile, he could still remember the one time he'd gotten hurt protecting Lucina from falling too hard out of a tree. Maribelle had been suitably impressed with him; he was however scolded for not being careful and getting hurt at first.

  
  


Caleb followed Lucina out to the court yard of the castle where they passed a shrine of Naga. Caleb muttered a small prayer of thanks. Chrom and the others would be safe now. Grima would not return and the Fire Emblem would be safe in Ylissean hands. Yet as Caleb looked at Lucina the same expression was on her face. He was certain that the same thought was there as well. _Why did it feel like they had not succeeded?_ Why did they feel like Grima was still the ominous shadow that was coming to take the future again. Caleb felt a shiver down his spine as Grima's words played in his mind...

They were stopped by Chrom, the Prince it seemed was unhappy without offering some kind of reward. Caleb barely listened to Lucina explain that they didn't need a reward; that history was re-written was reward enough. Lucina lightly touched on what the future would have held and Caleb noticed that Chrom seemed to trust them. Caleb hoped that there would be a day where Grima's shadow didn't taint the world.

  
  


Later that night Caleb found himself having _that_ dream again, the dread that filled him was starting to unsettle him. Laurent was sitting by the fire when Caleb sat up. Laurent looked at Caleb, “Ah, it is a bit early to change the guard Caleb.”

“I know Laurent, I'm just...having some trouble sleeping.”

Laurent tilted his head, “This seems to be a regular occurrence Caleb.”

“Yeah I know.” Caleb groaned shoving his face into his hands. It was quite usual for this to happen and by the gods did Caleb miss Owain and his light-hearted stories. Laurent sighed and took off his glasses to clean them on his robe, the lenses glaring from the light of the fire,

“Care to talk about it?” Laurent asked, replacing his glasses, Caleb sighed, “I've read that talking about worries often makes them less worrisome and -”

“That will do Laurent,” Caleb responded tiredly, “I know that you wish to help but this isn't something that you can help with, even if you're technically a year older than I am.”

“Blast...” Laurent muttered, he'd hoped that Caleb would at least cease to see him as one of the youngest of the Shepherds' children but it seemed that even though Laurent had travelled back in time further Caleb still wouldn't burden him with the other young man's worries,

“Besides, we need to work on finding more leads,” Caleb said quietly looking over at Nah and Lucina. Both were asleep by the fire with Nah snoring softly as she was in that blissful dreamless state of sleep. Caleb envied her a little and wished that he too could sleep like that for once, “We need to find the others, we have to make sure that Grima...” Caleb bit his lip and Laurent knew without words what Caleb meant,

“Of course, I've been researching to that end and unfortunately the results are surely lacking in that department.”

“Damn!” Caleb hissed, then he spoke a little quieter, “So no word of where to find the other gemstones?”

“I'm afraid not, the fact remains that there is very little with which to decipher the location of the gemstones.”

Caleb heaved a sigh, “I suppose our next bet is to see if we can find the others but the leads have been slim at best.”

“Caleb,” Laurent began, “would it be reasonable to assume that perhaps they like myself could have arrived at differing times?”

“I think that might be the case however...” Caleb stopped speaking for a brief moment as a sudden and rather splitting headache stopped him, Caleb barely had time to hide the fact that he was in pain when suddenly Lucina and Nah jumped to their feet, both having been woken by Caleb's sudden cry of pain,

“CALEB!” Lucina cried immediately grabbing the Falchion she tried to use it on him but it didn't work. Laurent tried a heal staff but that didn't do anything either. Eventually Caleb was reduced to panting heavily as the pain passed. Lucina shot Laurent a worried look then she spoke somewhat shaken, “Caleb, what happened?” Normally when he was like this in the future it had blind-sided them. Now it seemed that he was just as prone to them as then and that had Lucina worried

“I-I don't know,” Caleb huffed, his body shaking from the sudden burst of pain, “I...I think we need to get moving, we're not safe here.”

Lucina looked at Caleb and noticed that he seemed more drained than usual, “We'll move next light,” Lucina declared, “Then we'll find try to find some leads.”

No one was in the mood to argue and as Nah looked over Caleb she began to wonder just what was wrong with the boy.

  
  


The next morning they moved out, Laurent and Caleb both gripping their tomes both were as ready as Lucina and Nah for an attack. What they came across was not good. They had found a whole group of women, Pegasus Knights all dead, their mounts shredded by arrows. Caleb felt bile rise in his throat as he beheld the dead women. Nah let out a sharp gasp and Lucina looked away. Even Laurent seemed not to want to look. Caleb drew out a fire tome and spoke, “We can't let Grima turn them into risen,”

“O-of course,” Lucina said on the verge of tears, “Laurent...Nah...Caleb...you know what to do.” Lucina turned away as Caleb and Laurent prepared their fire tomes. Nah had transformed into her dragon form and used her breath to freeze the surrounding area so that the fire would not spread.

  
  


A figure watched from afar, frowning as he watched the intruder and _his_ vessel travel with the other intruders. The vessel was not alone long enough for him to regain his powers but it was amusing watching them trying to stop him. He'd not much use for his present body, it was getting progressively weaker as time went on and Grima knew that he had power that he so desperately wanted...and a new body. The soul in this one was long dead and as such Grima had nothing to toy with any more. It was such a shame that he didn't have it. One of his favourite risen constantly followed him. The puppet was quite cute and Grima frequently used it. Especially since the body had some...annoying needs. The Fell Dragon could feel the need to make use of his special puppet again soon. He grit his teeth, the pleasure had long since passed. Too bad the rest of them didn't understand why he liked this puppet so much. The short blond hair and covered injured eye had made Validar think that the traitorous woman had returned until Grima had blasted them with dark magic and demanded they leave his puppet alone. After that no one questioned the puppet's existence. The Fell Dragon smirked. He would rise again soon anyway. It was a given.

  
  


Caleb stared down at the ashes. His headache had subsided. Lucina finally turned to face Caleb with a mixture of sadness and weariness. This was too common in their time and Caleb felt the sting of it. He was sick and tired of seeing death and destruction. He'd had enough of it. His right hand burned suddenly and Caleb looked around them. He had the feeling that he was being watched. That they were being watched.

 


	6. But Your Kind Will Never See It!

# Chapter VI: But Your Kind Will Never See It!

  
  


The figure watched the group his mouth in a thin line. He wasn't quick enough to get those. However he had more pressing issues. The white blond was not the only one under his control, but the other one (his absolute favourite one because it served to truly upset his host the most) had gone missing as well as the little fruit that was travelling with it. The fruit that he'd painstakingly tried to raise as a second host should he lose his current one due to the body's decay while he waited for the vessel to become separated from the intruder so that he could take control. He turned his back and felt anger rise like bile up his throat. He would have to find the fruit and soon. He didn't want to risk this little secret being found out.

  
  


It had been unexpected that such a thing should happen. Grima had at that point complete control over the world; almost. He'd taken pleasure from breaking his host and had spent some time enjoying it. When the fruit was born something strange had happened. Grima had tried to kill it but his host somehow gain strength to stop him from doing so. For Grima as the fruit grew it suddenly became a viable option to destroy Naga given that it carried Naga's Mark. Grima found that it was controllable, it had _his_ mark as well. The Fell Dragon decided that he would let this fruit grow and with that in mind kept it hidden and close.

  
  


Now though it was gone and for Grima it created a feeling that he was not used to...concern form something other than himself. The white blond haired puppet had done nothing much than provide sustenance for Grima; he was now focusing on finding what he'd lost and yet it seemed as if something was stopping him. Although as far as Grima was concerned there was nothing that could do this to him. With a vicious snarl Grima released a blast of dark magic, the ground burning around him. He had to find the fruit. He just had to.

  
  


Caleb tried not to think too much about the dead Pegasus Knights. It was hard though seeing their wounds and knowing that they were all dead. Lucina seemed shaken; hardly surprising when Caleb thought about it. She was clearly going to have nightmares again. Caleb had heard the last few and knew that they would come back handily just as he knew the image of the knights were not going to leave his head. He didn't want to have her suffer like that again and now...he'd failed her and it hurt to think of it. Caleb reached out to hold Lucina's hand. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone in how she was feeling. However he was pretty sure that Nah was noticing at least and her disapproving looks could be seen every time he dared look in her direction. He really didn't get it. What was Nah so upset by? Didn't she realise that Lucina needed their support? He frowned as Nah gave him a sharp look. They were travelling and Lucina needed to be distracted from what had happened. Right now she needed all of their support regardless of what they felt about one another.

  
  


Lucina didn't let go of the gentle hand that was Caleb's. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She knew that it was silly but she loved it when Caleb did things like this even though she was very much certain that he was doing this just to lift her spirits and not because he might have feelings for her. She loved the closeness of their friendship and if she wasn't feeling down and out about what she'd witnessed she would have smiled. Sometimes it seemed that Caleb could read her mind, others it seemed that she was reading his, they were close friends that always seemed to know how to cheer each other up whenever they were at a low point. It did help that Caleb was the most optimistic person that she knew...as well as Owain. What surprised her the most was just how much closer they'd become since travelling to the past. She tightened her grip slightly and felt a gentle squeeze returned. Her heart pounded just that bit faster again and for a moment at least Lucina was able to forget the pain of what had happened.

  
  


Nah was less than pleased. She knew that Caleb sometimes acted a little odd sometimes around Lucina but she'd never known him to dare hold the Princess's hand. Also she could hear both Caleb's and Lucina's hearts pounding like no tomorrow. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that there was something between them. And Nah didn't like it because she felt awkward about it. Why did she have to have some feelings towards Caleb? Was it because he was so gentle towards them? Or was it because he treated them all as equals like Lucina. Nah sighed and then a thought crossed her mind. What if he'd been like this before and she'd not noticed it? Then she caught his gaze. She frowned at him and he looked away rapidly but Nah could see it. Caleb clearly had feelings for Lucina and Nah could see it.

  
  


As the sun set, the sky lit on fire and Robin was staring at it. She was frowning. She was shaken by a recent revelation and she wasn't doing as well as the other Shepherds had hoped. Chrom had tried to speak with her but she'd asked to be left alone for a little while. She was pregnant and that wasn't exactly something to celebrate. She'd known the moment she'd been hexed all those months ago. How she thought otherwise was a joke. That damn woman would have made very much certain that Robin had fallen pregnant before she would be able to escape. Robin felt the tear down her cheek and the sobs caught up to her. She was afraid more than anything else as she'd not wanted this to happen. She'd not wanted to have a child whose fate would be decided before they were born; a child that lost his or her choice on how they wanted to live. It pained Robin to think of how shallow the Grimleal were. And it frightened her greatly.

  
  


Maribelle had asked Chrom where Robin was as she wanted to thank their tactician for saving her. Chrom had said that Robin had wanted to be alone but Maribelle decided that she'd spent enough time alone. When Maribelle heard the sobbing she knew that she had to do something. Seeing Robin in such a state had Maribelle worried, “Darling is everything alright?” Maribelle asked the tactician,

“Huh? Oh hello Maribelle.” Robin jumped slightly her tone depressed. Maribelle could see that Robin was clearly upset and the young noble woman decided to rest a gentle hand on the tactician's shoulder,

“You know that if you need anything I'm here for you darling,” Maribelle said kindly, “As is Lissa.”

Robin sniffed and a small smile appeared on her face, “Thank you Maribelle, I appreciate it more than you can know.” She replied.

“Darling it is I who should be thanking you,” Maribelle stated calmly, “Truly without your skill I doubt that Ricken and I would still be here.”

Robin was surprised and couldn't help but let out a small sob. It seemed that the differences between the two women were now sorted out.

  
  


Caleb walked through the field surrounding the camp that the group had made and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Flowers were everywhere and their beauty made him want to smile. Here was the perfect thing to cheer Lucina up! Caleb grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to take some to her. He walked carefully throughout the field. He chose the flowers that he felt she would love. He would have to be careful but he was certain that Lucina would be able to smile. After all daisies were a favourite of hers.

  
  


Lucina was settled by the fire. Laurent and Nah were both out looking for food and Caleb. She was worried about him. She looked to her left and realised that someone was approaching and would have grabbed her Falchion if not for who it was,

“CALEB!” Lucina cried relieved to see him. She noticed that Caleb seemed to be hiding something in his coat and as she looked at him she noticed that there was a slight smile on his face,

“Sorry it took me so long,” Caleb apologised sheepishly, “I found something really amazing...I, er...wanted to give you these.” he pulled out daisies. Lucina's eyes widened,

“Caleb...did you pick these for me?” She was surprised and couldn't help but smile when his response was to nod, “They're so beautiful! And they smell so heavenly!” Lucina took a moment to enjoy the delicate fragrance; Caleb smiled widely,

“I'm glad you like them.” He replied a faint blush hitting his cheeks. He was really pleased that Lucina liked the flowers. He really wanted to help lift her spirits but there was another more subtle reason that Caleb really _really_ did not want to pursue as it would call into question how he felt about Lucina in truth and that was a truth that he wasn't sure that he was ready to face,

“So Caleb what are we celebrating?” Lucina asked him and Caleb tried not to sigh,

“Nothing really, I thought that you might like some cheer.” He thought that he was being honest but like usual he should have worn his damn hood to keep from Lucina having a chance to figure out the truth. He knew that she would be appalled at him at best and at worst...well he didn't want to think about it,

“Oh Caleb,” Lucina smiled and Caleb felt his breath hitch in his throat. He adored Lucina's smile and was in that moment so happy he hardly had the thought process to think about how he was looking, “You really shouldn't worry about me so much.”

Caleb frowned slightly and spoke, “Lucina it's no trouble! You're a dear friend and I want to do anything I can to help.”

Lucina looked at Caleb and he only just realised what he'd said. He knew that he'd dug his own hole and now he was going to have to say the truth. Especially since Lucina was giving him such an intense look of curiosity, Caleb took a deep breath and sighed, ' _Here goes nothing_ ,' he thought, he spoke and tried to keep his voice both calm and level, “Actually...I'm not being entirely honest,” He tried to keep himself from blushing, “You _are_ dear to me and are one of my true friends...but...” He chewed his lip,

“But?” Lucina said carefully, gently trying to get him to say what he meant. Lucina didn't know why but she felt her heart racing slightly...was he going to say what she _thought_ he was going to say?

“But you're more than that...much more!” Lucina blinked in surprise as Caleb continued, “I didn't just pick that bouquet just to cheer you up...I...I did it because...” Caleb felt his face heat up. He had to say it now or never, “Because I- I'm in love with you.”

Lucina felt a glimmer of hope; however she wanted to make certain that she heard the young man right, “What?” Lucina asked voice slightly strained due to her surprise, Caleb's face went bright red and he replied,

“Lucina I've fallen helplessly in love with you...” He looked guilty, “I tried not to but I couldn't help it!”

“Oh Caleb...” Lucina could felt her heart hammering as she heard words that she knew she'd wanted to hear, however it seemed that Caleb wasn't finished and had more to say,

“We've been through so much...and I know that we have so many trials ahead...I know that no matter what has happened or what is to come my feelings won't change! I love you Lucina,” He was shaking slightly and Lucina _knew_ that he was telling her the truth, “With all of my heart!”

At first Lucina couldn't breath, then she finally mustered her voice, “Caleb...I'm...I'm so happy you've told me this,” she couldn't help but cry, tears of joy streaming down her face, “Because you're in my heart as well.”

“Truly...” Caleb's hopeful smile was truly breath taking. Lucina nodded, “Those...those are the sweetest words I've ever heard!” Caleb was bursting with a happiness that he simply could not describe, “Lucina, I swear that no matter what happens, no matter what I will be here for you, which ever road that you chose to follow I'll follow it at your side.”

Lucina managed to clear the haze, and she spoke, “And we won't rest until the end!” then Lucina cried happily, “ _I love you...and no matter what the future holds I'll cherish every moment_.”

Caleb smiled and got a little surprised when Lucina decided to kiss him. The moment would have been perfect if not for a voice that cut across the sunset,

“Oh gods I knew it!” Nah all but yelled, “I knew that there was something going on with you and Lucina!” the half Manakete was excited clearly but for the others it was normal. Nah always liked to say that she knew things at times as she disliked being proven wrong about anything. She didn't like being one of the youngest of the Shepherd's children, although she wasn't as young as Laurent had been, she was still in the ball park so to speak.

“Nah,” Laurent spoke a bit more calmly, “Could you not be so shrill,” He smiled at Caleb once the pair had pulled apart, “I for one would like to extend congratulations.”

“Thanks Laurent.” Caleb tried not to blush too much but the pair knew that Caleb was over the moon for the first time in a long while. In fact he felt that despite all that happened to date this was the day that he wanted to remember. The day that Lucina's smile looked most radiant and the day that finally everything finally seemed to be working.

  
  


Later that evening Caleb and Lucina decided that they would take the first of the night watch. Laurent and Nah were resting by the fire as Caleb talked softly with Lucina about how they were going to find the others. According to Laurent there was a potential lead on Yarne and Severa. Caleb hoped that they would be able to help him find the others. He still had yet to figure out if he should find the others. As he spoke with Lucina he got the impression that she missed the others. He was loathe to admit it but he even missed Inigo. Inigo and his nasty tone towards the tactician, the arguments over Inigo's flirting habits and his womanizing. However Caleb knew that the person he missed most was Owain. Lucina admitted that they needed Owain's light hearted personality. Caleb knew that at some point they were going to have to do what they could to stop Grima even if Gerome didn't think that they could. Caleb was forever telling Gerome that just because he felt that their past was going to happen again didn't mean that it could. Caleb heaved a sigh. Lucina had decided to rest her head on Caleb's left shoulder, she was contemplating on their next move. Caleb was thinking about _how_ they were going to find Yarne and while Nah didn't agree with it Caleb respected her view. Just as he respected...or rather tried to respect Inigo's view on women. Caleb tucked his left arm around Lucina's shoulders and felt just a little bit happier with what he would do come the next morning. They would travel again and if Naga was kind to them they would easily find their other companions.

  
  


Sunrise saw Robin trotting about the Shepherds' camp. Today was the day that they continued their progress towards what Chrom and Frederick called the Eastern Palace. She was astounded by Chrom's natural endurance. She however didn't have her usual stamina thanks to the fact that she was with child. However she had managed to keep it to herself for the time being. It amazed Robin that the Shepherds were so at ease. She couldn't help but feel a slight sense of something bad going to happen. She just hoped that everything would work out.

  
  


Progress towards Plegia was necessary slow. Caleb and Lucina travelled steadily with Laurent and Nah. They had most fortunately been joined by a welcome ally. Noire had found them and was quite excited by the news that Lucina and Caleb were an item. She apparently felt safer knowing that; although why Lucina didn't understand. It made her think that perhaps Noire had seen them as part of her family and with that thought in mind Lucina realised that they were in a way. She smiled and decided that she would try to catch Caleb by surprise a little. She caught his arm and Caleb upon realising that it was Lucina relaxed and held her hand. Nah let out a huff but it was in good fun. At least Caleb hoped it was. Lucina it seemed just wanted to enjoy Caleb's company like normal.

 


	7. Child of Grima, Child of Naga

# Chapter VII: Child of Grima, Child of Naga

  
  


The small child whimpered. She was lost and afraid. She couldn't work out what had happened. One moment she was with her father and mother, the next...well the next she was here. Wherever here was. Sand was as far as her eyes could see and there was a body laying beside her. The tiny child didn't cry; she just thought that her mother was still sleeping, a mother that was close to lifeless anyway, a mother that was only present for her father's needs a father that was all the child had left. A father that trained her in battle tactics and strategy from the day she could walk, a father she was forced to call “Master Grima” or else his eyes would glow crimson; like pools of blood before being punished. She wanted to know why it was then that “Master Grima” wasn't here, was this another of his punishments for failing to stay by his side as he'd commanded? She was a good girl, she stayed with her mother, just like he'd told her to! She didn't and hadn't left her mother's side for three days no matter how hard the thirst burned her throat or the hunger clawed at her stomach. She still didn't cry even on the third day as she heard voices approach...although there was only one voice that she was listening out for. She rose swiftly...it was _his_ voice; something was different however. It wasn't as cold or as cruel and the child was thoroughly confused. Then she began to wonder if this was her real father. She had precious little to go on but she was certain that it was.

  
  


Caleb had been walking with Lucina to search for some water while Laurent and Noire guarded the camp. Nah was searching for food. There was nothing to indicate that something was going to happen until Lucina's Falchion started to glow, and as he moved to see what was going on he heard a faint rustle in some sparse vegetation. Lucina and he both looked towards the sound and both were taken aback by the small child that came out of the vegetation, “A-are you lost little one?” Lucina asked gently kneeling to the child's level. The girl actually looked up and Caleb could see that she was trying not to cry,

“Where are your parents?” Caleb asked gently, concerned for the child. He and Lucina passed a look of equal concern. The child that stood before them was thin. The arms were so tiny that they looked like twigs that could snap with the slightest of movements, the poor child's tummy was so bloated that Caleb feared the worst. Any longer and the young one wouldn't make it. He was certain that it was Naga's mercy that had kept the tiny child alive for this long without getting completely sick. He noticed that the child seemed to have hair a shade of blue just like Lucina's but the most surprising thing was that said was bundled into a coat that was several sizes too large for them, it was better suited to someone more Caleb's size than this little child.

  
  


Of course the moment that Caleb spoke the little one burst into tears. He was confused but looking at the child he realised that they had a small girl on their hands. Caleb felt an odd pang of sadness, “Hey now, it's ok,” He spoke as gently as he could while Lucina looked confused, “You're safe now, so don't be afraid, no one is going to hurt you.”

And the girl looked up at Caleb directly, “You's look like M-master G-grima,” Caleb flinched in shock with Lucina, “B-but you's different...you's...nicer...are you's daddy's spirit?” Caleb was close to tears. Just who was this child and why did she think he looked like Grima, it seemed though that the girl wasn't done, “Is mummy spirit too? Did I's die?”

“N-no,” Lucina said trying to mask the shock she was feeling. She could see that Caleb was just as uneasy as she was, “We travelled to stop Grima from destroying the world.”

“And we were hoping to make it so that no one will suffer again,” Caleb spoke now, “We want this place to have a happy future and we won't stop until it happens.”

“C-can I's helps?” Of all the things that they expected to hear from the child that was the last thing, “P-please Daddy, p-please Mummy, I's wanna to helps, I's wanna...” tears ran down tiny little cheeks and Caleb looked to Lucina, there was no way he could resit those sweet puppy eyes. The former Exalt nodded,

“Of course little one,” She knelt to the child's level, “We would love you to help...”

The child hugged Lucina enthusiastically, “Yay!” She cried and Caleb was slammed into with a hug as well, “I's be the best he'per 'ver.” her tiny face was burried in Caleb's coat and he saw Lucina look at him guiltily, it seemed that the puppy dog eyes had worked on her too,

“Of course,” Caleb said doing his best to hide his shock, “We'll need to get some water of course and we...” He paused, “We forgot something important.”

“Did's you's?” the girl looked confused,

“We forgot to ask what your name was.” Lucina replied kindly,

“I's...don't knows...” The child frowned, “M-master G-grima always called I's girl.”

“Hmm,” Said Caleb, “How about we call you Marc for now, and then when you want you can choose a name that you like?”

“I's can choose a name?!” The little girl, Marc for now cried out excitedly, “I's can't waits! Umm, whats name should I's have.”

“We'll have plenty of time to find you one.” Lucina replied

  
  


And so it was that Marc (for now) joined her sort of parents. When they had gathered the water Lucina had decided to help the young Marc have a bath with Caleb keeping an eye out for danger. The girl was a little shy at first, but soon was splashing about happily in the water once she got used to it. It was rather cute to say the least. And she cleaned up rather surprisingly.

  
  


On her right hand was the Mark of Naga much to Lucina's surprise. It meant that the child was definitely of Exalted blood somehow. Perhaps Lucina would have to find out from Naga at some point and she resolved to speak to the Voice of Naga in this time line for answers. Now though she was surprised to find herself bonding with Marc. She saw in the child's left eye the Mark of Grima and knew that Marc was likely related to Caleb as well. And since Lucina had declared her love for the young man she doubtless would come to the same conclusion as him, Grima had done something that didn't make sense.

  
  


Caleb was pacing the area trying to think about _just how_ Marc existed. He was confused and thought back to what he'd heard happen from before. A dull ache throbbed as he walked back to where Lucina was helping Marc bathe. Caleb tried to ignore the ache and instead focused on caring for Marc, she needed them after all. Caleb decided that he would accept the child as it seemed that Lucina had as well. If the others accepted her as well then Caleb saw little issue with having the child around. Not only would she have them but she would have the others too.

  
  


By the time the small group arrived with the water Caleb could smell the bear meat on the air, he was certain that Marc must be starving, “We're nearly there Marc; would you like me to carry you?” he asked the girl,

“I-i's...” Caleb stopped at once with Lucina concerned for their small charge,

“It's perfectly ok to need help Marc,” Lucina said gently, “Especially since you've been so helpful.”

“O-ok Mummy.” Marc sighed and Caleb adjusted the water skins on his shoulders. Then he lifted the child into his arms with Lucina's help. The girl was clearly very tired,

“Don't worry we'll have some nice food to eat soon.” Caleb told the girl, he gave Lucina a look that said, ' _we need to talk_ ' and Lucina nodded. She knew what Caleb was saying. Marc yawned tiredly and clung to Caleb. She truly was cute and innocent to what had happened to her. Caleb could only hope that she wouldn't have as many nightmares as Lucina had.

  
  


Laurent was the first to see them arrive; concern appeared on his face at the sight of the tiny child in Caleb's arms but he said nothing. Noire was busy cutting up a serving of bear meat to notice the child at first but once she did she shot a questioning look to Lucina who motioned that they would all talk later.

  
  


Marc woke to the smell of delicious bear meat and tucked into the serving that her new Mummy had given her. There were new people to meet and her new Daddy was introducing them all to her. She didn't like Nah all that much but the Manakete seemed nice enough. Then there was Noire who was very nice, she was like an aunty to the little one and Marc liked how Noire sometimes sounded funny, especially with her “BLOOD AND THUNDER!” Cries spattered out every so often. That was always fun. Next to be introduced to Marc was Laurent. Laurent was very concerned over Marc's condition but other than that he seemed nice enough. Sometimes Laurent used big words that Marc didn't understand but thankfully she had Daddy to tell her what they meant. All in all Marc decided that her new Daddy was amazing. So was her new Mummy, they said that she could even choose a name that she liked to have for herself. That was hard but she didn't have something to read...speaking of which she'd noticed the strategy book poking out of Daddy's pocket just asking to be read. Marc decided that she would try to get it but Daddy kept moving about, and Marc wasn't sure how to ask...then before she knew it Marc was so sleepy. With another yawn she climbed over towards her Mummy and curled up into the oversized coat Marc's back resting against her Mummy's leg head resting on her arm that was tucked up out of the way. Marc let out a little sigh of contentment, she was relieved to have her parents now. Really relieved that she wouldn't be alone ever again.

  
  


“So where is this kid from?” Nah asked after they had finished their meal,

“She's so adorable,” Noire said, “C-caleb.”

Everyone now turned to look at Caleb and he spoke at last, “We weren't the only ones to come back,” He said at last. At first there was sounds of disbelief but then Caleb punched the ground with his left fist, “Damn Grima managed to come back with us! Worse still he's using someone that looks like...like...” But Caleb couldn't bring himself to say it. He really couldn't. Nah froze as did Laurent,

“Like you.” Noire said shakily,

“Possibly.” Lucina said softly aware of the sleeping child,

“What are we going to do then?” Nah said,

“We keep trying to stop Grima,” Caleb said, “After all we've come too far to back out now, Naga would not have sent us if there wasn't a chance that we could stop him. Although now that we _know_ that Grima is here too we can be sure that he's going to try everything in his power to make everything happen again. We must meet up with the Shepherds and warn them! We're going to have to find the others, nothing is more important than that right now.

Lucina, I don't know what else I can do, unless we split up, but that would defeat the purpose...”

“We should find the others,” Lucina replied, “We need them. Even if we have to drag Gerome kicking and screaming.”

“Alright then.” Caleb said, their plan was clear now.

  
  


Marc thought that the previous night had been a pleasant dream. She expected to hear Master Grima's voice any second now but all she could hear was a gentle voice calling her to wake. She woke with the sudden realisation that she wasn't laying on a threadbare bed, she was in a bedroll. With two other people sleeping beside her. One looked like Master Grima, but he didn't have that same coldness, his expression was gentle and kind, the other looked like her mother. Both had Marc in a hug. It was then that she recalled what happened. These were her new parents. Daddy must have picked her up last night after she'd fallen asleep at Mummy's side. And Mummy must have joined them in keeping Marc safe. Marc didn't know why but she started to cry; she was so happy and couldn't wait to greet the day with her new family.

 


	8. Lost in Time

# Chapter VIII: Lost in Time

  
  


Caleb let out a sigh as he looked at Marc, she was just too innocent to be pulled up in all of this. He still couldn't believe that Grima was using a face that was like him. Caleb looked at Lucina and was surprised when he felt her hand take his own. It was what he needed. Lucina's touch soothed him in a way he couldn't describe. It was nice to have her with him. Between them Marc was walking...no skipping about the sandy ground before them. Caleb wished that there was something that he could do. He couldn't stop thinking about Marc's words, “ _You's look like M-master G-grima...but you's different...you's nicer..._ ” Caleb felt the soft throb of a headache. What he wouldn't give to take back those words. Laurent was on edge, Noire was worried for him and Nah...well Nah was in denial about it. However the words made sense. Today however they had decided that they were going to get some useful supplies. Something that they needed. After all tents would be useful and allow some privacy. Especially since they wouldn't always be able to find natural shelter. Also Caleb felt that Marc deserved at least that much.

  
  


Marc skipped about the group happy to hear that they were going to go shopping (or at least that was what Daddy had said). She wondered if Mummy was coming with them. She looked at her parents and noticed that Daddy was holding Mummy's hand. Marc grinned and decided that she would see if the others wanted to play with her. She however had other things in mind. Play time would have to wait.

  
  


The town that they arrived in was quiet and Caleb had the feeling that something wasn't right. However he had other things to worry about, “Marc!” He called as the child had run off ahead for a moment. The girl paused and ran towards them. It was a good thing that the child had come to them. She looked sad,

“Daddy there was a big bunny over there!” She pointed in the direction of the town centre,

Caleb sighed, “Please don't get too far ahead Marc.” the girl pouted,

“We wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves if something were to happen to you.” Lucina added, Marc looked down at her feet. She could hear the faint disappointment in Mummy's and Daddy's voice. It hurt more than any anger.

“I's sorry.” the little one sniffled, taken aback when both her parents reached to comfort her,

“BLOOD AND THUNDER YOUR SAFETY IS OF UPMOST IMPORTANCE TO US ALL.” Noire made everyone jump a little but she said what the group were thinking. Marc looked at Noire,

“Indeed,” Laurent said, “Noire has a valid point.”

“I-I do?” Noire stuttered,

“Of course Noire,” Caleb replied, “We all do Marc, and truth be told we don't want to see you get hurt ever again.”

There was something in Caleb's tone that had Nah surprised. She never expected him to take the role of father so easily, or seriously. Caleb pet Marc's head, “We'll need to get moving,” Lucina spoke still holding Marc a little, “We should go and check out what Marc saw, together.”

Marc blinked, they were going to go and see the big bunny? She smiled and bounced around the others. Today was going to be interesting.

  
  


Yarne flinched. He was alone and somewhat afraid. He'd remembered running through the portal that would lead into the past and then...well he was here. It was so weird to just appear. He could hear voices and at first the frightened Taguel was sure that it was his doom. Upon closer listening he could hear Lucina. With a sigh of relief Yarne headed towards the voices. It would be his only shot at surviving.

  
  


Caleb found himself holding Marc's hand with Lucina. It felt...odd to be holding the child's tiny hand in his own. Lucina was holding Marc's other hand and as Caleb looked at Lucina he felt a strong surge of happiness. Yarne was shaking his head as Nah and the others were filling him in on what had happened, Caleb had asked if Yarne knew where the others might be but Yarne had shaken his head. Caleb sighed, they needed to find the others and soon.

  
  


The wind howled as the Shepherds travelled through Regna Ferox. Robin was upset but she could have easily tried to brush it off as the fact that Emmeryn wasn't safely in the eastern palace like she should be. All Robin could do was make certain that she did what she could to help the Shepherds. Especially since Chrom and the others had found out that she was with child. Chrom had been concerned but Robin had assured him that she would be fine. At least that was what she wanted them to think. Robin was struggling with it really. She couldn't have imagined that this would happen but she supposed that it was something she would have to come to accept. The child that she carried was inside her now. Maybe she would turn the child against the Grimleal, or try to free it from the dark magic that bound her. Robin heaved a sigh. She would have to work out something.

  
  


A week saw the group meet up with another familiar face, Owain had finally joined the group and Caleb could finally breath a little easier again. Marc was with Owain and the young man took his responsibility seriously, “Ha, young maiden I fear not the darkness that threatens to consume me!” Owain said, “For I am the keeper of stories, the Hero of Time and eternal comrade to Caleb the Defier of Darkness shall help protect thee!”

Caleb smiled as Owain entertained young Marc, declaring that she would become a member of the “Great Justice Cabal!” and Marc had been so excited that she turned to Caleb and said, “I's be like Daddy and Mummy?!”

“But of course Fair Maiden, your skill to make smiles is most important! We welcome you into our humble mortal fold!”

And Caleb had smiled. At least they were getting along alright.

  
  


  
  


They travelled through yet another town and this time they were able to get some bed rolls from an Anna. The Anna was surprisingly helpful; something Caleb had not expected. She even gave them some new clothes for Marc that fit her better, although it seemed that Marc was really attached to the oversized coat that she was wearing. Anna luckily enough had a similar looking one so Caleb had suggested that she wear the new coat and they would keep the other one safe until it was the right size. In the time that Marc had travelled with them she'd gone from not so healthy to looking like a different girl. Caleb supposed that it was the fact that she was having enough food now grow. Sure enough the girl was now up to his elbows in the space of a few short weeks. In that time he and the others had tried to reach the Shepherds. They had earned some money as mercenaries but it wasn't much. There was much they needed to help them travel faster but Caleb had agreed with Lucina that they needed to keep things to be as light as possible. So there they were travelling through the deserts of Plegia with only what they needed.

  
  


Each member of the group carried their own pack, with Marc being the only one that wasn't weighed down by one. Caleb just couldn't justify the child carrying one and Lucina agreed that they could carry half each of Marc's few things. Laurent was glad to see the child getting stronger by the day. Of course the rest of the group were glad as well because in the time that Marc had been travelling with them she'd become an important member of their little group. A boost that Caleb had felt was needed.

  
  


So once they set up camp Lucina had settled Marc down with some food that they'd hunted Caleb was feeling pretty good. In fact he'd not had a headache for three days; it was a good sign he hoped. Marc was content and Owain was happy to tell everyone a story of some sort. A story about a Paladin called Heather funnily enough. Marc was enthralled by the story but she didn't seem to like the name that much. To Caleb it seemed that she was trying to find a name that she wanted. Caleb smiled and set up the bed roll for Marc. Lucina was busy collecting water with Noire. Laurent was reading his tome and Nah was stretched out on her own bed roll. Yarne meanwhile was keeping watch. The Taguel was perfectly happy to take watch and Caleb was equally alright with letting Yarne do it.

  
  


There was a stillness in the night air that was pleasant, although the figure was hardly aware of that. No what they wanted was to make sure that they got what they wanted and got out. There was a fire up ahead that made the figure wonder what was going on. A frown crossed their face. Now or never they decided. If it was who they were hoping it was it would mean that their search would be over at last.

  
  


With Lucina and Noire's return it was time to change the night watch. Caleb had readied the bed roll that he shared with Lucina. Noire spoke in a low voice with Yarne, too low for Caleb to catch as he pulled his coat off. Lucina came and sat beside him, “We must meet up with the Shepherds soon,” She sighed, “I...I.”

“You need to rest Lucy,” Caleb said tenderly pulling her into an embrace, “We both do.”

“Heh,” Lucina giggled softly, “Caleb you never cease to amaze me you know that.” She tilted her head and kissed him softly; Caleb's arms slipped slightly to her hips and Lucina felt him shift so that she was able to kiss him more comfortably. She heard a cough and sighed. They would need some privacy she decided, “Although I think we'll need to do something about getting some privacy at least,”

“Mmmhum.” Caleb made a noise in agreement and kissed Lucina, much to the collective annoyance of Yarne and Nah. At least Marc was asleep and thus wouldn't be embarrassed by her parents kissing like the rest of their little group seemed to be. Although Owain didn't seem to mind it as much as the rest, “That would be nice, although I doubt that we will for a while,” Caleb simply wanted to enjoy holding Lucina in his arms and Lucina seemed to want to stay there as well. It was pleasant to have a small intimate moment, although Caleb could have done away with the extra set of eyes staring at them. Of course it was then that a familiar face appeared,

“Jeez I didn't realise that you two were an item,” Severa grumbled, “But I guess that makes sense.”

“Severa!?” Yarne cried in shock,

“Well duh, of course it's me,” Severa said flicking one of her long pigtails behind her back, “Seriously since when were you two an item?”

“Long enough for him to want to kiss Lucina.” Nah shot back,

“Oh great,” Severa rolled her eyes, “At least they're past the unrequited love stage I guess.”

“Severa,” Caleb said tiredly, “We don't need the comment please.”

“Oh really?” Severa said raising an eyebrow, “I wonder why that is huh? Because you were too noble to let anyone think that gods forbid you had feelings for Lucina for ages.”

“ _Severa_...”Caleb gave her warning as he could see that Lucina was mildly uncomfortable,

“FINE!” The red head snapped. She however took a seat by the fire and said more gently, “Congrats.” and Caleb knew that was just the way Severa was. He wondered how then she would react to Marc. That would be interesting...and Caleb didn't want to think about it.

  
  


So when morning finally came (and not a moment too soon) Marc woke to meet a new member of the group. Of course it was difficult for Caleb and Lucina initially to get the point across that they'd found Marc (and that Lucina had not been pregnant at all yet). It wasn't until Marc revealed that they were much younger than the parents that she knew that Severa decided that Lucina wasn't hiding the fact that Marc was their love child, although the girl's resemblance to them was uncanny. She didn't know what to make of the news that Grima was using a puppet that looked like Caleb but she was angry about it. Caleb knew that it was because it meant that Grima had come into this world and even though she initially didn't want to see Cordelia she didn't want the woman to die again. Doubtless they all wanted to make sure that they parents lived and Grima died. If there was a way to do it they would jump on it and take out Grima once and for all.

  
  


Unfortunately Severa came with bad news. She'd heard rumours that Emmeryn was going to be killed by Gangrel and they had to go and stop it. That was what Lucina had said and Caleb had agreed with her. They would have to get there. Then Caleb knew that they would have to make even more certain that they got the warning to Chrom and the Shepherds that their enemy was using a puppet.

  
  


The group travelled through an area that made them very much uncomfortable, although Marc didn't understand she knew that there was something that was upsetting them. To her the rock formation was just strange, to the others it seemed to remind them of something that they wanted to forget. Daddy and Mummy especially. They were travelling as fast as they could however there was a horrific sight that awaited them.

  
  


Lucina was the first to react, she screamed out in anguish, Caleb cursed; loudly. Owain struggled to even say a word and Marc got the sense that everyone was upset. She simply didn't understand what the pretty blond lady had to do with Grima's return. As far as Marc was concerned it mattered little. However she'd never seen her parents this upset. The brave little girl tried to comfort her parents in the only way she knew how. She held their hands.

  
  


Chrom was shaken; he'd just lost an important woman in his life and he couldn't bring himself to get up. Grief pulled him down hard. Lissa was crying and had been for a long time. The prince of Ylisse was just too grief struck to even attempt to comfort his sister. He knew that at least Maribelle was with Lissa. Right now however Chrom was trying not to notice Robin sitting on the end of his bed. He didn't want to face his tactician, “Chrom, I know that your heart is heavy...but for the sake of everyone please...please try to get back your strength.”

Chrom snapped, “WHAT FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSING SOMEONE?!” Chrom yelled at Robin, and Robin spoke in a surprisingly soft tone,

“I know how hard it is Chrom...” Robin lifted up her fringe to reveal a scar that made Chrom feel oddly sick, it was clear that Robin wouldn't be able see out of her left eye “I got this trying to save _her._ ”

“Then why haven't you seen a healer?!” Chrom demanded, Robin sighed,

“This isn't a recent injury Chrom...” The Prince stared at Robin confused, “I got this trying to...” Robin bit back tears as the painful memory surfaced again, “I got this trying to save my own mother from an Ylissean ambush...back when...”

“When my father was Exalt.” Chrom prompted and Robin nodded,

“I know it hurts but I also know that Emmeryn wouldn't want you to be like this Chrom.”

Chrom heaved a sigh and rested his head into his hands, “I...”

“Chrom, at least come and eat, if nothing else.” Robin said gently and Chrom looked at her. What he saw was a concerned expression on her face,

“Ugh, alright fine.” Chrom groaned, surprised when Robin pulled out an apple, and gave it to him,

“I'm going to be in the mess if you want to talk strategy, and Chrom,” Robin looked at him, “It's perfectly ok to be upset. Don't allow your feelings to bottle up, alright.”

Chrom blinked at Robin, “Uh, th-thanks Robin,” he said, then added sheepishly, “and uh, sorry for going off like that.”

“Water under a bridge Chrom.” She replied.

  
  


Four weeks after Emmeryn's death had Caleb find out an important piece of information. Namely that Chrom had the Fire Emblem. It was news that had shocked Lucina and the others (Marc didn't understand in the slightest which made her feel a little lost) and it was a small boon to what was a hard blow. Lucina had said rather seriously, “Our future seems to have less of a chance of happening it seems.”

“We still have to confirm it but yes,” Caleb responded, “We have a good shot that the Emblem is still with Ylisse. Hopefully this war will end soon.”

“Couldn't come sooner you know.” Yarne declared,

“But...Emmeryn is...” Nah said sadly.

“We do know Nah but Caleb thinks that if Ylisse has the Fire Emblem that we might see a different path to the Ylisse/Plegia war.”

“I'm _hoping_ that this will be different Laurent.” Caleb corrected,

“Hey Daddy...” Marc spoke up suddenly surprising almost all of them,

“Yes Marc?” Caleb said looking to her,

“I's thought of a names for mes.” Marc said looking pleased with herself,

“You have?!” Caleb said eager to hear what the young one had thought of.

“Yup,” Marc said grinning happily, “I's thinks that I's wants to be called...”

 


	9. Reflection of Naga

# Chapter IX: Reflection of Naga

  
  


There was a stillness over Ylisse, the sun rising in the sky did little to indicate what was happening. Robin had been preparing to something that no Plegian strategist had ever done in the history of Plegia. She was taking down her king. A man that she had once vowed to protect with her own life. It was an unspeakable act of betrayal and Robin didn't know if she could follow it through. She was however certain that the Grimleal wanted it to happen. Validar had said that _he_ would become king one day and when he did Grima would come into the world at long last. That Grima would be awakened at long last. Robin knew however that was wrong, Validar would need the Fire Emblem which Chrom had. She realised a small truth, Marth and Kris were right, there was a way to prevent Grima awakening. She would make sure that happened. Robin now had a new king to serve and she would rid the world of the old one. Gangrel would be gone. Robin would make sure that was done.

  
  


Meanwhile Marc was trying to think of the name that she liked. She frowned as everyone seemed eager to hear what she had to say. She looked to Caleb helplessly and he realised what had happened, “It slipped away didn't it little one.” He said gently and the small girl nodded and began to sniffle,

“I-I's heard its but i-it's GONE!” Marc cried and Lucina reached to comfort the girl,

“It's alright Marc,” Lucina gently soothed the child, “I'm sure it will come to you and when it does we'll be able to call you that name.”

“I's,” Marc sniffled, “I's heard it befores...when Is was really tiny.”

Caleb looked at Lucina. They began to wonder what Marc meant but they decided that for now they would find out what was going on. And then do something they'd been meaning to do for some time now. After all Lucina knew that making them official was important. Especially since Ingio wouldn't take a hint and they had to keep him from interfering with them. Especially since the fool didn't think to draw the line at lovers and did for a married couple. Perhaps that was why he was spurned by so many women. Perhaps the ones that he harassed already had a lover and they didn't want him.

  
  


The group travelled through a particularly quiet Plegian village on their way towards Ylisse. Caleb had guessed that the war would be over soon and if they could get back to Ylisse it would be of up most importance. Marc was starting to put on weight and was glowing with a new level of health. They all were Caleb noticed, according to Laurent. Doubtless Laurent _would_ know. He made sure to check on everyone's health. As they travelled there was a clear sigh that came from Laurent. Caleb was about to ask Lucina if she felt that they should stop for the sake of the small child that was bravely keeping up with them. Lucina had however seemed to pick up on it as well and had called for the group to rest for the moment. Of course it was then that Yarne was moaning about the heat giving him a stroke and Caleb sighed. Even though Caleb was technically the weakest member of the group Yarne was the one that whinging almost constantly about how he was going “extinct” and was dying. Caleb had learned to ignore it a little and did what he thought was right. It was hardly fair to blame it all on Yarne. He was the only one of his littler to survive. But that by no means was a fair reason for him to be so paranoid about everything.

  
  


They stopped near a small shop and Lucina had asked Severa and Laurent to see about supplies. She sat down with the rest of their little group and Caleb sorted out some lunch for them with the help of Nah. They were all enjoying a brief respite from what was happening. Marc was deep in thought and it was clear that the little one was thinking about what she had seemingly lost. The name that she thought of. Marc ate the food that was given to her and heaved a sigh. At the very least she was with both her mother and father, Caleb settling down to eat with her and Lucina. Yarne munched on a carrot despairingly while he was lost in thought. Severa and Laurent returned with some supplies and ate some lunch as well. The people of the town were avoiding the little group but it seemed that they were curious. Not one of the townspeople had seen someone like Lucina, (an Ylissean) with a Plegian travelling companion. Or several Plegian travelling companions. Caleb realised. He, Noire and Marc were all clearly Plegian. Laurent, Severa and Owain were clearly Ylissean. Yarne and Nah were not as clearly one or the other so it would be assumed that they were foreigners of some kind. They were quite the diverse group, even without the total number.

  
  


With lunch done and supplies packed it was time for them to travel onwards. Caleb noticed that Marc seemed to be content holding his hand for the time being. Yarne had been asked all kinds of questions over lunch that he'd not been expecting. It seemed that Marc was rather curious about the Taguel and while Yarne didn't mind the child her questions were confusing. Luckily Caleb had distracted the girl with the promise of a fresh peach for an afternoon snack. It was a lucky escape indeed.

  
  


The border was almost a tense affair until there was a risen skirmish that the group had helped the small remaining force of Pegaus knights. When it was clear that they meant no harm the knights let the group through to Ylisse. It was a good thing that they were able to travel onwards towards what was relatively small temple of Naga. It would be time as far as Lucina was concerned to lay claim to the man that she held so dearly, a man who was always by her side. She was certain that it was the right thing to do.

  
  


Meanwhile Caleb had found someone important. A young priest that had a very familiar scar on his face and a familiar shade of blond hair, “Hey! Brady!” Caleb called out to his friend. The priest jumped and looked up from the book that he'd been reading,

“B-boss?!” The priest smiled, “Gods I can't almost believe m' eyes! It's great to see ya!” Of course the rest of the people looked confused until the pair shared a handshake, of course what the people around the pair didn't notice was that it was taking all of Brady's strength not to burst into tears at seeing an old friend before him. Caleb smiled,

“Of course,” He grinned, “Everyone else was looking for you as well.”

“Well ain't that something,” Brady said, “Hang on a sec will ya please Boss, I gotta say some goodbyes and all that.”

“Well Marth said that we were going to stop here a while.” Caleb said and Brady's eyes widened,

“Ya mean sh-she's...”

“Yes.” Caleb answered

“Gods be praised!” Brady smiled, “I'll meet ya later alright?”

“Sure thing.”

  
  


Lucina was pleasantly surprised to see that Caleb had found Brady. She smiled and spoke in a low voice and Caleb tried not to blush. In fact anyone watching the couple would be a little confused as to what was going on. Brady arrived just as his sister decided that she wanted to kiss her tactician. What was the more surprising thing was that Caleb seemed to return said kiss, “What's going on here?” Brady asked and Nah came to his side very quickly,

“Those two are a thing.” Nah said in the least attention drawing way possible,

“Say what? Luce and Boss?” Brady looked confused then he frowned, “I guess that's been going on a while huh?”

“Yeah it has,” Severa snarked suddenly, then her tone softened, “But they are kind of cute together,” leading Brady to blink in surprise, Severa continued, “Well they did get back at the same time...” and her words left little to Brady's imagination. He looked from his sister to Caleb who was in that moment slightly blushing. He was surprised by the small girl that appeared and looked up at him with eyes that were like Caleb's. She had however a shade of blue hair that Brady was sure was the same as Lucina's. The young man frowned and the girl looked at him rather innocently,

“I's Marc for now,” The girl said, “until I find a name that I's likes.”

A whole new can of worms opened up right then.

  
  


Once everything had been explained to Brady he let out a long sigh. Caleb had of course felt a teeny bit guilty for situation but Brady understood. He had after all asked when the pair planned to get married and the likes and it was Lucina's idea that it would happen _before_ Inigo joined the group. Brady had nodded and pulled some favours with the priests that he was staying with for his sister. Caleb was surprised that Brady was willing to accept him as a brother, however when the pair got to talk it was clear that Brady was accepting Caleb because according to Brady “Ya make her happy,” and Caleb had to accept that.

  
  


So it was that Caleb and Lucina _finally_ managed to get married. Brady had cried and sniffled, Owain had smiled and declared that the sagas would tell of this most wonderful of moments. Severa was as prickly as ever but she did smile. Nah was content to stay by Lucina's side as a Bridesmaid and little Marc held a basket full of flowers. The girl had done a stellar job making sure that the path her mother walked was covered with the petals and Caleb allowed himself to feel hope. He smiled and it was all in all a day that he didn't want to forget ever. He uttered a prayer of thanks to Naga.

  
  


Marc didn't understand much of what was going on. She knew that her parents loved each other very much. After all Daddy made Mummy smile all the time and she was enjoying the company of her Uncle Brady. Marc looked across the small temple and spotted something interesting. It was a statue that had looked familiar to the small child. She hesitated and headed towards it. It was so pretty that the little child was in awe, she was surprised when she saw both her Mummy and Daddy come to stand by her side. It was Daddy that spoke, “This is a statue of the Divine Dragon Naga,” He said to the small child, “she watches over us and helps to keep us safe with all of the strength she possesses.”

“Wow,” Marc gasped in surprise,

“Yes,” Lucina said, “Wow indeed.” and Marc wondered if Naga could hear the people. She looked at the statue and wondered what name it was that she'd heard in her mind and lost so easily.

  
  


_The tiny child was just a babe when what was left of her mother murmured into the young one's ears, “...” the little one strained to hear it again, “..na...” the small child was trying her hardest to hear over the sounds of her own heart, “Alana.”_

“Alana...” Marc muttered aloud, her parents looked at her surprised,

“Precious one.” Caleb muttered and Lucina felt like crying for some reason,

“Of course she's a precious one.” And Caleb gently wiped the tear that threatened to fall,

“Is that the name you were thinking of little one?” Caleb asked and Marc turned around in surprise,

“I's...” A headache claimed her and she felt the arms of both her parents around her, the pain fading to a mere memory, “Y-yes,” the little one said, “Mummy...Mummy said it when I's was really tiny's.”

“Alana,” Caleb tested and the little one looked at Caleb, “I can see why.” he smiled and Marc (or rather Alana) felt herself sniffling. She had a name that meant “precious one” and both of her parents seemed to agree that she was a precious one. She hugged both of her parents as best she could. Her sniffles being heard by all of the people present. Each of the future Shepherds smiled in their own way. It was then that Nah felt a presence that she'd long lost hope in feeling. A happy presence that was a soft whisper,

“ _So at last the father and mother's hopes are fulfilled, the child at last knows who she is and will know not the pain of Grima's curse._ ” Nah turned around slightly and noticed the faintest of reflections in the temple's mirror. It was almost as if Naga had been there, although the Naga that Nah saw was not unlike the Naga that had been in their world.

  
  


Later that night Alana was resting alongside her parents. She was wondering if it was the statue of Naga or Naga's reflection that helped her to remember her name. She sighed and allowed herself to dream. Somehow she knew that only time would tell.

  
  


Caleb lay awake, mind too worked up to sleep. He supposed that was normal for a newly wed, or perhaps it was just him. He glanced over to the sleeping form of Alana in her little bedroll. She was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face and as Caleb thought about the name a strange realisation came to mind. Alana was his _Grandmother's_ name. His maternal grandmother's name. Caleb sat up in surprise. His grandmother was known as Grandmaster Alana. He knew that she was a skilled tactician based on what his mother had told him as a child. In fact she was one of the few tacticians that wielded Ignus, the blood bound skill that only appeared in specific conditions. Caleb pulled out his book on skills and raced towards the section on blood skills. Hesitating he turned to the page containing Ignus and read,

' _Few Tacticians have the right blood to learn the skill Ignus. It is an attacking skill that requires incredible focus to use. Few tacticians are capable of learning this skill as the user must blur the lines between their Mana and their physical strength. The result of a successful Ignus is being encased in flames that do not harm the user. It is much sooner picked up over_ Rally Spectrum _and most tacticians do not bother going further than Ignus,_ '

Caleb gaped and began to wonder _why_ his mother had Ignus herself. Was it because she had learn it or inherited it through his grandmother? Caleb looked at his skills and knew that he didn't have Ignus. He would have to learn it the hard way. Lucina didn't have Aether either but she wanted to learn it. He frowned. They had to get to that point at the very least. Caleb set the book down and looked over the sleeping form of Alana and Lucina. He would do everything in his power to protect them, Caleb decided. He had do. It was his duty as a husband and a father, to both his wife and child, even though he's not been the father that sired the child himself.

 


	10. The Chosen Name

# Chapter X: The Chosen Name

 

There was a stillness in the air as the Shepherds travelled back to Ylisstol. Robin didn't know how much longer this was going to take but she _knew_ that she wasn't going to be able to go much further on her own like this. Earlier that day Robin had been busying herself with working through the last little details of what was a post war manifest. She had felt guilty about what had happened and had said that it was for the best that she at least did _something_ to help. Her body however in its current state was not helping matters. She was heavily pregnant and for the time being she wasn't even sure that she was going to be of much help. No one really needed a tactician once war was over.

 

Chrom came to see if Robin was alright. She had insisted on doing something to help and Chrom had let her, only to be somewhat yelled at by Maribelle that the poor woman was in need of a break. However Chrom had suggested that they could see if she needed help and Maribelle had sighed rather loudly, “I'll go and get Lissa then,” She said, “after all we wouldn't want to have her go into labour without someone to help her.” and Chrom heaved a sigh,

“I'm sure that Robin would have told us if that were the case, but alright.”

 

So it was that Chrom found himself visiting Robin in her tent where she was resting in her bedroll going over the manifest of their soldiers and working out who had died and which families need to be sent condolences. She seemed alright, if a little tired and there wasn't anything to suggest that she was in any pain. Indeed she seemed happy that they were back in Ylisse and was relaxed. By the time that Maribelle had arrived Robin was about halfway though the manifest. Chrom had helped a little and he was sitting on a small chair. Maribelle had bought Lissa and for the most part Robin wasn't too concerned. She was busy with the task that Chrom was presently helping her with. Of course she had to ignore the feeling of uneasiness that the child within her had been oddly still. She just chalked it to the child resting within her.

 

Caleb was tired, he'd spent the entire day working on helping the others put up what was to be their home base. It was out of the way and not that easy to find unless someone was actually looking for it. Lucina had spent the day keeping Caleb completely distracted and he was sure that she was up to something. After all it _was_ his birthday. However he didn't see what the fuss was about. After all he wasn't any different than he was yesterday. However it was clear to Caleb that he should just simply wait and see what was going to happen. He paused and felt like he was missing something important. He sighed and checked another task off his list that Lucina had given him. It was all he could do for the moment.

 

Robin had felt the wave of pain as the afternoon turned to night. She tried not to show it but Maribelle had a fair guess. Even so the fact that Robin didn't really think that the baby within her was ready to enter the world. How wrong she was.

 

Lissa had been surprised when Robin suddenly went into labour. She had managed to get the supplies that Maribelle had felt that they might need to help the young woman have her baby and Lissa had wondered what the child would be like. Lon'qu was naturally outside of the tent and Lissa had felt like she wanted to help him as best she could to get rid of his fear of women, as did all of the Shepherds. Lissa returned her attention to poor Robin when the woman let out a low moan of agony. A healing staff wasn't much use; the pain was merely eased and not rid of after all. Lissa had learned how to help a woman in child birth as part of her training as a healer. Tharja had suddenly appeared. She spoke to Robin in Plegian as if also offering to help which Robin seemed to decline. Lissa didn't really understand but Tharja frowned and spoke in Ylissean with much difficulty “She wont let me help with dark magic, but I do know a thing or two about delivering babies.”

“Is that so?” Maribelle asked, Tharja looked calm and nodded. She didn't like the fact that there was only two people that were allowed to help Robin and felt that the poor woman needed as much help as possible. Chrom had of course been shooed out with the rest of the Shepherds hovering about asking what had happened. Tharja sighed,

“Even as a messenger I suppose.” She took Lissa and Maribelle by surprise but Robin gave word of approval,

“ _Of course_ ,” Robin spoke in Plegian, “ _Just no dark magic...I don't want to...well...I'm sure you'll understand Tharja._ ”

“ _I suppose you don't want the possibility of the vessel for Grima? Fine, I won't use the normal magics_ ,” Tharja responded, “ _you have my word Lady Robin._ ”

Of course what happened between the two women wasn't understood by the two healers in the tent but it seemed that they had agreed on something. Tharja had turned to head to the entrance of the tent and then turned back. She said something calmly and Robin nodded.

 

Robin for her part was in a lot of pain. She did her best to not cry out; certain that if she did it wouldn't help the situation. So when she was told that it was time to push, she kept her cries to a minimum. The baby came relatively easily and she was aware that it was a boy. Then she saw the mark. Ice cold dread filled her as the infant was cleaned to prevent infection. Robin almost didn't want to hold him. But she did. It was then that she felt a jolt of déjà vu. However she looked at the infant boy in her arms more closely. He wasn't anything like what had been described as Grima. In fact...it was as Robin had not realised. He was just a normal baby. With that in mind she took a step away from her ancestors and spoke, “Caleb,” the tiny boy didn't seem to notice but did grab her finger. His arms flailed about in a nonsensical fashion and she could see that he was caught up in her bangs. Maribelle and Lissa both stood back as Robin carefully cradled the tiny boy, both were confused as to what Robin had said, but she spoke to them, “His name will be Caleb,” She spoke in Plegian, more to the boy than those present, “ _May your loyalty be not to Grima, but to the people that truly love you. May you take the course of action that I could not, my son._ ”

 

Meanwhile the future version of the baby that had just been born was currently checking off the last item of his list for the day. He'd not seen any of the other children just yet but he did hear an altercation going on. Caleb headed towards it and heard more clearly what was going on.

“Fend! How dare you imposter a man of justice and pretend to be him while causing the suffering of people!”

Caleb knew that voice and he ran, “Cynthia! I'm here let me help you!”

Everyone turned as Caleb raced onto the scene, “ _Caleb! What fortune it is indeed to cross paths with you again_ ,” Cynthia grinned using Plegian, “ _Can we cut down these scoundrels now_?”

“ _Well, we probably should so they don't cause any more trouble, ok_?”

“ _OK_!” And she pulled out her lance. Caleb gripped his tome and charged into a battle that was going to be really short.

 

With the imposter cut down Caleb explained to the people what Chrom actually _looked_ like. He added that the real Chrom had the Mark of Naga and that next time if they were uncertain to ask the man to see it. With the little peace made Caleb lead Cynthia back to the others.

 

Cynthia grinned and said, “ _Hey Caleb what day is it_?”

“Cynthia why the sudden chatter in Plegian?”

“ _Because I missed talking in it_!” Cynthia sighed, _“I miss Dad ya know._ ”

Caleb sighed and replied, “ _The day is April 19 th_.” and Cynthia squealed suddenly,

“Owah! Happy Birthday Caleb!” Cynthia cried in Ylissean hugging him. Caleb heaved a sigh and smiled. Cynthia was like a little sister to him and Caleb was glad that his “little sister” was here now,

“Thanks Cyn,” He replied, “Now let's get back to home base.”

“Alright!”

 

When at last Cynthia and Caleb arrived to the camp Alana set upon them. The child was confused at first about the young pegasus knight and her steed but once Caleb explained that “Aunty Cynthia” would be joining them she calmed down. She lead them both to the “mess” tent and there was a surprise for Caleb. He'd grinned and allowed the others to celebrate. He sort out Lucina knowing that this was somewhat her idea. And he liked it. He also wanted to fill her in on what had happened. As the others gathered and somewhat celebrate the return of another Caleb marked down on his list that they still had Kjelle, Gerome and Inigo to go on their little list. Lucina sighed and Caleb felt that a little kiss would be fine. Lucina had been a little surprised but then she had a feeling that he was being a little sneaky. She smiled and was glad to see that he was happy. It was after all her plan all along. Especially since as Owain had pointed out Caleb had not had a good birthday in a very long time.

 

Else where a figure sat angry and sullen. Another year without taking the new vessel and the fruit had gone missing. As well as his most preferred puppet. He was fuming and wanted to bring about the destruction of this world. Anger made him tense but he didn't care. This body had become almost useless to him and the damn boy he needed wasn't as alone as he needed the boy to be. With a frown the figure looked over to the company he had at present. He would succeed soon enough. There wasn't failure. Fate would happen as it should. The figure decided that he would have to play with the humans just a little bit. Yes even he needed fun on occasion. And watching the maidens die would be nice, he decided...


	11. Missing Friends

# Chapter XI: Missing Friends

 

Caleb lay in the bedroll content for the time being to stay there as he saw little reason to move. Lucina was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He enjoyed the warmth of her embrace and Caleb felt like he was the happiest man alive. He felt Lucina's steady breathing and that was lulling him back towards sleep. He felt a smile on his face. Not much could beat this feeling. He focused on the warmth that he was surrounded in and nestled closer to Lucina. He didn't want to get up at least not yet. However there was the other issue. That they had to find the others and they only needed three more of their members. Caleb sighed as he felt Lucina's grip tighten ever so slightly. As much as he wanted to try and find the others it just wasn't going to be today. Caleb had known that today at least was going to be the day that he was going to spend with his family. Both the family that shared the tent with him and the family that was undoubtedly waiting for them.

 

Cynthia was doing her best to help Severa. It was a day where Severa was doing the odd cooking and for some reason there was a quietness about the air that wasn't quite right. Caleb was still in his tent with Lucina and little Alana, it was as far as Cynthia knew a well deserved rest. Besides they had to work out what their next move was and it was clear to Cynthia that they needed time to work it out.

 

By the time Caleb finally got up it was pretty late however he did feel a little refreshed so that had to count for something. Lucina and Alana both were spending some time together and Caleb could smell Severa's cooking. So he knew that he was in time for some meal. He didn't mind and spotted Owain grinning widely at him. Yarne was over near Nah and it looked like the others were fine, Caleb carefully headed over to see what was going on in their “mess tent” and it was clear that Noire was being unusually happy. Caleb however had more things to worry about like who they were going to try and find next. It was going to be interesting to say the least. He didn't even know where would be the best spot to start looking. The sooner that he found the others the better. Time was of the essence and Grima had to be stopped.

 

Reparations were hard, Chrom decided as he'd spent yet another day of paperwork that seemed almost never ending. Especially since the war had taken so much out of the people and there was little that could be done to alter the situation. There was some light however. Chrom was sitting at his desk when Robin arrived with her small son in toe. The boy was a gods' send. Chrom smiled at the little toddler. It was hard to believe that he was a year old already, “Helping Mama are we?” Chrom asked the little boy, the boy babbled in response and Robin smiled,

“Well almost helping,” Robin admitted, “He certainly has figured out how to move about on his own that's for sure.”

Little Caleb babbled some more and nearly managed to walk over towards Chrom on his own without falling over, babbling all the while. Some of the babbling almost made sense, some not much sense at all. Chrom waited to see if the boy wanted to be picked up and when it was clear that Caleb was hoping to be picked up, Chrom lifted the boy up. Little giggles and a squeal of delight made both the adults present smile. Chrom found it amusing that he was sort of like the boy's uncle in a way, but then so were all the other men of the Shepherds; though not all of them wanted to hold the toddler, most smiled when they saw him. Of the two royal siblings Lissa was by far the one that picked Caleb up the most. Chrom sometimes did and Maribelle had commented that it was rather nice; she mentioned that Chrom would likely make an amazing father if he was such a good sort of uncle. Robin certainly didn't mind the other Shepherds picking up the toddler; it was her trust in them that allowed anyone near the boy. Tharja had volunteered to be a nurse maid surprisingly enough but Robin had felt better having Caleb get to know all of the Shepherds, not just one or two of them.

 

Caleb was happy enough to be held by Chrom and Robin was able to start talking about the reports that she'd been given and the suggestions that she had as Ylisse's Grandmaster what they should be doing tactically speaking. Little Caleb had a great time with Chrom in fact the boy seemed to absolutely love it when he was held by anyone of the Shepherds. The little one napped in Chrom's arms and the Prince smiled. Caleb was like a breath of fresh air. He helped to mend wounds that were almost too painful to bare. It was as if the tiny child _knew_ the adults around him needed to smile, and smile the child did _._ It was infectious truth be told.

 

Robin noticed that her son had fallen asleep and she carefully took him from Chrom. Then the young mother carried the boy to the nursery that they'd decided to set up for him to help Robin out. She had been very grateful for it and Chrom had felt that it was only fair seeing as how Robin had done her best to keep Ylisse safe. Chrom heaved a sigh and began to wonder what they needed to take out the growing risen threat. He hoped that he could make the world a better place than the one that his own father had left him with as a boy. The Prince heaved a sigh and wondered what it was about Caleb that was reminding him of a certain young man. It was then that Chrom had an uneasy thought. What if Kris was somehow connected to Robin?

 

The air was still as the night fell around the camp of the Future Shepherds. The day had been a peaceful one and for that Caleb was please. The were going to have to travel soon however as there were members that still needed to be found. Caleb and Lucina decided that they would head to Regna Ferox once more at least they hoped that if they went that way that they would find Kjelle, Sully's future daughter. Finding Gerome would require a trip to Valm most likely and Lucina had suggested that they try to keep a bit closer to their parents this time so that they would know what was going on. At least that was what Lucina was hoping would happen. As it was Alana was very much following them and given the growth that she'd done it was clear that the child was going to need some new clothes again. However they would have to get the supplies. Lucina had decided that they would go to earn some funds for their tiny war chest and Caleb had an idea of what to do.

 

So it was that Caleb, Lucina and the rest of the Future Shepherds were doing some simple tasks for a town in Plegia. It was hard enough to decide what they should do but given that Caleb was able to get the work no one seemed to mind. Alana was happily doing what she could to help.

 

While they did so Caleb listened out for any rumours that could give them clues as to what was going on. Once they'd finished helping the town they moved onwards to Regna Ferox. As they travelled the weather changed and soon they reached a part of Ferox that was cold. To that end most of them were used to it, but for Caleb shivering away in his coat it was the kind of weather he wished he could forget. He huddled up with Lucina night after night and Lucina wondered why he didn't just use magic to keep himself warm. However Lucina found that Caleb's embrace was rather soothing and decided that she would enjoy it.

 

Usually of the pair Lucina was the early riser. She couldn't help but feel the need to get up and moving. The sun usually woke her the moment that Lucina felt its rays on her face. Caleb wasn't a morning person and it took a good deal to get him to get up (well except for risen and enemies). It was adorable to see just how cute Caleb could be. In fact Lucina realised that the sun was what had woken her up. Alana was clearly out of bed and Lucina could hear her talking to Laurent about something. The words were muffled and Lucina sighed. Caleb was of course holding her in such a way that getting up wasn't easy. Plus she could hear the steady beat of his heart and that was lulling her back to sleep. However Lucina was certain that they would need to get a move on so she leant up on her arm and was above Caleb, tickling him with her hair. She saw his nose wrinkle slightly and spoke, “Caleb.”

The response she had made it perfectly clear that he was awake. However it seemed that he didn't exactly want to get up. With a sigh he murmured something that Lucina couldn't catch,

“Caleb,” Lucina responded, “I _know_ that you are awake,” She smiled faintly and chuckled, “And I know that we have work to do.”

“No we don't,” Caleb replied surprising Lucina with a kiss, “and I don't want to get up yet...” He held Lucina with a tenderness that she was certainly familiar with, having been on the receiving end of it for some time. However there was a subtle edge to it, like Caleb needed her embrace. She felt the slight hint of his desire. Lucina frowned slightly. Why in gods' name he hold back like this? Lucina suddenly realised something and leant in to kiss him. She felt him stiffen slightly in surprise but then he seemed to let out a soft inaudible moan, she wanted more than just an embrace, so too did Caleb. Lucina decided that she would try to at least move things to a slightly more intimate level. For both their sakes.

 

Of course most of the future Shepherds weren't aware as of yet what was going on between their former Exalt and the young tactician. Alana was busy trying to find out more about Yarne and the taguel found that the child was a lot like Caleb. She certainly seemed to be more interested in the practical affect of Yarne being able to transform into a beast. However the girl was smart to a degree for someone so young. The fact that Alana had grown quite a bit since they found her was also something to note. In fact Yarne was sure that the child had to at the very least be the size of a nine year old child. He'd also heard talk that they were going to have to make their move and soon. Things were not as peaceful as they'd hoped and they needed to find Kjelle and the rest of their group.

 


	12. The Darkness Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. The chapter that begins the E Rated part of ST proper. Know I don't condone rape under any circumstances.

 

# Chapter XII: The Darkness Rising

 

Caleb didn't entirely know what had started their morning off like this. One minute he was half asleep kissing his wife and the next she was settled over him, kissing him with a fire that quite frankly he was enjoying.

 

He did however have the slight nagging doubt that _if_ they went there...doubtless there would be a _lot_ of ribbing from some of the others. Severa was the one that came to mind as he thought about it. The former Duchess of Rosanne wasn't one to be trifled with and likely she would be slightly appalled at them for even thinking of such intimacy with Alana around but Caleb was mostly sure that the little one _wasn't_ close enough to know what was going on. He'd heard the child's voice fade away with Laurent's sounding like they were heading to the “mess tent”.

 

Even so he did his best not to be too loud, though it was difficult to do as he felt the subtle movements of his wife's body shifting to a slightly more intimate position. He felt her touch light and cautious, the kind of cautious that sort permission of intimacy that Caleb _knew_ that he wanted. However he also knew that he didn't want to force her into any of it. He enjoyed her kisses, and adjusted his body so that she was stably above him, her weight over his hips braced so that he could, (if he tipped his hips to meet hers) enter her, although he wasn't sure that was what she wanted. Even if they were naked as they currently were.

 

Their clothing had been discarded on the ground and for Caleb there was a subtle fire he had felt before, but had tried to ignore it as best he could. He _knew_ that fire. It made him more acutely aware of his length; it became that bit more sensitive. He felt like he was pushing a bit too much; that they were doing this too soon; however in his state of being slightly dazed and somewhat caught in the moment he couldn't bring himself to say even a word otherwise. The tactician in a drunken like state robbed of his senses barely registered what Lucina was saying, but when her hips tipped and he felt a tight wetness slowly encase his length he couldn't help but moan, his grip tightening on the bed roll a little as he felt pleasure from the motion. Caleb wasn't even aware of the fact that Lucina was still for a moment, but his eyes sort hers as if to ask her if _this_ was what she wanted. Seeking her permission and to perhaps try and tell her he _wanted_ this. He wanted to be like this with her, inside of her; to be one in the only way that they could.

 

Lucina looked at Caleb; his face was flushed and his breathing was ragged. His knuckles where white as he gripped the bed roll and a low moan escaped him each time that she moved her hips along his length. She felt him within her; a solid fit that made her feel one with him and the twitching that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine that she simply couldn't ignore. She moved slightly and another moan escaped the young tactician. Lucina felt a wave of pleasure that she couldn't explain. She saw _her_ tactician's features twitch with each movement her hips made and his low moans egged her on just a bit. She couldn't help but moan a little with him. She felt the pleasure getting stronger and stronger; progressively increasing in increments that had Caleb's moans raise in their volume even though he desperately tried to keep them as low as possible. It was so hard to concentrate on anything else. All that she knew was the pleasure rising, her Caleb moaning, her own moans and the steady increase of a lack of control.

 

Caleb felt it. The point before the inevitable fall that came. Heat poured around him, inside of her and the release he felt...it made him feel a different yet equally important need. The need to hold his wife in his arms to tenderly hold her and not let go for a while. He couldn't help but bask in the afterglow of what had happened. Lucina resting on him, rolling to his side as he managed to help her lay beside him again. He absently was reminded of something he'd once learned from some of the more...lewd male Shepherds, particularly a certain brash warrior who tended to forget his axe from time to time, Caleb sighed but the memory took over.

 

“ _Ya know kid, when it comes to women, ya gonna want to bring ya A-Game,” Vaike said clearly enjoying himself with teasing the eleven year old boy, who for the most part had only been told by tutors about a man's “marital duties”. Caleb had not entirely understood what Vaike was saying but the glare from his mother was hint enough that Vaike was treading dangerous waters, “Ya see, aint no woman gonna take a man that don't know how to have her screaming his name,” Vaike said proudly, only for Robin to growl,_

“ _Vaike you say one more word of it...”_

“ _Oh phulease,” Vaike shot back at Robin, “Ya know the tutors are talkin' 'bout it right? The kid needs to learn about that,” He grinned, “Besides a woman makes for a fine sheathe,”_

_Caleb was confused and looked to his mother for an explanation, Robin sighed, “When you're older,” She said leaving no room for arguments, but Vaike wasn't done and Caleb saw the man grin even wider,_

“ _Even better than being in a sheath is having ya cherry popped by a woman of skill,” He added, “And even more better is when ya start with ya cherry being popped and then sheathing it,”_

_Of course Caleb didn't understand a word of it but Robin did and she whacked Vaike with a tome across the back of his head, “Why in gods' name...just don't Vaike!” She yelled at him, “Stop being so crude around a child!”_

 

Caleb felt a low chuckled escape his throat. ' _Ah Vaike_ ,' Caleb thought to himself, ' _I still don't know how you managed to marry Cherche with a mind like that_ ,' he sighed and realised that there was a subtle cough and he tensed. He listened carefully but the cough wasn't heard again and he sighed. He _knew_ that they had taken a risk but he didn't think they were going to get too caught out. He felt like he needed a break from the tension but he also felt like there was something else he was missing slightly.

 

Severa was in a mood. Everyone had come to the mess tent except for two individuals whom according to Nah and Yarne were having a “moment”. She gripped about it of course but then Nah had to point out that as far as she was aware they hadn't even had the chance to consummate their relationship yet, so suggested to just leave them be. Of course Laurent had done his best to distract little Alana, but she still wanted her parents after an hour. Severa however decided that she would go and see if they were...decent as she put it. An hour was plenty of time for them to have their lover's embrace although Laurent wasn't so sure it was fair to either of them. The former Duchess would hear no more. She marched up to their tent and said scathingly, “You two had better get up, you're missing lunch,” and heard faint curses from within and what sounded like a scramble to get ready. She then marched back to the mess tent looking a little less angry but a little guilty. She would apologise to them later.

 

Caleb decided to thank the lucky stars that Severa hadn't come into their tent. He knew what she was like, and the fiery young woman was right to an extent. He sighed as he raced to get dressed with Lucina. Both had a laugh when Caleb had his shirt on backwards. Even funnier to them was Lucina's tunic being lopsided. So by the time they were fully presentable, little Alana had ambushed them and hugged both of them with a fierceness that Caleb knew was tempered with eagerness at being with them. Caleb had to smile a little as he hugged her. Lucina lead the way to the mess tent where Caleb saw the subtle hint of ribbing being held back because of the child in the tent. He sighed, so much for them being subtle about it. There were only two people that he could think of that would have heard any of it and he frowned. Of course they _would_ hear that. He wondered if that was the reason that everyone was looking at them curiously. He sighed grabbed something to eat after thanking Severa and found Lucina sitting across from him with Alana sitting at his side today. She chattered like normal and Caleb found himself smiling just a little. Her curiosity was infectious and he soon found himself talking about battle tactics and strategies. Everyone was fine and were as talkative as normal. So perhaps the risk was worth it, Caleb decided, but the next time that they decided to be intimate he would have to make _damn_ certain that no one caught wind of it. Getting _that_ close to being caught wasn't a good thing.

 

Robin sighed as she felt the familiar weight of a small body crawling into bed with her. This was a strange feeling to say the least with a small toddler in her bed. Hard to believe that he was almost two years old. She sighed as moonlight caught the sleeping form of the boy, his eyes closed like a little angel in her bed. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around the fact that her son was supposed to _be_ Grima, it was like trying to imagine Validar as a loving husband, the image just didn't fit in her head. It was a clash of what she had known and what she had wished to be true that just didn't work. Robin sighed and looked over the sleeping toddler again with a strange feeling hitting her chest.

 

Grima paced the length of the sumptuous room in agitation. He'd found the blue haired puppet just in time before his magic would fail to preserve her. But that wasn't what had him so frustrated. The fruit that should have been with her was gone and the pent up energy was making him angry. With a frown he looked at the blue haired puppet. He _needed_ her now. His dark magic flowed from his body, to hell with it. He wanted to vent some of his frustration and the puppet was ideal. For some reason this puppet was the _only_ one that he could use to quench the need to have his vessel filled with the pleasure of sex. Why he seemed drawn to the dark royal blue hair Grima did not know; perhaps it was partly due to his host's feelings towards the puppet, perhaps it was the thought of taking one marked by Naga in such a primal way; rendering himself spent with juices flowing over whatever surface on which he happened to take her upon. Her juices and the juices from his host's body melding in a way that just served to make Grima smirk with satisfaction thinking about it.

 

Already the body was responding to the line of thought and the puppet was in the perfect position for him. He wanted to take her and take her he would if Validar were to hurry up and give him what he wanted. Honestly he should have made the white haired puppet fetch him the sacrifice. However Grima wanted some time alone with his blue haired puppet, time that Validar didn't seem to understand as Grima could hear the fool outside the door. Grima snapped his fingers she moved and behind the curtain and waited for the fool to enter and when he did, Grima's eyes were glowing crimson as his anger had threatened to reach boiling point,

 

“Master Grima,” Validar bowed and spoke silkily, “We have bought the requested...”

“Then leave it here!” Grima snapped in response, and Validar flinched as Grima's magic grew more pronounced,

“O-of course,” Validar said hastily standing to bring to Grima what he'd demanded. A maiden to drain of her life force so that he could maintain his magical power. The girl that was dragged in was a young cleric chained so that she couldn't fight back. Her hands bound to her neck and her legs spread apart. Grima looked at the girl with indifference while she struggled against the chains fear evident for all to see. Grima motioned for Validar to leave. The man backed away quickly and a female sorcerer said before they turned to leave,

“Forgive us Master Grima, she is too weak and-”

“SILENCE!” Grima roared, and the Sorceress flinched trying not to show how disappointed she was with herself or her son for bringing the weak maiden to Grima even though she was the only one they had been able to procure for him that matched his request, “You will bring me another,” He growled raising his right hand, the maiden finally realised what was going on and started to scream,

“P-please...h-have m-mercy I d-don't w-want t-to d-die! P-please d-don't-” She started to cry as Grima silenced her with a snap of his fingers, dark magic stealing away her voice. She would need to be broken first and he motioned for the pair to leave. They had their orders and he made it clear that they were not to disturb him. Validar and the Sorceress left and closed the door behind them as Grima had given them orders to bring him another sacrifice to make into a risen. This time they would succeed and bring Grima what he wanted. This time they would bring him a powerful sacrifice.

 

Once that distraction was taken care of Grima's attention turned to the cleric and she was crying and sobbing. She was shaking against the bindings of her body and Grima felt a smirk on his face. He would have to break her but he wanted to bed his puppet. He decided to at least partly have some fun with the cleric. Get himself ready for the real fun. With that in mind he took off the cleric's headdress. Her eyes were streaming with tears and that just wouldn't do. He spoke, “Cease that useless crying!” She trembled, “You need only do what I want of you,” He said tipping her chin up to his crimson eyes, “do that and I won't kill you. Fail to do what I want and I will kill you. Fairly simple isn't it?” He cooed at her with false sweetness. A tone that had his puppet flinch. She knew what that tone meant and he allowed an errant hand to begin trailing the cleric's uniform She had stopped crying at least and as his hand slipped under her tights she closed her eyes. She knew what he was doing and rather quietly was trying to keep herself from crying. It was cute. Grima smirked as his hand made it to her entrance and he allowed her a mere moment to be ready for what he was about to do next. A snap from his now free right hand and the girl's clothing disappeared entirely. He wanted it out of his way for what he planned to do to the girl.

 

She trembled again and her legs tried to clench, a wordless plea kept flowing from her voiceless mouth. He grinned and forced her into a position where he could if he wanted slide his length into her. She wasn't as obedient as his puppet but that would come with time. Grima used a thumb to keep her occupied as he slipped a finger into her. He had to use his magic with care. If she wasn't ready for him then he would not have an easy time of it. False synthetic gentleness was meant to get the girl to loosen up just enough to have his length inside of her without being too tight. Though he could handle it he'd not wanted to come too soon. No that would be saved for his puppet.

 

He knew she wasn't playing game so he used his magic to force the issue. A strangled cry escaped her as her body forcibly relaxed the way he needed it. Feeling what he needed he allowed the fabric of his own clothing to fall. Then he pressed his length into the now wet girl. She kept up her strangled cries as he progressively bought himself into the heat of desire he had for his puppet. He'd reclaim her once he was ready to.

 

After a while the girl half fell from him collapsing in a shaking heap. The damned girl didn't last long enough and he was still hungry for more. With an annoyed sigh he decided to return to his more reliable puppet, she wouldn't collapse at mere foreplay like this. He would take her with the fierceness that was his own. Now he would do what had been denied from him the moment he'd entered this world. He made his puppet lay upon the sumptuous bed and took her with a desire that had him thrusting into her violently. He filled his puppet with his juices until he was spent. It was only now that Grima felt a true relief and happiness that he simply felt was his host's doing and not his own. Getting his cock almost balls deep in his favourite puppet never got old and always seemed to soothe him even in his most angry of moods.

 

Caleb gasped in pain as he fell out of the bedroll he shared with Lucina. Uncertain as to what woke him he gripped his head resting it between his knees. Lucina was soundly asleep and Caleb sat for a few more minutes. The cold air was biting him but he couldn't sleep. He rose to check on Alana and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. It was a relief. He let out a low groan and made his way outside feeling the all to familiar need to relieve his bladder. The cold annoyed him and he didn't like being exposed to it more than needed. He tried to make it as short as possible and sighed when he was finally done. He shifted his clothing to make sure that he was straightened up and then turned towards his tent wondering what had woken him in the first place. He sighed and crawled back into the bedroll, sinking into the warmth he'd not wanted to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for Chapter 12:
> 
> 1\. Minor reference of the fan fiction Go Get Her Tiger  
> 2\. "Oh phulease," Is one of Vaike's spoken lines  
> 3\. Severa was very close to walking in on Caleb and Lucina   
> 4\. The puppet hiding behind the curtain is a reference from an old Cleopatra movie I just so happened to see once.  
> 5\. Dark magic is dark so stealing voices certainly sounds like something that's possible.  
> 6\. Mild reference to how Alana was made...


	13. Heart of the Ghost Town

 

# Chapter XIII: Heart of the Ghost Town

  
  


There was a stillness in the air as the future Shepherds walked through the snow and ice. Caleb was miserable but given that it was cold, it was to be expected. He knew that Lucina wasn't enjoying the cold either but they had to follow up the lead that they had only just got. A woman had told them that a friend of hers was out for a fight and Lucina declared rather calmly that they would travel to where the woman was fighting and make sure that she wasn't killed. Caleb assessed the situation and came up with their strategy. It was clear that they had to cut down all of the rogues in the building in order to save the young woman, who he was pretty sure was Kjelle. Caleb and Lucina had all of the future Shepherds deployed for the mission. Alana was back with the lady they had just left and Caleb was already feeling uneasy about it as he'd not wanted to leave her behind but he ultimately knew for her safety he had to.

  
  


He made certain to take out as much of the men in their way as possible, Lucina joining him in the fight. They managed to get to the door and Caleb quickly tried to get it open. He cursed, “Damn it! It's locked,” He growled, “Lucy cover me!”

“R-right.” Lucina responded as the rest of the future Shepherds took care of the reinforcements. Caleb pulled out the closest thing he had to a lock pick and got to work. Thank gods he'd been smart enough to learn the skill Locktouch. It saved them having to worry too much and given that Yarne also knew how to deal with locks as well it was a good thing. They had yet to get Kjelle and it was almost too dangerous for them to get her. Caleb finally got the door open as Kjelle was beginning to round on the man that was the cause of the present mess. Caleb and the others ran towards her before she could get a move to take out the archers that were there,

“Kjelle!” Lucina cried,

“Huh?! Lucina?! Caleb?!” She turned and they ran over to her,

“Thank gods!” Lucina heaved a sigh of relief, “We heard that this man uses underhanded tactics and came to deal with the rabble for you so you can focus on your duel.”

Kjelle laughed, “I see, thank you.”

“No problem,” Caleb smiled at her, “We're just about done.”

“Hey, lemme back Kjelle up!” Yarne called running over to them, “I won't let you down.”

“Fine if you insist Yarne, don't get in my way.”

“I won't.” Yarne said and Caleb sighed. Those two were always the same. He couldn't get why of all people that would help Kjelle it would be Yarne. He turned his attention to the incoming archers,

“You ready Lucy?” Caleb spoke,

“Yes,” Lucina replied gripping her Falchion tightly, “Ready when you are my love.”

Caleb blushed violently and said, “R-right, then let's take them down!” And took aim at the nearest archer, “THORON!” The archer fell before he even had time to draw his bow. Caleb was still blushing afterwards.

  
  


“And then he was all like 'THORON' and they were all like 'argh' and we were all like 'whoa',” Owain grinned regaling everyone with the events that had happened, “And of course let us not forget the fair maiden Kjelle cut down the soulless black-hearted murderer and stopped him dead in his tracks with her amazing secret technique.”

The woman was so relieved that Kjelle had survived that she was more than happy to host the future Shepherds for the night...although she was hoping that they would stay for a while longer she noticed that they seemed to have some kind of mission that they had to fulfil apparently and she decided that she would do what she could to help them. After all they did avenge her lost husband.

  
  


Grima sat on the edge of the sumptuous bed lost in his own thoughts. Beside him was his favourite puppet. The silent presence was a relief that he didn't think was possible. How he'd missed her. Her scent was a fragrance that was pleasing to him and he sighed. Losing her was too much even if it was only for a few days. With a sigh he waited for the white haired risen that was once his mother to come with sustenance and absently he reached for his most treasured possession; his puppet. His hand pulling her slightly closer to him. He had been so close to losing her forever and that thought alone made him furious beyond belief.

  
  


He trembled with emotions that he'd never had to experience before. It didn't make sense. He pulled the puppet close and for not the first time touched her, hands moving over her body, touching every part of her that he could, even though her current attire was keeping him from pressing his hands against her bare breasts and thighs. He felt the emotions boil over and pressed her close to his chest. He felt his eyes sting and leak with fluids that he wasn't entirely familiar with. He assumed it was a human thing called crying. He then had a thought. Why on earth was _he_ crying? He was the bringer of destruction and ruin. The one who had destroyed two entire worlds entirely beyond recognition and he was _crying_. That didn't make any sense! Why the fuck would a god of destruction _cry_ when he lost a possession or almost lose it? It was almost as bad as when he'd lost the little fruit, if not even worse than that.

  
  


His grip tightened on the puppet as he tried to get himself back under control. His damn host was the cause Grima's current condition of that he was certain. But for the moment he let himself feel what his host was feeling, burying his nose in his puppet's hair, drawing her soothing scent into him to the point of intoxication. Right now all he wanted was her. And if they so much as disturbed him this time...he would make it painfully clear of his displeasure. He wanted oddly enough to be more...gentle than the last time. Perhaps it was his host getting to him, or perhaps it was because he'd had his fill and this was more like comfort sex than the normal sex that he had with his puppet. Grima didn't know. The more likely reason was comfort but he did not want to think that it was that. He reached to tip her onto her back, consequences be damned he would make himself intoxicated with her scent. He snapped his fingers and the clothing was no longer a barrier to what he wanted to do right that moment. His fingers brushed her thighs, opening them as he trailed them up her leg. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to have some time for this. He could hear the approach however of footsteps. High heeled boots if he were not mistaken. He let out a low annoyed grunt but made no move to cease his actions as his hand reached her folds and he stroked them lovingly. This was certainly different to his normal foreplay but in a way he didn't really want to go too far overboard with it this time.

  
  


He mentally goaded the wearer of the boots to walk in. He would bring them a world of pain if they dared. The boots came to a stop and he had the puppet resting on his lap, not the usual way to take her but he wondered absently if the result would be the same. It did seem to him that his cock was already beginning to harden and her hands surprised him when they reached for him and began gently stroking him, as if she knew what he wanted from her.

  
  


The boots clacked again and he decided that enough time had been wasted and slipped his puppet into a position to take her in this new method. It certainly felt little different than normal; Grima bracing as his puppet moved her hips back and forth over his cock willingly bring him pleasure from the action. It was reassuring for him and he was already beginning to calm down from the motion. He wondered if she was going to tip her hips so that his cock could sink inside of her dripping walls...

  
  


The door almost opened when a silken voice said, "Come now Aversa, must you put your nose where it does not belong? Master Grima said that he did not wish to be disturbed. No one would notice if you went missing girl. I wouldn't be surprised if Master Grima took your life-force before the appointed time."

Grima allowed a wolfish grin on his face. The sorceress was a smart human and more importantly an obedient one. He grinned and he felt his puppet tilt her hips, slowly easing herself onto his now throbbing cock. He allowed a low moan of pleasure and motioned for her to come down harder and faster. He then planned what he would do if Aversa did indeed decide to step into the room while he was having this scratch itched. Aversa had slightly larger breasts but she could be more trouble than she was worth since she knew combat and wouldn't be as easy to control as his puppet. He knew however that Aversa did not have that wonderful long silky hair that he enjoyed running through his fingers from time to time, or nice wide hips like his puppet had. Still a little fun couldn't hurt. He felt the warmth as he came within her and her juices dripped around him. Her breathing was ragged from the effort but then so was his. His puppet was where he could hold her. He felt content- and Aversa didn't enter the room, not that Grima cared as he still had that cute little cleric to have fun with next; although she was not as appealing as going for round two with his puppet.

  
  


Caleb unleashed a yawn as he sat up trying to work out what he had to do. From what he'd heard the woman that they were staying with wasn't aware of a war with Valm but she guessed that it was possible to say the least. If not for the fact that she was sneaking glances at them every so often Caleb would have found it almost peaceful to work on strategies where he was but...even he had his limits. With a sigh he walked out to where Laurent was standing guard with Kjelle,

“Good eve, Caleb,” Laurent spoke levelly, “There has been no trouble of late.”

“Good,” The tactician replied running a hand through his hair, “That's good.” He then pulled his hood up to keep the cold off him a little more. Shivering a little Caleb pulled his hands into his sleeves and sighed,

“Something up?” Kjelle said after a while tilting her head as she did so and Caleb sighed,

“We need to get to the Port Regna,” Caleb said at last stomping his feet in an effort to stay the cold without resorting to magic as Laurent was currently doing. He rubbed his palms together, “Or get to the capital of the west,” Caleb said looking over the snowfall beyond the shelter where he was standing, “We're going to leave at first light.”

“But what about...?” Kjelle began then stopped,

“It's what Lucina wanted,” Caleb said quietly, “Yarne and Nah will take on the next watch, ok.”

“Alright.” Kjelle frowned,

“Trust me, we're going to be fine.”

“If you say so.” Kjelle sighed,

“Just try to get some rest Kjelle,” Caleb said kindly, “You were injured in that fight after all and I don't want one of my best fighters to be out of action.”

“Yessir,” Kjelle said saluting the tactician with a smile. She couldn't help but feel that Caleb was being too nice to her sometimes, “We'll keep an eye out for trouble in the meantime.”

“Thank you,” Caleb lowered his head, “I wonder where the others are...?”

“Yes, I quite wonder as well,” Laurent responded, “Niether Inigo nor Gerome seem to be present here...should we...?”

“Not yet Laurent,” Caleb replied stomping his feet again, “We'll need to get in the Shepherds' shadow then we should be able to make it to search Valentia,” Caleb shivered again, “Dear Naga, please let us find them soon.”

Kjelle looked at her lance then turned her attention to the snowfield beyond them. She frowned. Inigo she could do without, Gerome though...she sighed, both were her comrades and she decided that she would do her best to help them be found. She really didn't want to think of another death happening.

  
  


Caleb shivered as they travelled. He grit his teeth concerned for little Alana. She was being quite brave keeping up with them but Caleb knew that she wouldn't last much longer, he spoke to Lucina, “We need to find somewhere to get out of the cold.”

“Caleb what is it?” Lucina asked concerned,

“Alana...she's not coping and I don't think she knows how to use fire magic yet.”

Lucina turned to see their daughter shivering in a snowdrift, “Everyone! We need to find a place to set up camp immediately.”

The rest of the future Shepherds stopped and Laurent spoke, “According to the map we're not far from a suitable camp site,” Caleb turned to face the mage who was holding the map with rigid hands, cold no doubt about it,

“Laurent,” Caleb spoke kindly, “I know that you're sure of where would be a good spot but some of us might not make it that far,” Caleb came to stand by Alana's side, “We have to find a place that isn't too hard to reach.”

“Hmm, unless we...”

“ _I...I'm...not...sure...we're...going...to...make...it_ ,” Cynthia said teeth chattering, “ _Love....bird...is...cold...too._ ”

“All the more reason to find a place now.” Caleb emphasised. He looked out beyond them and raised his right hand, fire erupted from his palm surrounding the group. Lovebird let out a grateful whinny and to their surprise Caleb's magic revealed a path. Alana stayed close to her father for the moment and the future Shepherds followed the path Caleb and Laurent clearing it with fire magic. They eventually came to a village to their surprise. It was empty and looked to be abandoned. Caleb noticed upon closer inspection the buildings were very run down. The place had been abandoned for quite some time. However he knew that for the most part, they could handle it. Lucina was the one that eventually spoke,

“Alright everyone, we need to get to work,” She spoke calmly and clearly, “find what materials we can use and we'll patch up some of the buildings if we can. Anything we can't use will be allotted to use for fire.”

  
  


Caleb walked around the village making note of the buildings that were the easiest to fix and those that they would have to pull down. He checked inside and outside; the houses were clearly all one level. He then came to what might have passed for an inn and noticed that it seemed to be the most structurally sound of the buildings. It had two floors and Caleb went to report to Lucina. The others had found various odds and ends, things left behind that people couldn't take with them. There were some tools that they could work with and the others listened as Caleb explained what he'd found in his search area. Lucina gave a thoughtful look, “Alright, I suppose our best bet is the large building that Caleb found,” She said, “It will be enough to keep us sheltered if we have enough to patch it up.”

And so it was that they were patching up a very run-down inn. Once it was patched up it was actually quite nice. Alana was bundled into her bed roll over near the fireplace while the others focused on locating more supplies. There was some food that was pretty frozen that they could use. Caleb and Laurent had found some fire tomes of all things and made use of them cooking up the food that they needed for the time being. Alana ate her share and then fell asleep while Caleb and Lucina held a slight meeting with the others.

  
  


The winds howled over snowfields dumping more snow over the landscape. It was hard for anyone to travel without getting cold Robin had to wonder if there people were lying when they said that an abandoned village had ghosts running around it. With a sigh she continued with the Shepherds travelling to Port Regna. The journey was tough. Robin was uncomfortable with leaving her two year old son behind. Chrom and Maribelle were both clearly uneasy about leaving their infant Lucina at the castle as well. She found herself talking with Maribelle, the later having reasoned that both of their children would be fine. Of course Robin could see that it was taking all of Maribelle's self control not to fret over the children and Robin decided that she would try and help as much as possible. Because she missed her child as well.

  
  


Three weeks saw Caleb and the others travel through some of the coldest areas Regna Ferox had to offer. Alana had to be bundled up and practically carried as they travelled as the girl was still too small to not be affected by the cold. Caleb carried his small daughter across some of the roughest terrain and was glad that they'd decided to try and take each leg of their trip into bite sized pieces. Caleb found that it was easier to deal with it if the trip was kept short and they found shelter quickly. Failing that they hunted for anything that might help them. They didn't find much but at least they were getting what they needed. It was hard to say how much time had passed as they made haste to get to Port Regna. Caleb remembered the stories of the war; that his mother had told him when he was old enough to start learning battle tactics and she tried to get the best possible outcome. It was hard and Caleb was left with a very bitter taste at the thought of those they were lost. Even so he had work to do. Finding the Shepherds were of course the most important thing, Caleb knew that they had to help where they could and if possible get to do what they could to help.

  
  


They made it to Port Regna and the town was in shambles. Caleb knew however that they had to get to Carrion Isle. This time they had to get to a safe point. Lucina managed to talk to the captain that would take the Shepherds across and he agreed to let then travel with the Shepherds. Caleb was glad he'd thought to say they were "new recruits" it was pretty close to the truth anyway and they needed to get to the Isle to keep an eye on the Shepherds...Lucina had done what she could at any rate.

  
  


As they got on board, Caleb did his best not to wonder if they were off. He spent his time close to Lucina and Alana; time he was enjoying. If they were not on the fairy boat to Carrion Isle he would have found it more so. Poor Alana was ill and he and Lucina did what they could to keep her from being too sick. They did for the most part keep relatively out of sight.

  
  


The boat ride was a short one. Which Caleb was grateful for. He allowed hiself some time to stretch as they kept close enough to the Shepherds that they were apart of the escorting troops. So far they had not been seen by Chrom or the main part of the miltia. It was a good start. Caleb watched as Lucina kept to his side, Alana keeping near her parents. They came to a halt not far from a building that gave Caleb the creeps. He was surprised when only Chrom, his mother and Frederick went to enter the building...without troops. Caleb frowned and Lucina grabbed his arm, "No Caleb," she said softly, "they will be fine.”

"Lucy...I know it's just...something doesn't feel right." Caleb said quietly and there was an air of silence.

  
  


Three hours passed before Caleb saw the three return and he nudged Lucina. She looked at them and frowned, "Did something happen?" She asked softly

"I'd be willing to bet something did," Caleb replied and the others looked to them, "We hang back for now," Caleb said, "we can't afford to get too close."

  
  


Later that night the Future Shepherds had a meeting. Caleb had felt his head ache to the point that he could barely walk and it was starting to get concerning. Lucina and the others were worried as it could very well mean that there could be risen. Lucina didn't know what to do but she realised they had to alert the Shepherds. They went to move off to alert Chrom when a yell sounded, and there was a call for anyone who could fight and carried weapons to prepare to fight. Caleb looked grim, "Risen," he said sharply and Lucina nodded. "We need to move now!"

  
  


The fighting was seriously not welcome as Caleb and Lucina used the fight to try and reach their parents. Laurent kept Alana safe for them but it took all of Caleb's concentration to fight. He made certain to have Lucina backed up, the risen were not playing fair. To his surprise Lucina managed to use Aether a couple of times and he managed to use Ignus, though how was a mystery to him. He frowned and realised that the skills had surfaced. Which meant they had inherited them. Lucina had Dual Support Plus and Caleb checked his own. Ignus and Vengeance. He frowned and the realised that he needed to focus. He guided Lucina and the others as best he could keeping in line with his mother's strategy as much as possible. The Future Shepherds however fought with a cohesion that the Shepherds just didn't. Chrom and Maribelle were fighting together and that was all good and well but Caleb was sure that they were like it before the war. With a groan he did what he could to make it seem that they were following Robin's orders. He was almost close enough to Chrom and Maribelle as well as his own mother. And then there were reinforcements. Caleb had the Future Shepherds immediately deal with them as quickly as possible and before long they were back on track. Caleb managed to get to Chrom and Robin just as they ended the fight. He and Lucina both came to talk to their parents jointly when,

"Chrom look out!" Robin cried,

"Father no!" Lucina cried. However Chrom wasn't the only one in danger,

"Mother look out!" Caleb cried leaping to protect her from a second risen. Lucina blocked the risen assassin while Caleb blocked the Sorcerer that attacked Robin. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief only to have both Chrom and Robin look at them confused. Caleb looked at Lucina and she winced. He sighed, "We need to talk...privately.” And Robin frowned

"That we do.” said the tactician.

  
  


So it was that Chrom and Robin stood in a clearing with Marth and Kris, the pair exchanged looks with one another and Marth sighed, "I don't even know where to begin.” she said and Robin looked at Chrom,

"We already know that you both aren't Marth and Kris but we have little else to call you,” Chrom said looking at the pair, "however we won't ask you to reveal anything you don't want to.”

Kris spoke, "I suppose the truth would be best, don't you think Lucina?"

Chrom felt his jaw drop slightly and then "Marth" nodded, "Of course Caleb," he and Robin exchanged a shocked look and the young woman sighed, "Look closely and all will be made clear."

  
  


Chrom watched as 'Marth' came and stood before him and fully looked him in the eye. At first his didn't notice but then he looked at her properly, "Th-that's the..." if Chrom's jaw could drop further it would have as it was he came to a realisation, "Lucina..." he gulped and then he turned to 'Kris' and the young man sighed,

"She is the future version of your child in the palace.” 'Kris' said,

"And you?" Robin asked the young man. He sighed and rolled back his sleeve. Chrom wondered what he was doing but then he exposed his right hand and Robin went white, "The...Mark of Grima...it can't be...Caleb..." then Robin looked sad, "you deserve more from me than a coat and a world of troubles." Chrom could see Caleb bite his bottom lip and tears welling in his eyes. Lucina was close to tears as well and Chrom gently brushed back the one that had spilled over. Lucina lost all control and cried

"Father!" And it set Caleb off, although he didn't crash into his mother as Lucina had half crashed into Chrom he saw Robin pull the young man into a hug.

"M-mother..." Caleb cried softly and Robin pat the boy's back.

  
  


After a while Lucina sniffled and Robin let go of Caleb to reveal that for the time being at least, he'd calmed, "Better now you two?" Chrom asked,

"I'm so sorry," Lucina said looking guilty, "it all came back at once.”

"I still find it hard to believe," Robin admitted, "And yet..." she wiped her son's face and had a smile on her face, "the proof is before us." Chrom chuckled and Robin rolled her eyes, "Don't you start...Maribelle is going to have to have the truth of the matter explained sooner rather than later you know Chrom. With them in this state..."

"People could get the wrong idea." Caleb finished for his mother, "GODS DAMN IT WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THAT!"

"Caleb," Lucina gripped his arm and he sighed, "We just have to tell the truth.”

"Yeah and get ribbing from the others," he shot back with a sigh, "I am so not ready for that one." And Lucina winced, but she didn't let go of his arm which made Robin raise her eyebrows. She whispered to Chrom and he gaped at her. He didn't get to retort as Maribelle arrived and she looked less than happy.

  
  


Half an hour later and Caleb was unsure if they'd made the right choice. They had of course managed to cause enough trouble with Maribelle (which Caleb had to admit was the last thing that he intended to have happen) as she'd been furious at first that Chrom was "cheating" on her and Caleb had explained the situation to her. Suffice to say Maribelle was eventually calmed down. Lissa and Sumia both arrived as Lucina had a moment with Maribelle and Caleb noticed his mother kept wanting to hug him. It was nice he supposed but it was slightly embarrassing for him as well. Then of course the others arrived and Caleb knew there was some ribbing hiding.

  
  


So it was that Lucina and Caleb were in the strategy tent with Alana and Robin. Brady was having his turn with Chrom and Maribelle and Caleb wanted his mother to meet Alana. It wasn't hard to see the initial shock on Robin's face. But the little girl soon had her grandmother warm up to her. Robin had suggested that Caleb be her assistant for the up coming war, which he accepted. She then asked him in Plegian about why Lucina was with him and he sighed, "Lucy, help...mother wants to know why you're...mmmph...” Which led Robin to gape in shock,

"Because we're married dear.” Lucina replied casually and Caleb went bright red and coughed,

"I suppose that's one way to tell her..."

And then there was a rapid fire in Plegian. Which Caleb ignored. He knew the gist of it however. And Lucina sighed, "Was that too forward?" She asked,

"No," Caleb replied, "She's just not happy that I, a tactician married his commander." And Lucina chuckled,

"Why is that a problem?" Lucina asked, "We're hardly shirking our duties and I feel we work better together than we do apart.”

"I'm not going to argue with that.” Caleb said calmly and Robin sighed. She had her work cut out for her.

  
  


The next morning saw the Shepherds return to Port Regna and Robin was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that she was a grandmother...or that her son was a married man. She noticed that he was a very gentle husband, a far cry from his own father. He frequently did little things that just didn't at first make sense. Then after a while Robin began to understand the pattern. Caleb would without fail do what he could to make Lucina happy. He often spent time with her when he wasn't doing strategies or having some down time to himself or training Alana. Between Lucina and Caleb little Alana was learning swords and tomes. Robin witnessed herself that Caleb was teaching the girl wind magic. Robin also noticed that some of the other Shepherds (particularly the ones that joined with Caleb and Lucina) sort Caleb out for their problems. Yarne was one such Shepherd and while Robin was unsure who his father was as she didn't have a chance to see Panne.

  
  


Life with the Shepherds was interesting, Caleb thought. They were staying in a proper bedroom. He lay on the bed tired but unable to sleep. Lucina wasn't there and he could feel a steady and annoying heat. He didn't want to have to deal with it. He heard the sound of footsteps and voices from the bed and didn't bother getting up. The door opened and Lucina came in and closed it quickly and locked it. Caleb sat up, "Something the matter love?" He asked and Lucina came over to the bed and half flopped beside him,

"Remind me next time not to tell my mother that we're married."

"Why Lucy?" Caleb asked concerned,

"She wouldn't stop complaining about us." Lucina said shortly

"Ah...I see.” Caleb winced

"I just...can't stand it when she's like that." Lucina sat up and began to undress and Caleb heard yelling on the other side of the door.

"Surely she'll get used to it," Caleb sighed, "maybe she needs time.”

"No," Lucina replied removing her tunic and Caleb tried not to let his mind run with the thoughts that were in his head as he beheld Lucina in her small clothes. The fire grew a bit stronger and he groaned, "What about you?" Lucina looked worried as she came to sit directly on his lap. Caleb reached to hug her and spoke calmly,

"My mother came to terms with us fairly easily, and Chrom doesn't seem to mind.”

"Caleb," Lucina gave him a stern look and Caleb realised that she could feel the tent that was pitched, "I wasn't talking about that..." and he sighed. He had an extremely vivid dream where Lucina was sitting on him in her exact position. He could already feel his judgement slipping and struggled to maintain control as he didn't _need_ to go there now. He sighed

"I don't want to be a nuisance..." he said blushing violently, and Lucina sighed.

"Caleb, if you need it-"

He held her and sighed, "Lucy...are you sure about this? I don't want to impose..."

"I am sure about this.” Lucina nodded, then she gave him a soft kiss. Caleb had to at least make it even and his shirt fell to the ground. Then he returned to kissing his wife. His pants joined the shirt and he was in his small clothes. The fire grew stronger as Lucina pressed against him; kissing him and Caleb felt an odd sense of relief, that it would be quelled soon. He almost wanted to push the issue but he tempered it. It would not do to be so impatient. He felt his small clothes fall and Lucina's hands beckoning him to keep moving towards their bed, an unspoken requested that Caleb was more than happy to obey. He wasn't surprised when Lucina removed her small clothes and scooted up on to the bed. He joined her and somehow ended up with her underneath him; her legs on either side of his, he felt the selfsame heat from the first time that they had consummated their marriage and he knew that his senses were being robbed. Caleb felt Lucina gently guide him into her and let out a low moan that he'd not realised he'd been holding in as the wetness encased his length for the second time. It was difficult for him to maintain some degree of control. He didn't want to rush her. He felt far better keeping it slow and steady despite the itch he wanted to scratch. The fire and heat burned and Caleb instead focused on a steady rhythm. Despite his body's scream of protest. He moaned. Yet he still needed control even though his body was screaming for more relief. He moved slowly keeping a steady pace savouring the feeling along his length as he pressed himself in; then drew out. Lucina let out low moans as he did so, seemingly enjoying the feeling of him inside of her like this. He was not quite ready for what was next. Lucina let out a low moan, and Caleb went to stop. She however gripped his shoulders and pleaded with him not to stop, to go harder and faster. Caleb let go of his control, obeying her plea.

  
  


It wan then that Caleb felt himself enter a state of euphoria that only matched their consummation of their marriage, a feeling he wanted Lucina to have as much as possible. He was in a position that he'd not realised was actually increasing the pleasure that he was feeling. He might not have been aware of it but Lucina was...she had asked Sully for advice and the red armoured cavalier had been surprised, she did however understand that Lucina was _not_ game to ask her mother; and Sully was a married woman as well. So she had dispensed some welcome advice for her.

_"I'm surprised that you're asking me, but personally try having your husband on top if you haven't already," Sully said with a grin, "he might like it that way.”_

_"I see.” Lucina had blushed a little but she thanked Sully all the same._

  
  


Caleb for his part tried to keep his moans contained but it was difficult to say the least. He felt like he was close to that edge; the fall he knew wouldn't be that far away. He could hear Lucina's hitched breathing and low gasps of pleasure. Caleb allowed himself to fall and felt a warmth as they both fell into the pleasure. Lucina braced him as he drew out and laid beside her. His breathing was slightly rapid his heart still pounding but the fire had died down. He heaved a small sigh of relief and nestled close to her. He was slightly tired and welcomed her embrace.

  
  


Maribelle frowned as Robin confirmed what Lucina and Caleb had told them. It listed the pair as married and Maribelle did not understand, "Surely this is strange to you as well Darling?" She asked Robin and the tactician sighed

"I try not to think of it as strange, after all Caleb _is_ a man and Lucina _is_ a woman after all.” Robin replied and Lissa arrived,

"You might not want to go near their room for a while," The young war cleric giggled, "Who knew he was so good at pleasing a lady."

"WHAT?!" Maribelle cried shocked,

"Seriously Robin, what is the norm for Plegian men in the bedroom?"

Robin went red then said quietly, "I wouldn't know...my...uh...husband wasn't the nicest man in the world."

"Oh," Lissa said and Maribelle was still red,

"Lissa Darling that is hardly..."

Then there was a sigh from Robin. "Well I would agree with Maribelle.”

"Fine..." Lissa sighed but the mischievous grin was still on her face, "though I still wanna know.” she said with a grin.

  
  


There was a warmth that Lucina welcomed, she rested with Caleb, resting on his chest listening to his heart beat. It had calmed quite a bit and was soothingly lulling her to sleep. She allowed herself to fall eyes closed and relaxed. They could afford to relax now. Their mission was still important and Lucina knew that. She just wanted to be a little selfish for once and enjoy Caleb's embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The title is a slight play on words to a song that I heard ("my heart is a ghost town").
> 
> 2\. Kjelle's recruitment chapter minus Chrom and Sully of course
> 
> 3\. Sneaky Invisible Ties reference with a gender swap. Let's see if you can find it!
> 
> 4\. We get a more gentle Grima, or rather what is left of the Caleb that became Grima
> 
> 5\. Sneaky Shadows of Valentia reference
> 
> 6\. Lovebird is a reference to "Lovebirds" obviously
> 
> 7\. The town is actually from 'Claymore' if you've ever had the chance to read it.
> 
> 8\. Obviously Chrom and Robin met Grima!Caleb
> 
> 9\. Lucina saves the day and so does Caleb
> 
> 10\. Caleb x Lucina shenanigans
> 
> 11\. Chapter 13 of Awakening.


	14. The First Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb begins to show his tactical prowess to his mother Robin.

# Chapter XIV: The First Diversion

 

The next day saw Caleb sat in the war council room with his mother. The pair were running a strategy simulation which to Robin's shock, Caleb was winning. _Handily_. Chrom had been watching the last fifteen minutes or so and had felt it wisest to simply watch. He knew Robin was fighting a losing battle based on the frown that had dominated her face for the last few minutes. It was interesting to see and yet Chrom was glad that the pair were working together. It would he hoped make the war easier to deal with and have Robin carry a lighter burden as a result.

 

Caleb paused as his mother lost her commander and she sighed, "I am glad that I taught you well," she smiled. Caleb couldn't help but smile too. Despite the fact that he was worried about her. He had hoped that she would have capitalised on his mistakes more than she had.

 

Maribelle fussed over Lucina and the young woman sighed. She didn't want to talk to her mother given that the blond had hated the thought that Lucina was married to Caleb. The bluenette only had to wonder what her reaction would be if she were to heavens forbid produce another heir for him or realise that the pair had Alana who was _their_ future child. Maribelle's words were ignored and Lucina tried instead to focus on what she was doing. Reading a book on the uses of healing staves seeing as she didn't want to read the romance novels that were in the room. Brady was with Cynthia helping her after the poor girl had a major spill and managed to sprain her ankle. He was always helping Cynthia out, Lucina noticed. She just wished that Caleb would hurry up and save her from her mother's ranting. She sighed and heard something about periods. Then she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I haven't had any since before I came back to the past." She shot out, absent mindedly and instantly regretted it. Maribelle let out a horrified gasp,

"What?!"

And Lucina sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day in more ways then one. Her mother then ranted about seeing a healer about it and Lucina tuned it out. She didn't care. All of those in from the ruined future had been malnourished to the point that children were impossible and no one cared about it. All of them had not had the monthly blood since Lucina was fourteen, stress had been a factor but the damage that Grima had done was also another. They barely had anything to eat and had to fight for everything they had. Lucina had to admit the rations were a blessing. While others might have complained those that came from the ruined future most certainly did not.

 

Of course while Lucina was having to deal with her mother Noire sort out Caleb and Robin was surprised. Noire however didn't want to say what was wrong in front of Robin so Caleb offered to talk to her privately. He and Noire left Robin and a confused Chrom. They were out for a few minutes and then Caleb returned looking for the healing staves,

"Is Noire ok?" Robin asked,

"Just a stomach ache.” Caleb replied mildly and Robin sighed. It was concerning that Caleb was the one that everyone of the future children chose to see with their problems, save for Lucina. However Robin was certain that there was more to it then that. Noire had looked like it was more than just a stomach ache. To Robin it looked like the poor girl was having cramps that one got when they had their period. Perhaps Caleb was having the grace not to say that in front of Chrom; ' _Surprising_ ,' Robin thought. Her son was a strange man that she would have to come to understand at some point.

 

Three months. That was how long it took the ships to arrive from Plegia fully stocked for the campaign ahead. In those three months Maribelle had little in the way of knowing her daughter's state of health. She appeared to be healthier than when she and the others had first joined the Shepherds but that was all Maribelle knew. She noticed that little Alana had another growth spurt and was surprised by the general increase of energy that the group of future children seemed to have that lead to more training. She watched as Caleb practised with Brady on how to use tomes Laurent was presently busy with learning the ins and outs of swords from Lucina. She grit her teeth as it should have been _her_ that taught her son...not some Plegian ruffian that knew nothing about the Ylissean forms of magic and stances. She watched as Caleb calmly encouraged Brady and she felt a pang. This was Robin's son...not some Plegian ruffian she reminded herself and Robin would have trained him to be the best mage possible even if that were using the form of Plegian Mages and Dark Mages. She looked closer at the young man and sighed. She didn't know what to think. He seemed so uncivilised. And yet he seemed to be well educated. Very much unlike some who was a barbarian, he was poised and calm. She had never seen the boy lose his temper, not even once. He was the one that seemed to be the most responsible alongside Laurent and of course Lucina. Yet he came as a mystery. He seemed to carry himself well and yet like her son had a more...informal way of talking with people. He could stomach Vaike's lewdness; yet understand Virion's accent with ease. Hell he could talk every bit as formally as the Archer. Even so Maribelle was undecided as to what to feel about having a son-in-law that was Robin's son. She could see Robin, however; the calculating expression very much like hers. Maribelle sighed and remembered talking to the boy. He was reading a book which on the face of it he would not have been able to understand...should not have been able to understand and yet...he did. He knew what he was reading and had an understanding of the text. He even summarised it for her! Maribelle had thanked him but the shock had been there. She felt like she needed to talk to Lucina but her own daughter had taking to avoiding her lately. Maribelle sighed. She would work out the strange enigma that was Robin's son.

 

Caleb and Lucina had just settled Alana down when there was a knock on their door. Lucina was the one to answer it and Noire came in looking decidedly pale, "I'm so sorry to have to bother you both," the dark haired archer and Tharja's future daughter apologised, "I didn't realise that I was on...well...you know.” and they did as little needed to be said about it. Caleb fetched the heal staff that he kept on hand for such things,

"It's no trouble Noire," Caleb replied, "Besides it's what friends are for.”

"I am glad I have friends like you then," Noire smiled, "I'll have to clean up later.” the archer nodded and Caleb spoke,

"We'll see about some supplies for you as well Noire.”

"Thank you.” Noire smiled weakly and left them to get herself bathed after Caleb had done what he could to take the edge off Noire's pain.

 

Three days later, Lucina hummed as she began her kitchen duty. Severa was with her. Lucina had been sore; uncomfortably so. She had not had cramping like it before so she decided that she would talk with Caleb later about it. Severa had gathered the ingredients that they needed and Lucina busied herself with the prep work. The argument with Maribelle was still in the bluenette's mind. She couldn't believe that she was being told to leave Caleb. Lucina had protested against her mother's words and stormed out of the room; violin down in its case. She refused to talk to Maribelle after that. Besides Brady was the violinist in the family, not Lucina. She couldn't make it sound any good at all and and it sounded little better than a cat screaming. She had found that on the face of it, she was better at the piano, although she would never tell Maribelle that.

 

Severa sighed as Lucina diligently did all of the prep work and the red haired mercenary let her. Anyone with eyes in their head could see Lucina taking out her frustration on the food. Severa let her. She felt that the young woman needed it. She was shocked to find out that Lucina wasn't getting on with her mother, but Severa knew the feeling all the same. It was like that for her and Cordelia. The latter being so...perfect that Severa wanted to change her hair to the pale blue that was her father's. Owain had said that red was the colour of Severa's nobility and she (despite her misgivings) had kept it that way. Complete in two long pigtails that reached half way down her thighs.

 

The former Duchess of Roseanne started to cook the main meal when she felt a strange sensation between her legs. She ignored it and focused on the task at hand. It wasn't painful, just unpleasant.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair. Chrom had spoken with Maribelle and noticed that Lucina and the others that joined the Shepherds with her all seemed to sit together. They spoke softly and he found it difficult to read what was being said his best guess was that they were talking about private things, if Lucina's expression was anything to go by. Caleb was calm and it seemed that the group were tighter knit than Chrom had first thought. Robin came to them and they stopped only long enough to hear what she had to ask of them. Caleb said something to her and she nodded. Then she came to Chrom, "They sure like to stick together don't they?" Chrom asked his tactician,

"True," Robin replied, "apparently they need some supplies for some of the young women, although Caleb won't tell me which ones need it.”

"I guess they are used to managing their own affairs," Chrom sighed, "it would and is likely one hell of an adjustment for them.”

"You're very calm about this.” Robin responded with a raised eyebrow,

"There is no point in stressing them over something like that," Chrom replied, then he added, "Just make sure there is enough for all of the young women.” and Robin knew what he was talking about. She didn't need to have the words for what Chrom was asking of her. She would make the adjustment for the extra women they had in the army.

"I will," Robin promised and then she frowned, "I haven't see Tharja...do you know where she is?"

"With Gaius the last time I checked.” Chrom said calmly and Robin sighed in response. She had feared the worst when Tharja's eyes had taken a gleam when she saw Caleb, but if she was with the ginger haired thief it would be fine.

 

Later that night Lucina heard a frantic knock on the door and she opened it to reveal a white-faced Severa, "Severa is everything alright?" Lucina asked her friend,

"No," the former Duchess winced, "there's damn blood in my platoons.” she grumbled and Lucina frowned

"Have you had any sign of-"

"NO! I had no gods' damn warning.” Severa snapped then she winced

"Do you need anything?" Lucina asked her,

Severa looked down, "Yeah.” she mumbled and Lucina checked though what she had and pulled out some period supplies that Caleb had managed to get for them as discretely as possible from Anna. Of course Severa was the second young woman in as many weeks that had it start up again. With Severa taken care of, Lucina sighed and winced again as more pain cut through her lower body. She was getting less and less comfortable as the night wore on and she sighed. Caleb had yet to come back and Alana had gone to bed. She grimaced as the pain was followed by a less than pleasant sensation. She decided that she would go to have a bath when the door opened to reveal Caleb. He looked tired and she sighed, "Tough day love?"

"You could say that," he grimaced. "I had a chat with Noire and hers seems to have stopped for now.”

"It looks like Severa's has started," Lucina disclosed, "she said she didn't get a warning that it was going to come.”

"Hmm everyone is different I suppose," Caleb replied thoughtfully, "You holding up alright?" Caleb asked her,

Lucina sighed, "Not really." She admitted, "I think I've spent the entire afternoon cramping up and I feel...off."

"Maybe some rest will help," Caleb offered kindly, "I'll go and get the heal staff.”

"Are you sure about that Caleb?" Lucina asked him,

"If you're not feeling right it should help.” he replied and she sighed. She wasn't sure what was going on but it couldn't be good.

 

Caleb was woken with a frantic Lucina practically panicking and he groaned. All he got from her frantic whispers was that there was blood in their bed. Then he firmly gripped her shoulders, "Lucy," he croaked then he swallowed to try sounding less like a frog and more like himself, "It's going to be alright, I'll get you a warm bath and some clean clothes, will you need...?"

"I-I don't know..." Lucina panicked again and Caleb held her for a full minute,

"I'll get it for you.” he reassured her. He moved then to prepare a bath and crossed paths with his mother

"Something wrong?" She asked and Caleb replied,

"No, everything is fine Mother.” and Robin frowned,

"I don't think so," she said and Caleb sighed, "look I won't ask much but at least let me help.” she said and Caleb felt a chuckle,

"Thanks, but there isn't much that needs to be helped with.”

"Alright then," Robin sighed then she looked serious, "How long have you had to watch over them?"

Caleb paused and Robin saw him look down, "S-since I was...uh...I was fourteen.” Caleb said quietly as he filled the bucket for Lucina's bath, one that would require a few more buckets,

"I see.” Robin said sadly and Caleb continued,

"We had precious few people that we could trust at that point," he used his fire magic to keep the bath warm while he fetched more water. Robin realising her son was filling the bath joined him in his task, "By that stage everyone was on the battle field fighting while we were being kept "safe", though it was hardly safety that we had."

Robin listened to Caleb's tale and learned a great deal. With the task done she left him thinking that the bath was for him.

 

With the bath ready he bought Lucina in to relax. She sat in the water as he cleaned their bedding. He'd got everything she needed and was about half of the way through what he needed to do to make her comfortable when he was met with none other than Maribelle. He knew that she didn't approve of him and he sighed. She stopped and Caleb would have kept going had she not spoken, "Oh, Caleb...you haven't seen Lucina have you?"

"No.” the tactician responded calmly. He knew that Lucina didn't want to talk to Maribelle however he decided that he wouldn't be the one responsible for what happened between Lucina and her mother. He was going to stay out of it. Maribelle regarded him a while longer before she turned back the way she had come. He heaved a sigh of relief and ducked into the bathroom.

 

With the bleeding sorted Lucina was able to return to bed and know that there wouldn't be blood spilling on their bed.

 

Caleb was tired the next morning but he didn't make a fuss. They had ships to be packed into and work to do. Caleb spent his time with the Future Shepherds all getting ready for such a trip. They spent their time working out who would share their quarters with who as Owain recently married Severa in the same low key ceremony as Caleb and Lucina, the others also followed suit. It was hardly unheard of but the pairings surprised Caleb. Kjelle was with Yarne and Brady had chosen Cynthia. Noire and Laurent as well as Nah had as yet not paired up and they seemed content to sleep in their own cabins. Caleb and Lucina shared and Alana made sure that she was close to them.

 

Three days of sailing wasn't exactly comforting to Lucina. She was in agony still and Caleb had done what he could to ease it for her. Alana was worried for her but there was little the child could do. Lucina was glad that she wasn't getting seasick on top of the pain. Although the pain did make her feel like she wanted to be sick. Caleb was surprised when Maribelle had came to speak with him but he said little as he was more focused on the task at hand. Lucina did manage to join Caleb after a while. She might not have felt the best but at least she was out and about.

 

Chrom stood as the breeze carried them towards the Valmese and towards the beginning of the war. It was hard to believe that things were so peaceful. He noticed that Lucina seemed to join him and he smiled glad to see her and Caleb. It was odd that the pair were married but according to the "Roster" they were and Robin quietly informed him that there were more marriages since they'd left the port. He sighed and wondered if there was something that he was missing and sighed. He'd noticed that Lucina made a point to avoid Maribelle but there was little that he could do. He had to let the pair sort it out. In the meantime he met with Robin and Caleb to discuss what plans they could use against the Valmese. They had a few ideas but nothing solid. Caleb had gone to check on the mounts and Robin spoke to Chrom,

"Do you remember the simulation I ran with Caleb a few days ago Chrom?"

"Yes," the blue haired lord replied, "what about it?"

"Well," Robin began then sighed, "I gave Caleb the worst case possible against the Valmese and...he sacrificed half his fleet against the Valmese. I would never have thought to do it. He knew that we would have plenty of room for the remaining soldiers."

"What?!"Chrom gaped,

"He's a better tactician than I am," the Grandmaster replied. "Far better than I could gave anticipated.” she said as Maribelle arrived. The young woman looked between Robin and Chrom and she asked what they meant.

 

Caleb having checked on the mounts of the Shepherds then went on to do inventory; dull but needed. He made a note of the supplies and then headed back to report to Robin. He didn't notice the quietness of the ship. He did notice that the breeze had stopped and he frowned. Something didn't feel right.

 


	15. Storm on the Sea

#  ** Chapter XV: Storm on the Sea **

  
  


"So let me get this straight," Maribelle demanded, "You're saying that somehow your son is superior to you?"  
Robin sighed and looked between her friend and her Lord, then she spoke, "If you had seen the tactics he pulled...then you would be in little doubt, as it is he has much to learn even if he has the skills," the white haired woman said. At this point she could give her son full tactical duties over the campaign and not have to lift a finger. She was certain that her son had to know how skilled he truly was. She would have to work harder on a no win scenario for him. Perhaps...she stopped her line of thought as the young man in question arrived with the much needed list of supplies,  
"Everything is accounted for Mother," Caleb was stiff and formal, and Robin had to admit quite professional sounding. "However there is more than the required amount of oil present," Robin frowned and sighed.  
"That can't be good," she said to herself and Caleb seemed to fidget a little under the gazes of his mother, Chrom and Maribelle, "Thank you, that is one less thing to worry about," she noticed that Caleb was frowning about something and sighed, "Now then we should hold a full war council as soon as possible, Chrom," She looked at the bluenette and continued, "We should have the full report from our scouts by then.”  
"Right," Chrom nodded and made a motion with his hand, "In the meantime how about we set about having some lunch," a low groan from his stomach sounded and seemed to point to it being a good idea. However Caleb was uneasy, "Say Caleb, why don't you come and join me?"  
The young tactician jolted, "O-of course!" He responded and followed the Lord below deck. Robin sighed as the pair disappeared from sight and continued her work.

Meanwhile in the mess hall there was a great deal of noise. The perpetrator was as always; Gaius. He was at present arguing with Lon'qu about the best form of something or other (it was hard to tell because both men were close to blows) and Chrom sighed. He heard a chuckle from Caleb, "Gaius never changes.”  
"Hmm?" Chrom was unsure of how to respond and the sound he made seemed to be understood by the younger man beside him,  
"When he hasn't had enough sugar, he starts to cause trouble," Caleb said pointedly, "it used to happen all the time in the future...until he...never mind that." Caleb went right up to Gaius and Chrom watched as the young man fetched a plate of what had to be dessert and place it in front of Gaius, "You know it's not nice to fight with your comrades Gaius.” Chrom was bemused but Gaius saw the sugar and said,  
"Wh-whut...I'm dreaming ain't I?"  
"Nope.” Caleb replied,  
"Thanks Bubbles!" Gaius dug into the food and Caleb frowned,  
"Gods damn it!" He cursed but Gaius was too far into sweet heaven to hear him.  
"..." Lon'qu frowned and Caleb sighed,  
"What was that all about?" Chrom asked,  
"I was kind of hoping he wouldn't call me that..." Caleb sulked, "ugh, I suppose I should get used to that.”  
"Wait how in the world...?"  
"I used to get called Bubbles by Gaius when I was a tiny kid," Caleb groaned, "Worst part was I swore it went back much further than that..."  
"Well I can't exactly call the baby you Bubbles junior you know.”  
"WHAT?!"  
"Besides I think Mini Bubbles is better.”  
"Oh gods no..."  
"Then there's Bubbles Senior...it just makes perfect sense don't you think? Of course I think the title of Bubbles Junior has to go to that Alana kid she's got the cute factor and it works with her.”  
"Wait what?!"  
"Well Gaius has a habit of calling your mother Bubbles Senior, no idea why but he just does.”  
"CRAP!"  
"Hey Blue," Gaius used a nickname that Caleb knew was Chrom, "Just a thought but..."  
"No Gaius, Robin would have you skinned alive if you did that again."  
"Damn!" Gaius cursed. Lon'qu wasn't blinking the entire time. Then he looked from Chrom to Gaius to Caleb and back again. Then he sighed,  
"How about we just eat lunch?" The swordsman said scathingly  
"Agreed.” Caleb said quickly getting himself a plate. Chrom chuckled and joined the young tactician,  
"Say Caleb, do you know anything else that I should be aware of about the others?"  
The tactician frowned, "Aside from what you know already? Not much. Mind you if you're asking who married who...I am not going to say that information."  
"And why might that be?" Chrom asked the young man,  
"Because I wouldn't want anyone to feel pressured into a relationship that they don't want to be in,"  
"If it were between just us and no one else?" Chrom suggested and Caleb sighed  
"Too much risk for too little reward.” he said quietly,  
"I see.” Chrom sighed. Talk instead turned to who taught Caleb how to use a sword and the young man admitted that Lucina was the one who was more interested in it than he was but he tagged along with her anyway as he was more often then not the one that seemed to observe more then do the actual lessons from time to time. Chrom found that despite the age gap between them Caleb could well have been his best friend. The young man certainly looked up to Chrom; if the stories he was willing to share were to be believed. Chrom got a good laugh at the pranks Caleb had pulled "under Lucina's orders" on Miriel, who was their tutor until she had to leave for war. The mage had seen through all of them (according to Caleb) but Chrom got the sense of a little bird warning the mage of impending pranks and shenanigans in the form of Robin getting wind of such orders. For Chrom it was surprising how much Caleb had to tell even if he was being vague about some details (like who married who and which child had which parents). Chrom struggled not to laugh at some of the more...colourful shenanigans that Caleb, Lucina and Owain got up to with Brady joining them more often then not. It was a relief for Chrom to see that Caleb less tense than what he'd been since he'd joined the Shepherds; hopefully healing some of the old wounds that the Prince knew was under the surface. That and it allowed Chrom to get to know his son-in-law without Maribelle faintly scoffing and shooting glares at the young man or Lucina frowning as if waiting for her father to be the "over-protective" one of her parents a job that Maribelle was well suited to; given that she was so protective of her family. Chrom was just glad Lucina was happy and Caleb was taking care of her. Which was sadly more than he could say of Maribelle. He grinned and suggested that they had left Robin alone long enough with Maribelle and Caleb nodded though the lad seemed more lost in thought over a clear memory of a past conversation than what was happening presently.

Things took a turn for the worse with the weather starting to look like it was going to storm. Robin knew that the entire fleet was exposed and hoped like hell they would be fine. She saw Lucina come into the war council cabin with Maribelle fussing over the young woman. Lucina looked less than happy,  
"I told you I'm fine!" Lucina uncharacteristically snapped and Caleb appeared in the doorway with Chrom, "I will not need your assistance with anything right now!"  
Caleb sighed and came to catch Lucina's arm, her gaze softened when she saw him and she lowered her voice and said something that Robin did not catch. Caleb nodded and Lucina seemed to deflate a little. She looked at Chrom and he shrugged in response. He then moved to take his usual seat as Flavia, Basilio and Frederick entered. Maribelle had looked like she wanted to talk to Lucina but it was clear that wasn't to be the case as Lucina avoided eye contact with her mother the entire time. Lissa was the last one to arrive with Lon'qu at her side. Ever since the pair had announced their engagement Maribelle had been ecstatic about it. Caleb frowned but said nothing. He leant to Lucina and whispered something to her and she frowned as well. Robin watched and saw Caleb sigh, "Should have expected this to happen...I wonder who else is going to have to..."  
"We swore we wouldn't interfere, we will maintain that stance.”  
"Of course...but it's going to be hard on them..."  
Robin frowned and before she could ask Basilio spoke, "We haven't heard from the scouts lately, we're hoping that they haven't been waylaid but it is possible. We should check on them as soon as possible.”  
"It could be the length of the journey or it could be that there was a storm. The captain of the ship seems to think we'll travel fine, storms are not normally expected around this time of year." Robin spoke,  
"I suggest sending out someone to see what fate befell the scouts," Chrom spoke up, "They should have been back hours ago and we still don't..."  
"Forgive the intrusion Milord.” Cordelia and Sumia arrived both looking like they were soaking wet. The women looked unharmed but it was clear that they were shaken, Sumia was the one to continue,  
"We got caught in a fierce storm. It our Pegasi all they had to make it back and it's travelling fairly fast, it will hit us just around nightfall, the Captain is making all the preparations he can, he said to keep everything calm and that the ship should be fine.”  
"Right well then we'll need to look lively and do what we can to help."  
"Heh, hopefully this storm will thin the Valmese down to easier to manage numbers." Flavia joked,  
"We can't just rely on that," Robin said firmly, "We're going to have to be prepared to fight them at full strength!"

Caleb and Lucina were told that they needed to help Sumia and Cordelia. Caleb had a heal staff just in case, Lucina also carrying one. Mostly healing Pegasi was easy. Though Caleb knew they could be uneasy around men which is why Lucina was with him.

Caleb used his most soothing voice as he could. It helped that he'd thought to bring a lump of sugar and he offered it to Sumia's pegasus. The mare sniffed him cautiously and Sumia almost went to move forward when the mare decided that she would eat the lump of sugar that Caleb had offered, "There you are girl," Caleb said gently using the staff to check over the mare, "I won't hurt you," he frowned, "Sumia do you think you can hold her for a moment.”  
"Yes, I can," she replied, "Is something the matter?"  
Caleb gently petted the Pegasus' nose,  
"I'm afraid so," he said voice low, "A strained hock, it might not seem like much now, but it could get worse.”

Meanwhile Lucina was making sure that Cordelia's pegasus wasn't injured. She could see that the mare's wings were strained. It worried her. Both women seemed unharmed but there was little that could be done. She and Caleb had to help how they could. Lucina sighed. She had to wonder if Cordelia had yet to let go of the love she had for Chrom. Lucina wasn't even sure how to broach such a topic. In the end she decided to state what she knew, "Your mount has strained her wings, it isn't as bad as I'd initially feared so she should make a quick recovery."  
"Thank you.” Cordelia sighed with relief as Lucina raised the staff to help the mare heal. She noticed that Caleb was also working on his "patient" and seemed to have Sumia holding the mare's halter while he tended to the injury the pegasus doubtless had. When they were done there was a stillness in the air that belied the in coming storm. Sumia looked at Cordelia and then the sound of rumbling reached them.  
"Oh gods.” Sumia said tensely and Cordelia spoke,  
"Don't panic.”  
"OUCH!" Caleb grunted as Sumia's pegasus knocked him into the stable wall, "Easy there; Lovebird," he soothed making Sumia raise an eyebrow. She didn't recall telling the young man the name of her Pegasus. "She must have been worried because her rider is," he said calmly, "it must have been some storm.”  
"We got lucky and didn't get much of it but what we did...well it was a lot of rain and the winds were strong enough to injure the Pegasi."  
"I'll say," Caleb sighed giving Lovebird a gentle pat, "All done, that hock should feel a lot better," he said to the mare. She snorted and sniffed at Caleb again. He chuckled and said, "Sorry I'm all out of sugar lumps girl.”  
The ship suddenly swayed and Caleb gripped the door. Sumia would have fallen if not for Lovebird. Cordelia and Lucina were lucky. Lucina because she had balanced well and Cordelia because she was at the door of the stable, "That was a bit excessive.” Lucina said as the ship made another lurch.  
"Not the worst I've felt," Caleb said still gripping the door, "gods I do not want to think about how awful this would be for Alana right now.”  
"Mummy! Daddy!" Alana seemed almost desperate to find them stumbling about gripping whatever she could hold onto as the ship hit significant swells. Cordelia and Sumia blinked in shock. Caleb managed to get out of the stable before a more serious swell hit. Alana looked pale and he knew what was likely going to happen. Lucina also finished up and hastened to the girl's side.  
"Alana sweetie, are you alright?"  
"Mummy.” the girl whimpered holding onto Lucina with all her might. She scrunched her face when another "wave" hit. This was weather that Caleb knew could be dangerous for the little one, "I..." she hesitated for a moment and Caleb bought the healing staff up quickly lest his daughter be sick. He watched her relax a little and sighed,  
"We need to get back to our commander," Cordelia said, "or the ship's captain the storm was too strong for the Pegasi to fly in...which means it could get..." the ship rocked again and Caleb caught Lucina and Alana, almost falling if not for his magic. Cordelia frowned, "much worse.” the Falcon Knight stated.  
"I would agree that would be our top priority, however," Caleb responded, "we need to make sure that we can do what we need to. The sailors are likely some of the best Plegia could afford, we need to trust them, even if we don't feel like it.”

The group left the area with the Pegasi seen to (although both the Falcon Knight and Dark Flier were not so sure about it) and came across none other than Henry who was grinning widely, "Oh boy those waves are _awesome_!" He cried and Caleb sighed. The ship was swaying at a worrisome pace and all the dark mage could say was that it was awesome. He had Alana holding one arm while Lucina held the girl's hand. She was trying very hard not to be sick and Caleb could barely get the staff out to help her. Even Lucina was having trouble. Caleb tilted his head as he heard yelling in Plegian. Moments later a sailor came down and said sharply,  
"Mages, git yer asses up top pronto, we're goin t' need yer magic to clear the damn water from the deck.”  
By which he meant using wind magic to blast the water off the deck. Caleb looked to Lucina and she frowned,  
"Lucy, get Alana to safe quarters, I'll go and get the others.”  
Lucina suddenly grabbed Caleb's arm, "Stay safe.” she spoke clearly,  
"I will.” Caleb promised, breaking off from his family to get to work.

The rain was coming down hard and Caleb could see why they needed mages. He grit his teeth as he focused on what he had to. His movements were sharp and crisp. Beside him his mother also wielded a wind tome. They aimed to make enough of a wind to push the water back out off the ship's deck. It was a difficult task. Caleb almost slipped up twice as a sailor or two brushed past him pulling ropes left, right and centre. All the other boats were doubtless using all of their mages as Caleb could see occasional massive blasts of wind magic. He grimaced as the rain stung his face. His thoughts were on only Lucina and Alana. His poor little girl struggling not to be ill angered Caleb a little. He felt it was unfair but there was little he could do. Chrom apparently also pulled up ill. Caleb's focus was going to be needed for some time yet.

They got lucky it seemed as they passed through the storm unscathed. Chrom was below deck with his wife hovering over him. She was concerned with the fact that Chrom was ill. His illness was a thing the sailors called "sea-sickness" and it worried Maribelle that he wasn't the only Shepherd that had it. Apparently Lucina was keeping that from her mother as well. Why else would Caleb stock up on healing staves? She was beginning to think that the boy was actively the cause of Lucina's current lack of desire to spend time with her. Maribelle however did not know the truth.

The weather took a couple of days to clear up and by the time it did Alana finally felt well enough to join her parents above deck. For Caleb it was a relief that his daughter was getting better. Lucina was able to relax a bit more and thankfully they could start working on the most important thing. Getting Alana to enjoy herself. Caleb had to keep up with his duties but the spare time he had he spent with his wife and daughter. He checked to make sure they hadn't lost anything in the storm with a surprising companion. Alana had wanted very much to learn from her father how to be a tactician. She was too shy to ask her grandmother; which made Caleb wonder why that was, he resolved to ask her later.

Lucina spent her time wondering about the ship, as long as there was nothing to be done. She trained with those of the Future Shepherds who were not roped into some task or other by Robin. She felt that really they should all be training but few of the Shepherds seemed to. It was almost time for the evening meal when Lucina saw Caleb and Alana come up on deck and she quickly joined them.

Robin looked at the small family apprehensively. She had yet to tell Chrom about the little girl...Alana...she frowned and didn't know what to make of the child. She followed Caleb almost everywhere on his rounds today. Robin decided to find out what it was that was going on with the girl.

"I gots to feed the Pegisy today Mummy," the little bluenette girl grinned, "Daddy says Pegisy needs hay so we gives them the hay and they eats it so fast!"  
Lucina chuckled, "I bet they did," she said, unaware of Robin approaching them,  
"Mummy does you thinks I can rides one when I is older?" Caleb sighed and Lucina pet the girl's head  
"I don't see why not," Lucina replied, "though I don't doubt your father and I would worry over how safe you were.”  
The answer seemed to satisfy the child and the small family lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken when Caleb said at last, "I think we should be heading down for supper.”  
Only for them to turn and face Robin. She noticed that Alana seemed to shrink a little but other than that made no indication of what she was thinking,  
"Ah Mother," Caleb said surprised, "is everything alright?"  
"It's fine..." Robin sighed, "I was wondering if the three of you wanted to join me for supper?"  
"We'd love to.” Lucina replied Robin decided her questions would be answered later. Though she learned more from her observations than she might have thought. Something was off with the girl and it wasn't that she was supposedly Caleb and Lucina's daughter. The girl resembled them too much not to be and there was no dark magic to make it contrary. No it was the fact that Lucina herself didn't look like she'd birthed a child. From what Robin could gather about the world Caleb and Lucina had left behind the young woman just wouldn't have been able to have a child. That and another issue. She had asked Laurent how long the pair had been married for and he stated "Two years hence," as he felt it was a question he could answer without too much information coming to the tactician than she "needed to know". Especially since they were withholding information about who their parents were. Laurent however was slightly easy to guess. He spoke like Miriel and Robin could guess that it was likely he was either one of her pupils that had grown to accustomed to talk like her or was her son. Robin was still working out who the young man's father was.  
  
Thus she knew that it was  _ impossible _ for Lucina to have a child Alana's age and there was no way that Robin would have bedded Chrom under  _ any _ circumstance to explain the Mark of Grima and Naga on the girl. They were each married to different people for gods' sake. Yet Robin couldn't tell...she froze as she thought about a possible theory. The hierophant had looked a whole  _ lot _ older than her son that was with them. That man unnerved the tactician but his resemblance to Caleb was even more disturbing now that she had time to really think about it.

So it was that Robin had a theory. What if that hierophant had somehow sired the girl with Lucina. Not the Lucina that was with them. She was in no state to have had a child in the past regardless. Her body showed no sign of birthing or bearing a child. But another Lucina...and Robin felt it was too foolish a theory to entertain.

After all the hierophant had been with Validar and that man would not have allowed one marked by Naga in the presence of a potential vessel of Grima. She knew the requirements. She knew what Grima wanted...what was expected of one of his own...

Caleb sighed as Alana managed to get crumbs all over her face. He and Lucina moved to wipe their daughter's face and Robin giggled, causing Alana to tilt her head. The resulting look was in Caleb's mind one of the most adorable looks possible. If not for the crumbs, "Alana," Caleb said gently, "please wipe your face.”  
And the girl complied "There's a girl.” Lucina smiled and Robin chuckled,  
"I had no idea why but a have a feeling someone just got herself an extra helping of dessert.”  
"Yay!" Alana cheered, "Thank yous~!"  
Caleb burst out laughing and was grinning widely Alana had without a doubt a way of amusing her parents and it seemed that Robin had earned a little of the girl's trust.

Dessert was a delicious apple. Alana had over the last few days a loose tooth that her parents had urged her to leave be. Of course she didn't know why it was loose in the first place but she listened to them. Naturally she bit into the apple and while she was eating her piece her Daddy spoke, "Hmm, it looks like that loose tooth is out.”  
Leading Alana to look at her apple and see that it was indeed out. She frowned and pulled the tooth out, "Daddy, why's it in the apple and not in my mouth where it should be?"  
"It's no longer needed Alana," Caleb said calmly, "You're getting new teeth.”  
"I is?"  
"Uhuh," he grinned, "looks like our little girl is growing up.”  
"Don't say that!" Lucina spoke hugging Alana, "She's our little girl forever.”  
Robin chuckled and then she sighed. Caleb grinned and Robin couldn't help wonder how much she was going to see this girl grow up and yet miss her son's own growing up. It was damn hard to see him as little more than the little toddler that bounced about her with a cute smile on his face. She looked at the young man and wondered if there was a reason that she was so uneasy. Perhaps it was her motherly instincts talking. Robin decided that she would have to wait and see. She'd yet to see her son actively on the battle field. She would withhold her judgement for now.

 


	16. A New Plan

# Chapter XVI: A New Plan

Caleb was half-asleep. Lucina had left about fifteen minutes ago saying that she was going to train and that Caleb should try to get some rest after kissing his forehead. He'd had a _very_ rough night. If not the inability to fall asleep; then the nightmares that kept him waking up. Even though he'd comeback at a reasonable time after doing his tactical duties for his mother. He was in a state of exhaustion. He'd had to go about the ship doing checks and was looking forward to a well earned nap. Alana was with Lucina on this particular morning which was the first week since they'd left the continent of Archanea. The pair had decided that they were going to do some training. Caleb was preparing to get some much needed rest when there was a rather loud yell in the corridor of the ship. He thought little of it and tried to re-warm himself in a cocoon of blankets.

 

He'd almost got to the point where he was set to go back to sleep when the door slammed open and a loud and furious yell jolted the half-asleep tactician.

“WHAT KIND OF TACTICIAN SLEEPS SO LATE IN THE MORNING?!” Caleb groaned and covered his head with a pillow, all he needed was an hour to rest. However it seemed that he wasn't going to get that hour,

“YOU! MESS HALL! NOW!” Maribelle yelled at the seemingly lazy tactician. The young man groaned and got up, eyes barely open but she didn't notice that as she was already on her way out and yelled over her shoulder, “YOU'RE LATE FOR THE WAR COUNCIL BREAKFAST!”

 

Which lead to Caleb half staggering about tiredly making his way to the mess hall in Maribelle's furious wake. He could barely make out where he had to go and the stomping of the Valkyrie's footsteps made him feel that bit less well. He half wondered why they were holding a war council with breakfast and dismissed the thought in the same token. He was aware of running into someone and couldn't even mumble an apology to them. He somehow managed to make it to his usual spot when he heard his mother say,

“Gods Maribelle, you did not just wake him up...” Robin's voice was deathly calm and Caleb felt the chills up his spine. He _knew_ that tone and hastened to try to wake himself up; quickly,

“You really think it's productive to be so slothful?” Maribelle shot back and all hell broke loose when a third voice joined the fray,

“OH AND YOU THINK IT'S FAIR TO WAKE SOMEONE UP WHO HAS HAD NO SLEEP HUH?”

“Lucy,” Caleb croaked, “Please don't...” he couldn't even make a dint in the argument as his voice was almost too soft to be heard

“I second Lucina,” Caleb jolted as Chrom weighed in on the argument, “It isn't fair for someone to be deprived of sleep and I suppose it also isn't fair in the same token to accuse someone of something that they haven't done.”

“Caleb did do the first and second night watch last night...you know in case anyone can hear me...” Kellam said trying to get everyone's attention. Frederick spoke,

“Indeed Milord, if I'm not mistaken, Caleb joined me for the first night watch.” Frederick said and Robin frowned,

“I thought Tharja was on the first night watch,”

“You had me on the second night watch,” The sorceress spoke examining her nails, “And Caleb was busy with the tasks that you set him, as well as the second night watch.”

How she knew Caleb didn't want to know. It was too creepy to think about. Of course Alana came over to him and he absently moved so she could sit up at that table on his lap.

 

The argument lasted for a few more minutes as Sumia came in what had had to be breakfast. Lucina sat beside Caleb and made sure to get him a bit more to eat. Though Caleb tried to half-heartedly push it back towards her he ended up compromising by sharing it with her. He noticed that the bowls seemed a little off and guessed that they had dark magic used on them; likely Henry's doing as he'd seen the dark mage talking with Sumia last night before dinner.

 

The meeting began once breakfast was eaten. Caleb was too tired to really pay attention but he got the gist of it. Sumia and Cordelia would be joined by Cherche scouting to see what fate had befell the enemy fleet; assuming that they got caught by the same storm that ripped through a couple of days ago. Cynthia of course was going to join them and it was something she was looking forward to. Even though Caleb had told her not to make a big deal over it the young Dark Flier was. Mostly because she was getting to spend time with her mother. He sighed as he listened to the latest news of what was going on with potential battle plans and he eventually was awake enough to process that his mother was going for an unusual plan. He paused and noticed that she had the bright idea of getting oil spilled over the Valmese decks with fliers and mages to light the oil on fire from the back. He sighed and shook his head. His mother wasn't planing very well. He knew what would happen. Sumia would get injured and be unable to fight. Henry; feeling horrible would do everything in his power to make it up to her as it was his miss-timed spell that would cause the injury. There had to be a better way. He waited until most of the Shepherds had gone to train and came to his mother. Alana following him quietly,

“Mother,” Caleb spoke, “A word if I may?”

Robin turned to face her son and looked concerned, “How are you holding up?”

“I'm fine...I just came to...well...” Caleb sighed, “You'll have two pegasus knights out of action permanently if you go through with that plan...”

“Caleb,” Robin looked at her son with a serious expression, “Is there something that I should know?”

Caleb heaved a sigh, “Yes, but not with everyone's ears in the area...”

 

Robin had her son with her in her cabin. She frowned at the seemingly ominous words he'd said, “ _You'll have two pegasus knights out of action permanently._ ” She frowned and wondered how that was possible. “ _The Shepherds only have two pegasus knights...so does that mean?_ ” Robin wondered to herself. She noticed that Caleb had looked dead serious (despite his tired expression). She had to wonder why he was even saying this. She sighed and murmured a spell that would keep the Shepherds from hearing what was being said. If Tharja so much as dared to try and listen in Robin would have to use a more serious deterrent. She sat at the small desk in the room and laced her fingers as Caleb started to pace in front of her. She waited quietly and was almost going to prompt him to speak when he said,

“This has happened before,” She frowned and his gaze softened briefly, “In...well...in the future where we,” He paused, “Lucy, the others and I are from,” He began, “I heard the tales of what happened in the Valmese war.

 

I was far too young at the time to understand, both Lucy and I were mere babies when it happened. All we had was hearsay from the others shepherds. Sumia...and to a lesser extent Cordelia both were injured from the blast of the oil being set on fire. Sumia was never able to ride again...nor was she able to fight. I am not sure the exact details but it was often said that it was a miss-timed spell that caused the injury.

 

Cordelia of course would go on to continue trying to fight in the war but in the end, her injuries caught up to her and her fate was almost worse than Sumia's. Both were eventually killed trying to protect us.”

Caleb paced and Robin felt cold. She looked at him shocked, “W-what do you mean?”

“That Sumia and Cordelia were both injured. Cordelia's pegasus lost her life to infection of her wounds and Sumia's...well Lovebird only survived through sheer dumb luck. She took _years_ to get well enough for to be ridden again.”

Robin pinched the bridge of her nose. “And this happens...”

“It was how it happened,” Caleb said quietly now, palms resting on Robin's desk looking his mother in the eye. He wasn't lying to her. She _knew_ that he wasn't lying to her. Robin bit her lip, and said,

“Then we have to find another way...and I don't think...”

“Mother...” Caleb gave her a worried expression,

“Caleb...I need your help.”

 

Chrom was up deck with Maribelle and Lucina. He was waiting to hear from Robin as to what they were going to do about their current situation as he'd needed to confirm the actual plan before sending the pegasus knights out. Frederick arrived with Panne at his side. Lucina was avoiding eye contact with her mother after the latest argument that had broken out between them. Chrom wanted to talk to Maribelle about it but with Lucina present it wasn't a good idea. That and he doubted that his daughter wanted to say anything in front of her mother.

 

Three hours later and the two tacticians were still not complete with their planing. Robin had to wonder if the reason for that was the fact that she and Caleb had been running a strategy more akin to the simulation than what she was initially thinking. Caleb was by far working on getting his task complete and she watched as he carefully tried to work out the best thing to do. He was frowning and she wasn't sure it was going to work until...

“There!” Robin said pointing to the exact point, “That is their likely weak point we should be able to exploit it if they have the right amount of ships together to cause that...”

“The casualties would be immense,” Caleb frowned, “Not for us but for them...”

“It is the best we can do my son,” Robin soothed him, “Together we could devise no better a plan than this.”

“You're certain mother? This doesn't feel right...” Caleb looked unhappy and Robin drew to his level,

“I know...gods I know,” She said painfully aware of the deaths that the plan was going to cause. “We don't have a choice in the matter Caleb. Even if I wanted to try to keep their deaths to a minimum...I know that this is the best way forwards to protect the Shepherds and Ylisse.”

“Right,” Caleb said quietly,

“Caleb...” Robin said softly, “I know that this will not be an easy task. However we must not let the people who will die to die in vain. We must make sure that we end the war for their sakes.”

“Yes mother.” Caleb replied and they shared a glance. Robin knew that he son was unhappy but she also knew that it was for the best. They had to do it. Walhart was going to pay dearly for what he was doing. Together mother and son would take him down with the rest of the Shepherds.

 

Chrom having not seen Robin or Caleb was beginning to wonder what was going on. He decided that he would take the time to talk to Lucina about what had happened (privately). She didn't seem too happy about the topic of conversation but he guessed that there was some irritation at Maribelle. He never thought that Lucina would be like that towards her own mother but he noticed the issue stemmed from Lucina's choice in husband. Chrom sighed. He would have to find out the reason that the pair seemed to be arguing about Lucina's choice in husband from his wife it seemed. Lucina had been less than thrilled with Maribelle's suggestions and Chrom couldn't really blame his daughter.

 

Four hours had passed since Robin and Caleb had started to work out a new strategy and they came to the closest thing that they could to a complete strategy. Chrom knocked on the door and he and Lucina noticed that the war room was a mess as both tacticians had worked solidly on the new strategy, he had to move carefully. “Uh, Robin,” Chrom spoke carefully trying to get his tactician's attention, “What exactly is going on here?”

“Oh, Chrom,” Robin looked up from what she was doing and made another cross out on a piece of paper, “I'm sorry but we're kind of busy at the moment.”

“Mother that move won't work,” Caleb said compiling his notes on the new strategy, “The mages are too exposed here.”

“Ah crap!” Robin cursed, “Do we have any knights to keep them from getting hit?”

“No,” Caleb replied, “They're busy with our archers at the moment.”

“Damn it!” Robin cursed again,

“Grandma why are you saying bad words?” Alana piped up making Chrom realise that the little girl was there much to his surprise,

“Just ignore them dear,” Robin said, “and don't repeat them...”

“Yes Grandma,” the little girl said, “Daddy is this the paper you was looking for?”

“Ah! Yes, thank you Alana.”

“ROBIN!” Chrom yelled, “WHAT IS OUR NEXT MOVE?”

The tacticians stared at Chrom and he felt his face heat up a little. The silence was about as awkward as it could be with Lucina looking from her father to Caleb's mother to Caleb to Alana then back again. The silence was broken when Caleb said calmly, “We're not sure yet because we have run into some trouble.”

“Yes, at the moment we're working on the distribution of our troops.” Robin added, “We'll tell you when we have it right.”

Chrom groaned, “Robin...we need a plan _now_. Our soldiers are more than ready to go and-”

“Pegasus knights!” Caleb said suddenly,

“Of course!” Robin said scratching out what she'd written and they adjusted the figures on the map and Chrom groaned,

“I always wonder _why_ I hired her,” Chrom muttered, “I swear I can't get through to her.”

“Most likely because she's busy with a strategy like she said.” Lucina supplied calmly, “Sometimes it took Caleb five or more hours to get a working one done. I believe it has something to do with a 'no deaths' rule that they have.”

Chrom sighed, “Yes well we need to have something to work with.”

“Mummy,” Alana said bouncing over to Lucina and the princess smiled at her, “I is hungry can I please has a sammich?”

“Of course,” Lucina said quick take the child to eat while Caleb was busy.

“So if we use the pegasus knights to keep the mages out of trouble then we can keep the knights with our archers. Then that opens their pegasus knights up to get shredded.”

“Simple but effective.” Robin replied and Chrom sighed. This was going to take a while...

 

Half an hour later Chrom was able to say that at least Robin and Caleb had come up with a strategy that could be used. They had decided that based on the reports from their scouts they could afford to do something a little less risky than before. They had decided that it was far easier to fight tight quarters and hit the Valmese general to disrupt their communications. Then once that was achieved they worked out that the remaining forces _should_ surrender fairly quickly although Robin was certain that they would have to take over the commanding vessel for them to get anywhere. Scouts were needed to confirm what the situation was and Chrom left the pair as they got to the more complex part of their job. It was hard to know what to do at this stage so Chrom had decided to spend the time training with Brady.

 

They were having a good sparring match when Robin finally came with Caleb to see Chrom. Sumia and the other scouts had reported that the Valemese fleet was half the size of the fleet Plegia provided but they had just as many soldiers as them. Robin and Caleb had both revealed that there was an even better plan to be put to use. They would get control of half of the Valmese fleet and use the ships to ram into the rest of the fleet with the oil being used to burn the fleet up. It would make the best sense. However if the ships had canons...well then they would use the canons to fire into the other ships with flaming canon balls instead and use them to protect their fleet from a similar situation. It was a semi-risky plan that would reap some reward. Chrom nodded and then focused on announcing it to the rest of the Shepherds. He noticed that Caleb and Robin were talking to one another again and guessed that the finer details of the plan was being put into place. He would leave it to them. He trusted that they would both be doing their absolute best to protect the Shepherds.

 

Sumia was on deck when Henry came over to see her. The mage was such a big help the entire trip that she couldn't even begin to thank him. He grinned widely and pet Lovebird's nose, the mare snorting a little but appreciating the attention. “Hey Sumia...” Henry began and Sumia tilted her head,

“Hello Henry,” She said. “Everything alright?” She asked the mage and Henry grinned,

“Robin said we should fight together, 'Like a team' she said,” Henry absently opened his tome and instead focused on it for a moment before looking at Sumia again,

“I think that sounds great,” Sumia smiled and Henry seemed happy, “It also means I can repay you for your help too!”

“Aww, Sumia you don't have to.” Henry said looking down,

“I would still like to.” She smiled, “Have you ever flown on a pegasus before?”

Henry's eyes widened, “No...” The mage said uncertain as to what she was suggesting.

“Well then that settles it!” Sumia said with a smile, “I'll take you for a ride after the next battle!”

“AWESOME!” Henry cheered and Lovebird snorted again.

“It'd be the least I can do.” Sumia smiled and Henry wondered if there was a reason that Sumia was doing this for him.

 

Meanwhile Caleb and Robin were at last able to give a more defined plan to Chrom. Lucina and Alana had arrived just as the last part of the plan was being put into place. It was decided that there would be a team of fighters working to take out the main vanguard of the commander's vessel. Then once that was done they would go for the jugular and take out the commander himself or herself. They didn't have much information on the commander of the fleet.

 

As Robin did the last minute checks Caleb was with Lucina both preparing for the battle ahead. Alana was anxious that she was being separated from her parents even for a small while. Though Lucina reassured her daughter that she was going to be safe with Lissa and Anna (the pair being the on duty healers that were protected on the medical ship). They had only just got their armour on when Maribelle arrived to find out what was going on and why Cynthia was preparing to make a trip to the medical ship. Caleb tightened his chest plate as Alana hovered near him nervously bouncing on her toes. Lucina came over to Caleb and said something about a loose strap on her breast plate and Caleb helped her before Maribelle had chance to. He was aware that Maribelle was there but he was more focused on getting ready. He quickly strapped his sword to his side and his tome was placed into its battle holder. He then put on his coat as Lucina finished getting on her vambraces. Alana looked at both her parents and Caleb knew that she wasn't happy, “Don't worry Alana,” He said soothingly, “This won't take long. I promise.”

“Pinky pwomise Daddy?” The little girl asked and Caleb said calmly,

“We'll make sure to end this fight swiftly Alana.” He hugged the small girl and she sniffled,

“B-but I don't want Daddy and Mummy to go! I wants Daddy and Mummy to stay!” The child whimpered and Caleb felt Lucina kneel so that Alana could see her,

“I know that it's hard,” Lucina said gently, “and I want you to know that you will be safe with Aunt Lissa and Anna. We don't want you to have to see a battle field Alana.”

“B-but...” The girl looked from Caleb to Lucina and then she cried. Caleb kept the girl in a hug and eventually Cynthia came in. She was not her usual bouncy self,

“ _It's time to go Alana._ ” Cynthia said gently in Plegian and the little girl sniffed,

“ _But Aunty Cynthia why can't Mummy and Daddy stay?! Why do they have to go?_ ” Alana's grasp on Plegian was surprisingly better than her Ylissean.

“ _Because they are going so that you will be safe_.” Cynthia replied and Alana reluctantly said goodbye to her parents. Maribelle looked like she was being made to swallow a lemon but she noticed that once the child was gone Lucina put her Falchion on her waist. Caleb and her exchanged a look. Lucina wore a stern expression that Caleb seemed to understand and they left with Maribelle following them; confused as to what the look on Lucina's face meant. Why was Lucina frowning?

~

Alana and Cynthia arrived on the heavily guarded medical ship just as the small child and stopped crying. She was unsure still as to why her parents had to leave her again and it always set Alana on edge. She didn't like being separated from them.

 


	17. Turning Point

 

# Chapter XVII: Turning Point

 

The medical ship was quiet. There was little to suggest that there was a fight going on elsewhere from here. Alana walked the length of the ship. Her thoughts on her mother and father and hoping that they were ok; even though she knew that battles were a dangerous thing, she remembered how often Master Grima would tell her that. She knew that even if her mother and father were skilled at fighting there was always the chance that they could get hurt. She wasn't sure what was worse. That she couldn't fight alongside them or that they weren't with her now. She didn't have much company on the ship. Aunty Cynthia had left about an hour ago by Alana's estimate and there wasn't much that she could do at that point. She sighed and turned to walk down another corridor below the deck. Alana was for the most part alone. She didn't want to help Lissa however much the young sage had asked her if she wanted to whenever she would pass the Sage. She also refused to stay put when asked giving Alana a slight sense of being in trouble even though it wasn't her parents that had asked her to stay put. She couldn't help but feel worried about the fact that her parents were not at her side. Alana felt safest with them. Without them she felt exposed and in a dangerous place. It was hard to work out what to do about it. She couldn't leave as she didn't have a flying mount. All she could do was pray to Naga that her parents would return safely to her. Alana sighed and decided that she would try to read at least it would keep her busy if not for a small while then until her parents returned. She found a part of the medical ship that was roughly able to house a small girl such as herself without being in the way of the healers. She knew that soon if the battle did not go well the injured would be brought here. She had a good window and for the most part she was able to get in some reading although she was clearly not as focused on that reading as she would normally be. It was hard for Alana as her thoughts kept drifting to her mother and father. She had never known them to be apart from her and she missed them terribly. Alana came to a section that she didn't quite understand what it was trying to say. With a frown she made a note to ask her father about it when he got back. She sighed and kept reading. It was going to be a very long time without her parents. It always was.

~

Caleb had known that there was going to be a difficult fight ahead without the questions that Maribelle was trying to ask the pair. He sighed and for the hundredth time checked to make sure that his armour was on properly; his tome in its holder and his sword was at his side. Lucina seemed to be doing those checks as well. Robin had gone over the main plan at least three times with everyone and they all knew what they had to do. Caleb watched as each of the Shepherds prepared for the battle ahead. He spotted Cynthia with Brady and had smiled. Those two would be fine as long as they were together. He could hear Severa snapping at Owain to focus on the fight ahead and Kjelle was sharpening her lance blade in the quiet pre battle calm. Yarne was twirling his beast stone in his hand and from what Caleb could see Nah was helping Laurent with his armour. It was nice to see the pair getting on for once and not at each other's throats like they had been in the past. He prayed that they were past all misunderstandings now. It did seem to be so but he would have to find out later as he scanned their little group. Noire came to stand over near Caleb and Lucina and he knew that the young archer was nervous. He also knew that she was one of the best archers out of the Shepherds besides Virion being able to when she wasn't panicking to make an excellent shot.

 

The quiet was broken as they fought the Valmese. The roar and din of combat a sound that Caleb was all too familiar with caused him to narrow down his focus somewhat. He fought at Lucina's side like normal. The pair didn't have to think. They moved smoothly and easily. Lucina blocked Caleb from getting hurt while he provided some much needed magical support, fending off the Valmese mages who thought that Lucina made for an easy target. They were so in sync with one another that when Lucina ducked Caleb would turn and shot a Thoron spell in that direction and almost take out the opponent that Lucina was facing allowing his wife to deliver the finishing blow to the enemy. Likewise if Caleb was the one to duck any close range opponents would soon feel the bite of Falchion. They were so lost in the dance that they managed to get quite separated from the main group of Shepherds, cutting down the soldiers before them as a smooth team that didn't require any further training to work together. It was hardly surprising then that they were the ones to challenge the General although perhaps Caleb had planned to alter his mother's plan without thinking about it. He knew that he was quite possibly going to get into trouble for it but at that moment he didn't care. The enemy was before them and they had to cut him down.

 

Caleb was leading with his sword when he felt the strangest thing. It was almost like he was on fire, except he wasn't at the same time. It was like his very mana was burning. Yet it wasn't a painful heat. It was a pleasurable heat. Even stranger was the fact that his tome was still at his side not even opened to the spell that could have made the flames that glowed around him. He gripped the sword in his hand. He didn't hear the general's voice over the roar of the strange flames that surrounded him. The flames were a bluish colour. He saw his move, “ _Checkmate_!” Caleb yelled suddenly as the flames danced around him. He swung his sword and something amazing happened. He couldn't believe his eyes at first but he had actually _cut through_ the general's armour. Lucina was in a state of shock but not wanting to fall behind said,

“Did you forget about me?” She gripped Falchion and stood ready to strike, “ _Hope will never die_!” She hit the general and he grunted from the initial impact. Then in a sudden burst of speed Lucina struck rapidly cutting through the man as if he were little more than butter. His words were lost as the pair turned to face the rest of the soldiers who were desperately trying to get to the fallen and very much dying man.

 

“Holy shit...” Sully had seen what had happened but even she didn't believe her own eyes, “How in seven hells did the pair of you manage that?” She asked the rather bashful Caleb and Lucina. “That wasn't anything I'd ever seen before...OI! ROBIN! Did ya just see...”

“Yes Sully I saw.” Robin said calmly, or rather as calmly as she could, “Who could have missed the wall of flames.”

They had of course captured a good number of the Valmese ships. Most of the people however had fought to their very last. It was a sad ending for them but as Robin had said the people of Ylisse and Regna Ferox didn't Walhart to rule over them. Even if he _was_ trying to get rid of Grima if that was what the story was with him. Of course it was clear to Robin that there was something she was missing. She had seen that Caleb tended to stay close to Lucina and that was creating a problem with Maribelle. Robin had known that Maribelle clearly did not approve of Caleb and Lucina's relationship. The Valkyrie had complained on numerous occasions that it was Caleb's fault that Lucina wasn't getting along with her. Robin had felt it a groundless accusation but she had decided to humour Maribelle and have Caleb swap from his normal battle partner for the next fight at the very least to get Lucina to at least talk to her own mother. Robin approached the pair with that in mind and noticed that Caleb was seemingly lost in thought perhaps from the battle and trying to work out how he could improve the results of this fight. Robin sighed, “Lucina, can you fight alongside Maribelle for the next battle?”

Lucina frowned and gave Robin a look that was shy of glaring at her, “Why?” Lucina's tone was short and Caleb looked tense,

“Just to see how it will go.” Robin said quickly trying to defuse what was clearly a very unhappy Lucina. Robin noticed that Caleb was less than pleased but he spoke,

“That might not be the soundest choice but I suppose I don't mind if the same can be said of Lucy.”

 

 

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Alana was delighted to be back with Caleb and Lucina and had not noticed that her mother was less than pleased about something. She was tucking up into her cabin after her parents had tucked her in for the night. She'd had a story and was sleepy.

 

Meanwhile Maribelle was waiting for Lucina to turn up for their training as Robin had suggested that they fight together in the next battle and to that end training was an important part of that as it would allow Maribelle an insight into how Lucina fought. It had been a thing of contention ever since Lucina and her friends had come from the future to assist the Shepherds in their fight to stop Grima from being resurrected by the Grimleal. That and Maribelle wanted to get to know her daughter a bit better and perhaps give Maribelle a rare chance to try and convince Lucina that her choice to marry Caleb was a foolish one. For Maribelle it was a fairly simple fact that Caleb was no noble and therefore was not and should not have been allowed to marry Lucina in the first place. Her daughter was a princess and to marry someone like a tactician was just unheard of in the whole history of Ylisse!

 

So when Robin had told Maribelle that she would be working with Lucina in the next battle; Maribelle had been hopeful to get her daughter to be more prim and proper. Had hoped that she could begin to get the foolish girl to see the truth of the matter and how much her station dictated whom she could marry.

 

Maribelle had to wonder then why it was that Lucina chose the tactician in the first place. However as she waited for her daughter to arrive Maribelle couldn't help but wonder if there was something she was missing about Caleb.

 

By the time Lucina did arrive she was half an hour late. It was not a good start. Maribelle had expected there to be some reason as to why Lucina was late but all she got was a mumbled half hearted response. Lucina refused to touch the practice tome that Maribelle had chosen for her and instead focused on cutting the training dummy up into as many pieces as possible. There was no conversation between them as Lucina acted as if Maribelle wasn't there. She sighed and tried to get the young woman's attention with little success. An hour later and Lucina decided that she was done for the day and left. Maribelle wondered if there was something she could say but judging by the set of Lucina's shoulders she was not in the mood to talk. Maribelle was forced to conclude that her daughter had the stubbornness of her father.

 

Lucina walked to the mess to get her rations. She was not in the mood for idle chatter. Robin's plan had backfired; Lucina was furious that Robin had the gall to suggest that she fight alongside the woman who only spoke of Lucina leaving her husband. The same woman who insisted that Caleb wasn't good enough for Lucina because he wasn't a noble or a prince. Lucina couldn't fathom her mother's foolish reasoning. It angered her to no end and now she was being forced to fight alongside her...by Robin. Whatever the tactician had hoped would happen wasn't going to. Lucina was surprised when she saw Sumia was handing out the dinner rations and she barely managed to thank her. “I've seen that kind of look before,” the dark flier said gently, “Is everything ok Lucina?”

“I...I'm fine,” Lucina responded after a moment and the dark flier did not look convinced, “I'm just...having difficulty with a certain someone about accepting how I...never mind, please forget that I said anything. I wouldn't want to burden you with it.”

“I promise I won't say anything about it to anyone else,” Sumia offered, “Even Chrom and Robin.”

Lucina wavered, “I...I shouldn't talk it about it.” She sighed, “But I suppose some advice would be welcome...although perhaps an ear is more helpful than that.”

“Well how about we have a seat over here and talk, did you want some tea?”

“Tea sounds nice,” Lucina responded and the pair ended up sitting at one of the empty tables. It eventually lead to them talking and while Lucina tried not to reveal anything too major she ended up telling Sumia exactly what the issue was that Lucina was having with her mother. She couldn't help it. Sumia in Lucina's timeline had been one of the few adults that Lucina had trusted outside of her immediate family. She was a very wise woman (although not all of the adults in Lucina's life had thought so) and Lucina had as a child often sort out her council when her parents weren't always able to help her. Sumia had been a good friend of Chrom's and that alone had been a reason to trust her. That and the fact that Sumia was a very good listener compared to Maribelle sometimes. It was fortunate that it was just Sumia and Lucina in the mess hall, otherwise Lucina was sure that everyone would heard her and that thought alone was why she had been so late training. Sumia had said nothing and Lucina wondered at first if that was a bad thing. However when the timetraveller was finished Sumia sighed, “How cruel,” She said at last, “I for one think that it's wonderful that you've followed your heart; don't doubt the pureness of it. From what I can tell you are very dear to Caleb, I honestly believe that much is clear. In this case I would say keep being happy with him at your side, and I am sure that one day your mother will understand that. I can only hope to Naga that she sees it sooner rather than later.”

 

Meanwhile Caleb was having a much needed bath. He rested in the tub eyes half closed tired. He was having a night off. A _well_ earned night off. He was having a decent bath he decided. No one was bothering him and he was free to enjoy it as long as he wanted it. However he was concerned for Lucina and that was spoiling the mood somewhat. He was still annoyed at what his mother had said. Caleb had not spoken to her since she had practically demanded that Lucina spend time with Maribelle; Caleb knew that was the worst thing possible to do but Robin wasn't going to listen to him. Apparently Maribelle had demanded it and what Maribelle wanted Maribelle got because she always pulled rank to get it. Neither he or Lucina could get Chrom's thought on the matter because Robin had decided for them. Caleb could only guess at what was going to happen. There was doubtless going to be trouble. He knew it. It was only a matter of time before the pair had their inevitable clash. He'd been through it once before and he sure as the seven hells did not want to go through a convoluted version of it again.

 

Lucina returned to the cabin that she shared with Caleb and noticed that he was sitting on the end of the bed lost in thought. It was hardly surprising. She sighed and almost without thinking sat next to him. They didn't need words. Caleb turned to face Lucina and she instinctively rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her into an embrace. She buried her face into his chest and spoke quietly, “Caleb...”

“Yes Lucy.” He responded,

“Can we...?” She began and he tilted his head, she leant up and his hold loosened. She didn't want to think about the evening. She surprised him with a kiss. Caleb wasn't sure what it was she was asking but when he saw her half slip out of her tunic he had an idea of what it was she was trying to ask him.

“We can,” He said trying not to chuckle at the question, “Although do we want to have Alana sooner than what she thinks we have?”

“No, not yet...I just...”

Caleb kissed Lucina, “I was teasing love,” he grinned, “Although I do wonder what would happen if we were to...mmmph.”

“Or I suppose we could...well...give Alana a sibling then she wouldn't be so alone when we have to be separated...”

“I don't think right before a war is a good time.” Caleb said still grinning and Lucina suddenly laughed,

“Of course not...however further down the track maybe...”

Caleb would have laughed if not for where his wife's hands were wondering. “I suppose we could have some fun...but we'd have to take care not to conceive a child tonight.” He barely got the words out before a low moan escaped his throat. Lucina hummed in response. That was the hard part. She knew that they were going to have to be more careful now then what they were in the past and it annoyed her. Still she decided that for once she was going to have to do something about it. She didn't know what yet but given how much Caleb was enjoying her ministrations she figured she would think of something that would not only prove to be a distraction for her but also something to help deepen their bond, and of course a way that they could make love without the risk of having a child too soon was important to both of them.

 

By the time they arrived at Valm it was clear that a tough battle was ahead. Alana was of course once again on the medical ship for her own safety (something that the little girl was not happy about). Caleb was fighting alongside his mother while Lucina was with Maribelle. For the most part Caleb had to fight the urge to act as he did with Lucina. His mother had an entirely different fighting style to his wife. He was off kilter as they made a hefty run to stop the Valmese from flanking them from the shore. It was hard to believe that the town was so lightly guarded as it was. Doubtless there would be more Valmese in the area if they were not already. Taking the city would give them an important foothold for the fighting ahead. Caleb knew this and yet...he couldn't keep his focus on the fight as much as he tried to. He had not noticed that his mother kept shooting him odd looks almost the entire time that they were fighting. Caleb was lost without Lucina at his side. He almost missed an incoming lance. His mother had barely stopped it from hitting him, “STAY FOCUSED CALEB!” His mother yelled at him and Caleb knew that it was almost impossible to so. Robin surely understood what was going on. Even so as Caleb barely registered what was going on he _did_ see that Lucina and Maribelle were in danger. Without thinking he raced forwards. The general this time was a dark knight. Dangerous as he wielded both tomes and swords. From what Caleb could see this man was wielding a fire tome...and not just any fire tome. Arcfire. Caleb knew that there was no way Lucina was going to be able to take a hit from that. He feared the worst as the man began to cast the spell.

 

It was an understatement to say that Lucina had been off kilter the entire fight. More accurately perhaps was that she completely unable to fight with a clear head. Sure her skill level was enough to keep her reasonably safe. She cut down the enemies in her way without a single spell shot from her mother. And there in lay the problem for Maribelle. She wanted to help Lucina improve as a fighter and in a way get rid of some of the bad blood that had been between them. Lucina had been distracted the entire fight! The worst part was while Maribelle had done her best to try and get Lucina to focus nothing had worked so when she saw a violent flash of magic she had feared the worst...only to find to her complete shock Caleb barely standing up, Thoron tome in hand shaking as he'd taken the brunt of the magic that the Valmese general had thrown at them. Maribelle was shocked and could only watch as the young tactician fell, “CALEB!” Lucina screamed, then she gripped Falchion and yelled, “ _YOU WILL NOT STOP ME_!” And she managed to cut down the man's horse. He panicked as he fell, however Lucina was not done. The man desperately tried to get some distance between himself and the enraged Lucina; she charged forwards, “ _I SAY WHEN IT ENDS_!” she cried as she managed to cut through the man's armour slicing an artery in the process which would lead to a quick but rather painful death for the man. The dark knight fell and Lucina turned to face a shocked Robin and Maribelle. However she wasn't looking at them. She ran to Caleb who had collapsed on the ground. He was lucky to only be knocked unconscious from the force of the spell. His resistance had been the only thing to save him from a far worse case scenario from happening to him.

 

There was a solemn air in the medical ship as Lissa worked on healing the young tactician who wasn't the only one to get injured in the battle. The damage done was by far however the worst as Caleb lay unconscious. He had taken an Arc spell head on. He was lucky that the spell did not actually do any lethal damage. He was peaceful in a way but there wasn't much peace outside the room. Lissa sighed as she heard yelling. It was clear that there was some form of argument going on and Lissa knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Lucina's voice cut through the door, “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“Lucina please calm down.” Robin's voice could be heard and it sounded like she was pleading with Lucina. Lissa had a hunch that Lucina was going to yell again and sighed when she heard,

“I DON'T CARE! IF CALEB WAS WITH ME HE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HURT LIKE THIS!”

“Darling...” Maribelle's voice sounded through the door,

“DON'T YOU DARE!” Lucina yelled back, “I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT CALEB IS HURT!”

The door opened and Lucina shut it rather sharply in Robin and Maribelle's faces. She looked almost as bad as Lissa was feeling. The Sage didn't say anything at first, “You know...” Lissa began and Lucina sat in a chair next to Caleb's bed. The tactician was still unconscious,

“Please don't start Aunt Lissa.” Lucina said voice breaking, “I don't want to talk about it. Caleb is what matters right now.”

Lissa sighed and noticed that the tactician seemed to stir, “You shouldn't be fighting with your mother.”

“I said I don't want to talk about it.” Lucina snapped and Lissa could only think of her brother

“You don't want to keep bottling it up.” Lissa said to her niece,

“I said...”

“That you don't want to talk about it I know.” Lissa said, “Gods you are as stubborn as Chrom can be sometimes. I'm just saying you don't want to leave any bad blood between you and your mother.”

“Then why don't you tell _her_ that.” Lucina shot back at Lissa and the sage blinked in surprise, “Or maybe it's because she hates Caleb.”

“Lucina I don't think...”

“But don't you see Aunt Lissa?” Lucina suddenly spoke in a tone that told Lissa that the young woman had enough, “Even when we were children mother was always like 'don't go near him darling...' or 'why don't you play with Inigo he's the son nobleman after all?' or 'Darling surely you would much rather play with your brother'.” Lissa was in a state of shock but it seemed that Lucina wasn't finished, “And let's not forget the first words she said when I came to the Shepherds, 'Why on earth would you marry a Plegian?'.” Lissa felt sad hearing Lucina speak of Maribelle like she was however the Sage guessed that this wasn't just the Maribelle that was here in the present. She had a sinking feeling this was the Maribelle that Lucina had known as a child. Lissa didn't know what to say. She watched as Lucina took Caleb's hand into her own, “She never once asked me why I didn't like Inigo, or why I didn't always want to play with Brady and Owain. She never seemed to care about the fact that ever since I was born Caleb was the one looking out for me. _He_ was the one that was there for me when my father died. _He_ was the one that tried to do his best to keep me safe. _He_ was the one that was truly my closest friend...” Lucina shook slightly and Lissa realised that her niece was trying not to cry. Lissa wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't believe it when Caleb groaned in agony, “Caleb...”

 

He heard Lucina's voice...he tried to wake but it was hard. He kept hearing whispers, they asked the same question, ' _Why do you resist me?_ ' Caleb was uncertain as to what they meant by that. He groaned and felt his eyes open, blinding light initially making it difficult to make out Lucina who he _knew_ was holding his right hand; his vambrace was missing. “Lucy...” Caleb croaked and he saw Lucina smile at him,

“Thank the gods,”

“Lucy...” Caleb struggled to get up and Lucina supported him,

“You're alright Caleb,” She said, “I'm here and I'm not leaving your side.”

“Alana...?”

“She is safe,” Lucina reassured him,

“Good,” He smiled weakly, “That's good news...was I? Was I....out for long?”

“No,” Lucina said as Lissa went to get her staff, “You were barely out for three hours.”

Caleb knew that Lissa was using her staff and he tried not to cry out in pain. The muted cry was enough however for Lucina to know it hurt...a lot. Caleb knew that sometimes a healing staff caused a nice feeling, usually on small wounds that would heal quickly. Larger wounds would hurt to start with. However the pain would fade after a while. He knew when Lissa was almost done with him when the pain faded away. The door opened again and he noticed that Alana was clearly upset whoever it was that had tried to hold her back hadn't done a good enough job,

“DADDY!” Alana practically whimpered as she ran over to him and Lucina. Caleb moved and Lissa sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed and Lucina let go of his hand as Alana came and threw her arms around him, crying into his shirt. Caleb couldn't help wincing as she did so. He pet her head gently,

“I'm alright Alana,” he said to his sniffling daughter, “Lissa has been taking good care of me. As has your mother.”

Lucina pat Alana's back as Lissa finished the last of the healing she could do for the time being, “Caleb you'll need to rest for a couple of days.” Lissa spoke with a serious tone, “I don't want you overdoing it alright.”

“Of course Lissa,” Caleb said wincing as Alana hugged him even harder than before.

“You were very lucky buster.” Lissa said firmly, “But next time-”

“Try to be more careful, I know Lissa.” Caleb said with a rueful grin, “You're not the only one to say that to me.” Lissa was surprised.

“Caleb!” Lucina rebuked her husband and he smiled. Of course he managed to pull Lucina into a surprise kiss. When they broke apart Lissa sighed,

“Yes well, please do keep that in mind young man.” She responded. The door opened and Robin came in with Maribelle,

“Caleb are you-”

“I'm fine Mother,” Caleb said, “My coat took most of the force.”

“Ah...I forgot that our coats were immune to magic damage.”

“That is kind of the point though Mother.” Caleb sighed and Maribelle had to wonder why Caleb was so calm. He continued, “At any rate we can't rest on our loins.”

“Caleb I told you-”

“To take it easy. Sorry Lissa but I can't just sit back and not at least help. I'll be fine.”

“Caleb...” Lucina looked at him worried but Caleb it seemed was focused,

“Right now we have to secure the port if we haven't already. And we're going to need to start creating a supply line to Archanea as soon as possible. Mother?”

“He's right,” Robin sighed, “we do need to get that sorted and work on the next stage of our plan.”

“Yes but...” Lissa began,

“I know. Gods I know.” Robin frowned. She gave her son a stern look then she sighed defeated, “I need to speak with Caleb. Alone.”

Lucina frowned, “To berate him?” She said frowning, “That's hardly fair!”

“...” Robin raised an eyebrow, unable to say anything for the moment.

“Lucina...” Maribelle spoke and Lucina threw a glare at her mother, “Please, we need to respect Robin's-”

“Don't worry about it.” Caleb spoke, “She can say what she wants in Plegian if that is what she wants to do. Hell it's not like she doesn't have the right to.” He sighed. “After all I _did_ break formation and got myself hurt as a result.”

“Caleb...” Robin winced as she realised that he'd _known_ exactly what she was thinking. She let out a heavy sigh. She should have known better than to stop the pair from working together her son looked at her and said irritably in Plegian,

“ _And who's side are you even on Mother_ ,” He looked annoyed, “ _I didn't think you of all people would fall so easily when rank is pulled_!”

“CALEB!” She gasped and then realised that Caleb was every bit annoyed as Lucina had been with the battle pair mix up. Her son just wasn't as obvious about it. Which was frighteningly like Validar, the only difference was that her son didn't have the same hubris as Validar had. She supposed that was the only good to come of raising Caleb away from Plegia. She frowned at him, “ _What are you talking about_?”

“ _Don't be so stupid_ ,” Caleb snapped in Plegian, “ _You know what I'm talking about. Ten to one that idea to switch battle partners was Maribelle's idea and you did it without thinking on the possible consequences. You thought it would mark a turning point between them, that they would have less reasons to argue with one another AND help begin an understanding between them. How naïve_.”

“ _Caleb..._ ” Robin sighed and realised that he was making a fairly accurate guess. “I suppose you're right. I might be naïve to think that a battle might change things,” Maribelle looked at Robin and Lucina was not pleased as she didn't like where Robin was going with her present line of thought,

“Did you even think to _ask_ me how I felt about this?!” Lucina snapped suddenly and Robin jolted, “Or to consider _how_ I feel about it?”

“Lucina...” Maribelle was taken aback by Lucina's harshness towards Caleb's mother,

“No, I didn't,” Robin admitted, “Perhaps there in lies the problem. You are too stubborn; like Chrom I should have known better than to better than to force the issue. I just felt that family should get along.”

“Maybe that is the problem here...for both of you.” Caleb sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You're too busy trying to force your 'ideal image' on both of us that your losing sight of what is really important. That and you have no idea of what we've been through.” Robin looked at her son now and saw an expression that she _never_ wanted to see on his face again. It was a pained expression that made her feel awful. But she realised his words were not aimed at her. She looked at Maribelle and noticed that her friend had her hands clenched at her sides, “We had to live _without_ you, BOTH of you. For gods know how many years since Grima...” Caleb's voice cracked, Lucina unconsciously grabbed his hand. Robin felt sick. She came to a sudden realisation and that realisation wasn't good. Out of the corner of her eye Robin could see Lissa was close to tears. She had known more than they did apparently.

“Perhaps...Maribelle, care to come with me for a bit?” Robin asked, “Lissa, you too please.”

“R-right!” Lissa agreed and Maribelle nodded,

“We'll need to talk later Caleb,” Robin said

“Fine.” He said shortly and Robin winced. She did not expect him to be so harsh. In a way she felt it was as Chrom had said. One hell of an adjustment for the pair that were in the room...not to mention the others. Robin should have listened to Chrom. And she would have to try and change things for the better.


	18. Risks and Rewards

# Chapter XVIII: Risks and Rewards

Chrom sighed as he heard what happened. It didn't surprise him that Caleb had gotten hurt nor had Lucina blaming Maribelle for Caleb getting hurt. He had said that Lucina and her friends needed time to adjust to being in the Shepherds and he was right. He sighed as he listened to Robin. He could see her frustration as much as he could see Caleb's. He sighed, “Then how about you let Caleb and Lucina take care of their comrades and act as their own unit?” Chrom said to the tactician, “That is what I would be doing in this case and I am more than certain that is what they need at this point in time.”

“Gods Chrom.” Robin groaned, “Do you really want to give your wife more ammunition against my son?”

“No, Robin. You are going to listen to me.” Chrom said firmly, “I am the one who makes the final call. This is my decision. If Maribelle takes an issue with it that is her problem to take up with me. I don't see why she should be complaining about who Lucina has chosen. It's clear to me that she has a good man at her side. I know what the problem is. Let me deal with this one, alright?”

“But Chrom...”

“No buts Robin, this one is on me.” Chrom spoke calmly, “Besides Caleb will still be assisting you, just not taking orders from you. I'm sure you can manage with that can't you Robin?”

“O-of course I can Chrom.”

“Good, next time if you're going to make any changes to the battle pairs ask me first.” Chrom said with a wave as he left the room. Robin sighed. She could not believe him sometimes. However she knew better than to argue with him. Chrom did have a knack for reading people that quite frankly Robin herself did not have. While he might not be much of a strategist like her he had something she didn't. Perhaps Robin would leave the issue of Lucina not getting along with her mother to him. He seemed to know what to do about it.

~

Meanwhile in Caleb and Lucina's tent there was a calm movement of activity. Lucina was preparing for the fact that Caleb would be leaving with some of the Shepherds on a scouting mission. Try as she might Lucina didn't feel happy about it. Her father had been by earlier and had specifically asked Caleb to do the task. He wouldn't be alone as several of the other Shepherds would be with him but that did little to ease Lucina's worry. Alana was in her bed roll asleep. She had not been happy to find out that her father was going to be leaving them but Caleb had calmed her promising to be as swift as he could be. A scouting mission was simply that. They needed to be quick to report the enemies' position.

 

It was the early hours in the morning when Caleb arrived at the meeting point. His mother and Chrom were there as well as Maribelle, Sully, Sumia and Donnel. He frowned and realised that there was a member missing of the party and he turned to see Gregor behind him. Caleb tried not to yawn, lest Maribelle make a remark about that. Sully stroked her mare's mane and Sumia was busy checking on Lovebird's gear. Caleb noticed that she seemed nervous and he couldn't blame her in the slightest.

“Ah you're all here, good.” Robin said taking stock of who had arrived for the mission. She calmly continued, “Your mission today is to scout the surrounding area. We don't need heroics we just need to find out if there is any Valmese in the area. Knowing that will help to plan out our next move. Now are there any questions?” Caleb sighed and shouldered his pack

“How long is this going to take?” Sully shot at the tactician, “A week? Two days?”

“Hopefully no more than a week.” Robin said, “Each of you will be working in pairs with a mount each. Caleb, I'll need you to coordinate the group.”

Caleb sighed, “Right, meaning?”

“Meaning you're going to be sorting out who is with who for this mission. There are two paths I want scouted on the map.” Robin explained to him, “Here,” She pointed to what looked like a very open area making Caleb frown, “and here.”

“Then we scout the narrower path. Seems more likely to have an ambush,” He said, “Though being in the open could allow for cavaliers and riders on mounts to move much faster...also running the risk of archers.” He looked at each of the people present and spoke, “Alright, Sully and Sumia, you two take the more open pathway. Worst cast scenario there are archers there which means Sumia that you'll be supporting Sully.” Caleb studied the map again, “Maribelle, Gregor, you're both with me. This path seems the most likely for an ambush but we can also choke them if the worst case scenario is true. However doubtless we'll also need to retreat if that is the case. At least with that choke point we can limit how the enemy will approach us. Assuming again that they are not riding wyverns, pegasi or griffins. I would suggest carrying wind and thunder tomes as it will maximise our safety margins should we come across either type of enemy.”

 

The trip for Caleb was difficult to say the least. Maribelle hadn't been too pleased with his train of thought but it had been for the best. He said nothing and made a note of the terrain as best he could. Gregor proved to be more welcome company and Caleb found himself talking with the merc about how to make use of the sword (“Gregor is using his blade in clean state to be better and keep with the sharpening to make it effective”). Caleb however could not say the same of Maribelle. With a sigh he prepared for the night. He made do with a cold meal and curled into his bedroll. Gregor had promised to take first watch so Caleb decided that he would rest as much as possible to take the next watch. The young tactician however did not find sleep as easily as he hoped.

 

By the time he had fallen asleep he had the strangest dream. A dream that he was seated on a throne of the likes of which he'd never seen before. At his side was Lucina wearing a grim expression on her face. It was almost like they barely knew one another. Caleb wondered what was going on and struggled to get up. His body not moving in the slightest. He tried to call out to her and move. Yet he couldn't. A familiar voice spoke and Caleb felt fear settle in, “ **Why do you resist me? Come, give me your power...merge with me and rule the world like a god!** ”

Caleb tried to scream, tried to fight back. He struggled to see what was going on.

 

“AHHH!” Caleb screamed panting heavily covered in a cold sweat. He was shaking and Gregor had his hand on his sword,

“Oi, be keeping with the voice down.” The merc said tensely,

“S-sorry,” Caleb responded still shaking,

“Would give position away yes?” Gregor asked Caleb as Maribelle glared at the still shaken tactician, “Though Gregor knows when sleep is hard.”

Caleb winced and hastened to get up, “S-sorry...I...”

“Come now,” Maribelle said less than pleased, “With a yell like that I'm surprised that the Valmese haven't found us already.”

“Oi! No biting of the tones. Is bad. Tactician needs kindness.” Gregor countered, “Is like a frightened child no?” Caleb looked down embarrassed, “Rough night with the making of fears?”

Caleb sat down and sighed in defeat, “I suppose so.”

“Was making with the screaming so must be.” Gregor said, “Gregor thinks tactician should be making with the sleeping still.”

Caleb winced, “I can't...” He held his head in his hands, “I...I don't...”

Maribelle's frown softened in the dim light of the moon. Thankfully there wasn't any Valmese in the area. She was confused with what Gregor was saying but the gist of it was clear. Caleb apparently had a nightmare, if his screaming was any indication.

 

The next morning was trying. They had found some worrying signs that had Caleb trying not to quake with fear. There had been an enemy encampment half a day from where they were. However there were signs that Caleb knew. He felt his breath quicken with fear. He grabbed Gregor by the arm to stop him from walking forward, “Risen...” Caleb said shakily and Maribelle frowned,

“What?” She asked,

Caleb gulped, “There were risen here...last night I know it.” Caleb struggled to get his breathing under control again.

“They seem to be making with the leaving.” Gregor said about to walk forwards again when Caleb's grip tightened, “Is safe to investigate-”

“No it's a trap.” Caleb said suddenly. “We need to get out of here as fast as we can! They're likely hiding in the...AHH!” Caleb felt the all too familiar white hot pain in his head and was forced to grip it tightly in his hands. The pain was worse than normal and he could barely make out the glowing red eyes in the trees just ahead of them.

“What the...” Maribelle spoke shaking now as she too saw them.

“Is bad...” Gregor spoke,

“We're going to have to use pair up!” Caleb said sharply, “Maribelle I want you to support Gregor! I'll do what I can to draw them out of the trees. Gregor stay close. We've got to retreat carefully. Hopefully they won't notice us but if they do...well let's just hope that we're not going to run into trouble.”

~

Sumia and Sully had found a Valmese encampment about the same time that Caleb was dealing with the risen. It was decided that they would return to camp when Sumia saw a signal from her vantage point in the sky. She hastily landed near Sully and said, “Sully, Caleb's group are in trouble! They've encountered risen!”

“What the hell?!” Sully exclaimed, “Then we need to get there! Any idea where there is a path?”

“I think I saw one up ahead. We'll need to move quickly.”

“Damn right we do.” Sully agreed and she kicked her mare into a gallop after Sumia. They were not sure what risen they would find but it was hoped that they would make it in time before anything serious happened.

~

The risen had unfortunately noticed them. Caleb was almost sure that they could escape unnoticed but when the roar of the leader of the risen sounded Caleb knew that hope was lost and they would have to fight their way out of it. The risen would keep coming otherwise and Caleb did not want them anywhere near camp. He grit his teeth as he worked out the most efficient way to take them out. He decided that he was going to have to use his Thoron tome. Maribelle and Gregor had not been in this kind of situation before and he knew that. At best they had only seen a few risen skirmishes each and Caleb knew that the goal was to get out of it alive and still able to fight on. He was surprised when he heard the sound of hooves and feared that the risen were flanking them until two familiar faces showed up, “Sully! Sumia!” He cried in surprise as the Great Knight and Dark Flier arrived, “Thank gods! We need to create a choke point! Now!”

“Got ya covered Caleb!” Sully said gripping her lance in hand, “You ready Sumia?”

“Yes!”

“Right then let's give these ash faced freaks something to remember!”

“Hold Sully!” Caleb called out, “We need to be careful. Sumia, can you take the perimeter for me?”

“Can do.” Sumia replied,

“Sully I need you and Maribelle to head for _that_ tree line to the west. I want those risen flanked and out manoeuvred. Gregor and I will take any stragglers down that get in our way.” Caleb said quickly assessing what to do. “With both of your mobility it should be enough to chip into their numbers which with Sumia taking the perimeter should limit their movement further. Be careful and don't over do it.”

 

Caleb and Gregor quickly got into position as Maribelle and Sully did as Caleb had asked. True to what the young tactician thought there were some risen that got through Sumia's attacks. Caleb focused on getting himself to take out the risen that were not playing the game. He then turned to face Gregor and saw Sumia swoop down and take out a risen mage. He frowned and saw that Sully was having no trouble with the risen archers that came her way thanks to her javelin. Maribelle made for a good support and occasionally the Valkyrie made a few decent hits on some of the risen. Caleb watched carefully and saw something he did not want to see. “Come on Gregor! We've got to go and help over there! It looks like we've got an ally over there that's hurt!”

 

Gerome groaned in pain as the arrow wound he'd got to the shoulder stopped him from getting Minerva to safety. He had thought himself a fool and that fate would have its due when a familiar bolt of magic shot through the risen archer that would have finished the Wyvern rider. “You gods damn fool!” Gerome snapped when he realised who it was,

“Yeah...good to see you too Gerome. Sorry you had to get hurt like that.”

“Shut up!” Gerome snapped at the tactician “I don't...”

“Actually you do. Lucina told me to find you...and to bring you back kicking and screaming if I had to.” Caleb said and Gerome grunted,

“So she's here...why are you with...”

“Long story, but Lucina's plan didn't work as well as she hoped and we're going to need your strength...we've hit a slight problem.”

“Hmph,” Gerome grunted, “I suppose I am a fool. Minerva shall you join me in this fight?” The young man asked his wyvern. The creature let out a bellow and the young man sighed, “Very well. Let's ride.”

 

Meanwhile Gregor watched the exchange between the two young men, surprised when the rider tried to climb onto his wyvern only to almost fall off it in the process. He was even more surprised when Caleb clucked his tongue and moved to help the rider get back into the saddle, “Come on Gerome let's get you to a healer alright.”

“Fine.” Gerome said and Gregor got a decent look at him. The rider wore dark coloured armour but it was clear that he was Valmese. His hair was short and a slight pinkish hue. The mask he wore seemed to hide his face quite well. It also seemed to the merc that the young man _knew_ the tactician. If the fact that Caleb had called out to the man by name was an indication.

 

Thankfully the risen were taken out fairly easily thanks to Caleb's strategy. Maribelle healing their newest companion of his injuries while Caleb checked in with Sully and Sumia to know what the pair had come across. Of course it was as the tactician had guessed. The Valmese were guarding the road that Robin had intended to use. As well as the road that Caleb had just scouted...although the risen had killed them all. According to Gerome it was worse in the Wyvern Valley. He said bandits had set up shop there and he'd not freed Minerva there as he'd initially planned given that they were capturing the wyverns for some sickening plot. Caleb sighed, “Then we're going to have to report to Mother...” He frowned, “Gerome is there anything else you can tell us?”

“No.” The young man was not one for talking more than needed and Caleb knew that. The tactician sighed,

“Then we'll leave for the main camp at first light. The sooner we report what is going on the better.”

The trip back was thankfully uneventful. No more risen threatened them and Gerome was making a steady recovery. Caleb wasn't surprised that the wyvern rider wasn't complaining about the current situation. He was as calm as he could be. Caleb had done what he could to ease Gerome into the group but it was clear that was going to take some time. They were lucky the mission took a week. For Caleb it was trying. He missed Lucina and Alana and was glad to be returning to them. Gregor had apparently promised to help Miriel with something or other upon his return and as Caleb and Gerome headed to the main tent Sully commented that she was going to make sure that her horse was groomed to perfection. Sumia had gone with her and Caleb was surprised when Maribelle had followed suit. Gerome had followed Caleb to where the Shepherds' wyverns were kept. Present Minerva was contently eating her dinner and Caleb watched as the Minerva he knew settled into her stall with a sigh. Gerome had made sure to fill her bowl with some food while Caleb watched. The tactician didn't say a word and didn't need to. Gerome finally spoke, “Shouldn't you be reporting to Chrom or Robin.”

“Well I assumed that you wanted to come with me but if that isn't the case, sure I should. However I also owe you a debt.”

“Hmph.” Gerome grunted, “You owe me nothing.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Caleb said sternly.

“Then what?” Gerome said sharply. “You know as well as I do...”

“So you want to avoid them huh?” Caleb said as the future Minerva sniffed at him, “Sure that's one way to go about it. But that isn't the only way as I have said before.”

“You would have us change things further?” Gerome asked Caleb incredulously,

“No, not change things further...just tip the scales in their favour is all.”

“And you honestly believe we can do that?”

“I do Gerome.” Caleb sighed, “I also know more than anyone else how much it hurt you to lose your parents. Especially since...since we weren't...” Caleb turned away and Gerome sighed,

“You think us being here changes that much?”

“Gerome...” Caleb turned to face the young man. Then he sighed

“...”

“Look is Minerva comfortable? You will need to meet Chrom.”

“She will be for the time being.”

“Alright then, let's go.”

Caleb and Gerome eventually arrived to the main war meeting tent. Robin saw them coming and frowned in confusion upon seeing Gerome. It was hardly surprising given that Gerome was to Robin a new face. Caleb waited for a moment then guided Gerome inside. Chrom was seated listening to Maribelle talk about the mission with Sully and Sumia. Gregor had been there a while and Caleb was certain that his mother was actually waiting for him. Gerome took one look at Chrom. The prince spoke with Gerome and Caleb tuned it out. He made to leave if not for Chrom to say calmly, “So Caleb, which path do you think we should travel to get to the Mila Tree.”

Caleb would have groaned in annoyance but he spoke calmly,

“The narrow one. True it won't allow as much room to manoeuvre but we will be better able to protect ourselves from the enemy. And according to what Sully and Sumia told me the Valmese have an ambush waiting for us to use that point.”

Robin sighed irritated but she knew that her son was right. She noticed that he was awfully keen to leave them however and she was certain that Chrom noticed this as well. The bluenette gave a nod and Caleb took it as his signal to leave. Robin swore she had never seen her son move so fast to get out of the tent. Robin groaned as she realised exactly where he was going. Fifty gold wasted. She was mad at Chrom for even making that bet with her since they both knew the outcome. Though Robin had _hoped_ that Caleb wouldn't have been _quite_ so fast to leave.

 

Having escaped the strategy tent Caleb let out a sigh of relief. He knew he should have stayed a little longer but he really missed Lucina and Alana. He wanted to make sure that they were fine. He was about half way through the camp when he ran into Kellam and Gaius. The pair stopped when they saw Caleb and he spoke with them for a while. Lucina was as ever at the training grounds apparently. With Alana which Caleb considered to be good luck. He thanked them and went on his way.

 

“Looks like Blue was right.” Gaius said with a grin, “Bubbles is seeking out his lady and Bubbles junior.”

“W-well of course he would.” Kellam said, “It seems to me like they're all really close.”

“Darn it I gotta think of a new name for Blue's daughter than Blue junior,” Gaius grumbled and Kellam said,

“How about Lucina? That is her name right?”

“Correction nickname.” Gaius replied.

 

Caleb arrived just as Lucina and Alana had finished for the day. Alana was the first to see him and practically dropped her sword, “DADDY!” Caleb was quick to brace for impact as his daughter flew across the training grounds and her little arms found his middle,

“I'm back.” Caleb said patting his daughter's head, “I missed you too Alana.” Caleb said then he sort Lucina's eyes and she smiled.

 

She of course handled herself with a tad more dignity than Alana had coming to stand by Caleb calmly after sheathing her training blade. She kissed him and he felt relieved. He was glad to be back safely as glad as Lucina was that he was back. Alana let go of Caleb and then she giggled as she saw her mother kiss her father. What she didn't know was that there were a set of eyes on them. Her other grandmother, Maribelle saw in full what was going on. She wasn't the only one. Chrom was there with Robin grumbling. She handed over fifty gold in a pouch and said scathingly, “You had better enjoy it while you can. I _will_ win the next bet!”

“If you say so Robin,” Chrom smiled, “If you say so.”

 

Alana was so excited that her father had come back that it took her a little longer to go to sleep. She was so excited that it was decided that for the time being she would be allowed to read a book until she felt sleepy enough. Caleb kissed his daughter's forehead and with Lucina bade the girl good night.

 

The next morning saw Caleb and Lucina prepare to head out with the rest of the Shepherds. They had for the most part not a whole lot of tasks to do before they moved from their current camp to the next camp. Robin had come and talked with Caleb about a few details that she wanted to know while Lucina had been working alongside Caleb to make sure that their tent and bedroll were stowed away neatly. Caleb was about halfway through what he needed to do when he saw Chrom come over as well. Caleb sighed and waited to see what Chrom had to say.

 

As it turned out there wasn't much that needed to be said. Not being the main tactician was useful in some sense as Caleb didn't have to do all the last minute checks that his mother had to. He was curious to see what she had planned and while he didn't have a chance to talk with her; he knew she would let him know what she needed him to do, even if they had argued about the details of _how_ they were doing the task.

 

The trip was quiet. Mostly because Caleb was busy keeping alongside his wife, tome at the ready should battle break out. Lucina had kept Falchion at her side. It was there so that she was ready for anything that might happen. With their little group was Owain, Severa, Cynthia, Brady as well as Noire and Gerome. Alana was sleeping in the wagon as the young one had not been able to sleep the night before.

 

By the time they set up camp Caleb was working on checking their supplies for his mother, a task that required him to check over the weapons in this particular case. He'd just finished with the tomes and was about to move onto the medicinal stock when he felt a familiar embrace, “Are you finished with that yet love?” Lucina's voice spoke into his back and Caleb put down his notebook and replied “Almost Lucy,” He smiled and enjoyed her embrace.

“We won't be disturbed for a while.” Lucina spoke calmly,

“Well that's a relief, I suppose I should make sure that I get the last of this done although I doubt Mother would notice much I...hng...” Caleb was little able to think straight as Lucina made it clear what her intentions were. He made a half hearted attempt to stop her, “Lucy we should...haa, get to our t-hng.”

“I did mention that we wouldn't be disturbed.” Lucina seemed to sound rather pleased with herself and Caleb felt her gentle ministrations stirring the fire that he didn't want to be stirred so soon. Caleb decided that he'd had enough and managed to turn so that he could face her. Without warning he kissed her and she relaxed, the young tactician knew what he was planning was risky but he was at the point where he was more than willing to ease the heat she had stirred. He heard the dull thuds of vials hitting the dirt doubtless knocked by him bumping the shelf with his left leg. They were not broken and Caleb knew that he would have to clean them up later. Right now he didn't care. Right now he wanted nothing more than to have some intimacy with Lucina.

 

The kisses the pair exchanged were firey and it wasn't long before clothing was hastily lowered as the young couple wanted nothing more than to ease their desire. Lucina let out a low moan when finally Caleb entered her. She used one of the full crates to balance herself as the pair quickly hit a rhythm of movement that had them both muffling their moans of pleasure with kisses while what clothing remained served to make the pair drenched in sweat. Caleb knew that they were taking a risk by doing what they were doing. Literally and in two different regards. One would be them getting caught, the other...Caleb felt himself close to that edge and knew he would have to stop. However Lucina didn't show any signs of letting him pull out quite yet. He groaned and decided to let the bones fall as they would. They were a married couple for gods' sakes. It would be expected of them to eventually have children. Even if Maribelle didn't approve of them it was going to happen at some point. He felt Lucina grip his shoulders even tighter than before and knew that she was close.

 

With the young couple sated for a time they hastened to clean the tent up hiding their tryst at least partly. Caleb had completed the task set by his mother and he and Lucina went to the mess hall. Neither showed any sign of what had transpired between them. Robin none the wiser; Caleb gave her a neat list of the inventory and Lucina had got them both something to eat. Caleb joined her and Alana for dinner as the usual chatter filled the tent.


	19. Naga's Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Lucina meet Tiki, Naga's Voice and they discover where Alana comes from...

# Chapter XIX: Naga's Voice

 

It was a quiet night as the cold winds blew across the desert sands of Plegia. At least to the figure who was sat out underneath the stars with the all too familiar blue haired puppet that he was so fond of. He had nothing to concern himself with as he was presently enjoying the cool air. He'd seen enough of what his vessel was up to and quite frankly he had enjoyed the show. The scrying orb was long since dispelled and Grima could help but want to enjoy himself even more. He however wasn't in the mood for sex. Blood however was most certainly on his menu of entertainment. With a grunt he rose, body stiffer than what it had once been. He would wait he decided for the vessel to grow further. After all Grima knew it was a matter of time before it was ready. The fruit was with it and the intruder. Grima paused as he had a thought. Perhaps he could claim his vessel _and_ the intruder. It would give him a lot more fun and if what he thought was likely to happen...he laughed amused. His puppet moved for the curtain as the door suddenly opened. Grima's eyes glowed crimson and he glared at the person standing in the doorway.

“Master Grima,” The figure said, “we have caught the rebels as requested.” He noticed that the man was bowed and let out another round of laughter,

“Ah, such wonderful news.” Grima smiled, “Then bring them to me. Their blood will be perfect.” He laughed again and the young man shivered. There were two things you did not do around Master Grima he knew. One was to disobey his orders the other was to interrupt him. The young acolyte waited and Grima spoke, “Well boy what are you waiting for? Get them bought here!”

“A-at once Master Grima!” The acolyte fled the scene glad to be clear of Grima. The cleric shuddered from her spot behind the curtain and Grima let out a feral grin. Yes he would have quite a lot of fun tonight.

 

Caleb was surprised when Chrom chose to meet him in for the second watch. The pair were quiet for a while until Chrom had a surprise for the tactician, “Caleb. I have a favour to ask of you.” Chrom began, “I know how hard it has been for you to adjust to Robin's way of doing things.”

“It's not about how hard it is to adjust...” Caleb said weakly and Chrom looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “It's about how little she knows. I don't want to be condescending but it has been coming to my attention at least that Mother...well she doesn't have the best read on people. I truly don't like arguing with her over simple things like who should be with who. As a tactician it's our job to stay impartial and to do what works with people. I know that she is only trying to help but sometimes you have to let people to decide for themselves if they want to form bonds or not. That's why...that's why I swore I'd stay out of Lucina and Maribelle's argument.”

“So you knew?” Chrom asked gently,

“Gods damn right I knew!” Caleb sighed, “I knew from the beginning that things would go rough with Lucina and Maribelle because I _knew_ what Maribelle was like in our time. Better than any of the other children. I...I couldn't stand the fact that she was one of the first to fall. Part of me wished she hadn't...but there is no point in dwelling on that. I want to make sure that things are different this time. However I can tip the scales to our favour I will! I just...” Caleb looked down.

Chrom understood where the young tactician was coming from, “You feel like you can't help much, right?”

“Yeah.” Caleb spoke softly not realising that he and Chrom were not the only ones in the area. Robin flinched as she heard what her son was saying but she couldn't bring herself to reveal that she was present, “I mean what else _can_ I do. I went through the loss of the only family I had at fourteen. Lucina was lucky she had Lissa and Ric-er...hmm I suppose it was bound to come up sooner or later...” Caleb muttered

“You mean Lissa didn't marry Lon'qu?” Chrom prompted and Caleb sighed,

“I wasn't going to say anything but...” He let out a heavy sigh, “Yes, she didn't marry Lon'qu because in our time Lon'qu died in the arena at Regna Ferox. There was nothing at the time that would have saved him. In the end it was a tragedy that couldn't be avoided. In the end Lissa ended up marrying Ricken. Mostly because they agreed to it and it was to help Ylisse heal after the war.”

“I see, and you didn't say anything because?” Chrom prompted and Caleb lent back and looked up at the sky,

“Imagine you're Lissa.” Caleb said, “she loves Lon'qu and is happy with him.” Caleb explained, “Do you really want to put her through the heartache of having to chose between what her station demands and what her heart wants? And what of Ricken? How would he feel knowing that he was supposed to be forced to marry someone? It's not the right thing to do.”

“That is one way of looking at it.” Chrom stated

“It is.” Caleb admitted, “Then again I can't say for certain how anyone would feel.”

“You make a fair guess of it.” Chrom said surprised at how perceptive Caleb was.

“I suppose I do.” Caleb agreed.

 

The next morning saw Caleb heave a sigh as they prepared to take on the Valmese force at the Mila Tree. Apparently their commander according to Say'ri's intelligence was a man by the name of Cervantes a hulking general who had yet to lose a battle if her reports were to be believed. However seeing how little strategy they seemed to use Caleb was sure the victories came from something other than tactics. Caleb knew that was going to change however. He wondered if there was a specific reason that he knew it. With a sigh he resigned himself to the task that Chrom had set him. He was focusing on coordinating with the Shepherds. Lucina of course lead the Future Shepherds and for Caleb it was a step back into what he was used to. A task that he was well suited to. Yet it was strange that Chrom had made this change happen. Caleb had to wonder what he was thinking but who was he to argue with Chrom? The man had of course the final say with everything. So as Caleb made sure that everyone was ready he also noticed that his mother was acting odd. He however didn't have time to talk with her as his required duties kept him busy.

 

~

 

The Valmese had been waiting for the Ylisseans to come for weeks ever since they heard that their port had fallen. Cervantes was prepared for them, his men were ready for them and in fact the general was sure that they would buckle right at the Mila Tree. His men had a high moral and that meant that the fight would be an easy one. So why was it then when he saw such a small number of Ylissean troops did he feel the soft tendrils of fear in his gut? Their forces were nothing to his own and his beard made him invincible. Little did Cervantes realise that he was about to be handed a defeat by the likes of which he'd never had.

 

~

 

Caleb was about halfway through his planning for the up coming battle when he was approached by Maribelle. He at first thought little of it and was trying to find the chink in the Valmese formation that was present according to the information that Chrom had given him. And he also was paying attention to what his mother was planing as well so that he could keep things as smooth as possible. When he finally did look up from his battle plans it was to stretch, “Ah...Maribelle is there anything I can help with?” He did not expect all that much from her but that she was seeing him was something to note.

“Well,” Maribelle said “We had a new ally just arrive.” She said,

“I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you think I should know who-”

“Of course you should!” said a familiar and annoying voice that Caleb tried _not_ to hate too much,

“Inigo...great...” He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace, “How...nice it is to see you...” Caleb couldn't hide his distaste for Inigo's more...annoying flirtatious behaviour. The young grey haired mercenary smirked,

“Still playing with dusty old books I see.” The young man's verbal jab wasn't lost on Caleb,

“Ah yes, and still the same disregard for your manners as ever.” Caleb shot back making Maribelle feel as if she were about to actually see a fight happen. As it was Caleb remained calm. “I'm sure Nah will be _quite_ happy to keep at your side again.” Caleb said with a thinly veiled threat.

“You won't dare!” Inigo said going bright red,

“Well she is the only one that tolerates you so yes...yes I do dare.” Caleb said calmly. It was a headache worth going through if it kept Inigo out of trouble, “And since it was Lucy's request, I have no choice in the matter but to oblige her.”

“You son of a...” Inigo muttered still red,

“Run along now Inigo,” Caleb said calmly, “you don't want to keep your battle partner waiting.”

The mercenary muttered something under his breath and left. Maribelle blinked in surprise at the exchange and watched as Caleb began working on his strategy again, doubtless working in the new arrival. Maribelle didn't understand the interaction and left feeling confused. Just what _had_ she witnessed?

 

Meanwhile Robin was in the middle of her work. Chrom had been in and spoken with her and as yet she'd not had a chance to talk to her son. Robin frowned and wondered at why that was. She then lowered her head for a moment and sighed. It had been a tough few hours but knowing that Caleb was taking care of an entire unit did little to allay the mother's concern. She knew that with Lucina Caleb was a force of nature and then some. She would just have to trust her son's experience.

 

Caleb was done with the basic strategy and made his way over to his mother's tent. He was as yet unaware that Robin had heard the conversation between him and Chrom. He was focused on the task ahead not the things that had happened in the past. He knew that his mother was likely going to be busy but given that he was aware of the stakes he was sure that he could manage something to work in with his mother's methodical approach to strategy. It was a shame that he didn't always work like that. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn't get to learn as much from his mother as he would have liked. Or it was Caleb's preference to work on a more immediate approach to his tactics. That he liked to flex with the ebb and flow of battles. Caleb sighed as he came to the entrance of the strategy tent. He would take what happened and work with it.

 

The still of the pre-dawn light filtered through the trees as Caleb and the future Shepherds arrived into their allotted positions. He stood by Lucina's side ready to move out. From what he'd heard his mother was going for what had to be a staple of her strategies. Caleb frowned and called everyone into position properly. He made sure that they were all paired up. Laurent was back at camp watching over Alana as well as some guards. Caleb was hoping that they would not meet any soldiers where they were. It would be a gruelling enough battle without having to fear for their daughter. As it was Caleb was making sure that they kept themselves well hidden. Their job was to act as the vanguard to the Shepherds. Robin had only agreed to it because Chrom had liked the idea. As the Exalt had put it, “I don't see why not. Your job would be to keep reinforcements from attacking us out of the blue right?”. However in order for them to do that Caleb knew they needed to be in key positions. He made sure that he and Lucina were towards the centre of their little group. It gave him a wider range to move and allowed Gerome and Cynthia to make a perimeter around them. He had suggested that Noire and Brady accompany the fliers, Brady was gripping his bow with a frown on his face as he climbed up behind Cynthia. Gerome was petting Minerva as Noire readied her arrows. She was nervous at the prospect of riding with Gerome but Caleb knew that she trusted the wyvern rider. Caleb turned to Kjelle and Yarne. Both were tasked with dealing with infantry. Kjelle had a beastkiller lance and Yarne knew that his support was needed. As well as the fact that a giant rabbit would possibly throw the Valmese cavalry into potential disarray. He looked over to Nah and Inigo and while the latter was not happy about having to stay behind Nah, he wasn't to be trusted as doubtless he would try to flirt with any of the women of the enemy. Owain of course as ever was with Severa. Both had a unique fighting style that worked and Caleb was loathe to separate them. Owain gave Severa some much needed support even if he wasn't always serious. However Caleb knew that Owain would keep Severa safe. Plus it was clear that everyone was so used to their battle partner's specific fighting style that like Caleb and Lucina they easily added strength to their partner. A strength that could not be explained in any other way than their fighting experience as a pair.

 

The din of combat soon reached the little group. Caleb had already got Gerome and Cynthia to move out. Their goal was to keep areal supremacy of the sky by carrying archers to deal with any Valmese fliers. It was a strategy that Caleb used often, usually telling Gerome and Cynthia to avoid getting too close to the ground so that ground bound archers couldn't shot them down. Taking out those units Caleb usually liked to have mages deal with them or sword users if they were close enough to deal damage. Caleb also liked to hem in the archers for safety's sake. Preventing them from moving and getting the distance needed to hit their targets was a must when dealing with such archers. They quickly ran into the reinforcements that Caleb had guessed were going to come. He sighed and knew that was one point against his mother's strategy again. He hated it when he was right.

 

The fighting was brutal and shorter than Caleb had thought it was going to be. He was surprised that the reinforcements were so easily cut down. He and Lucina moved to regroup with the rest of the future Shepherds.

“Alright that seems to be the last of the reinforcements for now,” Caleb said, “Cynthia, Gerome I need you to keep patrolling the perimeter with Brady and Noire, we do not want to get caught by surprise. The rest of us are going to assist the main force now.”

“Hey Caleb,” Nah spoke, voice distorted by her dragon form, “we keep to our main plan or what?”

“We need to blend with the main forces.” Caleb replied calmly, “Taking care to only engage the needed enemies. We don't need heroics at this point.”

 

He turned to see where the Shepherds were and frowned. He then turned to Lucina and she had a frown on her face, “They are not making much of a headway.” Lucina spoke calmly,

“No they're not. Something isn't right Lucy. I don't know what it is and I intend to find out before someone gets killed.” Caleb gripped his tome

“Let's go then.” Lucina said and Caleb followed her into their next battle.

 

~

 

Robin was struggling to gain any ground on the Valmese troops. So far the Shepherds had stalled due to the fact that Robin's strategy did not account for the fact that she wasn't quite strong enough to fend off the more worrisome units. She uttered a curse as she felt her shoulder get stabbed by a Valmese soldier. Robin knew that she was injured but she didn't have a choice. She had to fight and she had to make sure that she defeated the man before her...even though it looked like he was no less injured than when they had started their fight. The man was about to make another (likely the final) swing of his sword when a shot of what had to be Thoron hit him square in the chest. Robin almost didn't realise what it was. She managed to turn and to her shock saw Caleb, “You know Mother that you shouldn't engage an enemy with high defence with a physical weapon if you can not do any significant damage don't you? You're better off using magic or getting an archer to weaken them.”

“Caleb...how?”

“Turns out the reinforcements weren't that much of a challenge.” Caleb replied then he pulled her back from where she was standing, “Predictable!” He snarled towards a Valmese Bow Knight creating a magical barrier that absorbed the attack, “Mother you need to see a healer. Those injuries of yours are pretty serious. Lucina and I will handle things here.”

“Caleb...”

“What don't you trust me?” Caleb said sounding hurt,

“What kind of mother would I be for even thinking to...”

“Don't start that! You're injured!” Caleb said firmly and Robin could feel herself shaking, “I don't want to lose you again gods damn it!”

Robin wasn't sure if it was the shock of her injuries or Caleb's words. Robin was about to protest that he hadn't lost her when she suddenly realised the ground was coming up towards her awfully quickly...

 

~

 

Caleb cursed as his mother fell. He looked at Lucina and she quickly raised the signal that they had agreed on to let the Pegasus Knights know that they needed to move a wounded soldier. Caleb glared at the Bow Knight as he quickly readied his bow trying to aim for Lucina. Caleb opened his tome as quickly as possible, “ _HERE'S HOW IT'S DONE!_ ” Caleb yelled as the blueish flames rose around him. The Bow Knight couldn't move fast enough as the Thoron that shot out of Caleb's hand was a pure white arrow. It hit the Bow Knight in the chest and the man fell instantly off his horse.

 

The beast stood there dumbly. He half expected more of the Valmese to approach but the fact that he'd taken out the Bow Knight had meant that they were not interested in going near their fallen comrade's mount. Lucina decided to see if she could catch the horse and was surprised when she caught it so easily.

 

Cordelia had landed not too far from where Caleb was with his mother applying pressure to his mother's shoulder wound. He sighed as he did what he could to get Robin moved. Cordelia had a heal staff but even then that wouldn't be enough. “She sustained a shoulder injury and likely that isn't her only one.” Caleb said shortly. “I fear that she won't be able to fight any time soon, let alone do too much.”

“That is concerning,” Cordelia replied, “I can only partly-”

“Yeah I know.” Caleb responded sadly as Lucina came with the fallen Bow Knight's odd horse, “Please. Heal her as much as you can so we can get her out of here.”

“Alright, I will.” Cordelia sighed. “It won't be the best but...”

“We need to alleviate the damage as much as possible.” Caleb said calmly, “It will do much to prevent infection, if only a fraction can be done.”

“You sound like a field cleric.” Cordelia remarked and Caleb sighed,

“It is a useful skill for a tactician to have.” He said softly. Lucina knew what he was getting at and she watched as Cordelia did what she could. Lucina gave Caleb a look an he returned it with a half tired expression, “The sooner we get her to the medical tents the better.” He said then frowned, “How did you get that horse?”

“He's a strange one that's for sure.” Lucina replied, “That horse didn't move even though you put his rider out of commission.”

“Hmm. How odd. Well I guess we'll just have to keep him huh?” Caleb said with a mischievous expression and Lucina realised what Caleb was saying,

“But who would look after him?” She said with a frown and Caleb sighed,

“I wouldn't mind it, besides I think if he's this quiet around magic he'll be a decent mount. Besides we could share him.” Caleb suggested and Lucina smiled,

“I like that idea.” Lucina agreed as Cordelia finished up the last of the healing that she could do for the time being.

“I'll need help getting Robin up.” She said and Caleb immediately set about helping the Falcon Knight get his mother safe to move. Then Cordelia tipped her head and left with the unconscious Robin.

 

Caleb meanwhile focused on the next task taking out the remaining enemies. There was nothing that he could do for his mother right now. Lucina decided that she would climb aboard the horse since riding it would be easier for the time being than leading it. As it turned out there was a second bow strapped to the horse's saddle. There were no arrows but that didn't matter. Lucina didn't need any. She gave Caleb a grin when she met his eye, “So what do we do now?” Lucina asked Caleb,

“I say we get to Chrom and make a change of plans.” Caleb said and Lucina held out her hand to him. The tactician quickly hopped on behind her with her help. Lucina then turned the horse and broke into a gallop across the battle field.

 

~

 

Meanwhile the Valmese tactician Excellus chuckled as he saw the Shepherd's tactician fall in battle. He gleefully giggled with giddy excitement until he saw another tactician with the same coat as the woman that he'd been told to eliminate. A curse slipped unbidden. He wanted to make sure that Chrom's army lost their tactician so that he could sneakily switch sides to get closer to the Fire Emblem to steal it. With an annoyed howl of rage he almost destroyed the scrying orb he was using. He grunted as he turned his attention elsewhere. He had to make sure that everything was in place for the next step in his plan. After all he had a bet to keep up with and how he was going to enjoy proving Aversa he was better than her.

 

~

 

Chrom was fighting a particularly tough enemy when he saw Lucina riding towards him. He frowned at the fact she was on a Valmese horse but he figured she must have a very good reason to have the horse with her. Behind her was Caleb and Chrom frowned.

 

When Lucina finally reached her father Caleb made it clear that it was time for a change of tactics. Chrom wondered what Caleb was planning but after finding out that Robin was down Chrom had to admit that they didn't have much choice in the matter.

 

Caleb having made sure that everyone was now paired up simply made use of what he knew his mother was trying to achieve. And he noticed something interesting. Chrom and Maribelle actually seemed to fight a lot better than before, and it wasn't long until the Valmese forces were cut down. Caleb made sure to keep everything as smooth as possible. Changing tacticians in the middle of a battle was unheard of but the other Shepherds didn't seem to mind what Caleb was asking them to do. It helped that Caleb assisted them first to give them some breathing space while he asked them key questions; mostly focusing on who they were used to working with on and off the battle field. Then he sent the respective Shepherd to their kind of battle partner. Even if they were not the battle partners he would have liked due to his friends' parents being changed. He was surprised however that _some_ battle partners were the same. He sighed and got to work picking up where Robin was forced to leave off.

 

By the time the battles were done Caleb and Lucina were taking stock of the situation. Both had arrived at the medical tents where doubtless the Shepherds' healers were hard at work. Caleb had made sure that their new horse friend was installed in the Shepherds' mounts temporary accommodation with enough food and water once it had cooled down. The horse deserved it. Alana was with them worried about “Grandmother” and Caleb didn't blame her. He was worried about his mother as well. From what he'd seen of Robin's injuries they were likely going to keep her out of the fight for a while. And that was if she survived them.

 

They arrived at the medical tent where Robin was staying in and Caleb saw that his mother was being cared for by Lissa and Maribelle. He knew that was not a good sign. He was quiet for a moment longer as he took in the damage his mother had taken. Her left arm and right across her chest was bound by bandages right down to her waist. Caleb frowned. His mother had more wounds then he'd first thought. That was concerning. Lissa seemed to realise that they were there and spoke, “Hey Caleb,” She said tiredly, “Hey Lucina. I take it you're here to see Robin?”

“Yeah.” Caleb said softly, “As long as we are not in the way.” The tactician added, “Though perhaps if there is anything I can tell Chrom that might help too.”

Lissa lowered her staff and sighed, “Sure. There isn't much to say, she's got some pretty rough injuries that if they weren't partially treated would put her in an even worse situation. She'll pull through but she won't be able to fight for quite a long while.” Lissa was saddened and Caleb looked down, “I heard that you were pretty busy stopping the bleeding. That alone saved her life Caleb.”

The young tactician looked up in surprise. “I-it did?”

“Most certainly,” Maribelle declared, “had your mother lost any more blood than what she had she would not be making as much of a recovery as she is.”

“Th-thank you. I'll let Chrom know that her condition is critical.” Caleb bowed and Lucina knew what Caleb was thinking. He was afraid that he was going to lose Robin again and she didn't blame him in the slightest for doing what he could to save her. But it begged the question. Why did Robin get so badly hurt in the first place. Maribelle frowned,

“Darling it is us who should be thanking you.” Lucina's mother said and the pair left. Alana sombrely holding Caleb's hand.

 

“Gods damn it!” The Exalt cursed at the news, “Caleb I know this is more than I should ask of you, however we don't have much of a choice at this point. Can you be the acting tactician until your mother is well enough?”

“Hmm. It is a great responsibility, however I am equal to the challenge. I swear I will do my best in my mother's absence.” Caleb replied. Basilio and Flavia gave their word of approval and the Shepherds prepared to head up the Mila Tree. Caleb noted that it was a place that made him feel at ease. He absently wondered if that was because they were about to meet the Voice of Naga, a woman that in their time hadn't been in the conflict against Grima. He and Lucina followed Chrom as the Exalt made his way up the stairs. Caleb heard little of what was said by Lissa (though he heard that apparently Brady had taken over for her looking after Robin). He held Lucina's hand while Alana was holding his other hand. He noticed that once they reached the shrine Say'ri called out to the Voice. They heard a yawn and Caleb felt an odd prickle up the back of his neck.

 

The Voice looked little more than a twenty year old woman. She wore a red dress that accentuated her natural curves. Her long green hair was up in a long ponytail. However what really gave her away as not being a human at all was her elongated ears. Caleb knew that she was a Manakete like Nah and Nowi. Awe filled the young tactician and as the young man recalled the Voice was also known as Tiki. Lucina spoke and while Caleb wasn't entirely focused on what was being said the result was surprising. She called out, “Marth...oh Mar-Mar is that you?” And she looked right at Lucina. Of course Caleb's wife had to explain that she wasn't Marth, even though she had gone by his name. The information did not seem to surprise the Manakete and Caleb felt a stab of pain when she said sadly, “Alas, you reminded me of one I knew who was lost in my endless slumber.”

Both Caleb and Lucina winced at the thought. Neither knew what to say. Tiki then spoke, “You and your father are of Exalted blood are you not?” Chrom confirmed that they were and Tiki continued, “You should have the Fire Emblem. It would have been passed down through your family.”

“Yes, we do have it.” Chrom held the Emblem up for Tiki to see and she seemed relieved

“Ah yes, a relief to know that it has not been lost.” The manakete frowned, “But where are the gemstones...I see only Argent.”

“Gemstones?” Chrom asked confused and Caleb said calmly,

“There are five gemstones, Argent, Azure, Vert, Gules and Sable that are meant to be mounted onto the Fire Emblem. With all of them you can perform the awakening and ask for Naga's power. It was how the first Exalt was able to defeat Grima. Of course such power is dangerous for men to wield so they were scattered.”

“Indeed,” Tiki said confirming the tactician's words, “I have kept Azure here with me.”

“Aye my family had safeguarded Vert for generations until Walhart's men stole it as a trophy.”

“Which leaves Gules and Sable unaccounted for. Milady,” Caleb turned to Tiki, “Do you know where the they might be?”

“I'm afraid that the remaining gemstones are no longer known to me.” Tiki said, “Likely they were taken during the Schism.”

“Hmm, Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism, as were most nations in the realm.”

“Does that mean you guys have one of the gemstones?” Lissa asked,

“HA!” Flavia laughed, “As if anyone would trust that old oaf with anything-”

“It is true,” Basilio said ignoring Flavia's prior outburst, “We did keep one. Gules. Did I not tell you that?”

“No you didn't.” Flavia sighed and Basilio replied,

“It must have slipped my mind.” The warrior said calmly then he continued, “Regardless of that...it was the duty of the West Khans to safeguard it. Mind you it was long before my lifetime.”

 

In the end Tiki gave them Azure. Caleb knew however that they had a lot of work to do. He was glad when Tiki said she would lead the people in prayer to end the conflict. However he and Lucina still had questions for her. Which was why they were sat within the shine talking with Tiki.

 

“Ah I see.” The manakete said, “You are both concerned over the outcome of this fight?”  
“No milady, we had a more...practical and slightly important question about...well about our daughter, Alana.” Caleb explained, “We don't know where she came from or how she even exists.”

“Hmm.” Tiki looked thoughtful and rocked back a bit, “I do not have much of an answer other than to say what you suspect might well be true.”

Caleb felt as if someone had put ice into his gut, “But that's...not possible is it?” Caleb asked and Tiki sighed,

“It is.”

Lucina felt sick and she spoke, “Th-then there is another version of me as well as Caleb?”

“Yes,” Tiki said, “though she is not as lucky as you are. I do not know much but what I do know is from when Grima came into this world. The other you, the one that gave birth to Alana managed to partly break the curse she was under and plead with Naga to save Alana. Other than that...I'm afraid I don't have answers.”

“...” Caleb held Lucina's hand and he felt uneasy. Lucina looked at him and they both knew that they needed time to absorb what Tiki had told them,

“We are grateful for your time Lady Tiki,” Caleb said and the pair left the shrine.

 

When they arrived at camp they found Severa and Owain waiting for them. Caleb frowned as he saw the nervous expression on Owain's face, “Caleb...Severa and I...need your help...” and the tactician had a really bad feeling about it.


	20. Questions and Answers

# 

# Chapter XX: Questions and Answers

 

Caleb raised an eyebrow at Owain. “You need help with something huh?” He still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about the way Owain was talking. He was more serious than usual and that had to be concerning. Owain looked at Caleb and he spoke quietly,

“Sev's pregnant...”

“What?!” Caleb gasped in shock. Lucina looked from one to the other and Severa didn't snap. She said softly,

“He's right.” She didn't meet their eyes and Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So you mean to tell me that the two of you couldn't even be cautious about-” Caleb stopped in mid-sentence and sighed. “No, I shouldn't be surprised. Though it happening now isn't exactly the best timing as you two are both _well_ aware.”

“Of course we knew that!” Severa snapped at Caleb and then she looked down again. Lucina sighed and face-palmed,

“We need to keep this in house.” Lucina said at last, “No one else except the Future Shepherds should know about this am I understood?”

“It shall be as you have commanded,” Owain said and added, “Not another soul save our mortal fold shall know.”

 

Caleb was in the middle of his work when the sound of the tent opening alerted him to the presence of another. He gave a brief glance up and saw that it was Chrom. He then returned to his work. He was about half way to the next part of the plan when Chrom cleared his throat, “Good eve Chrom,” Caleb said without even looking up or moving from his current position, “How are the others? Last I heard Lissa and Maribelle had their hands full with injuries from the last battle. Any word on how many will be able to handle the next battle?”

“I have spoken with Say'ri and she had some information that you might be able to make use out of, we have reason to believe that Walhart's army has three main divisions. The Northern force is apparently lead by Walhart himself. The Southern force is supposedly lead by Say'ri's brother Yen'fey and we think the lands in between are lead by a woman named Pheros.”

“Hmm...”

“Also there is something I've been meaning to ask you.” Chrom said and Caleb frowned, “Well you and Lucina.”

“And what would that be Chrom?” Caleb asked tone neutral and seemingly calm,

“After you stopped Em's assassination why didn't you stay?” The question caught Caleb off guard and he blinked in surprise. Then he sighed,

“At that point in time we had only just found some of our friends and we felt it best that we found the rest of our group that had come back in time with us.”

“I see.” Chrom looked thoughtful and Caleb chuckled,

“The irony is that ultimately we have been luckier than I anticipated thus far. Even if...well even if Grima is trying to keep things on track.” Caleb muttered the last bit but Chrom heard it.

“You mean that man your mother and I saw on Carrion Isle...”

Caleb sighed, “Well it was bound to come up at some point.” He frowned and continued, “Yes, that man is Grima...rather that man is Grima's 'avatar'. We're not sure who he actually is but we have a theory about it. Lucy and I do at any rate.”

Chrom looked thoughtful, “Well that explains a few things,” The acting Exalt responded, “Especially that dark aura around him.”

“And likely not just that,” Caleb said bitterly, “I'm willing to be that you thought he was me right?”

“At first...maybe but there was something off. Even though he _said_ he was called Caleb I got the sense that wasn't who he really was.”

“Well he _is_ me. He's the one that chose to become Grima obviously.”  
“There is a choice in that?” Chrom asked,

“I'm not entirely sure...But it would seem entirely possible that there is.” Caleb replied, “I've been reading into it but there isn't much that I can deduce. There isn't all that much information on Grima in any texts that I have seem.”

“Right...” Chrom frowned then said, “So then what does it mean for you?”

“It means I have to find a way to stop Grima naturally.” Caleb replied calmly, “If it means killing myself then so be it. I would do _anything_ to see Grima stopped.”

Chrom's frown deepened but he ultimately said nothing. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Caleb dying but he couldn't fault the young man's logic. He sighed and changed the topic, “So any ideas on what our next move should be?”

“We're going to disrupt the Valmese divisions by making them collapse on themselves.” Caleb said as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say. Chrom's frown was now one of confusion. “We will achieve it by primarily preventing their communications from reaching their intended targets. Then add confusion and misinformation. Panic will spread all on its own thanks to their numbers.”

“Gods...” Chrom muttered,

“It's the only way we're going to _do_ anything to stop them. We'll have to take out one of Walhart's Generals. Steiger is perhaps our best choice. However from what you've said Yen'fey might make an easier target but there in lies the problem it could be that something is forcing his hand to be loyal to Walhart. Steiger is perhaps our better option.”

 

It was hard to say which was worse. Caleb knew that something was going on. He frowned. Ever since he'd spoken with Chrom the young tactician _swore_ that the acting Exalt was up to something. It was small things that Caleb noticed. The subtle looks of worry and concern; or the occasional arrival with food around meal times when Caleb had felt it best to devote his full attention to battle strategies. However Caleb guessed that it was likely a different tale than what he was physically seeing. He sighed as he made his way over to his and Lucina's tent. He was tired but happy with his latest simulation against Virion; the loss was far closer than he'd ever got in the past and he was feeling slightly relieved despite the pressure that he was under. As Caleb eased his coat off he placed it on the cot and stretched. He was definitely going to enjoy the sunlight cascading through the trees. He made his way over to the training grounds and saw Lucina as ever attacking the training dummies like her life depended on it. It had been three weeks since Caleb had spoken with Chrom and so far Caleb had yet to do any training himself. He lamented the fact that he'd missed some. He carefully headed to where the training weapons were kept and pulled out a training tome and sword. He then headed out. He sighed as Inigo decided that he too was going to join them.

 

Inigo had frowned when he saw Caleb. The mercenary was shocked to see how much the tactician had changed. It was in fact only part of the reason that Inigo was there. The other was that he wanted to prove to the Shepherds that Caleb was the weakest of the Future Shepherds. A part of the young man had foolishly hoped that it would at least get Lucina to notice him. Another part of Inigo resented Caleb for taking the princess away from him and wanted to get revenge for the loss even though Lucina constantly turned Inigo down with about as much distaste as Severa, if not more so.

 

Caleb was about ready to select his own training dummy when Inigo came over and outright challenged the tactician. Out of the corner of Caleb's eye he saw some of the other Shepherds turn from their training and he sighed.

 

Inigo leapt at Caleb, blade slicing through the air as the tactician side-stepped it. Caleb seeing that Inigo was coming in for a second swing sighed inwardly. He did not want Inigo to gain any advantage over him so Caleb shifted to block he incoming strike. Wooden blades cracked as Caleb managed to hold off Inigo's second swing. Caleb raised an eyebrow as Inigo let out a frustrated grunt. The tactician decided that he'd had enough of Inigo and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath he decided to show the arrogant young man that just because someone lacked physical strength did not mean that they were inherently weak. When his eyes opened blue flames once again blasted out around him; Caleb knew that he was using Ignus and without any mercy he gave the mercenary a fully charged blow.

 

The sword hit Inigo so hard that the mercenary fell into the dirt with a look of shock on his face. Caleb was faster than Inigo had anticipated. He was also stronger even though the mercenary had been training the entire time he'd arrived in the past. It was almost as if Caleb had two full years extra on Inigo, giving the tactician a full seven years on the young noble born lad. Inigo grunted as Caleb had the wooden blade at his throat. The mercenary was defeated; even worse for Inigo was that Lucina had seen him get beat. To Inigo there was nothing more shameful than that. Except if someone saw him dancing.

 

With Inigo defeated Caleb returned to the task at hand focusing on selecting a training dummy with magical resistance high enough that he could attack it without breaking into pieces as he; much unlike Lucina and Chrom looked for that in a dummy. He soon found what he was looking for and began the more important part of his training. Focusing his magical energy to grow his proficiency in using tomes. He would worry about the sword later. Inigo had given the tactician a very clear view of what he needed to work on and that was enough. He was vaguely aware of a presence but paid it little heed. After all Caleb didn't think that he would have to deal with _anyone_ else after that little display. How wrong he was.

 

“Hold a moment.” Miriel spoke calmly and pushed her glasses up her nose, “I would like to see that skill of yours again please.”

“Ah! Miriel!” Caleb jumped a mile and sighed, “Yeah...about that...I'm...not that good at activating it.”

“...” Miriel frowned at him and Caleb realised that she was lost in thought, “Surely it would not be too difficult to replicate it with a sword.”

“That's not the issue. What I'm saying is that I have a difficult time in using that skill which is why I haven't really applied it in battle...or training really.”

Miriel looked disappointed, “Reprehensible...”

“I suppose I could try to use it again.” Caleb said absently, “Though I don't know what the affect will be given that I haven't used twice in a row before.”

 

It wasn't surprising then that Caleb couldn't pull it off. He frowned and tried to gather his focus but knew it wasn't going to happen. Miriel was surprised but Caleb chalked it down to needing more skill. Ricken had of course come to the training grounds just as Caleb said he needed more skill and the mage had frowned. “Why you seem to be quite able to fight just fine.”

“...” Caleb ran a hand through his curls and sighed. “You know Ricken that someone's skill in fighting doesn't determine that they'll win. It just means that they have an ability to use a weapon however they need to. Skills are different. They _require_ a concentration beyond simple combat. If you want to get stronger you'd take it more seriously.” Caleb frowned at Ricken's clear lack of knowledge in the area. The young man was a scholar who should have been aware of that much, much sooner than this. Skills were all Ricken could talk about when he took over as the Future Shepherds' tutor. He saw Ricken look surprised and wondered if he was over-stepping his boundaries.

“Huh, I never stopped to think about that.” Ricken said thoughtfully, “So that was what that blue flame was...it was a skill?”

“Yeah.” Caleb said quietly, “And what's worse is it seems to be quite...random on activating.”

“It does seem to happen with you a lot though,” The mage said drawing Miriel's interest, “Well you've used it at _least_ twice that I know of. Though it isn't a skill I've seen before.”

“It's a blood-bound skill,” Caleb said quietly, “Only someone related to me can learn it.”

“Oh like Chrom's Aether?”

“Yeah.” Caleb replied and Miriel pushed her glasses up and spoke,

“All the more reason to get to the bottom of the phenomenon and understand it.”

“No.” Caleb said shortly. “As it is right now there isn't any consistent data which is what you would most certainly need of a scientific analysis. I did say I wasn't that good at activating the skill and I'm not lying. For now it's just a random factor I have to work with. Let's just leave it at that.”

The disappointment on Miriel's face was clear but Caleb wasn't in the mood to deal with her antics right then he had other tasks that required his attention.

 

Caleb was in the strategy tent looking at the pieces on the board. He wasn't sure what his next move was as he _knew_ that he had two key pieces almost certainly out of action. Severa and Owain. He frowned at the loss but knew that while Severa was pregnant there was no way he was going to put her into harms' way. He just couldn't do that. He had to work out what to do and didn't notice the tent flap open. He did however notice when it suddenly closed and looked up to see Lucina come over to him, “Caleb,” She began and came to sit by his side, “You're worried about Severa aren't you?”

“I can't help it Lucy,” Caleb replied as Lucina leant on the table, “She's...not exactly able to fight and I don't want to put anyone else at risk.” Caleb sighed. Keeping Severa's pregnancy in house wasn't exactly easy and it was stressing Caleb. With a groan he placed his head on the desk just as the tent flap opened again. He didn't have to look up to know who it was given the clomp of boots. Alana was bouncing about like normal. He was glad their daughter was mostly unaffected by the war at this point. That was good news. However there was a slight issue. Alana was not alone. There was a second set of footsteps that sounded like,

“Working hard I see.” Chrom sounded amused and Caleb didn't even have the energy to jump

“Of course he does Father.” Lucina replied and Caleb could hear the smile on her face as she said it and knew she was trying her hand at making a joke. He smiled and then let it fade as he leant back,

“I don't have any concrete plans though,” He said mildly disappointed with himself, “However having too many strategies and not needing them is far better than to few and needing them all.”

Chrom chuckled and Caleb half smiled, “It was one of the rules that Mother drilled into me from an early age. I guess she's still not happy being forced to rest?”

“I think that Robin is alright, last time I checked.” Chrom chuckled, “Though less than pleased that she got hurt and isn't allowed to fight.”

“Did Grandmother say naughty words?” Alana asked seriously and Chrom was surprised,

“I suppose that she did, though I don't know enough Plegian to be certain of that fact.”

“It does sound like something she would do.” Caleb sighed,

“I didn't think she was one to swear.” Lucina frowned,

“I didn't either,” Caleb admitted, “but perhaps it's just one of those things she does?”

“Somehow I don't think so.” Chrom sighed, “Robin is under a lot of stress at the moment so it makes some sense that she might be a little less well spoken...if not the pain that she's in being an important factor.”

“Yeah, that does make sense.” Caleb agreed, “Maybe I should see how she's fairing. Her advice would be immensely useful and welcome for the up coming battle.”

 

As Caleb went to the medical tents he passed Severa and Owain the former looking less than happy. Caleb wasn't surprised but he had hoped they were keeping her condition in house until Lucina said otherwise. He came to stand before the tent where his mother was and he sighed as he heard women's voices come through the open flap.

“I have told you Robin that you have to take it easy. You really need to rest and...”

“Mother,” Caleb spoke calmly, “Maribelle is right. You need to rest or else you won't fully heal.”

“Caleb.” Robin looked at her son and she sighed, “I can't be idle when there is work to be done.”

“Of course Mother I know.” Caleb said coming to sit by her bedside. “Which is why I've been doing all I can to help. It's not much but it will do for the time being. Right now we need to focus on getting you better. That is the most important thing.”

Robin looked at her son and felt the strangest thing. She sighed; he could be trusted with the task at hand she knew that but she didn't want to cause her son to have to bare so much on his shoulders, she was certain that he'd had to in the past. Hell he'd even admitted to having to grow up quickly alongside Lucina. Robin pet the young man's head and he blushed, “The gods have clearly gifted me with a considerate and caring son. I could ask no more of you Caleb.” Robin felt a smile touch her face, “And there in lies the problem; you've had to be a grown up for so long that you never really had the time to be a child and it's all my fault.”

Caleb's eyes widened in shock but Robin didn't seem to notice, “M-mother...” Caleb sniffled and Robin had a feeling he was trying not to cry. Robin didn't move for a moment and then she wiped the tear that had fallen on her son's cheek. She then sighed,

“I suppose I'll have to rest.” She pet Caleb's head again, “and leave this task to you, because despite everything you are skilled enough to do more than I could even with myself in this state.”

“Robin...” Maribelle noticed the tired look in her friend's eyes. The tactician leant back and sighed,

“I have a feeling we're going to have a tough battle ahead. I will be fine for now.”

“Mother...” Caleb looked at Robin and knew what his mother was thinking, “I had best get back to the task at hand. This won't be an easy battle. Thank you Maribelle.”

The Valkyrie frowned and realised that Caleb looked even more tired than his mother. She wondered if it was just her eyes deceiving her or if she was seeing the truth. She decided to find out later as she had to dress Robin's wounds and make sure that they were healing properly. Robin seemed to deflate a little when Caleb left them and Maribelle spoke,

“He's a good young man,” The Valkyrie said, “though I certainly can't figure him out all that much.”

Robin let out a small chuckle,

“You know Maribelle I think we both are trying to figure him out.”

“what do you mean darling?” Maribelle looked at Robin and the woman sighed,

“I had spoken to Caleb when they first joined and do you know what he said?” Robin suddenly looked pained, “He'd been watching over the others since he was fourteen. _Fourteen_ for gods' sakes! I'm willing to bet it went back even further than what he told me...there is no way he was acting like an adult since then. I just...I don't know if he has the heart to say what happened.”

“Gods that sounds rough.” Maribelle said softly then she sighed, “Alright darling try to rest. I'll be back with something for you to eat.”

 

~

 

Caleb sighed as he made his way to the mess tent. He had planed to ask his mother something of a slightly more personal nature but he wasn't going to do that around Maribelle. He couldn't. Though he'd told Chrom he would ask for his mother's advice it was a ruse. He wanted to ask her about his father. It was a question he had always wanted an answer to. A question that he would never have answered it seemed. He sighed and remembered that he was probably never going to know and that hurt. After all Robin never told him who his father even was. For all Caleb knew it could have been some comrade of hers from the first Plegia/Ylisse war. He sighed and sat by Lucina's side, “Still no answer?” Lucina asked softly,

“No,” Caleb responded softly as Alana tucked into her dinner oblivious to her father and mother's conversation, “Maribelle was there so I couldn't ask her.”

“I see. I suppose that means we have precious little to go on then.” Lucina muttered calmly,

“At any rate I have a plan.” Caleb said voice at a normal volume, “We have some interesting pieces of information that could be quite useful.”

 

Latter that evening Caleb was busy working through the last piece of strategy for the up coming battle at Steiger. So far they had a decent advantage over the Valmese. Caleb was fairly certain however that advantage was more frail than Say'ri was assuring. In fact the young tactician was working based on the worst possible case scenario. He frowned and re-played his moves. There was a risk but if he was right then they were going to have a tough fight ahead of them. With a yawn Caleb carefully put away the strategy books for now. He would have to make sure that he picked up where he left off in the morning. With a sigh he passed a few tents on the way to the one he shared with Lucina. He smiled as he looked up into the sky with the brighter stars. Then his smile faded. He didn't know what to do. Severa was with child and Owain didn't want to sit back and be idle. Severa didn't need the threat of losing her husband as Owain didn't have another battle partner. Caleb passed Cynthia who for the most part was chewing her bottom lip deep in thought. She however smiled when she saw him and Caleb spoke, “Hey Cynthia is everything alright?”

The dark flier nodded and resumed her thoughtful expression and Caleb got the sense that she was up to _something_ though what remained to be seen. With a sigh he finally came to the tent he and his wife shared and as he opened the flap he noticed it was quiet and empty. Lucina doubtless was out training again Caleb concluded and he settled about getting out of his coat and shirt. He flopped onto the bedroll and sighed. He was tired and needed to rest. With a sigh the young tactician actually dozed on the bedroll.

 

When he woke their was the sound of rain hitting the canvas. He was groggy and realised that he was very much in an embrace. Lucina woke and said softly, “It's raining...”

“Heh, so we can sleep in.” Caleb said with a hint of happiness,

“Or we could...you-know-what...”

Caleb sighed and nestled close to Lucina, “Or we could just snuggle up like this and sleep in.” Lucina giggled,

“Caleb why is it that all you can think of is sleep?”

“Because sleep is best with you and I don't have any nightmares.” He answered without thinking.

“Caleb...” Lucina realised that he had nestled quite close. She couldn't help but feel inclined to agree with him but...she wasn't exactly wanting to sleep. Lucina was restless and she leant down and kissed Caleb's forehead. “You know I was thinking...” Lucina began and Caleb tilted his head as he looked up at Lucina.

“You were thinking about _that_ weren't you Lucy?” Caleb sighed,

“I...well...I didn't want to impose...” Lucina muttered, “It was such a wonderful dream and...”

Caleb rose slightly and kissed his wife gently, “A dream huh?” He said and he saw her blush. “Mind telling me about it?” The tactician asked playfully knowing full well what his wife had said. Absently he half brushed through her hair and Lucina muttered something and Caleb at first thought that she wasn't going to say it but then she surprised him with a kiss. Caleb sighed and felt himself relax. He was still smirking slightly. He had a rough idea as to what Lucina's dream might have entailed and for some reason he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

 

~

 

By the time the rain had stopped there was a stillness over the Shepherds' camp. Chrom was half way towards the mess hall when he spotted the subtle hint of trouble. He saw that Severa looked like she wasn't well. He was about to ask what was wrong when a loud commotion caught his attention, “ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!” A furious voice yelled and Chrom realised that Sully was about to kill someone. He came to see what the fuss was about and saw that it was one of the Future Shepherds. Kjelle if he recalled correctly, and she looked like she was used to Sully's swearing,

“No I'm not fucking with you.” Kjelle said pointedly, “You of all people would be the best for me to learn from.” Kjelle looked serious and Chrom was actually surprised,

“Shit kid.” Sully said with a laugh, “I like your dedication. Alright then. I'll train with ya.”

“Thank you Ma'am.” Kjelle said and Chrom just didn't know what to do. Sully looked over at him and said,

“Hey Chrom, you're not going to believe this...”

“I have a feeling I might.” Chrom said realising on a closer look that Kjelle seemed an awful lot like Sully...

 

~

 

Caleb sighed as he and Lucina enjoyed a quiet breakfast with Alana making faces at food. It was clear that Alana was not enjoying the food as much as she was enjoying her parents' company. She didn't talk like she normally did and that had Caleb worried for her. However she seemed to be happy enough. He decided to let the issue go for now. He did however turn to look at his notes and had a thought about another strategy he could use to help keep everyone safe. He noticed Chrom walking in with a bemused expression on his face and Caleb took a bite out of the food in front of himself and was about to make a note of something when Chrom came to join the tactician. The bluenette said rather seriously, “Kjelle is Sully's daughter isn't she?” Which lead to Caleb almost spitting out his drink. He coughed and Lucina pat his back as he struggled to gain his breath,

“What makes you say that Father?” Lucina asked innocently.

“Her resemblance to Sully is...uncanny. Well that and Sully said she thought Kjelle might be her daughter...” Chrom responded less bemused and more certain. Caleb sighed and said,

“Yeah, you're right about that one.”

“Caleb...”

“Trust me Lucy, I'm sure Sully knows too.”

“Wait do you mean that she's also pregnant too?” It was a slip of the tongue but Caleb was quick to explain to Chrom,

“After you and Maribelle had Lucina, Sully and Donnel were the next parents in our time. So we just assumed that it might mean that Kjelle's younger version might be born.”

“Oh I see. Well as far as I know no, they're not having any children just yet.”

“Well that's a relief to know.” Caleb replied calmly while Lucina heaved a sigh,  
“You never know maybe it just hasn't happened yet.” And Caleb got a subtle sense that Lucina was trying to tell him something...though what was a mystery. He half wondered if there was something he was missing and discounted it. He would worry about it later.

 

The march was quiet save for a few key things. One Severa was yelling at Owain about treating her like she was delicate and two, she seemed to want to march. Caleb knew better than to get involved in the pair's less than pleasant exchange and for the most part kept himself quiet. He held Alana's hand and did his best not to hear what the pair were talking about but it was hard. Caleb decided their bickering was enough and said rather calmly, “Severa, Owain. Why don't you both come and join Alana and I?” He offered a way out of their argument and Severa's face softened and Owain also looked relieved.

 

It took the Shepherds three weeks of travelling to get to the area near where Steiger was. Caleb had set up the tent he shared with Lucina and was just about to head to the mess tent when Lucina came practically running over to him white faced and worried, “Caleb!” She cried, “We need an emergency Future Shepherds' meeting now!”

Caleb blinked and realised what Lucina was saying and nodded, “Here?” He asked and she nodded. “Right what do we need?”

“I'll get the others,” Lucina said quickly, “We have a problem.”

Caleb sighed as he did what he could to make the tent ready for such a short notice meeting but he was sure that there was something he was missing. Then he had a thought. He dismissed it for the time being as doubtless it was very simple. If the Shepherds hadn't figured it out yet then they sure as hell were going to soon. Severa had after all began to show changes in her body over the course of the last few weeks. Caleb sighed if only life was simple and not rife with battles everywhere they looked.


	21. Ignus and Aether

 

# Chapter XXI: Ignus and Aether

 

_There was a stillness in the air as the small boy practised with his tome. Movements fluid he tossed the ball of magic at his intended target. A woman with white hair stood watching him. Her eye narrowed, “Again Caleb,” She said sternly, “with more conviction! You'll keep missing your target if you allow yourself a moment of doubt as a mage!”_

_The boy frowned but did as he was asked...or at least he tried to. The white haired woman sighed as the boy missed his target again. She then picked up the tome beside her and blasted the target from where she was standing, “Focus on your target Caleb.” She said quietly, “Otherwise you're letting the enemy kill you where you stand.”_

 

Caleb let out a sigh as he made places for everyone to sit. Hardly surprising that there was such urgency as this. He noticed that Yarne and Kjelle were the first to arrive and that they were confused. Alana had arrived with Noire and Gerome. The latter wasn't too fussed about what was going on but Noire looked decidedly scared about what was going on. Caleb presumed that there was a reason that Lucina had called the meeting but he didn't know _why_ she called the meeting. As he looked at the faces of the rest of the Future Shepherds it was clear that some of them were in the same boat as Caleb himself. Inigo arrived with Nah at the helm and Caleb could see that Nah was as ever very annoyed about something. Caleb noticed that it was easily clear that Inigo seemed to be pleased with himself about something or other but right now there wasn't the time for that. By the time Lucina came back she came with the last few people, Owain, Severa, Brady and Cynthia. Caleb looked to his wife with a questioning look and Lucina sighed, “Someone didn't keep Severa's condition in house like I asked and now all of the Shepherds knows about it.” Lucina said to the group and Caleb raised an eyebrow in surprise. Inigo suddenly looked a little less happy and was staring at the ground while the rest of the group looked either horrified or furious in the case of Severa,

“So then there is someone here who needs to be punished?” Caleb said looking right at Inigo with a frown as the young man's reaction most certainly did not match up with someone who wasn't in trouble. In fact that reaction was one of guilt dare Caleb think it.

“Yes.” Lucina said calmly, “Though I don't know _whom_ it might be I have a few ideas as to what is going on. If I should be as bold as to say it is a rather loud-mouthed individual who seems to create trouble wherever he goes...”

Everyone now glared at Inigo and the young mercenary shrunk at all of the accusing glares, “What?” He shot back suddenly, “I didn't have a choice!”

“You did.” Caleb said coldly as he put the pieces of the puzzle together and knew without a doubt who Lucina was assuming was the culprit and knowing at the same time that Inigo was the only candidate that filled Lucina's assumptions at all, “You know the rules Inigo. And you know the cost of disobeying Lucy's orders.”

“Well she's not the boss any more!” Inigo yelped at Caleb and Lucina frowned, clearly furious at such insubordination.

“Then we have our culprit.” Lucina spoke frostily at Inigo, “You're even worse than I thought. Get out.”

Inigo gaped and spluttered but Caleb was well aware that the boundaries had to be kept, “You heard her. Go Inigo. From this point on you are no longer one of us...” Caleb spoke automatically and Lucina gave him a nod of approval. It wasn't often that Caleb had to dish out a punishment but when he did Lucina often left it at whatever it was that Caleb had said. Granted Caleb didn't have to punish the others all that much and he tried to be fair about it when he did so more often than not there weren't any complaints about them. And this time was no different.

 

Nah rose and was the first to make sure Inigo was out of the tent before he could protest Caleb's decision. Lucina looked on expressionlessly as Inigo spluttered and whined all the way out of the tent. The young man's voice kept going despite the fact that Nah was taking him back to his own tent. Once he was out of ear shot Lucina sighed, “From here on out we are not saying a word of _anything_ to Inigo. I'm sorry that you all had to witness this.”

“He did this to himself. We all know better than to do what he did.” Noire said clearly upset, “Besides why would you broadcast something so private to the public like that?”

Everyone in the room agreed with what Noire was saying.

Gerome spoke, “That gods' damn fool has signed his own death.”

“Yeah he is.” Cynthia said sadly, then she said in Plegian, “ _He should have listened to Lucy_.”

“I don't like it any more than anyone else.” Lucina admitted, “However I feel this is for the best as we can not trust Inigo any more as this is the last time.”

“Don't worry Lucy,” Caleb said resting his hand on his wife's shoulder, “You did what you could.”

“Humph serves the bastard right.” Severa said, “How dare he say something I wanted to keep private publicly!”

Lucina sighed and then she said, “Yes, he has done the wrong thing not just by Severa but by all of us. And as hard as it is we can't allow him to continue his behaviour as it currently stands. We have to finish what we set out to do. Once we have done that then we'll work out fully what needs to be done about Inigo.”

 

Nah of course heard the entire conversation as she lead Inigo away. She sighed but said nothing as she could hear the pain in the other's voices. She did however tell Inigo that she would most certainly know it he so much as dared to break Lucina's orders another time.

 

Caleb lay on the bedroll after the meeting with the Future Shepherds. It was hard to think about what had happened. He couldn't help but wonder where he'd gone wrong with Inigo as the young man had _always_ been the one who seemed to cause trouble in their group. If Inigo wasn't flirting with all of the women he could then he was arguing with Caleb on how he should be. Failing that Inigo was a good fighter, capable and certainly able to look after himself. Yet Caleb still couldn't put his finger on _why_ Inigo had essentially revealed to absolutely all of the Shepherds that Severa was pregnant. What did Inigo stand to gain from such a thing as that? Caleb frowned and sighed inwardly. How could he have missed clearly important details thus far? He should have known that Inigo would have caused trouble like normal but perhaps...perhaps it was Caleb's assumption that Inigo was grown up a little. He sighed as Lucina sat beside him equally despondent about what they'd had to do. It hurt to have to basically kick Inigo out but they didn't have a choice. It was clear to Caleb that Inigo was not going to listen no matter what the tactician did and that Inigo was as immature as ever. Caleb would treat Inigo like the rest of the Shepherds but no longer would Inigo be considered one of the Future Shepherds. As soon as his mother was well enough Inigo was going to be her problem to deal with. In a way Caleb felt guilt about it but it was for the best he decided and that was a hard thing to do. The young tactician sighed inwardly as he thought about all the possible out comes of such things. Doubtless there would be some problems in the immediate fall out. Inigo would try to come back to the only thing he'd known most of his life and likely do anything to come back in the future; as such Caleb would have to be on his guard. Or Inigo might like being with the other Shepherds so much he'd not miss the Future ones. It was possible after all and if that were the case then Caleb would feel that the harshness of the punishment was fair enough. Although there was the added risk that Inigo would say who in the Shepherds should marry whom. Surely Inigo wouldn't be _that_ stupid as to do that.

 

Later that night Caleb left the tent and moved towards the strategy tent. He was of course passed by a few of the Shepherds. Most looked at him curiously but others frowned at him. He was used to the occasional looks from others and ignored them as they were irrelevant to what he had to do. Caleb was focused on what he had to do.

 

So when Chrom came to speak with him Caleb was as ever working on strategy and creating a broad strategy to deal with their up coming battle knowing that the finer details were to be done later on. Chrom found that Caleb wasn't really in the mood to talk about what had happened, let alone that one of his friends was expecting a baby. From what Chrom heard it was meant to be kept private but of course all of the Shepherds knew thanks to Inigo. Chrom had never found someone so focused on their work as Caleb was being. The bluenette found it almost Robin-like in a way. Yet it wasn't in the same token. It felt almost natural to have Caleb sitting where he was quill moving over the page dabbing up ink on occasion then continuing to write away. Chrom sighed, “We need to talk Caleb.” He said getting the lad's attention,

“Yes, Chrom?” Caleb said finally looking up from his work, “I know we do...however there are slightly more pressing issues that need to be tended to.”

“Like?” Chrom asked wanting to see what the young man had to say.

“Like the fact that we have a battle less than a day now to worry about.” Caleb sighed, “Or let's not forget that half an entire battalion of soldiers that are injured or worse that we currently can't make use of. Or the slipping moral of said soldiers.”

“Well that is one thing to talk about...” Chrom said seriously, “But not what we actually need to talk about.”

“Then what?” Caleb said seriously,

“The last few days have been trying I know.” Chrom said and Caleb sighed heavily,

“Trying?” The tactician laughed hollowly, “Oh gods you don't know the half of it. This is hardly “trying” as you put it. No this is something that should be well within my scope to handle...but I can't deny that things are...strained between certain individuals.”

“Somehow I feel like it's eating at you Caleb.” Chrom replied and Caleb heaved another sigh,

“I suppose it is.” The tactician admitted, “I'll admit there is nothing that can be done about it now.”

“You say that like it's a bad thing.” Chrom noted and the tactician rose from his seat,

“In some ways it is.” Caleb admitted, “I still can't believe that there was someone willing to literally disobey what Lucy had requested. I honestly thought that our time was enough to make it clear that we should be working together and not apart like we have been at times...”

“Hmm...” Chrom looked thoughtful and Caleb continued,

“Perhaps I should have realised that it was going to be a problem to make certain that not everything was as troublesome as it is currently.”

“Really?” Chrom asked,

“Yeah.” Caleb sighed then he moved a couple of books off the table he absently flicked through them and let out a low scoff and placed them on in the chest where the tactical manuals his mother owned was stored. He muttered, “No wonder she got into trouble...those are the most unreliable books of her whole damn library.”

“Oh?” Chrom sounded surprised and Caleb had a look at the books in the chest,

“This war is not the same as the last one she was in...let alone the one before that. The required tactics are different.”

“Care to elaborate on that?” Chrom asked,

“I can think of three reasons why those wouldn't be much use. I know for a fact that those texts are dated when dealing with cavalry for a start. With the added con that they are and have been in use for the last fifty years to death in Valm.” Caleb spoke calmly, “Not very useful for us and doubtless the Valmese would expect the counter to it. Locking in a strategy is _dangerous_ at best. If you have a strategy it's far better to be flexible and changing in the battle than being the same basic thing that an enemy can exploit. That's why Mother got injured. And that unfortunately is why so many others did as well.”

“And you didn't tell her this because?” Chrom asked,

“I couldn't tell her.” Caleb sighed, “Well that and she doesn't like changing her plans mid-battle like I do. We've got a different approach to tactics and while that can be a bad thing it can also lead to better ways of doing things if you can make the two mesh into one coherent unit. Spoiler alert it never does.”

“But still...”

“Please trust me Chrom. I know how my Mother thinks and I have a feeling that is something I have to work with.”

Chrom sighed. “Alright then, but promise me you won't push yourself too hard please Caleb.”

“Heh, you sound like Lucy when you say that!” Caleb laughed.

 

Caleb made his way back to his tent. He was alone for the time being and he was perfectly fine with it. As he looked up he sighed. He could see that there was going to be a tough fight ahead and he wanted to make certain that a certain individual wasn't in the area. Seeing that it had gone quiet he was able to make sure that he was mostly alone. With a sigh he pulled out a tome and proceeded to read its contents. He sighed as he came across a word that he didn't understand the meaning of. With little hesitation Caleb used a dictionary to figure it out on his own. He heard the tent flap move and a familiar voice sounded amused,

“Caleb aren't you supposed to have done enough study for the day?” Lucina asked him and Caleb sighed,

“Well I suppose I should but there were a couple of things that I needed to look into.” Caleb said absently, “And I had a feeling that there was something that I was missing.”

“Really?” Lucina said surprised,

“I don't know Lucy...it just feels like it is all.”

“And you're not as concerned as you might be because...?”

“It's just something minor Lucy.” Caleb replied with a subtle frown. Then his expression smoothed out, “How's Alana?”

“Sound asleep.” Lucina and Caleb smiled softly,

“Good then we can rest a little easier.”

“Why?” Lucina asked and Caleb put his tome down and hugged her, “Caleb?”

“So we can have some 'us' time.” He murmured into her embrace. Caleb didn't let go for a little while and Lucina found it comforting,

“We should probably wake up early tomorrow then,” Lucina suggested, “We haven't had a sparing match for a while and I think it might do us some good.”

“Agreed.” Caleb said relaxing in her arms content once more.

 

When Caleb woke it was to a feeling of slight tiredness. His eyes weren't going to open and the young tactician panicked briefly as it felt like his body was bound by something. His eyes snapped open and he saw Lucina curled up against his side. He frowned as he realised that her bare skin was against his own. It was nice but it made him wonder _how_ they ended up like that. He'd not remembered making love to his wife after all. As far as Caleb remembered they had only embraced before resting. He then wondered if it was possible that he'd been asleep when they had. Or at the very least extremely tired or...perhaps they'd forgone getting into nightclothes? The latter did seem likely Caleb thought. Then he felt a slight grin hit his face. ' _When in doubt_ ,' Caleb thought, ' _make it certain_.'

He kissed his wife's forehead and Lucina shifted and held Caleb tightly. Then she woke. Caleb saw her frown and he almost wondered if he'd done the wrong thing, “Caleb...” Lucina suddenly pressed her head to his chest and he felt her grip tighten,

“Lucy, what's wrong?” Caleb asked gently,

“Nothing was wrong!” Lucina suddenly blurted out, “I..it was...”

“Lucy?” Caleb gently lifted her to see why she was suddenly seemly upset. She looked almost like there was something she was trying to tell him but it seemed that she wasn't entirely able to say it. Then she spoke,

“It was one of the best dreams I'd had in so long...and it ended so abruptly!”

“A dream?” Caleb asked softly, “You mean the one you had before?”

“Well...yes...” Lucina suddenly blushed and Caleb looked thoughtful but he couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly,

“Hmm...” The tactician tried to look suitably thoughtful but the smirk was getting ever more wider, “Well there are two options.” He noticed Lucina look at him with a raise eyebrow and he continued, “One, we do as we planned this morning and go spar or...”

“Or what Caleb?” Lucina asked as Caleb's smirk made her think that possibly she _might_ get to have both her dream sorted and their training done. Caleb grinned without restraint,

“We pick up where this dream of yours left off and spar later.” The tactician suggested. Lucina smiled. “Option two it is then.” Caleb grinned and kissed her again.

 

Chrom sighed as he wondered why Caleb was not at his desk that particular morning and decided that he would find out what was going on. Alana was at present working with Laurent learning her magic. He asked the pair where Caleb and Lucina might have been but they didn't know. He then ran into Frederick who for all the world looked like he'd been thoroughly embarrassed. Chrom didn't know what had the knight so flustered but it seemed to be important. Chrom soon found out that Frederick did not want to say what it was that he'd heard but he was adamant that Chrom not go near Lucina and Caleb's tent for a while which made Chrom wonder what the knight meant by that. It was hardly fair to assume that they were in a lovers embrace but Chrom noted that Frederick seemed to think so. He sighed and wondered what in the world Caleb was thinking.

 

The afterglow of their lovemaking left Caleb feeling a little bit tired. He knew it was a risk but for once he didn't care. Sometimes it felt good to let the bones fall and not think about the consequences. It felt damn good to just instinct take over and reach the heights of pleasure that he so desperately wanted without having to think about the potential for his wife to end up with child. Even so Caleb knew that it was more likely that they were going to have to be careful in future as Lucina and he both regained strength and grew progressively stronger at the same time there was that slim chance that they could have a child. Hell Owain and Severa had proved it possible in a weakened state and there was no reason it wouldn't happen to Caleb and Lucina.

 

Caleb pulled his clothing on as Lucina hastened to get ready. They had decided to spar after lunch as they both knew it was pretty late. Caleb had just left the tent to see Chrom standing with his arms crossed, “Care to explain?” The bluenette asked with a serious expression on his face,

“Not needed,” Caleb said quickly, “We'll talk strategy later Chrom.” he caught Lucina's hand and pulled her over to the mess tent and Chrom felt his head shake. Could they be any more obvious he wondered? At least Alana seemed not to notice her parent's almost unbelievable drive. Chrom had to wonder if he and Maribelle were ever that bad. Then he felt a snort. No, they couldn't be that bad surely? Which lead Chrom to wonder that for quite some time after that thought crossed his mind.

 

Caleb made sure to go into the mess tent as quietly as possible with Lucina but it was clear that they were more visible than usual which Caleb had to admit wasn't always a good thing. He noticed the judgemental look from Frederick and he sighed inwardly. So much for being subtle about their little tryst. He then turned his attention to what they had available for lunch and got what he felt like eating. Lucina joined him and for the most part they didn't really talk. They didn't have to. Caleb was content for the time being and before long it was time for their sparing match. A match that if Caleb lost...well he'd have to do whatever Lucina wanted like normal. A draw meant that they would have to do what Alana wanted for the day and if _he_ won which was extremely slim then Caleb could have a potentially unspoiled chance to have a date with his wife...not right then but at a time that he felt would suit. The idea was enough to drive the tactician to be his best.

 

Chrom was surprised when he found out that there was a pretty intense sparing match going on and he followed the gathering crowds to where the Shepherds had made training grounds up. Sure enough there was the tell tale sign of a match. Chrom frowned as he heard cheering and everyone seemed to want to see the action. Politely as he could Chrom managed to get in and see what was going on over the shorter form of Ricken who was furiously scribbling into a book. He was surprised to see who it was sparing against each other. He did not expect Caleb to try to match Lucina with a sword. He noticed that everyone was absolutely excited and he saw Caleb take a hefty blow to his midsection quite easily. Lucina frowning as Caleb pulled his ace. Chrom was surprised when Ignus suddenly activated making Miriel also start scribbling equally furiously. Chrom watched as Caleb made a solid move only for Lucina to activate Aether and ruin the movement that Caleb was trying to do...or at least that was what it seemed. Lucina didn't quite manage to actually hit Caleb and Chrom wondered what Caleb had done...then he realised that Caleb had predicted that Lucina was going to use Aether and dodged in the nick of time. “Checkmate!” Caleb called and Lucina realised too late the trap that Caleb was pulling. She tried to leap out of the way only to trip up and have Caleb's sword pointed at her, “Looks like I win this one Lucy.” Caleb said with a frown. He quickly put the sword in its sheath, “I didn't hurt you too badly did I?”

“No Caleb, I'm fine.” Lucina reassured her tactician and he quickly offered her a hand,

“Incredible!” Ricken declared, “That is the seventh time thus far that you've activated Ignus. The first time that its been sustained like this though.”

“Indeed it has been quite fascinating to see it active so frequently. Surely this must be because of your current training regimen.”

Caleb let out a weak laugh and as he pulled Lucina up to her feet. “Nope.” He said checking to make sure his wife was unharmed. Seeing that she was alright relieved Caleb, but he also knew that she'd fought pretty hard. He continued, “As I said before it is a Skill that requires a certain amount of skill to activate. I just so happen to be extremely lucky to be able to use it the amount of times that I have. It's not something that I can rely on. Nor should I rely on it. That would be dangerous.”

 

Chrom watched the rest of the Shepherds murmur and begin to disperse now that the show was essentially over. He cleared his throat and Caleb managed to get the hint. The tactician murmured something in Lucina's ear that sounded like “date” to Chrom but he couldn't tell what the tactician was saying. Caleb then turned to face the bluenette and said with a very serious tone, “I'm guessing you wanted to talk strategy now Chrom?”

“No.” The bluenette said pointedly and Caleb tilted his head,

“Odd because I assumed that was the agenda.”

“...” Chrom didn't realise how professional Caleb could be but that sure as hell was not what Chrom wanted to know. However there was a mischievous glint in Caleb's eyes that told Chrom that the boy was literally playing with him. Chrom let out a sigh, “Whatever you're thinking it had best be about your job and not what you were up to late this morning.” Chrom said sternly And Caleb smirked,

“Oh really?” The tactician spoke with a hint of sarcasm that made Chrom frown. “And here I was assuming that privacy was the norm...and that eavesdroppers know better than to speak of what they may or may not have _heard_.”

' _Anger hidden in sarcasm_ ,' Chrom thought, ' _clever...I'm going to have to watch him then_.' “Now, now,” Chrom said lightly, “You can't blame them for hearing things.”

“Ah, ah, ah. I'm not blaming them for hearing things...I never said I was. I just said they should know better than to _speak_ of it is all.”

Chrom sighed, “Sometimes words aren't needed Caleb.”

“Could have fooled me,” Caleb's sarcasm was of the slightly different variety than before and Chrom realised that this was the point where it was a victory for now. However doubtless Caleb was letting him have that one. Chrom had a feeling that the young tactician would get more as time went on. Still Chrom understood what Caleb was annoyed about. He would have to remedy the situation before it got any further out of hand. With Caleb's help of course. Then Chrom sighed. He was going to have his hands full.

 

Caleb left the training grounds and focused on the next part of his day. Strategy. He had promised Chrom that he would do it and he was a man of his word. Besides he'd had enough fun sparing with Lucina and had found himself with a pleasing outcome. Sure it wasn't as good as he would have liked (he swore she was holding back) but it was still a victory. Which meant he could plan that date...and Caleb couldn't help but blush violently at the thought. He was most certainly looking forward to it.

“Is everything alright Caleb?” Chrom asked with a raise eyebrow. Caleb sighed wistfully,

“Of course Chrom.” The tactician said doing his best to keep a straight face, “I was just tossing some ideas around for a nice date with Lucy.” Chrom froze and Caleb kept his face as straight as possible knowing full well what he had just said. “Oh who am I kidding?” Caleb sighed, “We have a few options to take on Steiger but none of them are favourable at present.”

Chrom was surprised by the almost complete one eighty that Caleb pulled that he had very little to say, “Ok so what do you have?”

“Well so not that much. We could in theory make a surgical strike to the fort's heart and take out their commander to throw them into disorder. Simple but given that the Valmese expect such a strategy more than likely it would also be easily over turned by reinforcements. We could do hit and run tactics but that again would be too obvious.” Caleb said quietly, “Although a combination of the two may prove to be very useful. We could trick them into thinking we're attacking in one location by sending in a separate army to create a distraction to draw out most of their forces away from the fort. Then we have a second team go to the fort and take out the commander. It is a risky strategy true but it might just buy us some time to get their numbers down.”

“Is there any other problems that might come up?” Chrom asked the tactician and Caleb sighed,

“Yen'fey's army.” Caleb said. “From what I know there is considerable consequences should we get caught between two armies and that alone is why I am loathe to use this particular plan. We however do not have a choice. It is our only option at this point.”

“Then we'd best prepare the army then.”

“Chrom...could you...please send in Basilio, I have something I want to ask him.”

“Uh...sure Caleb.” He frowned and wondered why the young tactician wanted to speak with the Feroxi Khan but thought little of it. Instead he did as the young man asked of him. He then went about the army making sure that they were able to carry out the plan that Caleb had come up with.

 

With Basilio spoken with Caleb's over arching plan was good to go. He had told Basilio what had happened in their time and knew that the man would heed the warning. Even so Caleb knew that he could not tell anyone what the plan was. There was also the chance that Grima would have a contingency plan to prevent Caleb's tactics from working but the tactician had made his choice. His only disappointment was that he couldn't tell Lucina about what he'd planned. At least not yet. After all it required a little trickery and a whole lot of luck. Something that Caleb didn't particularly enjoy doing but given that it was needed...well Caleb wasn't going to argue with the Khan. Not when it was the kind of plan that required Validar to look like a fool once Basilio “died”.

 

So it was that Caleb stood on a new battlefield with Say'ri assuring him that the resistance were all in all going to assist. Caleb still didn't think that Say'ri was as smart as she thought she was. He could tell that there was trouble brewing...massive trouble. All Caleb could do was hope that they got the trap sprung _his_ way. They could not afford to lose any more men this war...

 


	22. New Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo has a growth moment.

 

### Chapter XXII: New Growth

 “ _WAIT YOU SAID WHAT?!” Inigo half yelled, half screamed_

“ _I said I refuse to honour my mother's promise.” Lucina said calmly, “Since I do not want to marry you I won't.”_

“ _The hell you won't!” Inigo yelled, “You were meant to be mine!”_

“ _I never was nor will I ever be_ yours _Inigo.” Lucina said dangerously softly, “How dare you assume that I am some slave to my mother's will.” Falchion was close to his throat, “Get out of my sight!”_

“ _I won't. YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO!” Inigo yelled,_

“ _Stand down Inigo.” Caleb said firmly, “You heard the orders of your Exalt. If you refuse her-”_

“ _SHUT UP YOU DAMN WEAKLING!”_

“ _Inigo I'm warning you, stand down now.” Lucina spoke coldly with the kind of authority that Inigo couldn't ignore but he still ignored her. “Caleb.”_

_The tactician knew what she was commanding and roared, “THORON!”_

_Inigo looked shocked as Caleb's bolt of Thoron hit home and for the first time in his life Inigo was on his knees winded by Lucina's command as he had refused her order enough. “Y-you Plegian bastard!”_

“ _Enough!” Lucina snapped, “I'll not have you slander_ my _tactician!”_

_Caleb stood quietly by Lucina's side and said calmly, “Chrom's will...was that Lucina be allowed to choose who she marries. The will of an Exalt supersedes a Consort.” Caleb said softly, “Inigo, please stop making yourself look like a fool. You shame your father's very being with your behaviour.”_

“ _Damn straight Caleb.” Kjelle said opening the door widely to reveal Yarne and Nah looking slightly battered and beaten,_

“ _Yarne! Nah! Are you two-”_

“ _Cottontail is dead...” Nah said sadly_

“ _WHAT?!” Caleb felt as if a knife was hitting him in the chest...if Cottontail was gone then that meant that only Yarne was left of the Taguel siblings. Caleb knew it was a bitter blow indeed._

“ _S-she...sh-she died saving me!” Yarne suddenly wailed, “M-my sister is gone! MY SISTER IS GONE!”_

“ _And extra powerful risen are on their way.” Nah said softly. Caleb grit his teeth,_

“ _Still no sign of the last gem for the Emblem?”_

“ _No.”_

“ _GOD'S DAMN IT!” Caleb cursed,_

“ _We make for Mount Prism come the morn.” Lucina decided, “Caleb. I want you to come with me.”_

“ _B-but Lucy...” Caleb looked at her and he sighed then bowed, “Your wish is my command. I will accompany you.”_

“ _Hoi fair cousin,” Owain spoke with Severa at his side, “I too wish to support your plea to Naga. Please let the Justice Cabal join you in your quest for the light.”_

“ _Owain...” Lucina looked pained then she sighed, “I need you_ here _to protect Brady. I do not want to lose you too.”_

“ _Might I suggest Lucy that all of us go?” Caleb spoke gently, “That way we know that everyone is safe.” Lucina made a small smile,_

“ _Very well. We will all go.” She said, “We'll leave at first light before the risen have a chance to reach us.”_

 

Caleb's plan was so far working. The confusion that was happening to the Valmese was enough to ensure that the fight was a lot easier than what it might have been if they'd gone with his mother's original plan. Even so Caleb knew that it would not be _that_ easy and that he was going to have to be careful. He had for this battle Lucina with her father. He was with Inigo to make sure that the mercenary didn't get into trouble. Not the best tactic to be sure but Inigo needed the support and Nah wanted to fight with Owain because she was sick of having to babysit the mercenary. Which Caleb decided was fair enough. Even so he could tell that Inigo wasn't happy with the arrangement. If the occasional huffs and mutterings were anything to go by. In the end Caleb ignored it and focused on watching the young man's back. They were allies after all and Caleb still owed Inigo that much at the very least.

 

Inigo was annoyed. Well kind of annoyed. He supposed he could have a worse battle partner than Caleb. Caleb was a skilled mage and that was all well and good but the mercenary just couldn't see _why_ Lucina chose this man over him. He barely dodged an axe and made a retaliation strike. Caleb was quick to make a blast of Thoron to finish the man off. “I suppose I should thank you.” Was all Inigo said flicking the blood off his sword,

“No need.” Caleb replied then the tactician's expression shifted to one of what Inigo could only describe as fear, “GET DOWN!” The tactician moved swiftly and shoved Inigo to the ground which at first made him mad until he saw Caleb literally throw himself between Inigo and a War Cleric in a move that was all too familiar to Inigo. Time suddenly seemed to slow down as Caleb bore the brunt of an axe to his shoulder. Inigo gaped as the wound cut the tactician deeply. Purple flames encircled the tactician, “YOU'RE FINISHED!”

If the War Cleric wasn't afraid before now she most certainly was, “AH!” She screamed as she was literally blown apart by Thoron. Inigo gaped as Caleb half collapsed. Without thinking the merc caught him.

“Gods...damn it!” Caleb groaned, his left arm refusing to move. “That...could have been worse.” He looked over at Inigo, “You alright?”

“F-fine.” Inigo said but his pale face betrayed him,

“I did tell you not to get too-”

“Complacent on the battlefield.” Inigo finished for him, “I...I know...”

Caleb half smiled then winced in pain. Of course he tried to keep a brave face for Inigo's sake, “Right we need to get to the others.” Caleb said trying to stand. The moment that he did however the pain made him stop.

“Somehow I don't think we should be going anywhere right now.” Inigo spoke seriously,

“Do you have a vulnery Inigo?” Caleb asked

“I..I have one.”

“Alright. That will have to do for now.”

“Caleb...”

“Trust me.” He said firmly, “You're going to have to pour it on this,” Caleb indicated to his injured shoulder, “It won't do that much but it will be enough to get us to a safer location.”

“What about your medical supplies?”

“Fresh out of them I'm afraid.” Caleb sighed,

“How?!”

“Nah...she over did it in training and forgot her elixer.”

“Ah...I see.” Inigo replied. He was shocked to see just how bad the shoulder wound actually was on the tactician. He realised it was small wonder Caleb had retaliated with so much power. Inigo quickly pulled the cap off the vulnery and poured it onto Caleb's left and very much injured shoulder. The tactician let out a grunt of pain but otherwise seemed to fine. Inigo though knew that Caleb was in far more pain than he was letting in on. Inigo frowned and came to the tactician's uninjured right side. “Well no time like the present I suppose.” He said hoisting Caleb up with the tactician's arm over Inigo's shoulders. Caleb tried not to let out a groan of pain but it was difficult. Caleb leant on Inigo as little as possible as he walked. The memories swirling in the young man's head as he remembered how his mother died protecting him.

 

While Caleb and Inigo were trying to get to the others, Chrom and Lucina had their hands full with the resistance that had as Caleb predicted turned against them. Caleb had said if that was the case for a retreat and regroup to break through and escape. Chrom was glad that Lucina was fighting alongside him. It allowed Chrom to learn more about her. Maribelle was back at the Shepherds' current camp as she was working on making sure that the wounded were tended to. In the chaos of the battlefield it was clear that the shepherds were retreating as Caleb had suggested. This was a lost battle for now.

 

Once Inigo and Caleb were out of the fort the main thing was to get back to camp. Unfortunately for Inigo Caleb pretty much had passed out, doubtless from the pain that the tactician was in. Which meant that Inigo had to improvise; something he wasn't particularly good at. He managed to get them out of the fort at least so there was that victory. He tried to keep himself from panicking but it was difficult as he couldn't help but remembering what happened to his mother. He did remember that Caleb had told the Shepherds that it was possible that the resistance would turn on them and that if they did that the Shepherds would need to retreat. Inigo though didn't know where. He supposed that he would have to figure that out. He looked over at Caleb and sighed, “Why of all the times you could have left me didn't you?” He asked the unconscious tactician, “You could have thrown me by the wayside and it never would have mattered,” Inigo said then he sighed, “I have to do something,” He half sobbed, “B-but I was never one for thinking things through.” Inigo frowned, “Wait a minute...doesn't Caleb normally have a pocket where he keeps things for a medical emergency like this?” He muttered to himself and sighed, “Sorry Caleb.” He said to the still unresponsive tactician, “I'm going to have to find that pocket. Gods he's going to hate me for this!”

 

Half an hour of digging through the various pockets in Caleb's coat wasn't fun. Inigo found Caleb's strategy notebook which had a lot more strategies than personal thoughts on his allies, a pouch with some gold in it that also contained a necklace that Inigo knew present Robin wore and all that had been recovered on the day the future Robin was killed as well as her wedding ring. He was surprised that Caleb hadn't given it to Lucina but he reasoned perhaps Lucina didn't want to wear it given its clearly Plegian design. He also found a tome pocket that held Caleb's battle tomes that he wasn't using. Inigo placed them back where he found them and searched the last pocket that he felt was far too small to hold anything of medical use. His hand came across another pouch. With a sigh he pulled it out and was surprised by how _large_ it was. He felt his jaw drop, “What in gods' name.” He muttered but he opened the pouch. Inside was a field medical kit. Relief flooded through Inigo, “Thank gods you think ahead Caleb.” He said quickly opening it. He noticed that there was a slave that said ' _For burns_ ' and noticed that there was a note, ' _get an elixer_ ' he notice that there was gauze and some bandages. Also there was what looked like vials of clear water. He frowned, “Alright let's see if I remember what Mother said about dressing wounds.” Inigo muttered.

 

It took a while to clean the wound and get the appropriate dressings on it. However given that Caleb's kit carried everything that Inigo needed to dress the wound without having to resort to magic the young man did his best. He knew that he would have to explain to Caleb what he had to do but he had a feeling that the tactician would understand. Even so Inigo hoped that Caleb wouldn't be too mad at him. Inigo felt a sense of pride that he'd managed to remember what his mother had told him about field dressings. All he could do now was try to get to a safe spot once he put Caleb's kit back where it belonged. He was about to lift up the tactician when he heard a noise. He grabbed his sword and for a few tense seconds it seemed like he was hearing things. “Hello!” A familiar voice called out, “Anyone there?”

“Anna!” Inigo cried with relief and Anna came over towards them,

“Inigo...do you know where...” Anna paused as she saw Inigo half supporting the tactician half holding his sword defensively, “Oh. He's with you.”

“Caleb's hurt Anna.” Inigo said quickly, “He needs a healer. I've done my best...but...”

“I understand,” She said, and she came over to have a look, “That is some first class work.” She smiled, “We'll be able to move him back to camp.”

“Right,” Inigo replied, “I'll follow your lead Anna.” He said deciding that he didn't have time to flirt as Caleb needed help.

 

Caleb felt oddly at ease. His shoulder hurt but not so much that it would keep him out of action like his mother. He knew he was in the medical tent but his concern lay else where. He opened his eyes and hastened to sit up. His shoulder burned but he could ignore it for now. “HEY YOU LAY BACK DOWN NOW BUSTER!” Lissa's yell made Caleb half jump as she came over with a frown on her face. Inigo oddly was right behind her, almost following her for some reason Caleb didn't know.

“I'm fine Lissa,” Caleb replied calmly, “Doubtless there are others who need your help more than I do right now.”

“Caleb!” Lissa said sharply, pressing the tactician to lay back down. She avoided his shoulder. Caleb however swung his legs over the side of the bed much to Lissa's dismay,

“I'll be fine.” Caleb said now trying to stand up. “Honest Lissa.”

“You should be in bed resting!” Lissa said firmly,

“I'm sorry but there isn't time for that.” Caleb said calmly, “Chrom needs our next move. I'm guessing the resistance acted exactly as I guessed they did?”

“Yeah.” Inigo said quietly,

“Then I need to speak with Chrom. We need to buy some time and make sure that we turn the tide.”

“Uh...Caleb...”Inigo began,

“Inigo, we can talk on the way.” Caleb replied and the mercenary blinked, “Or are you here just to waste time?”

“N-no...actually I wanted to speak with you.” Inigo said quickly,

“Alright then, let's go.” Caleb said reaching for his coat which had been expertly mended by Cherche,

“Caleb you have an injury that needs to be tended to.” Lissa said sternly,

“An injury that will heal on its own thanks to the field dressings.” Caleb said calmly, “If it gets worse you'll be the first to know Lissa, I promise.”

Lissa sighed as the pair left the medical tent. She knew that Robin was going to have her head if she found out that her son was already out of bed while she was on forced bed rest. Still Caleb had a point Lissa supposed. Inigo did do an amazing job of dressing the tactician's shoulder. It reminded Lissa of how Olivia did _her_ field dressings. Lissa sighed.

 

“Well I suppose I can't blame you for that Inigo.” Caleb said as Inigo spoke to the tactician. “I suppose you want to know why I can fit so much into the pockets huh?” He smiled, “I don't suppose you've heard of an expansion hex have you?”

“Er...no...” Inigo said truthfully,

“It's a hex that expands the storage space of an object, in this case my coat.”

“And that's how you fit so much into it?” Inigo said surprised,

“Yeah, pretty handy sometimes.” Caleb smirked, then he sighed, “Right here we are.” He said as Lucina spotted them.

“CALEB!” She cried and hugged him tightly. Caleb stroked her hair much less awkwardly than in the past,

“I'm fine Lucy,” He reassured her, “I'm not about to die on anyone just yet.”

“Caleb.” Chrom came out to see what the fuss was about and saw that Caleb was out of the medical tent,

“I've got a plan for our next move Chrom.” Caleb said, “But we're going to need both the Khans as well as my Mother for this.”

“Okay...” Chrom said confused,

“Trust me, it's pretty important.” Caleb said calmly.

“I'll take your word for it.” Chrom responded and proceeded to do as he was asked,

“Are you doing what I think you may be doing Caleb?” Inigo asked,

“Possibly.” Caleb said giving Inigo a serious look, “I owe you.”

“Well you _did_ save my butt so it was merely returning the favour.” Inigo replied,

“I'm serious.” Caleb said looking Inigo in the eye, “Just...try not to over step boundaries...please.”

“I'll keep it mind.” Inigo said with a grin then he gave Caleb a salute and headed off to his own tasks.

“And the Stahl part of him finally shows up.” Caleb sighed,

“What do you mean Caleb?” Lucina asked,

“Did you see it?” Caleb asked

“See what?”

“He's grown a little.” Caleb replied and Lucina's jaw dropped,

“Wait...Inigo?”

“Yes Lucy.” He replied, “Let's hope that he keeps growing the right way.”


	23. A New Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right here is a warning. This chapter has rape in it. If you can't stomach it please go to the end of the italics section. I do not want people being triggered. So please read at your own peril kids.

 

### Chapter XXIII: A New Resolve

_"The heart still sleeps...But the blood flows through it. The blood is strong...And at the appointed time, the heart will awaken to bring about the destruction of the earth...”_

_The soft chants filled the halls as the young woman was dragged to the alter. Countless Grimleal were watching to make certain that the potential heart of Grima was conceived. She was unable to move, paralysed by the hex that had been placed upon her. Her head lolled uselessly as she was tied to the alter. The chanting continued accompanied with the dull thudding of drums as the faithful continued their chanting. A smell of blood permeated the air as they sacrificed a young girl. The young woman noticed the odd ears and knew that a Manakete had just been slain the wyvernslayer covered with the poor creature's blood. She tried to struggle as dark magic rose like a shimmering curtain around the alter where she was tied. A figure in the robes of the Holy Bloodline brushed her cheek, “Sleep.” The male voice said so soothingly, “For you will have the greatest honour of all.” She felt her eyes closing against her will. She could feel herself being restrained into a position that would allow the greatest chance for conception though her eyelids refused to open. Her body was adorned with patterns of the freshly killed Manakete's blood and she tried to scream at them to stop. Yet she couldn't. Her voice was gone to the mindless chanting and beats of the drum. She let out a grunt of pain as she was entered. She knew it was Validar. He was the only man with the purest blood. She the only woman with the Blood of Grima in her veins. How she cursed that blood now. She curse her mother and her father for creating her as pain throbbed in her lower regions with each thrust she felt from_ him _. She could taste so much dark magic now it was so strong. The she began to wonder if_ this _is what her mother went through. The pain increased as she felt the dark magic rise through her body. If she had a word to describe the pain it was like fire. She struggled against the leather straps helplessly, “At the appointed time the heart will awaken to bring about the destruction of the earth.” The male voice that had forced her eyes closed spoke softly into her ears. She would have frowned if not for the fact that her face was forced to be serene. “And at that time we must approach the Dragon's Table and give to Grima our souls to reap. For only then can Grima reclaim the power that Naga stole from him and bring about the eternal night.” The voice sounded amused and the young woman felt afraid as he spoke to her, “The ritual is nearing completion dear Robin.” A hand ran through her hair and she knew it was this man, not Validar as his unceasing thrusts continued, “Soon you will bare the vessel for Grima...and when_ he _is born he will carry the heart as he was meant to.” The young woman felt dread fill her, dread that could not be seen. The male chuckled as she felt yet more pain. She had little way of knowing that the male who stood there speaking to her was a future self of the baby that she was about to conceive..._

 

Caleb sighed as he took in the battle report that was given to him by Frederick. The commander of the Fort had been killed in the last battle; Caleb had successfully achieved the goal he set out to do. Their position however was compromised. Caleb sighed as he tried to think about the next and more important course of action. They were surrounded only in name really and Caleb knew that they had to get out of the area now. His mother hobbled leaning on Maribelle as she came forward to the little meeting that Caleb had called for with Chrom and the Khans yet to arrive. Caleb knew it was a risk but he also knew that she was in danger of far worse than just her injuries. He had to get her to the safest place possible so that she could heal in safety. He frowned as he could see that she was still in a world of pain. A part of him felt guilty but he knew for her sake and the sake of those that had been seriously injured it had to be done. He needed her to be on board with it. She would hate to be sent back to Ylisse but Caleb knew it was for her sake; at least he was telling himself that. Flavia was the next to arrive with Basilio, both gave the tactician a meaningful look. Lastly Chrom and Lucina arrived with Brady bringing up the rear carrying his mend staff and Say'ri looking confused. Caleb looked serious, “Alright everyone. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that we're surrounded by the former resistance.”

“Fie...” Say'ri's regret and shame was clear to see eve though she'd only said a word, “Words cannot express my shame and regret.”

Caleb heaved a sigh, “You know that it _is_ rude to interrupt people right?”

Say'ri suddenly looked guiltily at Caleb, “Forgive me Milord.”

“Say'ri, please just refer to me as Caleb. I'd feel a lot more comfortable with that.” Caleb spoke calmly and gently. Say'ri blinked in surprise and Caleb continued what he needed to tell them. “The good news is that we defeated General Pheros which thankfully; will throw the southern division into disarray for now until a new General takes command. Hopefully that will give us enough time for phase two of my plan. We're going to attack Walhart and Yen'fey.” There was silence for a moment and Flavia spoke,

“You would divide our army in half while we're still in-”

“Not in half.” Caleb said shaking his head, “More like sending a small force to distract Walhart so we can deal with Yen'fey without Walhart being a nuisance to deal with.” Robin looked thoughtful,

“Are you sure Caleb?” She asked, “I an understand what you're hoping for but as you said, we are surrounded.”

“In name Mother. The Dynasts are not likely to truly surround us. We'll need to leave right away.” He sighed, “Also we're going to have to move our injured soldiers back to the Port to get back to Ylisse if we have to.”

“No.” Robin said firmly,

“Think about it logically Mother!” Caleb shot back. “We're in a land that we know next to nothing about! The last thing we need is the Valmese cutting down our healers while they're trying to care for people! Or what if our wounded get an infection and need round the clock healing?” Caleb said firmly, “I'm sorry but while I'm the tactician I'm going to do my gods damn best to keep everyone _alive_. I know you don't want to but this isn't about what we want to do. It's about what we have to do. We'll travel much faster without having to move our injured units as well.”

Robin suddenly let out a sigh, “You're right Caleb.” She said at last, “I understand what you're trying to do.”

“Right I'll order for an honour guard to protect our injured while they travel back to Port.” Chrom replied and Robin spoke,

“Chrom I know this might be a bit out of the blue but I feel that it would be best for Caleb to stay on as the tactician. I'm unfortunately going to be out of action for much longer than anticipated.”  
“Robin...” Chrom said shocked,

“I can't use a weapon Chrom.” Robin said softly, “I might get away with magic but I won't be able to use a sword ever again.”

“Mother...” Caleb winced,

“I got done in pretty good.” Robin sighed, “Right now however we need to focus on the task at hand.”

“Forgive my intrusion.” A soldier came running with his chest heaving as he , “I bring die news! Walhart and Yen'fey's forces are marching towards us!”

“Right.” Caleb said calmly, “Breath soldier.”

“B-but Milord Tactician...”

“Listen to me very carefully,” Caleb said, “I am aware of the situation. I appreciate you bringing this new back to us all the same. Are you able to join the honour guard to help transport our wounded soldiers back to Port? I would very much appreciate it.”

“I-I can sir!”

“Thank you soldier. Have some food, water and some rest and we'll see you with the honour guard.”

“As you command Lord Tactician!” The soldier bowed and Caleb sighed,

“As I was saying before,” Caleb said, “We're going to attack both Walhart and Yen'fey. We'll need a small enough force to distract him while our strongest troops focus on Yen'fey.” He frowned, “I don't like having to do things like that but given our current position...”

“Hmm...spending lives to buy time eh boy?” Basilio said,

“Sadly there isn't much choice. I assume that you're still intent on leading the squad?”

Basilio laughed, “Of course I am.” Lucina was about to speak when the Khan continued, “I think I know what you're planing to say lass.” She gave him a worried look, “I already told Caleb here that I'd be careful.”

“I-it's not that simple!” Lucina cried and Caleb simply watched the scene play out before him,

“Don't worry love, he'll be fine,” Flavia soothed, “He'll have me to keep an eye on him.”

“Hell no!” Basilio said firmly, “You're the reigning Khan!”

“I thought that you intended to survive this oaf!” Flavia shot back, “Regna Ferox has two Khans and now you're responsible for both! I DARE YOU TO DIE NOW!”

Basilio suddenly grinned widely and howled with laughter. After a few seconds the Khan said, “Well I can't argue with that. Alright you can come. I hope that doesn't put a spanner in the works for you Chrom.”

“Just stay safe.” Chrom said as Caleb sighed, Flavia laughed,

“I fully intend to bring him back on a leash if I have to.”

“Alright then, we'll be off.” Basilio said calmly and he added, “As for your future it can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse! I fully intend to out live you sprogs!” Caleb sighed as the man left with Flavia. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. Robin spoke,

“I know that you've made a difficult choice Caleb. But rest assured Basilio _will_ be fine.”

“I still can't help but worry.” Caleb said, “I know he said that he'd be careful but...”

“He knows what he's doing. As do you my son.” Robin said quietly, “I still do not like putting this degree of a burden on your shoulders but it is what it is. I can only hope that you can forgive me for not thinking ahead like I should have been.”

 

Lucina listened to what was being said and sighed inwardly. Robin's injuries were not good news. In fact that news that Robin was going to be out of action even longer than before wasn't a good thing. She had no idea how that would affect the future as Caleb's mother had never gotten injured at all. In fact she'd been just fine (save of course for the eye she'd lost but that didn't seem to affect her in combat). It stood to reason that Lucina had to figure out what to do and to that end she had Caleb. She sighed as the others were speaking about the finer points of the strategy that Caleb was planing on using and she helped out where she could with minor suggestions as Caleb did what he did best.

 

There was a reason that she and the others had survived as long as they had and it wasn' down to luck. Caleb was an amazing strategist. He was one of the most brilliant strategists of their world that had ever existed. He was in short someone who tried to best the odds. Lucina knew hat whatever happened she would stay by Caleb's side. She would support her husband as best she could as he supported her. She also knew that irrespective of what her own Mother had thought or ordered she was glad she'd chosen Caleb. Glad that her father had given her the option to chose and glad that Alana was with them. She smiled as Caleb finalised the plans. He had a burden and a half on his shoulders and Lucina knew that she would stand at his side to help him shoulder those burdens. She wanted him to know that he was _never_ alone.

 

There was a stillness over the camp as Caleb prepared to move out. He sat with his mother in the medical tent and she looked less than pleased at the fact that Chrom had trusted Caleb's judgement over her own, however it seemed that Caleb was too used to transporting the wounded to another location. She had to wonder what her son was thinking. With a sigh she rocked back and winced as pain hit her. Caleb spoke in Plegian as he didn't want anyone save for himself and his mother to understand the conversation that was going on, “ _Mother, we need to talk..._ ”

“Caleb why...?”

“ _Please Mother, I don't want ears to know things that they shouldn't._ ” He replied and Robin sighed wearily,

“ _Alright then Caleb. What is it that is so important that you resort to Plegian despite knowing that both Henry and Tharja will know what we're talking about?_ ”

“ _As I said there are ears that do not need to know what we're talking about._ ” Caleb replied, “ _I don't know if you ever had plans in my time to ever tell me who my father was..._

 _In fact I doubted very much that you would even now._ ”

Robin sighed and said softly, “ _Caleb, it isn't something that-_ ”

“ _I have a right to know Mother. I already know what the Mark of Grima means._ ”

Robin felt as if someone had put ice down her throat and into her gut, “ _How Caleb?_ ” She asked her son, “ _How do you know?_ ”

Caleb let out a heavy sigh, then replied, “ _The heart still sleeps but the blood flows through it. The blood is strong. At the appointed time the heart will awaken and bring about the destruction of the earth. At that time the faithful must go to the Dragon's Table where they will offer their souls for Grima to reap. For only when Grima awakens will he regain the power that Naga stole from him and plunge the world into an eternal night..._ ”

Robin gaped, “ _H-how...I...I know I would never have...I...I know I would_ never _have taught that to you!_ ”

“ _I know that this might seem...well...odd at best but...I've heard those words before._ ” The tactician admitted, “ _That and I might have done some research on the Mark._ ”

Robin gave her son a hurt look, “ _Why Caleb?_ ” She asked, “ _Why would you...?_ ”

“ _I had questions that you never wanted to answer._ ” He admitted, “ _I felt it was the only way to get to the truth of the matter._ ”

Robin felt a sharp pain that wasn't her injuries acting up again. Without warning she suddenly pulled Caleb into an embrace and couldn't help but feel hurt in her heart. Her future self had really messed up she realised. She had wanted to wait until Caleb was a little older to even tell him what he'd found out himself. She could not have imagined how much that could have hurt him. “ _I really am inflexible...aren't I?_ ” She said noticing that Caleb made no move to pull out of her embrace and that his shoulders were actually shaking, “ _I cannot speak for her...but I know she only wanted to protect you from that pain. Forgive me Caleb...I guess I_ should _have listened to my instincts more readily._ ”

“ _M-mother..._ ” Caleb sniffled and Robin smiled,

“I know you have a duty to see to.” She eventually let him go and wiped away a stray tear on his cheek, “I also know if there is anyone that can help Chrom and the Shepherds it would be you. I have faith in you Caleb. No matter what I know that when the time comes you will find a way to defeat Grima and... _your father Validar_.” Robin said the last part softly in Plegian and Caleb seemed to understand what she was saying. Robin sighed, “I'd best be ready to go.” She said reverting to Ylissean and Caleb half smiled but it was clear that he wasn't happy with the decision that he'd made, “Oh before I forget...please tell Chrom that I'm sorry. I'm sure that he'll understand.”

“Of course Mother.” Caleb replied and he saw a young cleric arrive to help Robin out to the wagon that was waiting for her to take her back to Ylisse. “I'll end this war as soon as I can.” He promised his mother and Robin gently stroked his cheek,

“I know you will Caleb.” She smiled and Caleb felt like a knife was in his chest. She wore the same expression as the day she'd gone to face Validar...his father in the doomed future. Caleb waited until they left out of earshot before he finally broke down crying. He felt like a small child all over again and his mother was going off to war without him.

 

By the time Caleb calmed he gave Chrom the message Robin said to give him. Chrom didn't ask about the slightly dishevelled appearance of the young tactician. He knew that Caleb was only doing what he felt was right by his mother. It didn't help that Robin had got an infection a few days ago that was hampering her healing process. He also knew that with the skilled clerics that they had would help Robin recover far better than what she was at present so Caleb really had made the tactical choice. Chrom noticed that Caleb seemed to be upset still. He sighed, “So I take it you're duelling with some unpleasant thoughts Caleb?” Chrom guessed and Caleb let out a low almost sad chuckle,

“I suppose I am.” The tactician replied, “I'm sorry Chrom I need to be as focused as possible right now.”

“We can talk it over Caleb.” Chrom suggested, “If of course you feel up to it.” He saw Caleb give a half smile. One that seemed a little more genuine than the chuckle,

“I suppose that would help...but I'm not sure how much it would...”

“I might not be as tactically intuitive as Robin but-”

“It's not so much the tactics...” Caleb said, “I...might have asked my mother...something she wasn't entirely...comfortable in telling me...” Chrom waited to see what Caleb was going to do and the young man sighed, “She told me...that my father was Validar.” Chrom blinked in surprise but he could see bits and pieces of the new Plegian king in the boy. Though dare Chrom be honest Caleb had a far stronger resemblance to his mother than his father,

' _A good thing that_.' Chrom thought to himself he spoke, “Given what I know of Robin she likely knew that question was bound to come up sometime.” Chrom said to the young tactician. He noticed that Caleb seemed down so he said, “However as far as I am concerned you are your own man before you're any man's son.” Caleb looked up at Chrom with wide eyes. Then he smiled.

“Thank you Chrom.” He said “I can see where Lucy gets that one from.”

“Hmm?”

Caleb chuckled, “She said that to me more than once...and I suppose she got that from you...well the future you...”

“I see.” Chrom grinned, “Well I suppose I'm doing something right then!”

“Hmm...that reminds me...” Caleb said with a distant nostalgic look in his eye, “You never did mention what happened to the bear that tried to steal Frederick's horse.”

“Some things...are best left unsaid Caleb.” Chrom said shuddering

“I suppose so.” Caleb said as Lucina arrived,

“Pardon the intrusion but what were you talking about?”

“The bear story.” Caleb said and Lucina's eyes widened as excitement took over,

“Father could you _please_ tell us how it ended?”

“Oh gods...” Chrom muttered, “I don't think...” He began only to be completely surrounded by the Future Shepherds seemingly appearing from nowhere. He sighed, “Well...I suppose I could tell you. But you all must promise not a word to Lissa _or_ Maribelle that I told you.”

“We promise~!” Caleb said eager to hear the story again, “Right guys?”

“Yeah!” Severa said and added, “It's not like I care or anything but I wanna know how it ends.”

“A story that was lost to the ages shall finally be revealed at long last!” Owain said practically jumping up and down,

“I-I would like to know too.” Yarne said from the back of the group, “I-it was scary b-but I want to know what Father did...”

“BLOOD AND THUNDER I MUST KNOW HOW IT ENDS!” Noire yelled and then blushed, “S-sorry...I didn't mean to get carried away.”

“I'd like to know how it ends.” Kjelle said calmly

“Indeed I too would like to know. Perhaps my logical deductions would be slightly amiss if I didn't hear the ending to this story.” Laurent responded.

 


	24. The Tactician's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb spreads the misinformation around...

#  ** Chapter XXIV: The Tactician's Plan **

  
  


The Shepherds moved rapidly from the lush forests surrounding Demon's Ingle and into the rock terrain that surrounded the volcano. An area that Caleb said they wanted to meet Yen'fey and it would prevent them from fighting on two fronts. The young tactician had made his move. He also made sure to cover the Shepherds' tracks as best he could. They did not need to meet another enemy while they were essentially travelling at breakneck pace. Caleb was the one riding the odd horse that Lucina caught. He was disguised as a Valmese Bow Knight with Lucina holding onto him as a Valmese Sage. It was time for him to meet with one of the Valmese scouts. He carried detailed but false documents that said the Shepherds were mobilising a full retreat back to the coast. He spotted the man he was looking for.

“Hail Traveller!” He called and the man turned in surprise.

“Huh? Who are you?”

“A messenger from General Pheros.” Caleb said calmly, “She asked me to send these papers along to the nearest scout.” He said calmly and the man tilted his head,

“Pheros huh?” He said and he raised an eyebrow, “What's with the Sage lady?”

“My wife wanted to come with me to make sure I made it safely.” Caleb said and the man actually chuckled,

“Oh, I see. You have a very dedicated wife. So then what's the message?”

“The Enemy is making a full retreat to the coast as they were defeated at Steiger.” Caleb said then he pulled out the papers that he'd had Gaius raid from the fort as well as Pheros' seal. The man raised an eyebrow and said with a grin,

“Oh you poor bastard. I feel sorry for any one of her errand boys I really do.”

“Well I'm not much of a good shot.” Caleb shrugged as the man checked the papers. “Say do you know where General Yen'fey is? I've got to make a trip to him too apparently.”

“Well last I heard he was about five days south of here. Mind you they've set up camp and won't be moving for another week.” The scout said and Caleb made it seem like he was relieved,

“Thank you!” He said with a smile, “I trust that you'll be quite busy in the coming days.”

“Yeah, but at least I don't work directly for Walhart. That bastard's a pain in the arse to deal with. I guess that's why I feel sorry for Pheros' errand runners because they usually have to go to Walhart!”

“I lucked out?” Caleb said

“Yeah. She must've sent someone else to Walhart huh?”

“Yeah.” Caleb said and the horse snorted. Caleb pet his neck and the man said,

“New to horses huh?”

“Yes. I'm relatively new to them.”

“Ah so that's why she's got you on messenger duties!” The man said, “Well at least you and your friend will have plenty of time to get used to one another.”

“Thanks.” Caleb said, “I'll keep that in mind. For now though I need to head to the Sage's Hamlet do you know the way?” Caleb asked,

“The Hamlet? Oh sure just keep going along the river here. It's about half a day's ride away from here.” The man said, “So she's not just got you carrying messages but fetching staves as well? That's rough buddy.”

“Tell me about it.” Caleb said pretending that he wasn't too happy about it, “At any rate thank you very much for your help. We'd best be off lest our General punishes us for being too slow.”

“Good luck kid!” the scout said and Caleb waved to the man. Lucina of course kept her head lowered until they were clear of the scout and she lent on Caleb's back. He grimaced as they had more road to cover than he'd first hoped. Even so it was about time for them to make their move. He needed to get into the Hamlet for his own reasons. He needed to make sure that there wasn't a horde of Valmese to the North. And so far the misinformation tactic was working perfectly.

  
  


Even so Caleb knew that there was a  _lot_ of work that needed to be done. He and Lucina had done their part. They would have to get to the Hamlet ahead so that Lissa could use the teleport staff to pull them back into the Shepherds' forces. Caleb trotted on and Lucina's grip suddenly tightened and Caleb pulled the horse to a stop. “What is it Lucy?” He asked and she spoke,

“Up ahead.” She said and Caleb tilted his head,

“Is that...?” Caleb said as he urged the horse to walk on. Lucina and Caleb both gaped as they came across what had to be a caravan of merchants.

“Come one come all!” The merchant cried, “Healing supplies and seals for convenience!”

“Anna!” Lucina cried, “It's an Anna!”

True to Lucina's word it was indeed an Anna. The merchant spotted them and said, “Hello there travellers! Can I interest you in some of my wears?”

“Hello Anna.” Caleb said with a smile, “You wouldn't happen to have some elixers would you?” He asked. Anna blinked and said,

“Well I might have some.” She said going into her wagon and rummaging around in it. She came out with some blue coloured bottles. “Are these what you're looking for?” She asked with a grin. Suddenly a man arrived looking sweaty and frightened,

“Miss Anna! Our caravan is being attacked!”

“What?!” Anna said shocked, “What's attacking us?!””

“Uggh!” Caleb groaned as the headache came much too suddenly.

“Caleb?!” Lucina cried worried,

“Creatures!” The man cried, “Horrible creatures!”

“Anna. Our purchase will have to wait.” Caleb said, “I'll get those risen gone!” He said pulling out the bow. He pushed the horse to head to where the enemy was.

  
  


An hour passed as Anna watched the young bow knight and his sage partner take out the “risen”. She was stunned by the ease at which the young man used the bow. His partner was pretty good with the magic thing too. She gaped as the risen were easily cleared up, “Wow. Say handsome how about I  _give_ you those elixers for your help.” She said when he at last returned to where Anna and her convoy were waiting, “Oh and I'll throw in some second seals as well~!”

“Thank you Anna.” The young man said, “I'm sure that your sister will appreciate the help.”

“Ohhh...” Anna grinned widely, “Of course! Though could I possibly trouble you for another favour? I'll certainly make it worth your while.”

“Are you headed to Sage's Hamlet?” The young man asked and Anna grinned,

“Why yes we are?”

“Very well. We'll make sure you get there safely Anna.” He said and she gaped, “It's truly a pleasure to help you.”

“Wow...” Anna said and then she noticed that the sage was frowning. Upon closer inspection Anna realised that the cute bow knight was taken. So much for a handsome knight in armour...

  
  


By the time they had arrived in the Sage's Hamlet Anna was relieved to have made it in one piece. She gave the young man the goods she promised and asked him to let her sister know that she was in once piece. The young knight smiled and the Sage unleashed a blast of Elwind into the air. In less than half a second a teleport magic ring appeared and the pair were gone. Anna grinned and said, “Good luck Shepherds.” Then she set about her task. She would lie to the Valmese about who'd helped her of course. She had word from her sister that the Shepherds were in Valm to liberate it. And an Anna always helped her sisters. Still there was money to be made and Anna needed to make some gold in order to spend it.

  
  


By the time Caleb and Lucina had arrived back to camp, Caleb headed to the strategy tent and sighed. Yen'fey was five days to the east of the Shepherds' current camp which meant that they had to move even faster if they wanted to get where the young tactician had decided that they needed to go. A small girl sat in the tent reading a book and Caleb sighed. Poor Alana was less than pleased about the speed at which the trip was going. Still his daughter said little and had done everything that she could to help. He couldn't blame her in the slightest. He cleared his throat, “Alana.” He said gently and the girl dropped the book,

“DADDY!” She cried and ran to hug him, “I's missed yous soo much! Where Mummy?”

“She's resting for now.” Caleb said with a gentle smile,

“Daddy can I bees a flying tac-tic-shon?” Alana asked with a smile,

“Tactician,” Caleb pronounced the word for her slowly so that she would understand,

“Tactician.” Alana repeated the word, “Can I pwease Daddy?” Alana asked. Caleb smiled at his little girl,

“I don't know...” He said thoughtfully, “You would need to be willing to train very hard.” Caleb said as his daughter gave him the most pleading look she could muster. Caleb smiled and ruffled her hair gently, “And we'd have to ask Mummy.” He said not wanting to make the choice to allow Alana to and Lucina not approve of said choice. Alana pouted and he couldn't help but smile at its cuteness. “So then why don't we go and ask Mummy?” Caleb suggested and Alana suddenly smiled,

“Yay!” Alana cheered, “Let's go Daddy!” she said eagerly grabbing Caleb's hand and practically pulling him towards his tent where Lucina was. On the way they ran into Chrom who was surprised to see Alana so happy,

“Hello Alana,” Chrom said calmly, “You're certainly excited.”

“Daddy says we need to ask Mummy if I can be a flying tactician!” Alana told him,

“Really?” Chrom said looking at Caleb with a raised eyebrow. Caleb shrugged and Chrom saw Alana beam at him,

“Yup!” The little girl said with a smile. “I wanna bees likes Daddy and Mummy!”

“Oh I see.” Chrom chuckled, “Well then good luck Alana.” Chrom said to his granddaughter.

“Thank yous!” Alana said happily as she raced off pulling Caleb along with her.

  
  


“You want to be a flying tactician?” Lucina asked her daughter when Alana arrived to her parents' tent,

“Pwease Mummy, I is asks Daddy and he says I has to asks yous.” Alana said and Caleb gave Lucina a ' _please help me_ ' look. Lucina looked thoughtful and Caleb sighed inwardly. Truthfully he didn't see anything wrong with letting the little one ride a pegasus, but he knew that he and Lucina were bound to worry about the child. Even so they knew that the time would come where eventually Alana would have to become independent of them. Lucina sighed,

“As long as you listen to both your father and I,” Lucina finally agreed, “Then I see no harm in it.”

Alana looked like a child that had Naga's Day come early. She squealed in excitement and hugged both her parents. Caleb found himself feeling odd. He realised that his little girl was growing up.

 


	25. The Price of Love

#  ** Chapter XXV: The Price of Love **

With Alana heading off with Lucina to speak with Sumia about a pegasus for her to ride Caleb was on his way to see Chrom. He had to relay the information to Chrom as quickly as possible that he got from the Valmese scout. He had the scouts for the Shepherds working as quickly as they could to spread the rumour the the Shepherds were everywhere in Valm. He also had to work around their travelling schedule. That and his mother had a very special task ahead of her...

  
  


“ _You want me to what?!” Robin had said shocked at her son's plan._

“ _We know for a fact that we're going to need to do something about the sheer numbers of the Valmese Mother.” Caleb retorted, “They're not going away any time soon.”_

“ _So you want to trick them into thinking you're moving the injured?” Robin said surprised,_

“ _We all know I already planned to have the wounded flown out back to Port right?” He explained, “Those that were seriously wounded at least.”_

“ _So then all that was left were the ones that could move but not fight...” Robin said realising what her son was saying,_

“ _Precisely Mother.” Caleb said calmly. “I thought it might throw the Valmese off our plans. Though it has been helped by a few of our men playing the part of scouts for the Valmese and feeding them false information about where we are.”_

“ _So that's why you had Anna call all of her sisters into Valm!” Robin gasped as she finally got to the meat of what Caleb had been planning, “You cunning little...” Robin swore in Plegian and Caleb grinned,_

“ _Oh but that's not all. You know of Excellus right?” Caleb said with a grin,_

“ _Oh gods Caleb what have you done?!” Robin groaned,_

“ _Don't worry Mother. I know he's the Grimleal plant to stop the Valmese...at least he was in my time. So I had a few spies planted under the false duty of feeding him information.”_

“ _How much subterfuge are you planning on using Caleb?”_

“ _Just enough to make them think we're everywhere.” Caleb said absently, “With all of the misinformation that they're getting they'll find themselves in quite a pickly situation right about now.”_

“ _So then once you get the last of the wounded moved?” Robin asked, “Then what?”_

“ _The plan is to go to Demon's Ingle and use the flames there as barriers to force Yen'fey's hand to attack us on_ my _terms. He won't be able to get near enough to harm the Shepherds and once he's defeated word will spread even more rapidly since that will have been two_ major _commanders that Walhart has lost. Hopefully it will force his hand and if he does come for us, then I can have a good amount of fun taking him out. Most importantly of all however will be that he won't be able to do all that much once we slip into hiding again.”_

“ _So you're planning hit and run?”_

“ _Hit, run and strike at times when Walhart can't afford to be hit. And night ops are going to be the thing that tips the balance in our favour.”_

“ _Won't there be a risk of our own troops getting...?”_

“ _Possible but...” Caleb held out a tome to his mother and she frowned, “Anna gave me a really special tome.”_

“ _What does it do Caleb?” She asked her son,_

“ _It allows the user to see at night. If I can convince Anna to get a few more of these and keep it to the mages we can trust...”_

“ _Caleb that is cruel.” Robin said immediately,_

“ _The enemy won't know what has hit them until they get hit. All I need do is a blast of Thoron and they're dead.” Caleb informed her. “Especially if I go for their heart or head. It's not ideal but it could sway the tide to our favour.”_

“ _Is that how...?” Robin couldn't bring herself to ask if that was how Caleb dealt with the man that almost killed her. He sighed,_

“ _One shot to the chest was all it took and he didn't even realise he was dead.” Caleb said quietly, “I didn't like having to do it...it felt...awful. But if that's what it takes...then I'll do it again and again.” Caleb said softly and Robin felt awful for her son. Though she realised that he'd figured out much more than she ever could. She certainly would not have thought to aim at someone's chest or head with thunder magic. It was a sickening thought..._

  
  


“How much further do we need to go Miss Robin?” The soldier asked her,

“We're almost where we need to be.” Robin informed him. She grimaced and hopped that her act was bought over back at the Shepherds' camp. She was loathe to leave Caleb's side but she trusted her son's thinking. She had to trust him and in reality she knew that her act was going to annoy Chrom once he'd found out. Oh well at least she'd get fifty gold out of it. She smirked. Chrom would be mad at first but he'd get over it. She turned to face the soldiers that were with her, “Alright everyone get your tomes ready. We're going to make a hit and retreat. Then we'll used our second strike to cause more panic. Remember we're only here to scare the Valmese soldiers not kill anyone without provocation.”

“Yes Miss Robin.” The soldiers replied. She gripped her Thoron tome. It was going to be a _lot_ of fun she thought grimly. Not even Grima could have cooked up something like this.

  
  


The figure laughed with glee as he pummelled the limp body of a near dead rebel with Thoron. Blood splattered all over his hand and he drunk it like one would drink alcohol. “Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha!” He laughed. Then he felt the flush as the body struggled against him as he slowly drained the body of its blood and slowly took a grip of its life-force to make the subtle preparations for the ritual he'd been doing to teach his vessel how to survive, “Yes...keep struggling fool! I want you to suffer! Suffer in despair!”

  
  


He laughed again and drunk deeply from the goblet that had been filled to the brim with blood. He tilted his head back with ecstasy and howled with yet more laughter. He gave a grin and polished off the goblet and then he sighed as the last of the body's life faded away. It was always the same. He grit his teeth in frustration. He'd not wanted the fool to die just yet! He still had yet to have his fill! Angrily he stepped clear of the now dead body.

  
  


He glanced about the room and snapped his fingers as attendants came to clean up the mess. He then moved to the chambers where he spent most of his time. His favourite puppet was waiting for him on the bed. He felt the anger subside as he came to nestle beside her. He did not need her for sex right now. He was taking advantage of the warmth that she provided. Well that and he wanted to rest for the time being.

  
  


Damn stupid human bodies and their need to sleep. He would have fun with her tomorrow and if he was disturbed again...he'd make sure that there was hell to pay for whoever was stupid enough to do so. With a wicked grin he felt the need to mark her again. Teeth sunk into her flesh but not enough to draw blood. The bite would bruise though and his mark would be clear to be seen. He settled once he marked her.

  
  


Calmer now than what he'd been in a while. The little cleric was off in the corner for now. Besides he felt more comfortable with the puppet that lay beside him right now. Her scent was sweet, her skin soft and strewn with his marks all over her body. He did not love her per say but she was the one he seemed to find made his body physically react the most to. It had to be his host's doing and not his.

  
  


He drew in her scent and felt the soft stirring of sexual hunger. Maybe he _should_ ease it now. Though he wasn't really in the mood. With a sigh he nestled as close to her as their bodies would allow. She had not smelt as sweet as she had that time that he'd made the fruit. He frowned. Perhaps there was a reason for that...he sniffed her again and made another definite mark. A soundless gasp caught his attention and he felt her shift to face him. She was naked as the day she was born and he grinned, “Tempting me are we?” He asked with a wide grin. Of course he was starting to feel a little more willing. He didn't want to miss the chance. He felt her hands wander. It had been a _long_ time since she'd moved on her own like this without any prodding from him at least. Eventually they encased his length and he let out a low moan of delight. To the hells with it. He'd take her now.

  
  


Caleb groaned as the pain of his head wasn't going away. This wasn't how he intended to spend his night. In front of him was an entire map of Valm and he was trying to work out what the plan was that would take a Yen'fey. They were three days out from the volcano. Yen'fey was hot on their tails (Caleb just knew he was) and they had to make it there so that only one army could reach them. He groaned again. “Caleb is everything alright?” Lucina's voice soothed the pain away,

“Lucy...” Caleb sighed and lent into her arms much to her surprise. He was pressed into her stomach and right now he needed to hold her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Caleb let out a low sigh. He could hear the gradual movement of air as Lucina breathed though it wasn't as clear, “Am I a terrible person?” He asked her weakly,

“Caleb?” Her concern made him let go as she suddenly sat in his lap and made him look into her blue eyes,

“Lucy, am I...MMMPH!” He gasped in shock as her lips met his. He felt his eyes close and his body relax. He felt his hands snake down her to her hips and the fire. Right now he could think of little else than being with her like this,

“Caleb,” She replied when they finally parted for air, “You are not a bad person. You're doing what you can to save everyone and that is not an easy task.” She lent to kiss him again and he let out a low sigh of relief,

“Can you...” Caleb asked as they pulled apart for a second time, “Can you keep reminding me Lucy?” He pleaded with her, “Because I fear that I have a tenancy to forget...” She kissed him again and as they broke apart he added, “Also I want to have all the best kisses.” He said kissing her again. Lucina smiled,

“I think that can be arranged.” She said playfully and their kisses started to get an edge to them. Caleb contentedly slipped his hands underneath Lucina's tunic as hers began to slip underneath his clothing. They would have gone further if not for the sound of clinking armour,

“One pebble, two pebble.” Frederick's voice bought the couple back into reality and Caleb gave Lucina a look that said, 'our tent?' and she nodded quickly pulling Caleb after her. He let out a low groan of discomfort as he felt his length throbbing just a bit. He was however more than fine to put up with it for the time being as he knew that if they went back to their tent he would get it taken care of. Frederick blinked in surprise, “Hello Caleb, Princess Lucina.”

“Can't stay and chat,” Lucina quickly pulling Caleb past the knight as quickly as he could move meant that he had to call it out rather louder than he intended. Frederick glanced at the young couple in confusion but Caleb didn't really have much time to explain what was going on. He was distracted as Lucina tugged him even more closely to her. “Lucy!” Caleb called out surprised as she got them to their tent in record time, pulled the flap out of the way and had him inside in less than a few seconds. He was slightly gasping for air but then her lips sort his and he felt the heat in his groin grow even more. He allowed instinct to take over and his hands reached to pull her closer to him. She let out a little giggle and they kept kissing. He ignored the raw fire for as long as he could but he knew that eventually he would be a mess. Right now however he didn't want to think about it. Right now he was distracted by how cute and utterly beautiful his wife was.

  
  


Caleb's hands continued what they were doing back in the strategy tent. He heard Lucina let out a low gasp as he reached where he wanted to. He kissed her and felt her hands easily sip into his clothing. A low moan escaped the young tactician, “I really don't like how clothing gets in the way of this.” Lucina muttered as she kept her ministrations as pleasing as possible,

“I'm inclined to agree with you.” Caleb said as he worked on removing said clothing. Lucina was quick to realise what he meant. He was surprised when she started to make her clothing fall like him. It wasn't long before the pair were in little more than their small clothes and Caleb would have rocked back if not for Lucina pulling him over her. He let out a low groan as they kissed. He was slightly annoyed that she was opting to be under him again, but then he had a thought. What if she'd really _enjoyed_ it last time? He went to speak when she kissed him. He moaned and found himself wondering when they were going to rid themselves of their small clothes as his length throbbed. He moved to tease her as much as she was teasing him and Lucina let out a gasp,

“Caleb!” She moaned and kissed him a little roughly, not that Caleb minded. He was too busy trying to keep his wits about himself. He was vaguely aware of his small clothes being removed and Lucina's falling to the ground with them.

  
  


Lucina had to admit Caleb was pretty eager to bed her, though she had felt him harden earlier under her touch she was still surprised at how quickly he responded to her ministrations. His kisses were hot and once their small clothes were out of the way he wasted no time in gently pressing against her entrance with his length. She felt her breathing hitch as he gradually slid into her deeper and deeper with each movement of his hips.

  
  


He was being extra slow she noticed. He pressed a kiss on her collarbone and she moaned in delight as he finally slid into her fully. The heat she felt was most certainly robbing her senses as doubtless it robbed her lover of them. She tried to keep herself as quiet as possible as they'd not wanted half of the camp to know what was going on. She clutched at the pallet on which they were having their tryst.

  
  


Only when he was fully inside her did he begin to make her feel the euphoria that she had come to hunger for whenever they made love to one another. She gasped as Caleb nipped her neck and returned the favour. He moaned and she saw his eyes gleam over with lust. She kissed him fiercely and his thrusts soon began to get progressively deeper and faster. Her moans picked up in volume even though she was trying to be as quiet as possible. Caleb kissed her and it did help keep their moaning quiet. It was one of those times where Lucina had to keep reminding herself that they needed to be quiet.

  
  


She almost couldn't contain the deep moan that came from them both finally reaching their climax. Caleb's breath was little more than pants and soft gasps for air while Lucina could feel her legs shaking uncontrollably. “You...alright...Lucy...” Caleb managed to gasp out holding her in his arms. They had not been this... _rough_ before. Though to be fair they hadn't really explored that much to know what they felt comfortable with. Lucina placed her head into Caleb's chest and they stayed like that tucked into the pallet with blankets over them thanks to Caleb's tomeless wind magic.

  
  


“Alright then what's the next thing we need to do?” Chrom asked Caleb as the Shepherds continued their march towards Demon's Ingle. Caleb was riding with Lucina sat up behind him. She was tired after their tryst which had Caleb slightly worried that he'd been _too_ rough with her. Still she assured him that she was fine so he'd dropped the subject. Now though Chrom had the young tactician's attention,

“Once we get to Demon's Ingle we'll need to be prepared to fight outright.” Caleb said, “Yen'fey can't be too far behind us even if the scouts give us a lead of five days.” Caleb sighed as Lucina's grip tightened around his waist. “The best we can do right now is get as much of a lead as we possibly can. Though I have a feeling that we might have to make a move much sooner...”

“Caleb,” Lucina muttered softly, “Can we take a breather soon?” Her voice sounded strained and Caleb immediately pulled the horse to a stop. Chrom frowned and reigned his mount in near the young couple,

“Lucy? Are you feeling alright?” Caleb asked worried now. She lent into his back and gripped his waist even tighter, “Lucy?” Caleb asked gently

“I-I'll be fine.” Lucina said but it did little to reassure Caleb. This wasn't like her at all. He looked over the Shepherds and spotted several sets of eyes on him,

“Fine, we'll ride for another half hour.” Caleb decided, “Then we're stopping for a breather.” He said at last,

“Fair enough.” Chrom said as he and Caleb nudged their horses' sides to set off again, “Are you sure that you're alright Lucina?” Chrom asked his daughter,

“I'll be fine father.” Lucina said pressing her head into Caleb's back again. She closed her eyes and Caleb got the sense that something just wasn't right.

  
  


Half an hour of riding later and Caleb decided to step aside with just him, Lucina and Brady. He'd spoken to the young War Monk about discretely checking to make sure that Lucina was alright. Brady had complied and as he held the staff over his sister he frowned, “Brady how is she?” Caleb asked anxiously, “Will she be alright?” Brady looked seriously at his sister,

“Did ya eat that stuff what Sully made this mornin'?” He asked and Lucina winced guiltily,

“I...might have had a couple of bites.” She admitted,

“Well tha' was foolish.” Brady said with a roll of his eyes, “We know better tha' to do tha'.”

“I was actually feeling rather hungry...” Lucina said in a small voice “and there wasn't much in the mess hall so...”

“Well thankfully it won't last long.” Caleb said relieved but still worried about her, “We'll just have to take it easy. Thanks Brady.”

“Any time.” The healer said with a grin, then he looked serious, “Besides I've gotta keep an extra eye on Sev anyway. She's been getting' pretty touchy abou' her weight at th' moment.”

“I don't doubt it.” Caleb said thinking about just how round Severa's stomach had become in the last two months. He knew that it had to do with the fact that she was having a baby. Still he knew that she had to be getting close. He assumed that she was about three or so months when she and Owain had told him and Lucina. It was still difficult to tell however how far along she was. He just assumed that she didn't have long to go before the baby was born. He looked to Brady, “She hasn't got long to go does she?” He asked and Brady replied,

“My guess is she'll have th' baby pretty soon. She woulda been abou' six months when she told ya.”

“Six months?!” Caleb gasped in shock,

“Yeah turns out tha' sea-sickness she was havin' was her goin' through mornin' sickness instead.”

“Well now that complicates things.” Caleb spoke quietly and he looked at Lucina. She frowned as she tried to figure out what he was getting at.

“Wait...do you mean that...Sev was expecting _before_ they left Regna Ferox?” Lucina said shocked, “But she'd only just...”

“Yes fun and games of course.” Caleb said with a sigh. “Now all we need is to watch the world go crazy again.”

 


	26. The Dragon's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the longest ST chapter in the history of ST...which just so happens to be a crossover as well :D

#  **Chapter XXVI: The Dragon's Wrath**

“ _You're kidding.” Lissa said shocked, “Robin! Why?! Why are you holding your tome. You_ know _that you can't fight in your current condition.”_

“ _I have to do something Lissa.” She said firmly, “I can't just sit around and do nothing gods damn it!”_

_Lissa sighed, “I can do an intensive healing session to heal you as much as I can...but you won't be fully healed at any rate.”_

“ _Then do it.” Robin said firmly, “I won't tell Chrom if you don't.”_

“ _Why do you want to keep my brother in the dark?” Lissa asked,_

“ _It's necessary. Besides I can handle any healing that you can throw at me.” Robin said calmly, “I've had to bare much worse magic to my body than that and if I'm being honest it would be quite a sight easier to deal with that what I've had done in the past.”_

“ _Wait..what?”_

_Robin gently held Lissa's shoulders, “I suppose I should to explain. Being former Grimleal, my body was subjected to intense amounts of dark magic. It makes for an intensely painful experience that I was forced to endure for a very long time. So an intensive healing session isn't the worst I can go through.”_

“ _If you say so Robin...I'll try my best to help you.”_

  
  


Excellus grit his teeth in frustration. That second tactician did not play fair. Not only did the brat successfully take out Pheros but also her replacement in a very short span of time if the scout who had managed to escape Fort Steiger was to be believed. He'd not been amused at the slightest. To make matters worse Excellus' scouts were reporting that the Shepherds were _everywhere_ in Valm! Even more worse one of the scouts had a message from Pheros stating that the Shepherds were making a full retreat back to the coast and had casually made his way to the Sage's Hamlet with his wife, news that made Excellus groan in annoyance. It did sound like something Pheros would do, sending a wife with a husband if the wife was insistent enough on wanting to go along. He couldn't tell which was true so he'd sent out more scouts to search for and take out the Shepherds if they were found. Which is why he had three scouts in his office, “Well, where are they?!” Excellus snapped,

“Sir Tactician,” The head scout spoke carefully, “we were attacked en route to the Mila Tree. Most of our company didn't make it Sir...”

“WHAT?!” Excellus yelled angrily, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR THE SHEPHERDS!”

“We were Sir...they attacked us without warning and practically all but killed most of the company before we could ascertain their exact position.”

“So they are to the North then?” Excellus asked calming,

“Yes Sir.”

“No matter Walhart will have them wiped out before the winter even hits. You're dismissed.”

The three men bowed and Excellus calmly began to compose the letter. If he could wipe the Shepherds out...he'd prove that Aversa was a fool. With that in mind he wrote to her with care. Then he contacted his network to see if he could get a more accurate location on the Shepherds. It was such a pain to scry the entire continent of Valentia just to find that brat. Plus Excellus couldn't wait to gloat about how he'd kill the brat's Master...then he had an odd thought. What if the brat was counting on him to think that? What if the brat was in a tactical position to actually make a decent shot at Walhart? Well it wouldn't change Excellus' plans much if the brat did. He planned to kill Robin anyway. Preferably in cold blood in front of the little brat. Make the boy lose his mind to grief...the thought was even more delicious than the thought that he could kill Say’ri whenever he wanted to keep Yen’fey under his thumb. He was certainly very excited about the prospect indeed.

  
  


“So then, we've got half a day to make it to Demon's Ingle.” Chrom said tired from the hard travel that they had been doing since the early hours of the morning,

“Half a day of trouble ahead.” Caleb groaned from his seat in the saddle. Lucina was asleep in the wagon that Caleb was riding beside. Brady had firmly said that since Lucina was ill she would need to rest. Lucina had protested but Lissa had heard and when she was told that Lucina _had_ eaten the breakfast Sully had made she insisted on Lucina resting for the rest of the trip to recover. So Caleb had ridden alongside the wagon. Chrom rode with him as Frederick was every part the busy body that Caleb had come to wish wasn't doing it. He always wondered why he missed Frederick's fussing as the Knight went over board again. “Frederick!” Caleb called, “Have you seen any good camp sites yet?”

The knight reigned his horse in and the mare snorted, “Negative Caleb.” Frederick informed the tactician, “So far there isn't a clearing useful enough for the convoy to set up camp.”

“Sumia! Cordelia! Cherche! Are the three of you able to do any scouting?” Caleb asked them as they rode over to the tactician,

“Lovebird is still pretty fresh.” Sumia said, “So she should be fine.”

“I don't think Constellation is up to it. She got hurt in that last battle.” Cordelia informed him as she led her pegasus saddle-less but wearing a halter, “She's been lame all morning.”

Caleb frowned and gently reached to pet the pegasus' nose. The mare sniffed Caleb's hand, “I'll have either Lissa or Maribelle see to her then.”

“Actually Panne helped me put some salve on her wounds...”

“Salve won't be enough for healing her injuries Cordelia.” Caleb informed the Falcon Knight, “If she's lame then she will need a healer. Hopefully though they won't need to do much since the salve will have at least kept her wounds clean if nothing else.” He looked thoughtful, “Hey Panne,” He called, “Do you mind going with Frederick to scout on ahead please?”

Panne came in her humanoid form and tilted her head, “To what end manspawn?” The Taguel said,

“I would appreciate it if you're able to help us find a camp. Perhaps with your heightened senses we might be able to find a place where we won't be found as easily by the Valmese if they have enough sense to patrol this area.”

“I suppose I can do so.”

Caleb smiled in relief, “Thank you Panne.” He then said calmly, “Oh since I'm on cooking duty tonight would you like some carrot stew as recompense?”

Panne actually smiled a little, “It would.” She said and then she came to stand near Frederick's horse. Caleb prepared for her to transform and tightened the reins just a bit. Panne slammed her arms onto the ground and the light that shone from her beaststone made her disappear. When the light faded a large rabbit rolled and then landed on its fours.

“I always wondered how the beaststone’s magic did that.” Caleb said quietly and the rabbit's ears twitched. The horse beneath him tensed and Caleb gently pet its neck, “Easy boy...” Caleb soothed, “She won't hurt you.” The horse snorted and started to shy at the creature before it,

“It's going to bolt.” Panne said and Caleb already had the reins tightened,

“Easy boy...” Caleb said again soothing it as best he could. His voice was calm and the horse's ears twitched towards him, “Easy...there's no need to be afraid.” Caleb soothed,

“Interesting.” Panne said and she came forwards slowly and stopped as the horse seemed to tremble,

“Easy boy...” Caleb said stroking its neck,

The horse snorted and started to back up, “It thinks I will eat it.” Panne said unamused,

“Easy boy.” Caleb said as he gently gave the horse time to smell Panne. The horse's ears flicked towards Caleb's voice again and the horse let out a loud snort. Odd horse indeed. Caleb thought to himself. Panne stood there for a full minute as Caleb kept muttering soft calm words to the horse as Sumia had taught him when he was a boy. Eventually the horse calmed and Panne moved alongside Frederick's horse. Cherche spoke,

“Minerva and I could most certainly scout ahead, and I do believe that there are some old abandoned mines in the area that we could make use of as an emergency camp should the need arise to hide the army.”

“Aye.” Said Say'ri, “It shames me that I did forget about that though to be fair it isn't in Cho’sin’s borders.”

“Well now that sounds like it might work.” Caleb said, “Though how far are they from where we are currently?”

“A couple of hours flight I believe.” Cherche said,

“'Tis a risky place to go though.” Say'ri said, “The mines mayhap still potentially come with their own risks. It could be an Imperial camp after all.”

“Nothing a little magic enhancement can't fix.” Caleb said calmly, “Or a stealth operation to take them out if they're there.”

“Fie…‘tis a rare thing to have such a quick thinker I'd wager. Though it begs a question of just how much knowledge that you have on this.”

“Well I'm used to doing it when push comes to shove so it's not going to be a difficult process in the slightest.” Caleb said and there was a shock that came from the Shepherds, “Sometimes we didn't have much choice. We had to get it right. Magic and all. If we didn't then we'd flat out have to fight for our lives because the Risen would be ambling forward and killing everything in their path...”

“Well is there anywhere else that could work?” Chrom asked after Caleb's quiet self reflection that quite frankly scared Chrom quite a bit due to its dark nature,

“I'm afraid not.” Say'ri said, “Not in the immediate area where we're going.”

“Then we don't have much choice then.” Chrom said with a sigh.

  
  
  
  


The light slowly faded as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Of course it was a gruelling trip. They eventually found the mines like Say'ri and Cherche had said that had been. The mines were in alright condition and thanks to Tharja's and Henry's expansion hex they were able to fit all of the Shepherds in quite comfortably.

“Wow...” Chrom said in shock. “How in the name of the gods did you two do this?” He asked Henry and the dark mage grinned,

“It's easy~!” Henry said with a laugh, “We just had to play reinforcements to the natural landscape. That and expanding the space was lots of fun~!”

“It's child's play to expand spaces.” Tharja said looking at her nails, “It's one of the first hexes a dark mage learns since it rarely goes wrong.”

“Still...” Chrom said confused, “How?”

“Magic is difficult to explain to a non mage.” Caleb said as he pulled out a sword from his coat,

“Wait...how in the hells did you fit that into your coat Caleb?!” Chrom said shocked,

“Expansion hex on the coat of course.” Caleb said, “Oh and I think Mother did it on the wagons as well...”

Chrom looked rather pale in that moment, “So that means...”

“It means if a linking hex is applied to you for example, and you wanted to get something out of the convoy, you would only have to think of what you want and you'd be able to take it out of the convoy.”

“She used dark magic...” Chrom said pale,

“An expansion hex doesn't hurt anyone and it is damn useful. A linking hex used with an expansion hex means that you are the point at which the Shepherds can access the convoy in mid battle.”

“I...well I guess that explains a few things...” Chrom said with a frown. “So that er...'linking hex'...how does that work?”

Caleb smiled and said, “Mother made it to work in battle only. Right now you would have to go to the convoy to get anything. Plus you can only really do it to one person for it to work properly.”

“And she chose me for that.” Chrom said trying to grasp what was going on,

“Yep.” Caleb confirmed, “The fact that you're the one that actually leads us in battle is reason enough in my mind.”

“ _Oh_ _joy_.” Chrom muttered. He wasn't too happy with the current events. This was not going to be fun.

  
  
  
  


Three days. That was how long it had taken them to get to Demon's Ingle near which their current camp was located. Caleb had his hands full with keeping everyone on the move and marching at a fairly rapid pace. So much so that he was almost ready to fall out of the saddle. Still he had to admit it wasn't just hard on him but on the rest of the Shepherds as well as they'd pulled an incredible distance in those three days. He was ready to fall out of the saddle by the time they came to their new camp location. He grimaced with a bit of pain as some areas had literally gone numb from the lack of movement. Definitely not the best way to spend the day. Lucina managed to get down and Caleb envied her seemly inexhaustible stamina. He let out a low grunt of pain as he got his feet out of the stirrups. Then he winced as he stretched his legs out, “Caleb are you alright?” Lucina asked him with a concerned expression,

“Gods Lucy your stamina amazes me.” Was all Caleb said as he lent forward to rest on the horse's neck. The horse let out a snort and Caleb began the painful process of getting off its back. As soon as his feet hit the dirt he let out a low curse in Plegian. He ended up half gripping the horse's side as he could barely stand due to the pain that was running up his legs and in his knees. The horse seemed to be well aware of its rider's condition and it stayed put as Caleb let out a low sigh,

“A word, Caleb.” Frederick chose that moment to come over to the couple as he needed a word with the tactician,

“Make sure that the horses are cooled off before you give them any water.” Caleb said leaning on his horse trying to get the feeling back into his legs and not shake like a leaf in the wind, “Also if there is anyone who needs to rest let them. We've just covered a huge amount of ground in three days.”

“Roger!” the knight said and immediately set about spreading the word surprised that Caleb was thinking of that.

“Are you not feeling well Caleb?” Lucina asked him worried. Caleb smiled at her and he struggled to fully stand on his feet,

“I just need some time Lucy.” Caleb said lightly as he could since he didn't want to seem as tired as he truly was. Then he looked over the rest of the Shepherds, “As will some other people I'd wager.” The tactician sighed, “We need to give them what rest we can. Likely tomorrow we'll be forced to battle.”

“You're sure of that Caleb?” She asked,

“Yeah. Walhart'll want revenge for having Steiger comprehensively flattened.” Caleb said with a sigh, “Word has it a mysterious force flattened it not long after we got the hell out of dodge.”

“A rumour?” Lucina blinked in surprise,

“Something like that.” Caleb said calmly, “Though it was an Anna that said it so more than likely there is a grain of truth to it that we can't ignore. Annas do _not_ lie.” Caleb sighed as he began to lead the horse towards the makeshift stables that were being erected hobbling alongside the horse as he had yet to recover fully from the epic ride. Its ears flicked and it snorted. Caleb frowned and followed its gaze. He sighed. Perhaps he was seeing things again? A shake of his head and Caleb continued on his way. He guessed it was just a random soldier going about their business. Then he paused. No that wasn't a Shepherd. He gripped the reins and cast his gaze over the camp again. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. Unless there was intruders in the camp where they should not be. That was a worrying thought for the tactician.

  
  


As far as Caleb was aware there wasn't anyone who _could_ have come into the camp but his eyes were telling him that was the case. He heaved a sigh. No doubt about it there was definitely someone odd in the camp. The tactician still came to the stables with a very cautious air. On guard and certainly more alert than he’d felt since they’d marched such a long way (though he’d ridden and riding for him was not easy given that he didn’t have the physical stamina to keep up with everyone else) however there was a slight problem with that. He could have _swore_ that someone was there. He could _feel_ it though how wasn't a question he had answers to right then. Caleb let out a low grunt of annoyance as he was sure he was just being paranoid about it. He’d have to see Lucina by their supply wagon or perhaps more likely in their tent if she was there. He made sure that the horse was comfortable and he left the stables once a stable hand came to remove the horse’s gear so that the animal could be rugged up for the night as doubtless the mine in which they'd made camp was bound to get cold over night.

  
  


Caleb went right to where Lucina was. In their tent no thanks to Lissa’s insistence that she rest and not their supply wagon like he'd hoped. Caleb had a feeling that Lucina wasn’t exactly telling the truth about why she was unwell as yet however he had nothing to say what it was. He had however a feeling that he was possibly being followed...

  
  


“DADDY!” Alana cried as she spotted her father. The little girl ran and suddenly grabbed her father’s arm,

“Alana?!” Caleb cried in surprise and then he sighed as his little girl looked up and smiled widely,

“Hehe I founds you Daddy.” She smiled,

“You sure did.” Caleb said with a warm smile. Alana was as bouncy as ever and as they headed towards his and Lucina’s tent it was clear that the little girl was excited, “I trust that you had fun with Miss Sumia?”

“Yes! Miss Sumia gots me a peggshish.” The little girl’s eyes lit up and Caleb felt a chuckle in the back of his throat,

“I see.” Caleb said,

“Is a dark peggshish.”

“A dark one?” Caleb asked surprised,

“Yes Miss Sumia says she’s no scared of magic.”

Caleb chuckled, “Oh so she’s a special pegasus huh?” He asked her, and Alana frowned,

“Whats you mean Daddy?”

“See there are two types of Pegasi,” Caleb explained, “The most common of them are the white ones. Those are usually able to resist magic being used on them, but they tend to get skittish when mages try to ride them.” Caleb said, “The white ones usually don’t mind healing staves because the magic is localised and not so...potent.” He said as he tried to explain to his daughter, “However sometimes in a pegasus herd there is a very special kind of Pegasus with a dark coat. Those are pegasi that do not shy around magic as much as the white ones. Those with dark coats are normally bred specifically for mages. Not only do they stay calm around magic, they actually _love_ it.”

“Why Daddy?” Alana asked curiously,

“To them magic is soothing in a way.” Caleb explained as they travelled through the camp. Caleb noticed it again. Another one? No his eyes had to be playing tricks on him. He continued explaining to his daughter about the only Pegasus that would allow a man on it’s back, “The more mana the person who rides them has the calmer that they’ll be.”

“Wow…” Alana said eyes wide, “But Daddy…”

“Some men _can_ ride them.” Caleb said, “However pegasi normally prefer a woman to a man and will throw those that they deem unworthy from their backs.”

“Has you ever ridden one Daddy?” Alana asked surprised and Caleb went a little pink,

“When I was...very...little.” He said flustered slightly, “It’s not...something you should mention to some of the...uh...other shepherds alright?” Caleb spoke with as serious a tone as possible, “I get the feeling that someone might try and test that theory...and it’s not something I’d like to try again at any rate because it wasn't exactly the most safe thing I could have done...”

“Okay Daddy.” Alana said understanding that it was a little secret between her and her father. “I wont tell.”

Caleb smiled and gently ruffled his daughter’s hair, “So does your new friend have a name?” He asked and she grinned,

“I calls her Sweetie.” Alana said, and Caleb smiled,

“Sweetie huh? That’s a very cute name.” He smiled,

“She likes apples and sugar cubes.” Alana informed him.

“Ah so that’s where she got the name from.” Caleb grinned and Alana giggled as they entered the tent. Lucina looked tired and she half smiled when she saw them both,

“Mummy!” Alana said cheerfully and Lucina sat up and Caleb threw her a worried look. She hugged Alana and the little one spoke of her new friend that Sumia had arranged for her. Alana was onto the part where she named her friend when Caleb suddenly tensed again and quickly made another look outside of their tent. He frowned,

“Caleb is something the matter?” Lucina asked concerned and Caleb gave her a look that she knew. Lucina was quick to get to her feet,

“Mummy? Daddy?” Alana looked at her parents confused

“Alana,” Caleb said calmly, “Stay close.” His tone had a warning in it that Alana understood. He gave Lucina a nod and she gripped Falchion. The pair carefully left the tent and Caleb made his way to where Kjelle and Yarne were on sentry duty. He had not intended to raise an alarm just yet but...he paused as he saw Kjelle in combat. He was quite quick to pull the dark magic tome from within the depths of his coat, “ _Mire_!” the tactician cried as he aimed to limit the foe’s movement and perhaps give his comrades a breather from their fight. The spell acted as he’d hoped but the opponent was _faster_ than he anticipated managing to dodge the spell just enough to get clear of being caught in the slime,

“Caleb! What the hells?!” Kjelle yelled and Yarne gripped his beaststone and transformed into his beast form and quickly prepared to be the lead fighter,

“I got sharp pointy teeth!” Yarne said springing forwards and Caleb yelled out,

“STAND DOWN KJELLE AND YARNE THIS ONE'S NOT AN ENEMY!”

Yarne skidded to a halt and Kjelle managed to get back onto her feet, albeit a little shakily as she'd narrowly missed getting hit by Caleb's Mire spell. “The hells?!” Kjelle yelled gripping her lance as she wanted to give him a piece of her mind about what he'd just said,

“I said, _this one isn't the enemy_.” Caleb's sharp tone had an immediate effect on the pair. Kjelle lowered her lance slightly pale as she didn't like it when Caleb got even the slightest bit mad. Lucina cast a worried look at Caleb and Alana was gripping his coat. Caleb spoke calmly,

“You,” He said looking at the man Kjelle and Yarne had been fighting, “Who are you?” The tactician asked his tone calm voice level and not the least bit mad, at least not yet any way, “A true foe would have been much more willing to harm these two.” Caleb said as he casually held Mire in his left hand. He knew that there was no need to use the tome. Kjelle and Yarne looked from Caleb to the man and back again in mild confusion. Alana was busy gripping her father's coat with a look of concern at the man that they had somewhat cornered. The man spoke rather cryptically,

“I'm what's left...or maybe all there ever was...” He said calmly and Caleb frowned,

“I don't quite understand what that means but-” Caleb began uncertain as to the point that the man was making, he was interrupted

“When one wanders; without purpose, without drive, without goals...is he what’s left of a man? Or all Man ever was?” The man said and Caleb sighed inwardly. His exhaustion was catching up with him and he wasn't in the mood to be dealing with cryptic responses right now,

“So you're a wanderer?” He asked calmly trying to ascertain what the man was doing coming right to their camp and trying to essentially sneak in without fighting.

“You could say I'm a wanderer.” At least that's what it sounded like to Caleb as he was a bit on the tired side. He wanted to curse Grima for how tired he was.

“How many of you are there?” The tactician asked as his gut feeling said that there was more than just this man.

“What makes you think that?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow. Caleb replied rather simply,

“I’m more observant than you think. Why do you think I had the one Shepherd who would be able to smell out intruders as sentry tonight?” Caleb informed the man as Lucina lowered Falchion but refused to let go entirely while keeping an eye on her husband's movements. She knew Caleb well enough. He _never_ used dark magic if he could help it. The only real time he'd used it was because he'd had to use Nosferatu. Caleb had gained some horrific injuries and would have died had he not used the tome to heal himself just enough for Brady to finish healing him. She couldn't help but be tense as she kept an eye on him. Caleb was tired and that was dangerous. She watched as Caleb's grip suddenly tightened on Mire, “So how good are you at hitting targets from a distance?” Caleb asked the man.

“When I use a weapon I prefer a sword.” The man replied with a frown and Lucina realised what Caleb was saying and she quickly tugged Alana back.

“Mummy?!” Alana cried in surprise and Caleb turned on his heal, tome pages flying open as he focused the magical energy in the palm of his hand. Alana gasped as she was getting a front row seat of how to cast magic.

“ _Mire_.” He hissed softly as the spell took on its true incantation the slime conjuring much faster than what he'd done with the man as Caleb wanted to make sure he incapacitated his target entirely. Caleb felt the magic hit the target he intended to deal with. With a sigh he lowered the tome. Alana looked awed,

“Daddy...” Alana was wide eyed but it seemed that the little one had learned something from her father's spell casting.

“That's one of them.” Caleb said with a frown.

“That magic look scary Daddy.” Alana gripping his coat again,

“Sorry Sweetpea,” Caleb said regretfully, “I didn't mean to scare you.” He gently pet her head and Alana seemed to calm down a bit. Caleb paused and Yarne spoke,

“I smell 'em. There's two more enemies in camp.”

“Which means that Chrom could be in danger.” Caleb said seriously without much of a pause from when Yarne spoke, “Kjelle, Yarne, you two get to Chrom; he’s probably their target, they must be trying to do what the group at the Ylissean palace failed to accomplish. Tell any others you run into we’re looking for Grimleal specifically - I don’t want any fights between _anyone_ with our friend here and the Shepherds breaking out.”

“On it!” Yarne said as he came to stand beside Kjelle, “I can carry you Kjelle, we'll be faster that way.”

“R-right.” She said climbing aboard her husband's back and trying not to grimace as she did so since she wasn't quite as good at riding since her mother hadn't really taught her. Thankfully however Yarne was a pretty good teacher in this form. Yarne moved swiftly away and Caleb knew that they'd be fine. He also felt that subtle hint of concern for his other battle pairs who were all right now likely resting in camp. Right now however Caleb had a task to do. He'd contain the Grimleal quickly and cleanly,

“You're not going with them?” The man asked surprised,

“I don't have to.” Caleb said calmly, “I know that Kjelle and Yarne will be fine, even if they don't seem to be the most...bonded of partners.”

Lucina still had Falchion in hand as Caleb carefully made another glance over the camp. She knew her husband's expression. He was looking at a battlefield. Caleb sighed,

“Caleb?” Lucina spoke and Caleb looked to his wife,

“If Yarne and Kjelle engage the other two Grimleal, they’ll try to get out the same way they have to have got in, meaning they have to come back this way. I just...wish I knew how they got past undetected in the first place.” He said stowing Mire away. He looked to Lucina, “How many uses does that Arcthunder I gave you have left?” He asked and Lucina frowned,

“Uh...I'm not so sure.” She said sheathing Falchion and pulling out the tome in question, she gave it a once over, “Not a lot left sorry.”

“Hmm...” Caleb frowned, “We'll have to make it count.”

“Excuse me, but will this help?” The man spoke reminding Caleb that he was there and he tossed a tome towards the tactician and Caleb did a double take once he'd caught it,

“ _Mjölnir...bu...but that tome was lost in our time!?_ ” Caleb reverted to Plegian due to the shock. He wasn't even aware that he was doing it, “ _How the hells did you find_ that?! _Th-there's no way! That tome was destroyed in our world!_ ” The tactician missed what the man said to Lucina as he was too busy checking the tome over, “Where did you even find this?!” Caleb said reverting to Ylissean though he was still surprised,

“...Let’s just say I have good connections.” He said calmly and Lucina noticed that Caleb seemed to have recovered from the shock, “I got it from an acquaintance I made during a trip - she had no use for it any more and I thought it’d help.”

“You have our gratitude friend.” Caleb responded.

~

  
  


Kjelle nearly fell off Yarne as the Taguel ran from where they'd left Caleb. Yarne was running about the pace of a galloping horse which made for a pretty concerning sight. Kjelle just held on tight as Yarne leapt near the mess tent. “Hey!” Vaike yelled as the pair almost ran into him, “What's the rush?”

“Is the Commander safe?” Kjelle shot at him and Vaike frowned,

“I'm perfectly fine.” Chrom answered as he came out of the mess.

“Yarne had picked up the scent of intruders to the camp.” Kjelle said bluntly and Yarne tensed,

“They've changed their movement!” He said and Kjelle frowned,

“Where?!”

“They're going towards Caleb!” Yarne yelled back.

“Stick to the plan!” Kjelle said sharply, “He told us to protect the Commander.”

“Frederick!” Chrom called out and the knight came with his lance in hand, “Apparently we have some intruders in the camp.”

“Milord?”

“Clearly we need to expel them.” Chrom said, “Rally the Shepherds!”

“At once Milord!” Frederick said and made his way to all of the Shepherds who had sufficient rest to fight.

  
  


~

“In addition…” The man folded his arms as he spoke with the young tactician. “They didn’t sneak through the front.”

“Huh?” Caleb tilted his head confused at first as to what the man was saying

“The Grimleal.” He explained calmly. “This mine is older than your little girl at bare minimum - there’s no way you were thorough enough to seal off every one of the mine shafts in only one check, so they must have found one you missed. Otherwise, I would have dealt with them before trying to enter the camp myself.”

“Hmm...thank you for the info. We’ll have to have them rechecked-” Caleb said somewhat lost in thought as he was pretty sure he'd done that already. Still he supposed a second check couldn't hurt matters. He was about to say something else when the man suddenly cried,

“Watch out!”

  
  


Caleb didn't even have the time to think as he ducked from the attack of an assailant that had struck him as he was talking to a man that as yet Caleb didn't know who he was. It didn't matter as the young tactician had reacted accordingly. He'd used his small stature to roll out of the way of the first strike that the Grimleal man made and he retaliated with a well timed thunder spell to the man's heart. He barely registered the man falling when another one managed to get a dagger to his throat. Caleb had to curse his exhaustion right about now. He knew that if he so much as moved to open the tome in his hand that he'd very well end up with an injury that wouldn't help matters. He'd have to go entirely tomeless. ' _The joys of being an idiot to not move out of the way..._ ' Caleb thought and he closed his eyes. Mentally he was running through the rough size of the man that had the dagger to his throat. Caleb would only get _one_ shot. He drew a breath and quickly raised his right hand. A snap of his fingers and the man suddenly screamed in agony and dropped the weapon. Caleb felt dizzy but he guessed it was because he was so tired. He heard a rush of footsteps and heard the wet sound of the man being stabbed in the chest with a blade. Caleb half staggered forward and he barely heard Lucina's voice crying his name as he crumpled to the ground. He felt an arm catch him and wondered if he was hearing the clanking of armour or not. Caleb decided that he didn't particularly care. He'd figure out the mess later as his body took over and his mind forcibly shut down.

  
  


When Caleb finally woke up he felt like he'd slept forever. Lucina sat alongside him face pulled taunt with worry. He sighed helplessly, “H-how long was I out.” Caleb croaked and Lucina visibly softened with relief burying her face into his chest. “Caleb! Thank the gods you're alright!” She said and he reached to hold her in his arms even if they felt a little heavy. “You-you almost could have _died_!” Lucina sobbed, “You _know_ not to use tomeless magic like that!”

He sighed, “Sorry Lucy I didn't have a choice.” Caleb said weakly and he groaned inwardly, “Alana is she...?”

“Fine.” Lucina said, “Though she was and is worried about you.” She admitted and Caleb sighed and leant up to kiss her gently.

“Right and that man?” Lucina's eyes widened, “The one who gave me Mjölnir, is he...?”

“He and his friends left almost as soon as they could. I did however find this in the Grimleal that one of his group took out.”

Caleb frowned, “No...that's not...” He frowned,

“A dagger?” Lucina supplied and Caleb took it from her and turned it over in his hand,

“This is...this is a Black Fang Dagger or a damn good replica.” He said at last. Lucina frowned,

“Caleb?”

“Do you remember anything from our old history lessons?” Caleb asked, “Before you know...Grima turned everything to shit and wrought his destruction?”

“Vaguely.” Lucina admitted, “Though Father would know more about it...”

Caleb sighed, “The Black Fang were a group of feared assassins who were known to show no mercy to their targets. So much so that there wasn't a single book that didn't speak of them. Even in this world. This dagger...if it is indeed one of theirs...”

“And one of our mysterious visitor's friends just so happened to have that dagger?” Lucina mused, “Then there was that odd comment about our Grima...as if he'd faced another one.”

“Possible.” Caleb said with a sigh, “If I'd hazard a guess that means Outrealm shenanigans.”

“Wait...do you...think that they might be...?”

“Who knows.” Caleb said as he felt the verge of a throbbing headache, “It's the only thing I can think of to explain that Grima comment and the seemingly perfect replica of a Black Fang dagger.”

“Well if that is the case than that will explain Cordelia's uh...doppelgänger as well then.” Lucina spoke uncertainly, "That's...what she told Lissa at any rate."

“It's not like we have time to worry abo-” Caleb clutched at his head and Lucina cast a worried eye over him as his breath slowly came back to normal. “Gods anyone would think I didn't get enough rest.”

“You were out for half a day.” Lucina informed him, “Thankfully our scouts have yet to see Yen'fey's forces so...”

“Really?” Caleb frowned, “That doesn't sound right...they should have been within two or three days of us. Or was that scout we speaking with telling the truth and we might actually get a week to set everything up?” He sighed, “So then anything else I need to know?” He asked his wife and she scooted onto the cot he was resting in,

“Well...” She said, “Frederick found some food in a chest and Cordelia is making a full recovery from her wounds and apparently she's expecting this world's Severa and Sully is expecting this world's Kjelle.”

“Damn it!” Caleb groaned, “More fighters out of commission!” He lent into Lucina's shoulder, “Who's the father of this world's Severa?”

“Virion of course.” Lucina informed him and Caleb raised an eyebrow,

“ _What the hells?_ ” He said “ _Not Gregor?! No way!_ ”

“You know I don't know Plegian, Caleb.” Lucina said and Caleb sighed,

“Right I'm going to give you a crash course once this damn war is over. Then your mother won't understand a word we say.” He grinned,

“Caleb!” Lucina laughed and then he kissed her again.

“And since we've got time to spare I might as well get some more work done...” Caleb said with a calm expression crossing his face. Lucina sighed and then she kissed him,

“Not alone you won't.” She said firmly,

“Whoever said I'd be alone Lucy?” He asked and nestled into an embrace with his wife. He would have to rest for now. After all he was going to need his strength for the upcoming battle when it came.

  
  


~

  
  


An explosion of magic could be heard throughout the entire palace. “YOU FOOLS!” Grima roared attacking the nearest of the Grimleal who had just so happened to annoy him that particular moment. He had of course wanted to spend the morning relaxing with his puppet in the folds of silken sheets. _Not_ being woken to be meaninglessly informed of deaths that in the grand scheme of things didn't actually matter since he'd just create more risen to finish the job. The humans cowered as Grima flew into a full blown rage. No one knew what set him off but they had learned extremely quickly to back away slowly lest Grima turn on them and make their life-force his well before the appointed time.

  
  


Validar saw the mess of blood and knew that Grima had flown into one of his more infamous rages. He grimaced at the thought but he did have some news that Grima had been rather anxious to hear. Validar weighed up his options and decided that he'd take the risk. A knock to the bloodstained door was all it took. He gulped inwardly as it swung open. He was almost not wanting to go in to the chamber. Too late now he knew and Grima _hated_ it when he was disturbed. “Enter.” The raw dark magic that flowed out from the room was enough to make Validar's skin crawl but he entered the chamber. Already there was a lot of blood. Clearly Grima had been _very_ angry. Validar stepped carefully. He noticed the rather strange looking woman at Grima's left. She had her head resting in his lap and Validar lowered his gaze quickly. He'd never seen the woman before yet there was something about the blank stare that unnerved him. He however had to steel himself. He spoke,

“We have located the gemstone Master Grima.” Validar spoke,

“Then you know what to do.” Grima said stroking the woman's hair like one would stroke a pet, “I trust you at _least_ , have enough brain to perform your role, Validar.”

Validar blinked in surprise but he noticed that Grima's eyes still had _that_ look in them. Anger burned in the glare that Grima was giving him. He however bowed and said, “It will be as you have commanded Master Grima.”

Grima kept stroking the woman's hair. Validar turned to leave when Grima spoke again, “Send for some entertainment.” He wasn't asking and Validar knew that he couldn't refuse his master.

  
  


~

  
  


Caleb sighed, “Did the others check…”

“Yes and Frederick said that there were two passages we’d missed on the first inspection that Henry and Tharja have now sorted.” She informed him,

“Well that's good news.” Caleb sighed, “We wouldn't want more of the Grimleal now would we?”

“No but it does make me uneasy Caleb.” Lucina admitted,

“I know Lucy.” He said quietly, “I get the feeling that they won't be the last we'll see either.”

“Do you think...could he be...” Lucina said not quite able to put the words out and Caleb sighed,

“I don't know.” Caleb said at last trying to soothe her as much as himself, “He knows we're here. He knows we're trying to stop him so if anything that means he sent those men for a reason. I don't know what that reason is but...”

“We'll have to be even more on guard in future.” Lucina supplied for him and Caleb nodded,

“Yeah. Whatever happens we have to stop Grima.”

~

The room was lit by an almost white light as Grima raised his hand and made a bolt of Mjölnir hit the admittedly useless entertainment that had been sent in. Oh well, at least he got his anger out on something that wasn't as useful a pawn as Validar. Blood spilled on the floor and he felt the subtle smirk came across his face. Ah yes. Taking the tome had been necessary. Making the vessel assume its destruction was important since Grima didn't want Caleb to have that power just yet at that point in time. The boy would be ready for it now Grima reasoned. Though not yet Grima's Truth. He needed to grow more. The heart needed more time to get more powerful otherwise Grima would ruin a perfectly good host which he didn't want to do like the other foolish versions of himself floating about the outrealms. Honestly they had one good host and sprung an unready host and for what? To bring about destruction sooner and regain their lost power? It was a fools errand which was _why_ he'd simply sat back and not wasted his power that he did have. Should he have gone for Caleb right away the boy wouldn't have coped with his power overwhelming him and it would only serve to drain Grima of his power and besides he could wait as long as it took for the heart to grow. True his present body wasn't _ideal_ but he had his ways to prepare his new host. Using the boy's dreams had desired effect and for that reason Grima had kept to the boy's dreams for now. He'd spent most of them teaching the boy all of the skills that he needed. All of the magic knowledge that he would require for a much smoother rise than what had happened with this body. Hopefully with a smooth transition Grima wouldn't feel so out of balance.

  
  


Grima smirked as the fresh blood pooled underneath what would soon become a new risen to be added to the new guards that he was making to protect his puppet should he ever have to leave her side for an extended period of time. Gods help the Grimleal if they dared to force him to do _that_ he'd kill them in a heartbeat.

He snapped his fingers and the light in the room dulled, “Now then. You.” He barked at the Cleric, “It's time for you to earn your keep. Fetch the mask and don't drop it!” The dragon snarled.

The poor cleric let out a stifled scream. He watched as she fetched the death mask that he'd spent a good hour making. She looked disgusted and would have dropped the thing he was certain. Still she bought it to him and he inspected the thanatophage within it. It was undamaged, “Good girl.” He purred and the cleric lowered her head. She did not want to incur Grima's wrath and she most certainly did not want him to press himself inside of her again. It was a process that she did not want to repeat ever. Grima hummed to himself, “Now then...”

The process gave him time to think. Once he gestured to the cleric that she could go back to the corner where he often sent her his other puppet was quick to move. She knew what he wanted and as he made the last checks to the death mask she'd moved the body so that it was facing upwards. Blood pooled on the ground and he calmly walked towards it and placed the death mask on it. As he did so a thought crossed his mind.

The intruder that was with his vessel _could_ fight. If he gained control over the vessel...perhaps he could make a consort worthy of her god not just to bare fruit should that be a possibility but to be able to fight should the need arise. She could be what he'd always wanted.

A true Queen worthy of her god.

He smirked at the thought and paused. He had to wonder why his Puppet never learned how to. Perhaps, Grima decided it was partly his fault. He never let her get near the battlefield for one and two...Grima felt much more at ease when he knew she was protected, though if she'd been able to defend herself that would not have been a bad thing.

As such the risen he was making would be another guard to protect what was his. No point in wasting energy on combat if he didn't have to. The Grimleal also were useful (for now) guards and had been in times past. He thought back to the first Validar he'd killed. If not for him they would have had their first fruit born. He would have the perfect little warrior. Grima felt annoyed but that was the host's memories interfering again.

No.

He'd focus on making this world come to ruin first. Knowing that the risen was going to take some time to wake Grima turned his attention to his puppet. She was still for now but he was not. A hand movement was all it took and she pressed herself into his chest knowing what he wanted of her. Her silence was welcome. He had no need for words with her. Nor would they ever need them again.

~

Robin let out a low grunt. She'd done what she could and was now making her way to join with the Shepherds. She'd passed a few different places and thanks to the trace hex she was using it gave her enough of an idea of where she needed to get to. She was riding a dark pegasus. Far easier for her than a skittish white one. The added advantage was that the beast was calm due to the massive amount of mana Robin had. Flying ahead of her unit and telling them to make their way back to the Mila Tree Robin was aware of just how much ground the Shepherds had covered. She frowned as she landed in a clearing that looked like it was the place. She spotted Panne and Frederick,

“Robin?!” Frederick said shocked,

“Hello Frederick, Panne. I take it I'm in the right area?” She asked sheepishly,

“You are.” Panne said calmly, “You do not seem...as injured as before.”

“Well you can thank my skill in using dark magic for that.” Robin admitted. “Now then I need to see Chrom do you know where he is?” She asked

“Ah.” Frederick gave a nod, “He should be in the mess.”

“Thanks Frederick.” Robin said calmly and she made her way towards the mess. She stopped as Chrom gaped at her, “Well looks like I'm feeling better than ever,” She grinned, “50G please.”

“Robin?! Gods. I think you might want to see Caleb.” Chrom said motioning her to follow him as he handed her a pouch with fifty gold in it.

“What happened?” Robin said picking up on something that wasn't right.

“Well Lucina said Caleb cast two spells tomeless and...”

“What...the...fuck...?!” Robin gasped out, “ _What the fuck happened?!_ ”

“Well...I guess it might be a bit hard to explain but we had some Grimleal cause a bit of trouble and Caleb killed at least two of them single-handedly.”

Robin felt her breath come in gasps and she said, “No...he's not hurt is he?!”

“Caleb is fine.” Chrom assured her, “Just a little tired. Lissa gave him a full check with Maribelle.”

“I see...” Robin sighed, “at least Caleb is alright.” It didn't stop Robin from worrying about her son however.

“Well here we are-” Chrom said opening the flap to the medical tent where Caleb was and Robin walked in, “Hey Lucina, is he...”

“I'm awake.” Caleb said and Chrom saw the young tactician was sitting up. Robin spoke to him softly in Plegian and Caleb responded calmly. She sighed,

“Well it seems to me that we have a full four days before we have to deal with Yen'fey's forces.”

“Good it will give them time to recover.” Caleb said thinking of what and who could be fielded in the upcoming battle.

  
  


Four days as it turned out was more than enough for them to recover. Caleb had even gotten in some training with the new tome he was given. He did not draw too much on its power and added it as yet another tool to his kit. Mjölnir would be of a great help. Too bad he couldn't properly thank the man for his help. Still Caleb had to wonder if there was a way. With a sigh the young tactician eventually decided to drop the thought. Should he come across the man again he would thank him for the assistance. The young tactician knew he had much to learn and as such once he was ready to he would continue his training. A tactician had to be ready for all eventualities. Caleb sighed and then returned to his duties.


	27. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Fellblood...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy had unnatural and almost godlike powers...Yen'fey almost felt like he was facing the Fell Dragon Grima...

# Chapter XXVII: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Fellblood...

He made his way to the strategy tent mind working on what he had to do. His mind was focused on the information he'd got from his mother about Yen'fey's movements. Caleb was a man on a mission and for now...he'd focus on what was the most important thing. Getting the Shepherds through this battle. Not to far from where he was working Alana was busy, Caleb guessed she was amusing herself but he couldn't be sure. He however made himself focus on the maps before him. As he carefully worked out the best place for them to engage Yen'fey's forces he made a couple of notes on what needed to be done. He was scanning the maps and then he was surprised by Alana speaking, “Daddy, look what I did!”

Caleb turned to see a rather...interesting picture to say the least. A smile touched his face, “I see someone was busy.” He smiled and even though he knew he had work to do he couldn't help but indulge his daughter just a bit, “Are these your battle plans?” He asked and she beamed at him,

“Yes!” She said enthusiastically, “See, the mages go here-” She pointed to an odd looking squiggle of lines, “And the knights go here to keeps them saves.” She grinned widely and Caleb noticed another missing tooth. She really was growing up.

“I see.” He said lifting her up so that she was sitting on his lap and laid the “battle” plans on the table, “Like this?” He asked moving the figurines that represented both mages and knights together,

“Yay! That's perfect Daddy!” Alana grinned and hugged him. Caleb smiled,

“Ah but we don't know the enemy's formation.” Caleb said looking serious, “Though to keep the mages safe we lead with the knights. Clever little one.” Caleb praised and Alana giggled and Robin came into the tent,

“Who's clever?” She asked and she spotted the small girl on her father's knee,

“I is Grandmummy!” Alana said with a smile,

“Oh.” Robin said sounding surprised but she smiled, “Of course you are. You're learning from your Daddy after all.” Robin said ruffling the girl's blue hair in a warm manner. “And one day you'll be a great tactician, just like your Great Grandma.”

Alana giggled and reached to hug Robin. The Grandmaster winced slightly but she was able to hug the small girl. “Are you alright Mother?” Caleb asked worried,

“I'll be fine.” Robin assured him, “Though I would be lying if I said I didn't miss this.” Caleb chuckled and Robin then said mischievously, “ _So when is Alana going to have a sibling huh?_ ”

Caleb went bright red, “ _M-mother!_ ” He spluttered and Robin laughed,

“I really need to teach you how to lighten up Caleb.” She sighed after a moment and Caleb sighed,

“Why do I get the feeling like that isn't the last time I'll be hearing about that?” He asked resigned.

“Come now.” Robin said with a warm tone, “I told you I was jesting...unless you two really are...” She said looking hopeful. Caleb felt himself blush,

“We're not Mother.” He said levelly,

“Very well.” Robin sighed, “But you'll at least tell me if you two are?” She asked,

“Of course. Chrom and Maribelle as well.” Caleb said knowing how well _that_ was going to go.

“Hmm...well I suppose that might be the case.” Robin hummed, “Keeping it to close family is a wise idea.”

“Of course Mother.” Caleb informed her. “Any ideas on how to make a crack at Yen'fey? Alana and I were working some out together but three tacticians might just be able to see what one will miss.” He sighed.

“Hmm. Well I can't really say.” She said calmly, “I however think that we need to look at making maximum use out of our other units, Snipers, Bow Knights, Paladins that kind of thing.”

“I'm thinking Sully should be a Great Knight once she's got Aegis.” Caleb said, “Stahl a Paladin. It should work out right?” He mused allowed and Robin found herself wondering what Caleb was thinking,

“Now why would you do that?” She asked,

“Well I think it might be worth it is all.” Caleb admitted, “Plus there are more skills that they might find useful.” He said with a sigh,

“Well I'm sure that you'll figure it out Caleb.” Robin smiled, “For now though how about we figure out what to do for this upcoming battle together?”

“That would be the most important thing.” Caleb sighed, “Though I think we'll have to see what comes since the battlefield is not an easy thing to predict.”

  
  


True to Caleb's suspicions the fighting was brutal. It was almost as brutal as the past from whence he and Lucina had come. Both fought with a grace that was not often seen. They knew how the other was likely to react and yet again they showcased that knowledge. Lucina ducked as Caleb sent out a swipe of Thoron. The rider who had been hassling Lucina was quickly no more. The Paladin clearly did not expect a mage to hit him with enough force to send him and his horse into the lava. The scream made Caleb feel sick but it was necessary. He had to. Otherwise the man would have hurt Lucina. They were much further ahead of the rest of the Shepherds and for the time being at least they were sticking to the plan. He used Rexcaliber to push the riders to their doom. Lucina took lapses in Caleb's spell throwing to give another equally powerful knock back of her own for them. They almost didn't notice that they were actually closing in on Yen'fey.

  
  


In another place there was the rumble of thunder as lightning flashed across the sky. He could feel it. The storm was coming and he was excited by its movements. Beside him was the quiet presence of the woman who at that point it time had become one of his most treasured possessions. He still did not know why even as he absently wrote in the pages of the book sat on the desk before him. Plegia rarely had rain but when it did...He grinned as he waited for the ink to dry. He cleaned the quill and came to stand at the edge of the chamber that he'd called his. She rose slowly and came to sit at his side and he grinned, “A perfect storm.” He said with a laugh. “They'll have their moment soon enough. I wonder...how many of them will be killed this time? I hope they all die, it would be fun don't you think?” He asked as she merely clung to him, “No it wouldn't be would it? Our fun comes from killing them right here doesn't it?” He spoke to her absently and ran a hand through her hair, “They said that they'd bring something nice to play with. I however don't think they will.” He said as the woman tilted her head at him in the most endearing way, “All the more time for us don't you think?” He mused and her hand snaked up his leg coyly, “Yes...all the more time for us indeed...”

  
  


Caleb leapt back avoiding the Swordmaster's blade. With a grunt of effort he almost spun on the spot to deliver a blow of Rexcaliber. The man dodged it and Caleb suddenly realised that he wasn't the intended target. Shock filled Lucina's face as she hastily bought Falchion up to protect herself. Not fast enough as Yen'fey used a two handed grip to slice at her side. Caleb righted himself and watched in horror as Lucina crumpled, forced to use Falchion as a brace on the one bit of the ground that wasn't burning. “LUCY!” Caleb screamed and tore forwards. He cursed himself for being too slow. Fury rose as Caleb leapt between Yen'fey's next strike and Lucina. A cry of pain escaped the young tactician as he more than certainly protected her. She was shaking but Caleb knew he didn't have time to rest. He swung on his heal, the brave sword in hand, “You...” Caleb was shaking with rage. He wasn't sure if it was the wound on his back, or that Lucina had been hurt but he was starting to see red. “YOU'RE FINISHED!” Caleb roared as flames rose around him. They were orange coloured and petals could be seen although where the petals had come from was anyone's guess. Caleb's eyes glowed crimson and Yen'fey leapt back very quickly. Caleb however closed the distance between them with ease and the brave sword was coated in black flames as dark magic ran along its length. Yen'fey had about five seconds to block the attack...

  
  


Four strikes cut through the Swordmaster. His intended target having out sped him, not just once but four times. The dark magic burned worse than any pain the man had ever felt and as his blood sprayed over the ground drying almost instantly Yen'fey knew that he'd made a grievous error concerning his enemy. The boy had unnatural and almost godlike powers...Yen'fey almost felt like he was facing the Fell Dragon Grima...

  
  


An explosion of dark magic made Robin stop in mid fight with a Griffon Rider. She turned and gasped in horror as the blast wave hit at least twenty or so men at once with Yen'fey being in the epicentre of it. She didn't understand what had happened but she felt pure terror course though her body. It was almost like Grima was right there! She noticed that the Griffon Rider was quickly getting the hell out of there and she didn't blame him. She ran towards Chrom. She was terrified.

  
  


The first thing Lucina noticed when she awoke was that there was an air of darkness. She groaned as she tried to stand properly, “C-caleb!” Lucina called shakily trying to see through the darkness as best she could. She almost fell down again if not for gentle hands holding her,

“Shhh,” His voice was gentle and she coughed in pain, “Lucy, where are you hurt?” She rested her head on his shoulder,

“My...side...” She groaned quietly and was shaking,

“Don't worry Lucy,” He said tenderly, “It won't bother you for much longer.” He promised and she could feel her arms gripping his coat,

“What...about y- AH!” She cried in pain and felt him stroke her hair gently,

“Sorry Lucy.” His voice sounded slightly different like he was beginning to feel tired, “It won't take much more time.” And like that the pain faded away. As did the darkness Lucina noticed. She saw Caleb half collapse beside her and caught him before he hit the ground. She looked around them and saw that the enemy had decided to go after them. A curse slipped out and she quickly carried Caleb and sheathed Falchion. She wasn't sure where to go until the flapping of wings alerted her to a Pegasus.

  
  


“Mummy!” Alana cried having given Lissa the slip. She had felt it. She knew that her Daddy was hurt. She _knew_ it. So she took Sweetie and flew to where she was told specifically not to go. She didn't care. She had to save her parents. She could see that Mummy wasn't happy but Alana knew where they could go and Daddy would be able to recover safely, “I knows where we can goes and the bad guys won't find us!”

“Alana!” Lucina cried and watched as her daughter gripped her wind tome, “Where.” Lucina knew that there wasn't time. Caleb was injured and she had to get him off the battlefield. She didn't have time to figure out _how_ Alana had done this. She would figure it out later. She followed her daughter to what had to be a passage. Alana had switched to a fire tome and lit the way, “You are going to be grounded when we get back to camp young lady.” Lucina said at last, “Though I can not deny you had pure intentions.”

“Sorry Mummy.” Alana said quietly, she could hear the disappointment in Lucina's voice, “But Yous and Daddy needed help!”

“I appreciate that Alana, but you still did the wrong thing by not listening to us when we said you needed to stay in camp.”

“Aww...Lucy...cut her...some slack...” Caleb groaned from his position of being carried on his wife's back, “She...was only doing...what she thought was right. She's no younger than us when we didn't...” Caleb let out a low grunt of pain and Lucina sighed,

“Caleb...can you stand?”

“I don't...think so Lucy.” He admitted, “Though I should...have an elixer...in my medical pouch.”

Lucina sniffled suddenly and Caleb sighed, “Daddy?” Alana said quietly

“We'll be...fine. We've got each other...don't we?” Caleb said with a small half-hearted attempt to laugh. Light poured out from the passage way and Alana said,

“There!”

Lucina looked ahead and gasped, “Hot springs?! Alana how did you?!”

“Daddy showed me.” Alana grinned widely with a couple of missing teeth clearly visible.

“Ah so you...saw the map...heh...like father...like daughter...”

“Caleb? Which pocket is that medical kit in?”

“Third on...the right...” Caleb said his grip slacking and Lucina felt a stab of concern. She looked over the springs and noticed that there seemed to be an abandoned building. She made a beeline for it while Alana rode beside her. A look inside revealed the building was indeed abandoned only recently. With haste and Alana's help Lucina managed to find Caleb's medical supplies. She found the elixer that Caleb had said was needed and she carefully applied it to his cut. The wound wasn't as deep as Lucina feared. She knew however that Caleb needed to rest. They would work out what they needed to do later. Right now she would watch over him.

  
  


He felt it. Sweet gods did Grima feel it. He felt it when Caleb reached for the power of Fell Magic and it was enough to make the Fell Dragon know that Caleb was almost ready to merge. Grima almost felt like he'd orgasmed it was that good of a feeling. Grima however was also concerned. True Lucina had been hurt and he'd felt the reaction justified but he also had to admit it was...reckless all the same. Grima sighed. He should have guided Caleb better but what was done was done. He'd not expected Caleb to reach out on his on volition. In truth Grima had expected the Heart to hold off for a while longer. Still Grima had to admit it was  _good_ to lead his strength to Caleb...to his Heart to rip apart the fool that harmed Lucina. The Dragon frowned and wondered where the thought had come from.

  
  


He was currently waiting on Validar to bring something for him to rip apart himself. Grima lent on the chase lounge and noticed that the room had become darker somewhat. With a frown the Fell Dragon wondered if he should open his other eyes and for a moment decided against it as his nose told him that there was a human in the room that wasn't Grimleal. He was impressed that the human managed to get into the chambers without raising the alarm and having the Grimleal panicking about an intruder. Grima grinned as he mused about the last person who wasn't a Grimleal to stand before him. Of course his Lucina did not count naturally, nor did his creator whom he'd killed a very long time ago. Grima noticed that the man didn't seem to care much that the chair that he was sitting on was covered in blood. Grima was interested to see what the man wanted and why he was there. The dragon grinned as his Lucina was quite quick to sit on his lap, head resting on his left shoulder, hands gripping his coat. She was in the perfect position for him to rest his arm around her waist and he did.

“Who are you?” Grima asked with a very serious expression.

“Something of a fan of your work.” The man said

“My work eh?” Grima said, “If you’re referring to her-” he indicated to his Lucina, “she’s not worth the admiration boy.” Grima grinned, “However if you really want to see _my_ work, then you might find this to be more to your liking.” A snap of the Dragon's fingers was all it took for the risen to come into view,

“So what about _t_ _hat_ then?”

Grima stroked his Lucina's hair and spoke calmly, “This is a masterpiece. It’s different to any other I have created. Mind you it was quite alive when I got my hands on it and with the grip the body had on its soul...made my job easier than normal. I didn’t bother to preserve much of its mind outside of following my commands, not worth doing for it since it’s worth more to me in its current state. Besides it’s more of a...decoration than actually useful at present. I have...a few of them floating around that are like that. They’ll be made useful when I feel like bothering to and when I will have the need to.”

“Brain-dead slaves are all well and good but-” The young man pulled out a card of some sort out and threw it towards Grima, the latter catching it and looking at the card curiously,

“Is this...who I think it might be?” The grin on Grima's fading to a considering frown as he took in the detail of the card, “Chrom...I haven’t seen him _ever_ look like this before. Is this really him?”

The young man laughed, “In the cold dead flesh.”

Grima knew what he was feeling. A familiar darkness of soul that he wasn't sure he liked,  “And this came into your possession how?” The Fell Dragon asked, only to have his question waved off. He felt the bottom-most pair of his eyes open and regarded his guest with all six eyes. The young man was undisturbed by the shift in the Dragon's form,

“Have you ever thought of having a more willing servant that is stronger than it is currently to do your bidding?”

“Oh?” Grima's six eyes widened slightly, “And pray, tell me how you’re intending this conversation to go? I assume you want to leave here alive for one. Else you would have come with more than the Einherjar unit if you were looking for death.” He spoke calmly but there was the thinly veiled threat of darkness of a greater magnitude than before. “I came,” The man said, “To offer my services. Considering you don’t seem too keen on doing such a thing yourself I would assume that someone else doing would be favourable to you?”

“Is that so,” Grima replied, “I suppose you’ll expect some form of payment for said services rendered?”

“Heh, I’m glad to know that you’re smart enough to know that there’s no such thing as a free lunch. I appreciate payment for my work. Though it’s not something I can do before others...”

Grima laughed. The man clearly was interesting. Though when it came down to it Grima really didn't care. To him it was child's play to do what the man was offering. Still it would save him having to expend power but even then for the risen it wasn't worth it. He could feel that his Lucina was not liking their guest at all. He was amused by that. Conversation then turned to other things and Grima learned who it was that he owed a debt to and he grimaced at the thought. He did not like owing  _any_ human. He watched as the visitor disappeared then he felt safe enough to stroke his Lucina, “Now, now,” He spoke soothingly to her, “You know I can’t tell anyone just how precious you are to me.” She pressed herself to him and he chuckled lightly, “I am the Fell Dragon after all.” He then had a thought, “Though between us…” He let the statement hang and he thought he saw her smiling. Though he didn't have long to think about that as she yet again acted on her own volition and he realised that she was up to something. What that something was he didn't really care as he felt waves of pleasure.

 


	28. XXVIII: The Death of an Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous trap is afoot...

# Chapter XXVIII: The Death of an Empire

Caleb groaned as he came to. He'd taken a heavy blow and for now he was _certain_ that he needed to at the very least get up and get moving since they were on a battlefield and...he looked around and frowned. This wasn't a battlefield. Lucina was asleep beside him and Alana was also asleep on a makeshift bed roll. “Lucy...” Caleb croaked and Lucina moaned in her sleep. Caleb sighed and decided he had to get up fully. He carefully looked around and realised that they were in a strange building. He felt like he could barely move his body but as he slowly made his way towards what looked like a door he managed to get his eyes opened enough to realise it wasn't quite a door that he was used to opening. He found that it slid and he saw that there was the early morning light filtering through the steam of what looked to be hot springs. Caleb frowned as he tried to figure out what had happened and he turned to look back at Lucina. She was sleeping peacefully and he sighed. Then he remembered rather suddenly when he saw the tear in her tunic on her side. Anger rose like bile in Caleb's throat. Yen'fey got off very lightly indeed. The tactician jolted at the thought. Since when was he so possessive of his wife that he had to kill the man that hurt? Caleb sighed and carefully closed the door as he made his way outside. The rocks were slippery and he found himself wondering just what he'd done back there. He stared at his reflection in one of the pools and he saw himself stare back. Caleb sighed and continued his little excursion to see if he could find any supplies to help them both find the Shepherds and get back to them. He knew it might take a while but he was used to it. Caleb closed his eyes and wondered if there was something he needed to be doing.

  
  


Once the young tactician had woken his small family they decided to do some training for the morning and to move out come the afternoon to begin finding the Shepherds. For the most part Caleb focused on teaching Alana tactical knowledge as Lucina and he sparred. Alana had to be able to read her parents' moves and she was improving. A part of Caleb was pleased with her progress. Another part was worried that he was teaching his daughter how to _kill_ people. It wasn't that Caleb didn't want her to know how to protect herself he just felt...sick at the thought that she was following in the footsteps of essentially murdering people like her father had. Caleb shook it off and pushed himself to focus on helping Lucina train. They were well used to each other now. He knew for instance that his wife hated to use underhanded moves. He tried to be as random as possible to make her quick to react to magic and swipe it away from her body before it could hurt her. He could never hurt her but Thunder gave her enough of what she needed to do when it came to stronger spells and dark magic.

  
  


The little family travelled to were Caleb had plotted the next move for the Shepherds. He found that they were making very good time. He wasn't sure how fast his mother would move the Shepherds or if she'd go looking for them but if he stayed on track to what he was planning he was _sure_ that she would think that they'd do that. Still it wasn't easy. Alana was on her pegasus riding with her parents walking on either side of her.

  
  


The first sign that night was coming was that Alana from her Pegasus started to yawn as she'd been up quite a long time. Caleb had only just noticed it and he sighed, “Normally I would love to rough it but...”

“CALEB! LUCINA!” Caleb turned and saw Yarne in his beast form barrelling towards them,

“Yarne?!” Lucina cried surprised,

“Oh thank gods I found you both!” Yarne cried sobbing with relief, “We'd set up camp not too far ahead. Robin said she wanted Mother and I to try to find you both. Oh I'm so happy!” Yarne cried, “I thought...I feared the worst when I smelt all that dark magic!” Yarne said and Caleb winced.

“Dark magic?” He said,

“Yeah...it was really strong.” Yarne informed them. “Oh and Robin said she wanted to see you Caleb like, really _really_ badly. Said it was super important.” He said shivering slightly, “She was really mad.”

“I don't doubt it.” Caleb sighed, he'd really only thought of protecting Lucina and nothing else since the rest of the Shepherds were not in immediate danger. “Wait...did you say she was angry?!” Caleb asked quickly,

“Yeap.” Yarne said, “I feared extinction was upon me!” He shuddered and Caleb sighed. She wouldn't...couldn't understand how he felt. He _had_ to protect Lucina no matter the cost. She was his _everything_. Her and the rest of the Future Shepherds. People that Caleb cherished above all else. His _family_. A family that to be honest was practically one he'd raised with Lucina's help once all of the adults had died. He would do it again if that was what it took. He walked quietly with Yarne sneaking glances at him every so often and Caleb sighed,

“What is it really Yarne?” Caleb asked and Yarne sighed,

“We were all worried when we couldn't find you both. Brady's been in his tent and I think he was crying.”

“Well then I think my Mother can wait then. You guys always come first.” Caleb said firmly

  
  


They entered the camp and some of the Shepherds practically swamped Caleb and Lucina all asking if they were ok and how the lucky the pair and Alana were to be alive and Caleb waved them off saying that they were fine and he'd intended to keep following the route he'd drawn to meet up with the Shepherds any way and most applauded his wisdom. Lucina spoke gently, “I'll see Brady once I get Alana to have something to eat.”

“Okay Lucy. I shouldn't take long with Mother and I'll join you both soon.” He said kissing her on the forehead and leaving them as he quietly approached the strategy tent which had the light of a candle setting the tent aglow. “You wanted to see me Mother?” Caleb asked and he saw Robin almost jump from the desk.

“Oh thank Naga!” Robin sobbed pulling her son into a tight embrace while she was practically crying. “ _What in the gods' name were you thinking with a stunt like that?!_ ” She yelled in Plegian pulling back to look at her son.

“I did what had to be done Mother.” Caleb replied levelly. And Robin was still crying,

“ _My son...you could have..._ ”

“I'm fine. Lucy took good care of me like always.” Caleb said with a smile and Robin sighed.

“Well at any rate here's the current situation.” Robin said as Caleb came to regard the map. “Excellus showed his face and Say'ri...well Say'ri is quite upset. Walhart is retreating and Basilio's life was the cost to make that happen.”

“...” Caleb looked at the pieces on the board, “You didn't pass the word to anyone else?” He asked her,

“Well I had to. Walhart intends to pull us to his capitol.”

“Good.” Caleb said, “We'll finish him off in front of all his people.” Caleb said calmly, “We need to hit them now. We won't get another chance to really drive the point home. We defeat him and he'll lose the support of the Empire. If he won't yield Lucy and I will make him yield.” Caleb said oddly calm

“Caleb...are you sure that is the course of-”

“It is the only way. You and Chrom need time to recover from the last battle. Lucy and I will be fine to make the main push here,” Caleb said shifting the figures across the map, “Then we'll make a second strike right here-” Caleb moved more pieces and Robin was surprised, “Then we go right here.” Caleb said finally and she saw a lethal pincer on the capitol. “If I'm right in what I'm thinking the rest of the Resistance will help us and can really pin Walhart here.” Caleb said knocking over Walhart's representation.

“Alright then what if they don't?” Robin asked and Caleb said,

“With the way the war has turned I don't think they will. They've just lost one of the most _powerful_ generals of Walhart's forces. You tell me how they're going to act knowing they're going up against potentially an enemy far more powerful than Walhart himself?”

Robin paused, “Well it is true he's lost two key generals but-”

“ _But nothing Mother. He has no cards left to play and Excellus is a fool. He will not see_ this _coming because it's using his own strategy against himself_.”

“You mean to-”

“They'll be panicked and know it's only a matter of time before we come for them. We do not have time to fuck around.” Caleb said bluntly, “Every day we waste is more time for Excellus to worm his way out of the hole he's dug. Or worse more time Walhart has to gather supplies. We’d do well to take him out as soon as possible, Mother.”

Robin sighed, “You have a point.” She admitted, “Alright I'll talk with Chrom and let him know we're going to close in on the capital.” She said sheepishly, “Caleb...you should likely have something to eat as well. I don't want you to collapse from the strain.”

“I can handle it Mother, but I appreciate your concern.” He smiled at her and Robin realised that her son had grown. Not in terms of height but in terms of his confidence. That or he seemed to already know how the next fight was going to go. That worried Robin since it was said that Grima possessed the ability to see into the future. Though Robin always thought of it as a myth. She sighed. She was worried about her son.

  
  


Caleb joined his small family and ate with them. Alana was tired and Caleb guessed his daughter was going to sleep well. Caleb had mapped out a route that was the quickest to get to where they needed to go and that would likely take them a week. He accounted for the fact that they had to rest and guessed that they'd make it to the capital in relatively good condition and be much stronger than Walhart's troops. Caleb knew that they had to make very certain to deal a full blow to Walhart's pride. A dint that would serve to break the man's belief that he was invincible. It would be a sweet victory if he could do it without a loss. This was his first real war since his mother had stepped down as the main tactician. As such he had yet to loose the lives of his own men on his orders. In their future Caleb had never been allowed to make tactical input until all the other Royal Ylissean Tacticians were killed. The losses they had were staggering and even in such a dark time Caleb still managed to get the thirteen lives under his care to safety. Even so Caleb had work to do. He would end this war.

  
  


Excellus cursed as yet again his plans were ending in failure. That bitch Robin was back and yet she wasn't the problem. The little brat tactician had become his bane. He’d yet to hear from the scouts as to what was going on, so far they had been racing to prevent the Ylisseans from gaining a foothold but with Yen'fey gone things were difficult to say the least. Still Excellus was sure they'd win. That or he’d escape to the winning side. He had to survive...he had to.

  
  


The march was easier than Caleb had anticipated. They reached the capital with three whole days to spare. He supposed it was because there were actual roads on which they could travel making their journey much easier than before. Still he had to wonder why they'd yet to meet any Valmese. He guessed that they would be waiting for them. He knew that they had to thin the numbers down.

  
  


Two days rest and the Army of Ylisse was facing down the last (but rather massive) force of the Valmese. Walhart was amused that they thought they could defeat him. He was invincible, undefeated and certainly the Ylisseans were about to play out their biggest loss. Walhart rallied his men and they fought. He watched in shock as only a small force came to meet his lead by a young woman with the most striking blue hair he’d ever seen. Beside her was a Plegian in a Grimleal coat. Not a sight Walhart expected to see. He watched on in _shock_ as the pair easily made short work of his men. The Plegian frequently raising flames around his body as his magic practically slaughtered all of the men in front of him. The woman duck weaved and sidestepped her way through the Plegian’s magic so smoothly one would have thought they were a well oiled machine. He frowned as they approached.

“Yield.” The Plegian said firmly, “You will not see victory on this battlefield. You're weaker than us.”

“Does a dog submit to a flea? I think not. You will fall by the wayside!”

  
  


Caleb sighed, “Fool. **Here's how it's done**!” and in an instant Walhart was blown off his horse,

“Protect the Emperor!” someone yelled as a meat shield prevented Caleb from making the killing blow. He and Lucina fought all of the men before them as Walhart was taken into the palace.

“This is getting ridiculous!” Lucina yelled, “Caleb! Hat trick now!”

“Sure thing Lucy!” He replied and pulled out Mjölnir. “ **You're finished**!” and several men lost their lives in a instant as Caleb used the spell to hit as many of them as possible as the rain started to fall.

“ **Amateur**!” Alana yelled suddenly blowing apart the gates as the Valmese tried to shut them.

“ _ALANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_ ”

Both Caleb and Lucina yelled at the same time as the little girl smiled sweetly, “Some one hads to break the gates.” she said innocently and Lucina shook her head,

“What did we tell you-" Lucina began weakly and then she gaped at the damage to the gate,

“I hads to help Mummy!” Alana whined, “Besides Grandmummy’s been keeping me saves.”

Robin gave the couple a guilty look, “What are you two waiting for! I'll keep little miss here safe. Go!”

“We’re going to have a word later Mother.” Caleb said irritated. He and Lucina were quick to turn and chase after the retreating Valmese as the sky opened up with rain falling rapidly.

  
  


There was a group of the Shepherds who broke through not long after Caleb and Lucina did. Chrom and Maribelle were near the young couple as Caleb blasted the palace doors open with an _Ignus_ fuelled Mjölnir. In an instant the rest of the Valmese tried to stop the young man but Caleb showed no mercy, knocking them unconscious with ease as he, Chrom, Maribelle, Lucina, Gaius, Tharja, Henry and Sumia all came into the main entrance. Caleb was quick to direct Henry and Sumia to take the left corridor, Gaius and Tharja the right. He and Lucina fought alongside Chrom and Maribelle as they took the main corridor, the young tactician swapping the lead unit of their pair up at regular intervals. Those Valmese that were left were too weak to handle the young couple and Chrom and Maribelle were having an easy time of it as well.

  
  


Caleb was the one to square off against Excellus. The killing blow was too easily placed to the man's chest. Caleb guessed Walhart made him stay and fight and he watched as Chrom finally ended the man. The war was finally over.

  
  


The Valmese were quick to surrender once Walhart had fallen. Caleb heaved a sigh of relief as finally he had his first true victory as a tactician. It wasn't easy however. Say’ri bought out Vert and Caleb marvelled at its green colour. He’d never really had a chance to actually _see_ the gemstones properly since they weren't able to get all of them. Vert and Sable had been missing when Lucina performed the Awakening ceremony to call on their Naga. They would have at least a week before making haste to Ylisse. Of course Severa also ended up giving birth not long after the battle ended. She and Owain had a healthy baby girl, whom they'd named Ophelia after Owain's Grandmother. Caleb wasn't able to stay as he and Lucina had to do the more pressing job of going through the post war manifest. He wasn't looking forward to it.

  
  


Chrom was surprised by the number of survivors of this war. True Robin had significant losses but ever since Caleb took responsibility the number of those that had died were none. It was shocking to think that Caleb really surpassed his mother like that. Every unit Caleb commanded came back merely injured at worst. Of course there were people who had gone against the young tactician's orders, those didn't make it. But for the ones that did follow Caleb's instructions, they lived.

  
  


The quiet of the night saw Caleb walk through the Shepherds’ camp. The war in Valm had taken a total of six months. Now they were headed back towards Archenia and Ylisse for a well earned rest. Caleb knew however that they would not be able to. He’d not told Chrom what was to come...Caleb knew what was going to happen next. They would be intercepted on the way back to Ylisse with a message. Chrom would find the contents very much suspicious. After all how would Plegia know about the location of the final gemstone? Much less want to present it to them?

  
  


Caleb decided that for now he would act oblivious. He knew that they had been followed. He also knew that somehow something wasn't right. The tactician sighed.

  
  


Just before they arrived at port, Caleb was ambushed by the Shepherds’ resident Anna. He of course had been working on supplies for the trip back to Port Regna. He did not expect Anna to practically try and sell _him_ baby supplies. He heaved a sigh and told her to take it up with Chrom. “I'm not the commander of this army, you're wasting time talking to me. Either speak with people who actually need that kind of stuff, or Chrom.” Caleb said escaping Anna finally. Only to have Alana come bouncing along and grab his arm.

“Daddy~!” Alana said having been grounded for three days thus far for not listening to her parents, “Is I out of trouble yets?” she asked looking at him innocently. Caleb sighed. He was already beginning to feel tired and did not have the capacity to deal with anything other than the task at hand.

“I don't know Sweetpea, did you ask Mummy?” he deflected and Alana frowned in thoughtful concentration. After a moment she shook her head. “Hmm. Well I suppose if you wanted, you _could_ help me with making sure we’ve got enough food for everyone…” he suggested. It was a fairly simple task that doubtless would now take even more time but he knew Alana loved helping however she could. Seeing his precious little girl smile was something Caleb knew he couldn't really resist. He blamed her general adorableness on that. Sure enough her little face lit up with one of her cutest big grins and she squealed in delight, hugging Caleb's middle as tightly as her little body could manage. Lucina wasn't going to be amused but it would be a valuable experience for Alana. Plus Caleb was around her age when he started _helping_ his mother. He smiled as they checked over the supplies together. Alana would occasionally pipe up with, “We gots (this thing) Daddy…” as he told her what he was looking for or, “We needs (this thing) Daddy.” if the thing listed wasn't in the supplies.

  
  


Robin frowned. She'd asked Caleb to check the supplies an hour ago. He should have reported to her by now and yet...for such a simple task he was taking an awfully long time. A patter of running feet and a childish giggle caught her attention. She frowned as Alana opened the door and heard Caleb half call out,

“Alana!” and the girl giggled

“I beats Daddy here!” she giggled. It was only once Robin got a good look at the girl that she noticed how much the child's hair had grown. It was almost as long as Lucina's now. Of course as she had that thought Caleb finally came up to the door and Robin did a double take. Alana had grown very _quickly_ over the course of the war. In six months the girl went from little to not so little. She was almost already level with her father's shoulders. Not that Caleb was a very tall man to begin with; Lucina was taller than him by half a head. Alana had when Robin first met the child only just come up level with Caleb's waist. Six months of growth and she was pretty close to matching her own father! Robin heard Caleb quietly clear his throat.

“We have a few more supplies that we need Mother.” he said at last, “I have the list. Anna should be able to help with some of them.”

“That she should.” Robin mused. “Alright now that's sorted...we'll need to see Chrom about what we need to do once we get back to Regna Ferox.”

“Of course.” Caleb replied as Alana eventually settled on making her own amusement. She was behaving well. Perhaps he would need to talk to Lucina about it.

“ROBIN!”

Both tacticians jumped as the door opened again to reveal Chrom and Lucina both with concerned expressions on their faces, “Chrom?” Robin made an unspoken question,

“You uh...might want to see this...both of you.”

Caleb frowned but he came and took the paper from Chrom. He read it and felt as if the room was suddenly a lot colder than before. He shakily read, “ _To the Acting Exalt of Ylisse,_

_Firstly my congratulations on your victory against Walhart. I truly hoped for this outcome and praise be to Grima it is. I send you this letter in the hopes it finds you well. My request is simply of a meeting so that we may present to you with one of the gemstones which took us much time and effort to locate. We anxiously await your arrival to Pleiga at your soonest convenience,_

_Regent Validar._ ”

He handed it to his mother and she read it as well and frowned. “This is...suspicious.” Robin frowned.


	29. Bonds Give Strength

#  Chapter XXIX: Bonds Give Strength

  
  


Caleb spent three hours arguing with Chrom to bring the Shepherds with him when he left for Plegia, an argument which was the first time Caleb had  _ ever  _ had a yelling match with Chrom. Lucina had not dared to intervene as she saw both her husband and father argue their points and knew it wasn't her place to. She knew that an angry Caleb was a frightening one (despite her husband being the shorter of the two of them), yet Caleb wasn't actually angry, he was pleading with Chrom to see reason in the young tactician's line of thinking. He didn't want to risk Chrom getting caught in a trap. His voice cut across the room and the desperate edge did little to change the fact that Chrom firmly did not believe it was needed,

“I don't need a second Frederick!” Chrom had yelled back,

“Chrom for gods sakes just  _ listen to me _ !” Caleb yelled in response, “I'm not saying to bring about another war with Plegia! I'm saying that you should at least be prepared for trouble! What if this is a ploy to get to you to steal the Fire Emblem?”

“You think they would do that?!”

“They did it in our time! They used that message to drag both you, my mother and Maribelle to your deaths!” Caleb cried out in desperation.

“You're just being as paranoid as Frederick!” Chrom yelled back, angry now,

“I'M NOT! DON'T YOU THINK I HAD ENOUGH TIME TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE THREE FOR YOU?! HAVE YOU NO CAUTION?!” Caleb snapped violently and Lucina shuddered as a dark aura took over the room. She instinctively went to hold Caleb's arm and he seemed to calm with her touch. His voice was soft and sad, “They are not to be trusted as Frederick has said. They intend to take the Fire Emblem. This would be their only shot at getting it if you are fool hardy enough to forget that  _ they _ summoned the risen that attacked you on Carrion Isle. Please Chrom at  _ least _ bring the Shepherds in case you get ambushed, then you'll have enough soldiers to assist you should things turn for the worst. If Validar is being honest then you can easily explain it away as us being on the way to Ylisse and wanting to have time to heal from the war. He will not be able to refuse you.” Caleb said, “At worst all he'll have to do is cater for a few more guests who mostly are prepared to look after themselves anyway. I know that having the Shepherds present might not be ideal for you, Chrom but please. For your  _ safety _ at the very least let the Shepherds travel with you. Send the rest of the army back to Ylisse as you'd planned. Have them set up at the borders to keep the people safe as you and Mother had already planned.”

Chrom heaved a sigh and knew that Caleb was to a point right. He sighed, “Fine. I'll have the Shepherds prepare for a direct trip to Plegia. The rest of the army will return to Ylisse.” Caleb heaved a sigh of relief, “We'll leave at first light.” Chrom said firmly, “Caleb I want you to organise the rest of the Future Shepherds, they'll be coming as well.” He sighed,

“Of course Chrom.” Caleb lowered his head as he turned to follow his commander's orders. Lucina sighed and she followed Caleb as the young tactician moved to make sure that the rest of the Future Shepherds were ready as Chrom had ordered him to do.

  
  


The boat that would take the Shepherds to Plegia was a large vessel, which could hold all of the Shepherds (future ones inclusive) and their mounts. Caleb had done his duty as the tactician and for the moment he and Lucina were enjoying a quiet walk along the beach before they were to leave in the morning. It was Caleb's idea to take her there since in their time she'd never actually  _ been _ on a beach untouched by the ruin that Grima had done to their world. Caleb noticed that the sunset was a beautiful red colour and he sighed inwardly. He hoped that they were doing the right thing. Even so he  _ knew _ what was likely to happen. Having a break from one war before the real one started was only a small thing. However Caleb would have to consider his date with Lucina a success. She was having a good time and they enjoyed the beauty of the land before them. Tomorrow they would begin their trip to Plegia with the rest of the Shepherds. He held her hand as the waves washed the beach. It was a soothing place and it allowed them a moment of quiet. Lucina lent into an embrace with Caleb and he smiled. He wouldn't trade this experience with her for the world. As he softly kissed her, the young tactician didn't notice that they weren't alone. Nor did he care. He was with his wife, content and happy.

  
  


Chrom wanted to talk to Caleb but it was clear the young man was having a moment with Lucina. Chrom sighed when the pair kissed. He turned to leave them with a shake of his head. Clearly they needed this time together. He wondered how their bond had become so strong in such a short space of time. Then he frowned as he thought about it. No they were pretty close before they'd joined the Shepherds. This war had bought the pair  _ closer _ if anything else. He sighed. The trip was going to be a shorter one than when they'd left for Valm as the boats would be carried by the winds and they now had more mages to make use of Wind to push the boats to travel faster should they have to. Chrom sighed. This was not an easy trip to be sure. In more ways than one.

  
  


~

  
  


Grima let out a contented sigh as he stretched. Another day's work completed in what he felt was perfect time. He was well aware of the whispers coming from close quarters as the Grimleal all didn't understand what he'd planned. He had mostly been fairly busy with the task at hand, preparing a couple of rituals. A few actually. He'd been dipping into his library where his Lucina was currently spending her time since he wanted to keep her as safe as possible while he wasn't present to protect her himself. Sometimes he'd curl up with her there and read to her in their favourite lounge. Others he'd spend time going through the books he'd collected trying to find the information that he wanted to make use of for the rituals that had to be undertaken to see if there were substitute ingredients that could be used with the same effect.

Old magic was in some of the books and as Grima flicked through the book he'd been looking for he  _ knew _ that he'd found what he needed. A quick look at the ingredients made him frown. He'd have to get the Grimleal to fetch some of them as they would take him too long to get on his own without having his Lucina at his side and he did not want to risk moving her as it would undo at least three rituals he'd done on her already. He kept reading and made a note of some of the most important things he needed that he could get on his own and double checked the others. He cursed his luck as some of the ingredients were...troublesome to acquire. He would have to get the Grimleal to get them and that was beginning to look suspicious as the rituals were not ones that they understood. If only he could ask for someone who was reliable enough that would not question him and smart enough not to speak of what he'd planned. Someone who would be competent enough to get what he needed as fresh as he needed it to be. He growled as he looked through another book. A blood oath would be ideal but who would make one with the Fell Dragon except a fool of a human? Unless...he had a plan in mind but it would rely heavily on the fact that he would have to sink as low as to actually  _ trusting _ a human to do the task. He left the library once he was sure his Lucina was there. He paused for a moment and went back to her swiftly. She was reading again. He snaked his arms around her waist and she turned and smiled at him.  _ Actually smiled at him _ . The effect was strange. His heart beat a little faster. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and she pressed herself into his chest. He sighed, “Soon we'll be quite busy.” He said quietly, “I won't be long. Not this time.” He saw hope in her eyes and he smiled, “When I come back we are going to have some fun.” He said decisively and he nuzzled her gently. His body reacted but he couldn't do that now. He would ravish his Lucina later (just the way she loved him to it seemed) and gave her another kiss making clear his meaning of what “fun” they would be having upon his return and she seemed to understand fully what he had planned for the evening. He didn't even know how but she was the only human that got him even remotely like this...and he didn't care. He knew he was feeling  _ very _ strange emotions when it came to his Lucina, feelings that he found intoxicating as much as they bought such a strange desire born of the way they'd bonded over three worlds and some time together since his awakening.

  
  


As Grima made his way out of the chambers he snapped his fingers and summoned the guards he'd made specifically to keep his Lucina  _ well _ protected. The risen he'd made now finally came into their usefulness. When the young man had first visited Grima, he'd not been in the mood to do anything with the risen he'd made yet as they needed time to develop. Of course he could have sent them off as soon as they'd come into consciousness but he didn't. He let them amble around in the cells below where he'd made them since these were  _ special  _ risen. Only now did he assign them to guard his Lucina as they had finally grown competent enough that they were more than a nuisance to fight. These risen were competent to the point that if Grima told them they would single-handedly take out an entire country in five days if they had the right conditions. Most average humans would find them to be quite the challenge due to their power. However the risen were not invincible. They were weak to blessed weapons and Grima knew a competent human with one of those weapons could cause a lot of trouble for him if they found these particular risen and destroyed them. In response to the weakness of his risen guards Grima kept his trips as short as possible. He did not want to leave his Lucina longer than needed while he was away from her for any length of time. Besides he didn't  _ have _ time to make more of his risen guards since they were very  _ high _ quality risen. The kind of risen that he couldn't make very often because the humans that they were made from had to have an extremely potent life-force and he practically had to kill them himself for the best results. The kind of humans that were  _ extremely _ rare. The kind of humans that the Grimleal wouldn't find because they couldn't sense what Grima himself could. At best the Grimleal had managed to only bring Grima humans that made mediocre risen as their souls did not cling to their bodies long enough after death due to their almost weak life-force.

  
  


Still it amazed Grima how easy it was for him to slip away when he did. However now he wanted to make an “official” outing. Which was looking to be unlikely as the humans who saw him practically panicked and started blurting nonsense about it almost being time for the evening meal or something equally useless. Grima chose to ignore them for now as he had a task in mind for a specific human and he wanted to seek  _ her _ out directly. She would not be easily found since Grima wasn't entirely sure what she smelled like and he didn't want to interact with the worms in his way. With an annoyed scowl Grima let out a growl snapped his fingers and killed the twenty or so humans in his way. The blood smelled divine and he noticed with some satisfaction that the rest of the worms all hastened to get out of his way making his task a lot more simpler than before. With them out of his way he could see where he needed to go and walked casually in that direction.

  
  


It was a normal enough day for Aversa. She'd done everything Master Validar had demanded of her and now she was looking forward to resting for the evening. What she did not expect was the scream from within one of the corridors near where Lord Grima resided and  _ rarely _ if at all left. She therefore was not prepared for the hand that took her arm ever so casually, “There you are.” Unfamiliar yet very obvious voice spoke and Aversa practically leapt where she stood eyes widening in first shock then horror. Standing right beside her was none other than Lord Grima. She was so shocked that she couldn't even formulate a response let alone mind her manners that Mistress Alsha had demanded she adhere to. Lord Grima let out a low and rather musical chuckle, “Hmm,” His crimson eyes glinted with a hint of amusement, “It seems that the wyvern has got your tongue. No matter, I am certain you're more than capable for the task I have for you.”

“A-a task Lord Grima?” Aversa said finally finding her voice, only to see that the Fell Dragon's grin still had not dropped and his eyes took on almost a predatory gleam to them that quite frankly disquieted her more than she cared to admit as she had not actually been this  _ close _ to Lord Grima before. Her body was screaming at her to flee and get as far away from him as possible yet her conditioning told her to stay and do his bidding to the letter, lest she lose her entire family for her disobedience as Mistress Alsha had threatened to do when she was bought in by one of the Grimleal all of those years ago.

“I suppose most would jump at the chance to do my bidding.” He said then the smile faded, “There is perhaps a...couple of requirements I may have.” He looked at her again and slight pressure on her arm told her that she had better move with him or else. She hesitated and began to walk alongside him. His continued in an absent minded manner as if the Fell Dragon ever did anything absent minded. “There are some...ingredients for some hexes I've been working on. Perhaps you would have the time to get them for me?” Though Aversa did not think it was a request as they walked down the corridor to the main hall, “Of course the others will not and  _ should _ not pester you while you're working on the task I have for you, but to be extra certain they won't, you wouldn't mind a little blood pact would you?” He asked eyes glinting again

“O-of course not Lord Grima!” Aversa squeaked, “I would be happy to serve you!”

“Very good.” his voice purred and the dark flier had to wonder just  _ what _ Lord Grima was getting her to do that required a blood pact of all things. She then felt her blood run cold at a very frightening thought. What if he was planning on a Blood-binding oath?

  
  


Grima grinned inwardly. Ah the girl was a good obedient one. She would be ideal and that she had a mount that could move freely in the Plegian desert was another plus. She was certainly smart enough to know what he wanted from her. Of course as he headed to make certain his little human friend would be free to do what he wanted who should he run into but Validar? The man was quite surprised to see him out and about but Grima made it clear with a single glare that Validar was not to disturb him. The fool didn't get the hint, “Master Grima! What a pleasant surprise.” He said and Grima frowned,

“Validar.” Grima said irritation colouring his tone. It seemed that the man got the message,

“Forgive me Master, I simply did not expect you were feeling well enough.” He hastily bowed and Grima raised an eyebrow amused,

“Then perhaps you can make yourself useful and get the Dagger of Ruin.” Grima said at last and Validar blinked

“Master?”

“I have a task that requires my companion undertake a little blood pact.” He said calmly and Validar suddenly seemed to regain some sense,

“Of course Master! I shall fetch it at once!”

Grima lead the way to the chamber where he knew by the smell alone that blood oaths, pacts and vows were made. The girl stiffened and he smirked in amusement. He knew her name wasn't really Aversa. Still the pact would protect her for the time being from the foolish machinations of Validar for a while. Hell it could even end up becoming an oath if all went to plan.

  
  


~

  
  


Caleb sighed as the salty air bought a distraction from the nightmares he was having. The war was a difficult thing to put out of mind as they came ever closer to what had began their future. He found that the dreams were surfacing more and more frequently now. They were strange dreams mostly. The kind of dreams that were not normal for him. Dreams where a man kept trying to kill him. Caleb woke in a cold sweat as every time it stopped at the point where his right arm ached as magic shot out of it. A magic that was dangerously suspicious. Magic, Caleb thought that was an awful lot like Grima's magic...the kind of magic Caleb had only seen twice in his life  _ ever  _ in the physical world. Each time it had been powerful and had destroyed everything before it. Caleb was beginning to wonder what was going on.

  
  


The rest of the journey was calm, though they were travelling towards Plegia and that was not a good thing. Caleb was relieved when at last they were able to set foot on solid ground. He was pretty much relieved to be clear of the confines of a ship. Though having to use wind magic the whole way had been the most draining part of the experience this time as they had to race ahead of the storms that were common cutting down weeks worth of a trip into a few days. Funny to think that using wind magic could cut the length of time that a trip could take. Even so he was glad it was only done in short shifts and not long stretches at a time. Caleb was relieved that they'd made it to land and as he came to talk with both Chrom and his mother he noticed that there was an odd stillness in the air. There was a storm coming.

  
  


As they arrived at the Plegian Palace Caleb spotted the soldiers and came to stand near Chrom, “I told you so...” He whispered, “Soldiers, lots of them. Still believe this isn't a ploy?” Caleb asked his father in law.

Chrom's eyes widened and he realised that Caleb was right. He sighed, “Fine, I get it.” Chrom hissed back as Lucina came to stand by Caleb's side her hand drifting to Falchion as she nervously glanced at the soldiers. Caleb was already working on an escape route out of the building when he heard the sound of footsteps and turned.

  
  


The young tactician came face to face with a tall man. The man's hair was dark, his eyes an almost crimson-like colour. Caleb felt uneasy. The man wore a smirk upon seeing the young tactician. Caleb felt sick just looking at him.  _ This _ was  _ his _ father?! What kind of lie was Robin pulling say this man was his father when Caleb didn't look anything like Validar? The tactician met the man's eyes and for a moment he could only think of one thing...a snake. The man spoke with Chrom and as much as Caleb  _ hated _ the thought that Validar was his “father” there were some things that truthfully seemed to match up. Caleb was lithe like Validar and he also had to inherit Vengeance from somewhere. Caleb felt Lucina hold his arm. He noticed that Validar was looking at him with an almost gleeful expression and then he spoke, “What a pleasant coincidence that the future version of my son should find his way home.”

Caleb winced, “What the hells do you think you're talking about!” The tactician snapped a flash of anger cutting across as he noticed that Validar was making a move. The strike wasn't intended for Lucina. It hit Chrom. Caleb gaped, “What the...” Caleb was open mouthed and suddenly realised exactly what was going on, “You...” Pain made the tactician almost fall to his knees if not for Lucina bracing him,

“Caleb!” She cried worried for both her father and her husband. Caleb groaned in agony and felt on the most basic level that something wasn't right. He could only watch in horror as his mother opened spell fire at his 'father' and the pair quickly broke into a vicious battle that was cut short when a woman arrived on the scene and said rather scathingly,

“Oh look if it isn't the deserter.” Caleb saw her look at him and she smacked Validar across the back of his head, “Fool! You know Master Grima said to leave the Heart alone!” She walked over to him and forced his head up, “At least it's not permanent damage.” She then let his head go and then took the Fire Emblem off Chrom, “Honestly if I wasn't here...” The woman said flicking her blond hair off her shoulders. It was only then that Caleb recognised her dress. A female Plegian sorceress. He was still shaking slightly, “We have the Fire Emblem, praise Grima.” She said, “It is time for the ritual to begin.”

Caleb froze. That was not good. The last of the pain subsided and he felt Lucina's grip tighten. He looked to Chrom who was only just getting up thanks to the quick thinking of Maribelle and Robin. Caleb met her eye and she gave a determined look. They would have to retreat for now.

  
  


By the time the Shepherds escaped Caleb's pain had mostly subsided though he still felt fairly weakened. Lucina was scared and he didn't blame her. He spoke, “We know what we need to do.” He said, “We're going to the Dragon's Table. With or without Chrom and the Shepherds. We have to stop them.”

“A bold statement.” Chrom said, “However you won't be going alone.” He looked at Caleb expression serious, “We will not let them awaken Grima.”

“So then we'll need a plan.” Caleb said looking thoughtful. “Chrom, last time...well in our time it was just you, my mother and Maribelle. Whatever happened it was something that blind sided either you, mother, Maribelle or all three of you.”

“From what I  _ do _ know, Grima needs a physical vessel to awaken.” Robin said at last, “Though what happens has never been explained.”

“Well he's got one.” Caleb said darkly, “That other man...” He grimaced, “We have to stop them from doing the ritual.” Caleb explained, “If we stop it...”

“Then we stop Grima.” Chrom said. “We'll move out first light.” He said, “We obviously need to hurry.”

 


	30. Chapter XXX: Grima's Truth

# Chapter XXX: Grima's Truth

  


The Shepherds all heard what happened. Their captain and the young tactician both crippled by Validar as the snake had stolen the Fire Emblem. They didn't need much prodding to march on the Dragon's Table.

  


“We have the Fire Emblem.”

“Then you know what to do.” Came the short reply. He was stroking her hair again, “Prepare the ritual.” He said and she nestled close to him. They would not trouble the pair. He'd got everything he needed, all that was left was the Heart and his Consort. Grima half smiled. It was almost time and he could feel it.

  


“So then what's the plan?” Chrom spoke as he, Robin, Maribelle, Lucina and Caleb all stood not too far from where Plegians were gathering and acting oddly,

“We go to the Dragon's Table and disrupt Validar from completing the ritual.” Caleb said with a frown. “They're already stating to gather the ingredients for it.”

“Everything points to Grima awakening.” Robin winced, “This is not good.” She absently twirled her hair exposing her practically destroyed eye.

“Then we need to move, now. Robin do you know what else they'll need?”

“Well the Fire Emblem needs to be complete, since they can use the power to break the seal on Grima. That's what Naga's power does. And at this point the seal is weakening.”

“Of course Naga can only seal Grima away, so at best you're looking at a very powerful spell to try to keep Grima at bay.” Caleb said quietly, “He already has the vessel, so that seal's going to be even weaker.”

“How much time?”

“Given the number of people heading to the Table....Three hours.” Robin said at last,

“Then we need to do something to head them off.” Chrom said, “Or just get moving. If we killed Validar would that be enough?” Chrom asked

“It might be.” Robin said. Though she wasn't sure.

“Then we need to move now. Everyone mount up!” Chrom called out, “Ground Units behind your mounted partner. We need to make haste.”

“Caleb...” Lucina came to stand by his side, “Do you mind if I ride Bluebird?”

“You gave our strange buddy a name?” Caleb asked surprised then Lucina blushed,

“I tried it and he liked it.”

“Well then I guess that means you _should_ ride him.” Caleb teased but the smile faded quickly, “Alana, I-”

“I wants to help.” The little girl said firmly, “ _Daddy I can help. I know magic._ ”

“Just be safe. If there is any danger get away as fast as you can.” Caleb said gripping his daughter's shoulders. “Do not look back, do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy.” Alana promised but Caleb didn't see the crossed fingers behind her back. Lucina hopped up on Bluebird as the rest of the Shepherds began to shift. Those with mounts helping their partners up behind them, or in some cases helping up allies who didn't have mounts like Kellam, who was riding behind Cordelia since Virion had a horse he could fight from. Panne and Yarne didn't need mounts but Yarne chose to carry Kjelle. Once they were all mounted up Chrom gave the signal and everyone immediately rode with haste to the Dragon's Table.

  


Alsha stood ready. She had a tome in hand and knew that there was preparations that needed to be done and as such she told her son to do them. She would delay the Heart long enough for the ritual to be ready. She spotted the arrival of the doomed servants of Naga with the deserter among them. She knew that for now at least the foolish girl would eventually meet her end and Alsha was ready to do what needs must. She called upon the Deadlords Master Grima had given her to use as she saw fit. She would make sure no harm came to the Heart. The rest had to die.

  


Caleb glanced over the battlefield that suddenly appeared. He saw a sight that he'd hoped to Naga he'd never see again, “LUCY! DEADLORDS STRAIGHT AHEAD!”

Lucina pulled Bluebird up and the horse snorted, “Oh gods...NO!”

“What are those things!” Lissa screamed from behind Frederick,

“They're Deadlords.” Caleb explained quickly, “Extremely dangerous risen. More dangerous than any other risen. They were...” Caleb winced as his head throbbed. He did not need a headache to start now, “They were instrumental to bring down the Shepherds in our time.” Caleb said, “They...they were powerful and they killed a lot of the Royal tacticians...”

“Oh gods.” Lissa gasped,

“We need to deal with them.” Chrom said firmly, “Caleb. Do you know any weaknesses they might have?”

Caleb looked over the risen and frowned, “If we can use weapons that are advantaged against them, like the Blessed Weapons, we might stand a chance. A skilled soldier with those kinds of weapons could very well take them out.”

“Right then, Everyone you know what you need!” Chrom yelled as the Shepherds gathered to get their weapons. Caleb gripped Mjölnir and he looked to Lucina,

“We're going to need all of the mages to carry fire power. Everyone needs Thoron. No exceptions.” Caleb said seriously, “I've got this tome so I'll be fine. Mother, you know Rally Spectrum? We're going to need you to use it.”

“Right.” Robin said gripping Thoron, “Everyone who knows a rally skill be prepared to use it!” She caught onto what he son was thinking. “We need to use pair up for this fight as well. The boosts will help everyone.”

“Right, you heard them! Let's do this!” Chrom said as they all drew their weapons and prepared to fight.

  


Alsha had to admit her Grandson was truly something to behold. Grima's blessing on the boy was incredible. She watched as he went toe to toe with the deadlords. She noticed that there was a girl riding a horse behind him and it clicked in her mind when she looked closer. The girl looked almost exactly like Master Grima's Holy Consort. She guessed that this girl was going to join her other self as Master Grima's new Consort. It made sense to Alsha after all. If Master Grima wanted the girl Alsha would be happy to hex her into submission for him.

  


Caleb ducked and dodged as Lucina made clean strikes from atop Bluebird. He frowned as the deadlords were...oddly weaker than he'd anticipated. His mother used her rally skill and it helped immensely. As did the other rally skills that they were using. He came toe to toe with the Paladin who he knew would not be easy to deal with. “Lucy!” Caleb yelled and his wife was quick to get the message. She had Bluebird charge forwards with the Blessed Lance hitting the Paladin in the chest and knocking him down,

“WELL DONE CHILD...” The deadlord said as he faded into smoke.

“Impressive.” Said a female voice. Caleb frowned as the blond sorceress was there waiting for them, “A worthy Consort indeed.” She chuckled and Caleb frowned,

“Lucy get behind me now!” Caleb yelled sensing the dark magic rise. Lucina was quick to obey knowing Caleb's tone well. Caleb created a barrier that easily held off the spell,

“My goodness.” The sorceress giggled, “It's quite cute really it is.” She made another movement when there was a yell,

“NO ONE HURTS MY MUMMY OR MY DADDY! CHECKMATHE!” Alana roared as flames rose around her tiny frame. The resulting strike took the Sorceress by surprise and made her stagger backwards,

“Grr, annoying little brat. I'll-”

“HERE'S HOW IT'S DONE!” Caleb roared as Ignus rose around him. The orange flames came much easier than the last time Caleb had used the skill and the flower petals appeared equally as rapidly. The woman could only gape as Master Grima's aura flared to life around the Heart. She hoped he'd not be angry with her for pushing the Heart to go this far. The strike of magic hit home and she felt her body hit the dirt.

“I...should...have...known...” She groaned and snapped her fingers weakly teleporting off the battlefield.

  


“Lady Alsha!” Cried the voices of her attendants,

“He's ready...” Alsha giggled as they hastily worked to heal her, “The Heart's ready!” She felt more giggles bubble up her chest. “It will be as Master Grima has dictated! Fate can not be cast off!” She giggled, “Praise be to Master Grima!” She giggled deliriously, laughter ringing in the off hall of the Table's healing quarters. A figure came to her and touched her forehead with a tenderness that she wasn't expecting. She saw his crimson eyes and her body realised a sigh of relief, “Has my time truly come? Master please! Let me serve you! In life and in death!” She cried and the figure grinned,

“My loyal one.” His voice soothed, “You will and you are.” His words music to her ears, “Rest for now, and when you wake you will continue to serve me.” She didn't notice the odd card he had in his hand. She felt her eyes close as magic rose around her. She felt herself fall ever so slowly.

  


Grima grinned. Alsha had been truly deserving of this fate. He'd figured out how Chrom was made and now he'd do the same to Alsha. She was dying of course, the wounds inflicted by his Heart had done their job. As the bindings of the card worked their magic Alsha would sleep until he had need of her. Likely after he'd merged with his heart. A shame that since he really wanted her to see the merge happen. Still he knew he couldn't really be a chooser in this case. She was going to take a full week to preserve like Chrom had. Another couple of seconds to be sealed into the card and then preservations would begin. The Clerics looked on in mild alarm but they knew she was in the process of dying anyway so all they'd done was give her the pain relief while she died. They looked to him

“Lord Grima?” He smiled

“A new piece of magic I was working on.” He said simply,

“Is there anything else we can do Lord Grima?” They asked cautiously,

“Not for now. Try to keep the ritual on track for me.” He asked calmly and they bowed and did as he ordered.

  


“A word Chrom.” Caleb said quietly,

“Caleb?” Chrom looked surprised that the young tactician was seeking him out but it was within reason he supposed, “Something the matter?” He asked

“Sort of.” Caleb sighed. “It's about Alana. I don't know how she's doing it but...well...”

Chrom gaped, “What?!” He then realised what Caleb was saying, “No! There's no way!”

“She got on the battlefield again.” Caleb informed him.

“Impossible! Lissa was keeping an eye on her the entire time!” Chrom said,

“Well, I suppose that's really all that needs to be said really.” Caleb sighed, “We don't really have the liberty of time on our side.” Caleb admitted,

“Right.”

“Well at least you got Alsha out of the picture.” Robin said, “She's the one I'd avoid at all costs thanks to her hexing abilities.”

“Let me guess, she's Validar's mother.” Caleb said and Robin sighed but nodded, “This day just keeps getting better and better.” He said sarcastically and Robin winced,

“I should apologise for all of this mess.” Robin sighed,

“Why? It's not your fault.” Caleb said deflecting to the real matter at hand, “You were trying to protect me from all of it and that is not an easy thing.”

“Caleb...” Robin winced,

“We need a plan. Likely Validar has had time to work the ritual so we need to put an end to it.”

“Of course.” Chrom said, “So two teams then?”

“Yeah.” Caleb said, “Lucy and I will be with you and Mother. Alana,” Caleb called to his daughter, “You stay with Maribelle.” He said firmly, “You are to be her shadow understood?”

“Yes Daddy.” Alana said,

“Bluebird and Sweetie will need to rest. Kellam, do you think you can?” Caleb asked and the knight said,

“Of course I can take them to the temporary camp to rest for a while.”

“Good. Then we have our plan.” Caleb said. He was well aware that there was a lot that needed to be done. He and Lucina both prepared themselves. His first stop was the supply tent to make sure that he had what he needed. As he checked over his tomes he replaced the Nosferatu he'd nearly broken and watched as it fused to another Nosferatu tome. He took a fresh one from the box and moved onto the next box. He'd need some healing supplies and as he dug around in the box he found what he needed. Medical supplies restocked Caleb then checked to make sure his swords were in top condition. He was about ready to leave the tent when he saw Lucina come in.

“I thought I'd find you here.” She smiled and he sighed,

“That predictable huh Lucy?” He grinned and he calmly came over to her and kissed her cheek which made her smile,

“A little yes,” She said teasingly, “far better that than me not being able to find you when I need to.” She hugged him and Caleb felt himself relax,

“We'll change fate Lucy.” Caleb said to her, “I know we well. Together we're more than when we're apart remember love?” He asked and she blushed but smiled,

“Caleb...you never cease to amaze me you know that?” Lucina asked him,

“I don't think so.” Caleb said teasingly and Lucina responded by kissing him and Caleb felt light headed, “Gods Lucy,” He sighed, “I don't ever want to be without you.”

She chuckled, “I could say the same myself you know Caleb.” She said and their smiles faded,

“I just...” Caleb sighed, “I think all of this pressure is starting to get to me.” He grumbled, “Gods...if only we didn't have such a decisive battle ahead.”

“I know.” Lucina sighed then she kissed Caleb again. He noticed that there was an edge to it, yet he couldn't bring himself oddly enough to pull back or to stop where it was heading. His hands slid down to his wife's hips and Lucina let out a little gasp of surprise, “Caleb!” She spoke softly but the tone was there,

“Opps.” The tactician blushed and Lucina “Sorry, I'll- mmph!” He blinked in surprise but then he decided that sometimes improvising was the way to win. “Lucy!” He half whined, “What's with the mixed messages?”

“I wasn't expecting you to be so eager.” Lucina said teasing him.

“If this is meant to be a distraction it's not working to well.” Caleb smirked and Lucina giggled,

“Well then I'll just have to try harder then won't I?” She said with a teasing grin that was soon lost when he kissed her,

“Or just let me take care of it.” He murmured softly and she felt a pleasant shiver up her spine at the tone his voice was taking. It was unusual for Caleb to be so forward. Lucina however wasn't one to complain about it as she let him build the moment.

  


Caleb had no idea what caused him to be so forward but he noticed that Lucina seemed to like it. He kissed her and allowed his hands to wander to reach under her tunic and he felt her press closer to him. His heart hammered in his chest as his senses started to be progressively robbed, though he was fairly aware of what was going on. He felt her moan softly and he knew instinctively what had to be done. He was not going to let the moment slide as he felt the fire build. He felt her hands slip downwards and he inhaled a sharp breath. He let out a low groan and Lucina hastily lowered her clothing as he loosened off his belts. She was quick to brace against one of the crates as Caleb kissed her. He was pressing against her. ' _To the hells with it!_ ' He thought as he thrust into her keeping her moans from being too loud. Lucina's legs were quick to grip around his sides as she entered a state of euphoria.

  


She tried to keep her moans as quiet as possible as Caleb had _never_ been this rough before. She didn't want him to stop at all and she did everything she could to egg her husband on. He seemed to know what she wanted as he kept hitting a spot that Lucina didn't know was such a sweet spot, “G-gods, Caleb!” She squeaked suddenly, “D-don't stop!” She begged and Caleb grinned,

“Th-that good huh Lucy?” He purred and kept the blistering pace as best he could. Lucina gripped his shoulders and she knew they were being _very_ bad...and yet there was a degree of erotic excitement from them just having sex for the sake of having sex. She moaned as he hit her sweet spot again. “I'll take that as a yes.” He chuckled then kissed her as a wanton moan nearly escaped the confines of the tent.

“Gods I'm close!” Lucina let out a half whimpering cry keeping her voice as quiet as possible but knowing she was going to lose that battle. Her body started to twinge from the repeated thrusts from her husband and she knew she was very close and starting to get to the point where she would not be able to walk too surely if he kept this up. She almost didn't care.

“Lucy...” Caleb moaned softly as he felt his wife tighten around him. He knew it was a lost cause but as he felt his release he felt Lucina pull him tighter to her, breath in gasps her legs shaking around him. He was panting heavily sweat dripping down his back. He would have to tidy himself up and likely help her to as well. He felt the subtle hint of guilt but as it was...he _needed_ it.

  


They were extremely lucky none of the others noticed what had happened between them. It took Lucina a full five minutes to stop her legs shaking enough that she could stand on her own. Caleb had already tidied himself up and helped her to do so as well. She spoke softly and he blushed a violent shade of crimson at her request, “Maybe,” He replied as the flap opened, “So long as you're alright with it Lucy.” He said and Robin coughed,

“Get a room love birds.” She said rolling her eyes and Caleb flinched,

“M-mother!” He said red in the face,

“Now's not the time for that. We need to get moving.” She said with a serious expression assuming she'd caught the beginning of an amorous exchange that would lead to love making and not a post love making session.

“Of course!” Caleb said quickly, “Lucy?”

“Yes, we were just going to get something to drink.” She said and her traitorous body started shaking again,

“Are you alright Lucina?” Robin asked,

“I'm fine.” Lucina said with a smile and she and Caleb left quickly while Robin frowned. She really was concerned that Lucina was so unsteady on her feet. She frowned and got the supplies she needed. Something wasn't right.

  


Caleb heaved a sigh, “That was...too close Lucy.” He said supporting her as her legs started to shake again. “Gods damn it.” He sighed,

“I suppose it was a little close.” She admitted and then she blushed happily, “But all the more...exciting don't you think?” She asked shyly.

“I could do without the heart attack from my mother.” The tactician groaned. Then Caleb admitted, “Though I see the appeal in spicing things up on occasion.”

“I for one am looking forward to it.” Lucina smiled and Caleb blushed,

“Yo, Bluenette, Bubbles.” Gaius said and Caleb turned to see the thief had a few sweets on hand,

“Hey Gaius.” Caleb said as Lucina had another round of shaking.

“Here.” Gaius spoke handing Lucina a small pouch, “You look like you could use some sugar in a big way.”

“I'm fine,” Lucina insisted politely declining the sweets, “We were on the way to get a drink.” She said,

“If you say so Bluenette.” He said with a grin and turned to Caleb, “Bubbles, you want some?” And Caleb replied,

“The offer is appreciated but not needed Gaius.” He said and the thief grinned,

“Fair enough, see ya Bubbles, Bluenette.” He said and Caleb got the feeling that Gaius knew more than he let in on. Caleb felt another blush take over. Yes they were very reckless indeed. The tactician groaned inwardly.

  


They made it to the mess hall where Henry was up to some sort of shenanigans that gave Caleb some cover to get some drinks for him and Lucina. Sumia chatted with Caleb for a little while and he felt relieved to talk about the books he'd planned to read after the battle. It was refreshing to have such a thing to think of even though Caleb knew a real fight was on the horizon.

  


They came into the Temple that made Robin feel physically sick. She could still smell the blood that had been shed and taste the dark magic in the air. Robin trembled as it all came back at once. She gripped her head as the fear rose higher and higher. She just wanted the memory to be gone! She thought that she'd processed what had happened to her and yet...she saw him waiting for her. Sickness rose up her throat as she beheld her husband in the same robes he'd always worn, they had never changed. His crimson eyes fell on to her and she winced as the magic had enhanced his Fellblood but not her own. Her remaining brown eye stared right at him. She could remember what it felt like and she knew that today. Today fate would write a different tale. She would stop Grima from awakening. She would save Caleb from the fate which the Grimleal had planned for him. Alsha wasn't there and Robin felt smug satisfaction that she wasn't going to ever come back

  


Validar looked over to Robin and frowned. Did his wife not see? She was merely delaying the inevitable. Master Grima would awaken. He would bring about the ruin the world needed in order to be cleansed.

  


Caleb bit his lip when Validar spoke. The man unnerved the tactician a lot. He felt Lucina grip his hand and her turned to her, “You have bought the vessel, how wonderful.” Validar's voice made Caleb feel sick,

“He means...oh shit...” Caleb blanched,

“You're far more clever than that vixen is.” Validar said with a smile, “Now then be still.”

“LIKE HELLS!” He said pulling Mjölnir rapidly,

“Heh, you have my courage.” Validar chuckled, “Very well pup come at me, know that there is no damage I can do that can't be undone.”

Caleb took aim at what he saw was a weak point in the roof and Validar leapt back only just as rubble started to fall. Caleb saw the spell fly at him and Lucina's blade snapped up rapidly, “I'll keep you safe!” She cried and Caleb leapt forwards. He cast a shot of ruin and Validar grunted from the impact,

“Heh, so you know tomeless magic huh?” He laughed, “Well, well, well do wonders ever cease?”

Caleb felt the air around him go dark and leapt back quickly as Mire exploded. Validar was an advance sorcerer, he knew. Caleb also knew that he had to counter Validar before the man wore him out. The tactician looked to Lucina and she nodded Falchion gleaming as she ran forwards. Chrom and Robin also moved to attack while Maribelle and Alana tried to escape but to no avail, “Something's wrong!” Robin yelled,

“A barrier!” Caleb yelled back, “Mother you, Chrom and Maribelle do what you can to break it! Leave Validar to Lucy and I!” Caleb yelled turning his attention to his father. Robin looked at her son and then did as he commanded. The rest of the Shepherds were all busy fighting the rest of the Grimleal and Robin had to guide them as best she could.

  


Caleb ducked another spell and Lucina grunted from the effort of fighting. Validar had more experience with fighting that much was clear and he knew how to pace himself to cope with Lucina's attacks. Caleb however didn't give up just yet. He would defeat the man before them. Wordlessly Caleb pushed Lucina behind him as a blast of magic shot across the now battlefield. Caleb readied himself and used Mjölnir to make the blast dissipate. He noticed a slight look of pride on Validar's face, the begrudging pride, but pride none the less as Caleb matched his father spell for spell. Caleb focused on the tomes he had in his coat calling on each one's power to cast his spells and save his physical strength for as long as possible. He knew he had to hold off the tomeless casting since it would drain his energy levels faster than fighting with his tomes on hand but...he cast a look at Lucina who was fighting rather well all things considered. She met his eyes and he knew what they had to do. He dived and managed to get behind Validar as Lucina pressed her attacks with Falchion whistling in the air. She kept Validar focused on her and Caleb closed his eyes and focused. Ignus was a skill that blurred the lines between his mana and his physical strength. At least that was always how he saw it. Yet there was more to it than that. He felt it activate and yelled out,

“TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!” And Validar barely whipped around quickly enough to stop the brunt of Caleb's skill hitting home just like it had with the Sorceress. Caleb's shot of Thoron missed Validar's chest and Caleb cursed, but it did strike hard enough to send Validar flying and hit the ground with a sickening crunching sound. A clap of hands jolted them,

“Wonderfully done.” Said a voice that sounded almost exactly like Caleb's. He blanched and turned to see the hooded figure approach calmly, “I could not have devised anything sweeter...well...to put Validar out of commission like that at any rate.” He said and Caleb noticed that there was a woman who was walking just behind him, “Isn't it beautiful Lucina?” He asked and Caleb gaped as the woman giggled softly, “I was about ready to kill that fool for the third time. Of course you won't let me will you?” The woman came into clear view and Caleb felt weak as he _saw_ the other Lucina possessively grip Grima's arm. His Lucina was uneasy and naturally drifted closer to Caleb,

“What is the meaning of this!” Caleb's Lucina barked, “What kind of game-”

“My, my...” Grima chuckled, “One would almost think you were being serious.” He then pet his Lucina and she smiled at the contact, “Of course, there is little that can be done, the fragment will stay sleeping but not for much longer. As such, there is only one real option left to me now. And thankfully it is an option that doesn't need the complete Fire Emblem.”

Caleb gaped, “Impossible...”

“No not really.” Grima replied, “As such this is going much better than I'd hoped it would. I do recall distinctly that you were not particularly good around risen, a shame that...but sometimes we have to work with the hands we're dealt. Unlike the other versions of us, I think we're going to be just fine.” Grima said with a smile, “And with Validar out of commission I can do exactly what needs to be done.”

“Wait what?!” Caleb cried out shocked,

“We can be a little daft sometimes but I suppose that happens when we are not paying attention, right Lucina?” He asked the woman who was clinging to his arm. She nodded in response, “Darling please do try to use your words.” She shook her head and Grima sighed, “Very well. I suppose I should have expected that.”

Caleb frowned and then the world suddenly went black.

  


Lucina gasped as magic surrounded them, Grima smiled under his hood and Lucina watched in shock as his Lucina started to fade. “What the hells?!” Lucina cried and fell to her knees,

“The merge is beginning.” Grima said his voice softening, “Her memories are your memories now. Her essence is your essence. Two must become one before the blood can be awakened.” He explained as she glance to see where Caleb was, only to find him gone. “He is safe, and you will be safe. That is all that matters.” Grima said calmly. Lucina gaped as the Fell Dragon lowered his head, “It took a lot of work for this magic to be done.”

Lucina didn't know why but she knew. “Then why?” She asked and Grima smiled at her,

“Because I knew it was the only way to break _that_ man's curse.” He said quietly, “And you're the key to assist in that. We...no _I_ need you Lucina. Not because of your connection to Naga, that has nothing to do with it. Your bond with me...it gives me the strength I need to break that curse. A curse that I could not have broken otherwise and Naga most certainly would not and even now refuses to help me break. She does not want me to exist. She wants the world to have a villain to hate more than herself. She claims to care about the world but look at what she did to her _own_ child.” Grima said his voice quaking with anger, “It's almost on par with being killed by your own creator!” The dragon snapped and then he sighed, “It matters little.” He sounded tired, “Lucina, please...don't-”

“I can't hate you.” Lucina said sadly, “Promise me, please, that you will let Caleb be himself...I don't want...”

“My dear Lucina,” Grima smiled, “I am as much he as he is me. We are one and the same though I will admit quite freely the Fragment you know as Caleb is far more powerful than I am, thus I will simply become the part of him that I was always meant to be.” Grima informed her. She knew then in that moment what was going on.

“Grima...”

“Don't be afraid Lucina.” He said oddly gentle, “Trust in our bond. Just,” A tear appeared in his eye, “don't forget that sometimes I need to destroy things...and that might not always be...helpful to a situation. Don't be afraid to reign it in.”

“Of course.” Lucina said surprised that Grima was actually crying,

“Thank you...” Grima smiled and suddenly there was a white light, “Lucina...” She felt her eyes close and then she opened them to see the light fade away and she looked frantically for Grima or Caleb. She saw then a prone form at her side,

“CALEB!” She cried and instinctively moved to be at his side. She was still reeling from the magic that had flowed through both her and the other Lucina who was now as Grima said a part of her. She heard a weak groan and he spoke,

“L-lucy? It...hurts...”

“Caleb.”

Her voice bought him back from the brink and his head was pounding insanely bad, “It hurts Lucy!” Caleb half whimpered from the pain. His body refused to move at all,

“Caleb...it's alright, I'm here.” Her voice was a gods' send as it soothed away the raw pain. He saw her using her Falchion's healing ability and he groaned as the pain abated. She couldn't keep it up he knew and sure enough the pain rose again. His back burned and he saw black flames rise around them,

“Lucy!” He cried panicking,

“I'm right here Caleb.” He felt her hold his arm as something broke from his back. Caleb felt the world spin for several seconds then at last the spinning stopped,

“Ma-”

“Alana.” Caleb saw his daughter looking at him with a worried half fearful expression, “Thank the gods you're alright.” Caleb said shakily, then he knelt before his daughter, “Please...don't call me Master. I'm your father.” He said gently, “ _Papa or Daddy is what you call me, Precious One._ ” He told her in Plegian.

Alana sniffled and suddenly cried, “D-daddy! D-daddy!” And buried her tiny form into his arms as he clung to her. It was a moment that Caleb wanted to last but he knew it wouldn't. He _felt_ something trying to put both Lucina and Alana in danger and that _had_ to be dealt with at once. A low growl escaped his throat and he moved both his wife and daughter behind him.

  


It was still. The Grimleal all looking towards the alter and the Shepherds unsure of what to do. Robin couldn't believe her eyes. Grima _had_ awakened. This was not good. Worse still he had Lucina apparently under his control as well as Alana which really she should have expected given the girl had Fellblood in her veins. “Chrom!” She cried and she saw her commander draw his sword uneasily.

  


No one was prepared for what happened next. Validar having recovered from being knocked out used Robin's momentary distraction to try to hurt Lucina. Caleb saw it coming and a vicious growl escaped his throat and without hesitation he snapped his fingers. Validar was instantly turned into a pile of flesh and Caleb barely registered what he'd just done unthinkingly. He saw that Chrom had his sword drawn and the tactician cursed inwardly. Of course they thought he was Grima now. Of course...Caleb groaned inwardly and watched in surprise as a pair of peculiar risen appeared. Lucina spoke soothingly to him while the risen held off Chrom and Robin. He was too hyped up on adrenaline but as Lucina spoke to him he felt himself calming. They needed to get out of there. He did not want to fight the Shepherds, nor was he comfortable fighting the Grimleal as well. He gripped Lucina's arm, “We need to leave, now!” Caleb said firmly, and the risen that Caleb noticed looked like his mother raised a magical barrier, “Leave the Fire Emblem.” Caleb said quickly and it...she came with a tome and handed it to him. Caleb grimaced at the irony. He gripped the tome and it disappeared once it touched his hand and Caleb felt it become a part of him. He then turned to one of the seemingly normal looking walls and snapped his fingers as a passage appeared. He saw the pair of risen race ahead and he followed them with Lucina and Alana both doing their up most to keep up with him.

  


The passage opened to a rather open oasis and he sighed. They were too close to the Shepherds' current camp right now and needed to get as far away from them as possible. He looked back to Lucina and Alana. He had to protect them both. He then turned and was surprised to see that the pair of risen had bought Bluebird and Sweetie. “Thank you.” Caleb said sensing that they didn't have much time,

“Milord!” The flap of wings made Caleb turn and he froze as Aversa came to land before him, “I've created a diversion at Origin Peak.” She panted, “Just as you requested.”

Caleb had to hand it to his other fragment that was a good move, “Right, thank you Aversa.” He said, “Right we need to get moving. Our best bet is to head to the Outrealm gate.” Caleb said

“Milord?” Aversa said, “What of the others here at the Table? Master Validar was insistent that you needed them.”

“They should be able to come to their senses soon.” Caleb informed her. “I have...I have to leave this world before Naga's power is awakened. The last fragment...” Caleb let out a low growl, “It won't be here.” He said frustrated. “Aversa, you do not have to stay with us. Our journey will not be an easy one.” Caleb said calmly,

“I will stay Milord.” Aversa said. “You protected me and my family, I owe you as much.”

“Very well Aversa.” Caleb said, “We must gather supplies. We should be able to leave Plegia within the next week or two to get to Ylisse. We're going to have to travel light.”

“Well we could use an expansion hex on our gear.” Aversa suggested, “That way we could carry a convoy worth of supplies.”

“We might have to do that.” Caleb said looking at Bluebird's saddle bags. “That might have to do.” He said and he cast the hex. Then once Lucina was safely mounted up he said, “We'll need to travel as inconspicuous as possible. We need to find Lucy a coat or cloak of some kind. And I'll need to bind these damn wings.” He grumbled.

“How about the young Mistress and I be the main supply gatherers Milord?” Aversa asked, “I will of course do everything in my power to keep her safe.”

“We may have to do that. Very well.” Caleb agreed,

“We too, will stay with Master.” Said one of the risen that Caleb recognised as Chrom. The voice was gravelly for Chrom but Caleb found he didn't mind

“Thank you, both of you.” Caleb said to the risen. The one that resembled his mother smiled,

“I...always...protect...Master...now...and...forever...” She said,

“Right where's the nearest place to get supplies?” The tactician asked and Aversa said,

“Goetia City.” She said, “Three days from here, if we travel quickly.”

“Right then let's go.” Caleb said moving to walk alongside Bluebird who snorted at first until Caleb spoke soothingly, “Easy Bluebird, you're not going to get hurt from me.”

Lucina tugged the reins gently and they moved off. The group of five travelling as quickly as they could away from the chaos behind them. Caleb felt guilty for leaving them but he knew that it was for the best. The last thing that they needed was him among them when they clearly thought that he was Grima...which in a way the tactician realised wasn't too far off the truth. He _was_ Grima. Yet he was Caleb, the son of Robin. He wondered for a moment who he really was and realised something important. Yes he was Grima, but his name was Caleb. It would always _be_ Caleb. He sighed. He supposed he could accept that. He half chuckled. He was going to have to accept it since that was the truth of the matter.

 

 


	31. Twist of Fate

#  **Chapter XXXI: Twist of Fate...**

 

“Well, well…”

A man in a long cloak stood outside the Dragon’s Table, chuckling softly to himself.

“So the Dragon played me for a fool in the end...I do love surprise twists. However...I can’t very well have it get out that I helped the good guys, now can I?”

He turned, addressing this question to a young Grimleal woman he’d…'picked up’ for lack of a better term, in the chaos. Under normal circumstances, he would have waited for permission from the Dragon but seeing as how that didn’t seem likely - and that it wasn’t like the Plegians would have let the Grimleal survive when for the most part they hated the Grimleal as the Rigelians had hated what the Duma Faithful had become - he couldn’t let such a lovely young lady go to waste.

“Of course not, Master.” She replied, bowing her head. “You have a reputation to keep up.”

“That I do and besides, I can probably mess with _him_ while I’m at it. When was the last time I ignored an opportunity for that?”

He turned, watching the Shepherds come rushing out of the Table. Likely just now being informed that the horse and pegasus had been stolen, thus learning that wherever the kid was going; he was in a hurry to get there.

“...The question is...do I head the fleeing Dragon off at the Gate? Or do I give the others a speed boost to catch him?”

After some consideration, he laughed.

“Hell, why not both? I’ll tell Chrom where he’s going and give them a bit of a boost, then head for the Gate and wait there. Let’s see just how much I can make the kid despair, eh?”

  


Chrom raced into camp, confused and uncertain as to what was going to happen. Robin insisted that they go to Naga while Grima seemed to be giving them the chance to and the Blue haired lord was inclined to agree with her if not for the words that confused him. Why would Grima leave the Fire Emblem behind to allow Chrom to perform the awakening. Thunder started to gather and he noticed that the very air was filled with a darkness he'd not expected. He shook his head and thought to himself, ' _We need to get to Mount Prism immediately!_ '

“Milord!” Frederick came running then, “Two mounts are missing.” He said panting from the running,

“That is the least of our worries.” Chrom informed him, “We need to move now!”

“Of course Milord.” Chrom then turned to Maribelle who had bought her mount out,

“Darling, I don't know if we're doing the right thing.”

“We are...I trust Robin's judgement and if it _is_ Grima then we're going to need Naga's help as well.”

“I can't help but wonder...” Maribelle mused, then she sighed, “We don't have time. We must hurry.”

“Right.” Chrom nodded and quickly joined his wife, “Frederick spread the word, we're going to Mount Prism to ask for Naga's power.”

Almost at once everyone mounted up and practically galloped past the figure who frowned in annoyance as he'd lost his chance.

  


Robin laughed inwardly. Foolish Chrom had done exactly what she'd told him to do. Her plan was coming together perfectly and nothing was going to stop her now. Of course she knew that Grima would be the biggest obstacle as he'd more than likely smell her out and know that she wasn't really the woman she claimed to be but having taken her place was the easiest thing to do. And the fool gave her the opportunity to in Valm! Of course killing the real Robin was out of the question as she had needed the girl to be alive to keep herself alive as well so as such the pain she was to control didn't matter as she would soon get the hit on Grima that she wanted. The Exalted Falchion would do its job of weakening the Fell Dragon and then she could destroy him entirely! She'd finally get rid of Forneus' little creation once and for all and it made Robin giddy with excitement. Fellblood would be shed soon and she'd be the one to do it! After all she'd only need to steal the blade at the right time once it was awakened and go after Grima herself.

  


Caleb ran alongside Bluebird as Lucina pushed the horse to a gallop. He didn't expect that he'd be able to keep up with the horse at the pace it was going but he could and the speed he was running...Caleb felt like he could go even _faster_ if he wanted to. High in the sky above them were Alana and Aversa, both carrying Risen Chrom and Risen Robin. Or RC and RR as Caleb came to think of them as. He really needed something better than that. It was hard to think of them as Chrom and Robin because in a way they _weren't_ Chrom and Robin...well the ones he knew at any rate plus he was feeling very uncomfortable with what his...fragment had done. He also found in his coat a few more things than he'd put there and took a guess that they were in _his_ coat before the merge. Caleb decided that the extra supplies wouldn't hurt for the time being. He noticed that Aversa was motioning with her magic and he spoke, “Lucy! Pull up here!”

Lucina's response was to pull the reins and Bluebird neighed in annoyance but stopped as swiftly as Caleb did. The flapping of wings alerted Caleb to descending fliers and Aversa landed with Alana landing not too far behind her.

“We're nearly at Goetia, Milord.”

“Already?” Caleb asked surprised, Aversa giggled,

“Why yes. If we keep this pace up we will be near enough to the city by nightfall.” Caleb frowned as he knew that Bluebird, Sweetie and Aversa's Pegasus were all heaving and huffing. He felt a little winded himself now that he'd had the time to stop for a moment.

“We should find somewhere sheltered to rest.” Caleb said and Aversa looked thoughtful,

“There is an Oasis not too far from where we stand currently and if we all stick to the ground it will be enough time to get there and have everyone be sensible with the water.” She suggested, “An additional bonus is that there are trustworthy people near there.”

Caleb knew for some reason who Aversa was speaking of. “Very well. We will go there then.” He decided not realising that they were very much about to out manoeuvre the Grimleal who had been following them since he'd left the Table. He slowed to a walk and Lucina gently clucked her tongue to encourage Bluebird to walk forward. The group travelled on the ground as both Risen Chrom and Risen Robin moved to guard them. Caleb was starting to feel tired and it was not helped by his wings that were exposed to the sun. He tried folding them but they refused to obey his brain. It was almost like they were ornamental but he knew better since they twitched a lot and caused him pain when he'd grabbed a feather and pulled on it. He could almost imagine Henry grinning and wondering how to replicate them for himself and for a moment Caleb felt a smile on his face, then it faded. Gods he missed his Master. Not the Henry of this world but the Henry that taught Caleb magic when he was a small child. Caleb felt his energy dip and turned to see how the others were holding up. Lucina seemed to be fine and Alana was busy concentrating on Sweetie. Caleb then turned his attention to ranging out from where they were. It was quiet but he wondered how long that was going to last. He noticed the Oasis that Aversa was talking about and could smell something that made him sigh with relief.

  


When they arrived the animals had sufficiently recovered from their surprisingly rapid pace, though travelling as light as they had was bound to do that. Of course they let the Pegasi and horse drink while Caleb practically collapsed in the shade. “Caleb?” Lucina's voice spoke near his right and Caleb let out a low groan of pain. His body was aching again,

“I just...need a minute Lucy.” He sighed,

“Here, you need it.” Lucina knelt by his side and Caleb heard the opening of a water skin.

“Thanks.” He said weakly and took a deep gulp of the water. He held it to her and Lucina chuckled,

“Even in this state you still worry about us.” She giggled, “I'm fine Caleb.”

“Milord,” Aversa spoke, “My family are here. They have agreed to help with your requirements.”

“Ah, of course.” He groaned and tried to get up,

“Milord please...you must rest your body.” An unfamiliar voice spoke, a male voice that had Caleb opened his eyes to see a Sage in deep purple robes with the mark of the Grimleal that had a red cover to them. “We would offer our blood but I feel you already know of our intentions.” He said with a grin.

“Somewhat.” Caleb admitted and Lucina giggled. The man's greying hair made Caleb think that he was in his mid forties to early fifties,

“We can only provide temporary relief for the pain I'm afraid Milord but it should be enough to help you have some degree of comfort.”

Caleb hummed in response and he watched as Mend was raised. The relief was welcome as it allowed him to stand without pain, even if it was only for a short while. Aversa's father was a skilled healer, a rare thing in Plegia. Even so Caleb knew that they had much to do. They would need to gather supplies and try to avoid too many people coming into contact with him lest Chrom and the others be alerted that Caleb was on the move...he felt the crushing weight come back again. If only it were that simple. In truth the fragment had been well aware of how difficult the task would be and had prepared as much as it could. Right down to pleading with Aversa for help, something it would not have done normally but given what it was trying to achieve, Caleb didn't blame it. As such he had a buffer that he needed. He turned to Lucina and knew that her being here was the most important piece. His bond with her kept him from being too dangerous to be around for the time being though he was _well_ aware of the fact he _was_ still somewhat dangerous to be around. If not for the blood oath Aversa had made with his fragment things very well could have been much more difficult. Still he didn't understand _why_ she was willing to make the oath with his fragment but he got the sense he could trust them. Perhaps because his fragment had saved them? Quite possible given that Caleb had a lot more...memories floating around in his head than before and they sometimes caused a degree of pain if he wasn't careful.

  


Lucius frowned as he took in Lord Grima's condition. He was concerned with it as it seemed that the Fell Dragon had put quite the pace to leave the Table and doubtless he'd pushed quite hard to get this far in such a short space of time. Lucius sighed as he spoke with Morgarna in low tones. She explained that their lord preferred to be called Caleb over Grima. Of course the Sage had done what he could to ease the likely pain his lord was in. They had to get him to a safe place and his Consort wisely kept close to him, a sign that she knew how dangerous he was without her at his side. He knew Morgarna would be leaving them. His eldest daughter had chosen to serve Lord Caleb and travel with him to lend him her power. Lucius was surprised by how... _kind_ Lord Caleb actually was. He could see why his eldest chose to serve the Fell Dragon. If he was this kind to his allies then Lucius could see why the original Grimleal had pledged their blood to him. Following them was a small child. Lucius noticed that she was currently gripping Lord Caleb's arm and chattering away in Ylissean as best she could. He blinked in surprise when Lord Caleb pet the child's head and said something in Ylissean that made the little girl poke her tongue out at him and she said, “ _Daddy! That's not fair! I wanna ride Sweetie!_ ”

And he could admit the girl looked like a pleasant mix of both Lord Caleb and his Consort. He smiled at the cute scene and lead them to his home. He knew that his wife Mia would be busy and Inverse would be out training with his younger sister Lucia. He could see the sun starting to lower over the horizon and knew that night would fall. A night's rest would do his lord some good before he doubtless had to travel again.

  


Mia was making food in the kitchen when she heard Lucius announce his arrival. She poked her head inside the main house and upon seeing the dark coat of Lord Grima she immediately assured him that they had a room where he could rest. He'd arrived a little sooner than Mia had expected but she was still as ready as she could be. She naturally saw to it that he and his Consort would have a very comfortable bed to rest in and was glad to help him how she could. She spoke with her husband as Lord Grima cautiously sat down on one of the chairs at the table. She saw him struggle to pull his wings closer to his body and heard a mutter about bindings. She giggled softly in relief once his Consort joined him. Then she saw the small girl who was the most adorable little thing she'd seen in a while.

  


Caleb sat down at the table while Lucius spoke with his wife. Caleb's wings simply would not move to his will and no amount of tugging at them seemed to do anything. He was well aware that there was food being prepared and his stomach growled in hunger. He frowned as normally he would not have been able to smell _this_ well. There were so many other scents that he could pick up. It almost felt...homey. Caleb half closed his eyes as Alana talked with her mother. He wondered if this was the kind of life he needed, just him, Lucina, Alana and any siblings the little one might end up eventually having...Caleb jolted suddenly. He _heard_ something. He tensed for a moment and a low growl left his throat.

“Caleb.” Lucina spoke gently and whatever it was passed. Her voice was a soothing balm and he relaxed again.

“Milord?” Caleb turned and saw a woman who looked a lot like Aversa, “I wasn't sure what you might like, but...”

The food smelled amazing and Caleb heard his stomach growl appreciatively, “I think I'll be fine with almost anything.” He admitted and she smiled.

  


Of course the rest of Aversa's family showed up for dinner and Caleb enjoyed himself. The atmosphere was pleasant and Caleb felt it was the kind of atmosphere he could live with. He kept trying to resist sharing too much with Lucina but he couldn't help it as the old habit died hard. She giggled and he really did get the odd sense that this was almost like the life he wanted. Of course both the Risen didn't need food so they simply guarded the house. Caleb wondered if they needed rest but according to Aversa they did not need sleep. It did explain a few things from Caleb and Lucina's time that he'd wished they'd been aware of sooner. He could have saved lives...

  


Once dinner was done Caleb was pleasantly surprised when Mia showed him and Lucina to a comfortable room. Of course Caleb thanked Mia and she'd said it was no trouble at all. He felt relieved when the door closed. He heard Aversa suggest that she and Alana have a little “slumber party” and smiled. He was glad that Alana was safe. Relieved that they had somewhere to rest and had good food. He saw Lucina stretch and he didn't know why but there was something about the way she smelled that was highly arousing. With a blush at the thought of giving into her earlier request to repeat what they'd done in the storage tent before this mess happened, Caleb crossed the room and hugged her waist eliciting a small giggle, “I'm glad we have this time to rest,” Lucina said leaning back into his chest, “I think Alana will be out like a light soon.”

Caleb chuckled, “Yes I have a feeling she might be.” He said then he kissed her softly. Her scent had started to become mildly intoxicating and Caleb felt his body start reacting. He felt a strange instinct starting to rob him of his control and he felt Lucina turn to face him,

“Somehow that doesn't surprise me.” Lucina said and he managed to kiss her. Gods something was going on! He wasn't sure he wanted to be so forward but he couldn't help it as his body had other ideas,

“Lucy...” Caleb began and she tilted her head. Even in the low light of the room Caleb marvelled at how easy it was for him to see her. He however was quick to realise that there was no magic being used to light the room. ' _Care for the simple answer or the more complicated one?_ ' Caleb blinked, ' _We're becoming more dragon-like and yes those wings of ours will be controllable and allow for flight in case you were wondering. Once we get the fragment we'll be both human and dragon fully. And I'll be nice and quiet because you'll understand on your own without me quipping like this. Seriously though, relax. She's the complete version of what we'll be like, plus our wings of course. Also why are you hesitating to mate with her? She's on heat kid, the best time to mate with her and it feels the best. Go on. You know you want to._ ' Caleb felt himself go red in the face. ' _Naga damn it! I don't-you do-oh fine to the hells with it-that's the spirit kid~!-_ ' He thought and then he kissed her,

“Caleb...” Lucina panted when they broke apart to breathe, “Would I be considered too forward to want -MMMPH~!”

“No...” He replied, “You wouldn't be.” He said and he felt the heat build. He knew who's voice it was that might have egged him on but then again the fragment did have a point. Lucina had just said what she wanted albeit with him interrupting her with a kiss but he had a feeling given the way her hands were wandering he knew what she wanted. He let her steer it only moving when she gave her express permission for him to do so.

  


Their clothing hit the floor and Caleb felt a pleasant shiver. There was something about her scent that was driving him wild and if it was the fact she was “on heat” so to speak he wasn't going to complain. His length free from the confines of his small clothes throbbed and ached a little as she pulled him over her.

He didn't even hesitate in teasing her as their naked bodies hit the bed. She let out a low moan and Caleb quickly kissed her. They would need to be quiet. Though he wanted to throw caution to the wind and have her scream out his name he felt that was not a...wise idea.

His wings twinged again and he let out a low moan of his own. The damn things would have to be bound but right now that wasn't his concern. His concern was making his beloved wife come undone under him whimpering his name as he pleasured her with everything he had. He focused on pleasuring her. The steady rhythm that they'd begun was enough but even so. Caleb did not feel entirely comfortable with pushing a blistering pace, though he _knew_ that she would enjoy that immensely he wasn't sure that _he_ was ready for it...he sighed inwardly as guilt began to settle in his gut. He was starting to feel his control slip and knew it was going to slide further unless he got a handle on it.

“Caleb,” Lucina murmured softly and he saw the look in her eyes. He groaned inwardly as he knew _exactly_ what she wanted. She didn't even have to say anything. “please...”

He kissed her and gave into her entirely. The feeling of euphoria was quick to take over and he kept as quiet as he could, muffling their moans as best he could. He wasn't sure how long he'd been held in the carnal pleasure but eventually his release came. His wings trembled and he was panting heavily. The afterglow made him acutely aware of just how beautiful his wife was as the faint light of the moon lit the room, though it made it seem like the middle of the day to him. A contented sigh escaped him and with what strength he had left he used a tomeless wind magic to cover them with the blankets and curled up to her with another contented sigh. Caleb felt relief as he slid into the world of dreams. He however had an odd thought. He felt the presence of a small child playing with Alana. A boy whose hair was blue like Lucina's a boy that Caleb _knew_ was theirs. The boy turned to Caleb and said, _“Daddy!_ ”and he felt an intense feeling to protect that child as much as the feeling was to protect Alana. The tactician had to wonder...was the boy a manifestation of his mind? Or had he truly the ability to foresee what was their first born child? Caleb felt a moment of tension as he wondered. Had they just conceived their first child? Or would they conceive their first child soon? Or was it just a figment of his imagination and desire to have a child with her that created that mental image he didn't know?

  


The morning saw Caleb wake to his wife's sleeping form. The first rays of sunlight made him aware that they would have to move out soon. He closed his eyes and sighed. His mind knew what needed to be done but he almost didn't want to. He heard voices drift up and felt the hum of life around him tell him that they would need to get up soon. He lent to kiss his wife and as his lips brushed her forehead she squirmed in her sleep. “Lucy,” Caleb spoke softly and stroked her hair off her face, “We need to get ready. We have to move out.”

Lucina rolled over and opened her eyes as the vestiges of sleep slowly released her from its grip. “So soon Caleb?” She half sighed,

“I'm afraid so love.” He said tenderly, almost regretfully, “We can't stay in this world...not while I'm a potential risk like I am.”

“Caleb...” Lucina said feeling sad for the pain he was going through. Honestly if her father's default reaction wasn't to pull Falchion they would have been able to explain what happened but now that seemed unlikely. It was unfair that things had to turn out this way. She felt as if there were a lot of memories in her mind and she wondered if Caleb felt the same.

“I'm sure we'll figure out something.” The tactician said calmly and he sighed, “I have got to do something about these damn wings.” He groaned and Lucina noticed that they were still refusing to fold despite Caleb's repeated attempts to fold them. “This is going to drive me crazy.” Caleb half-growled and Lucina sighed just as there was a knock to alert her to the fact that they weren't likely going to be decent enough if someone were to come in. She hastily grabbed her tunic and threw it on and Caleb pulled his pants on so that they were at least half dressed and not completely naked.

  


“Daddy, Mummy are yous up yet?” Alana asked softly and she didn't know why but she _swore_ that there was a sigh of relief. The door opened to reveal her mother with her tunic and her father in just his pants.

“Alana, can you do a very big favour and ask Aversa for some bandages?” Her mother asked her, and Alana suddenly realised what it was for.

“Yes Mummy!” She said and raced off. She went to Aversa and noticed that Aversa's mother was making some breakfast. She spoke, “Miss Avie, Mummy wants some bandages plwease.”

“Oh dear...no one's hurt are they?” Aversa asked and implication flew over the small girl's head,

“They is for Daddy's wings.” Alana said and Aversa chuckled. She found it amusing that the little one had no idea what she'd been implying. Her mother laughed. They were _well_ aware of what happened last night between Caleb and Lucina. It was fairly obvious despite the couple's best attempts to keep it quiet. Still they figured a God needed his outlets and had tried to keep the disturbance to a minimum and allow the couple to enjoy themselves for the night without the headaches that they had to deal with. Aversa gave Alana what she needed and the little girl raced back to her parents and was mindful to knock on the door again.

  


“I is back~!” Alana's voice cooed as Caleb was doing his belts up and Lucina was fully dressed,

“Come in Sweetpea.” Caleb called and the door opened as Alana tumbled into the room,

“I gots the bandages Daddy.”

“Thank you.” Caleb smiled as Lucina came over to him. Alana hesitated and Caleb sighed, “You can touch my wings if you want Alana.” His little girl hesitated but eventually she did,

“They is like Sweetie's wings Daddy.” She giggled,

“Yes, well...I'm sure that eventually they might behave like that too.” Caleb said with a soft smile as Lucina began to gently fold them. Caleb winced but he did his best not to let the pain be too obvious.

“How about you help me Alana.” Lucina suggested, “Just press here carefully-” Alana put her hand in place of her mother's as Lucina moved the other wing. Caleb let out a sharp gasp of pain, “We need to keep them in place while we wrap them. Caleb are you feeling alright love?”

“F-fine.” He said breathing slightly rapidly due to the pain. He could manage it...he would have to if he hoped to not be so obvious. Lucina gently and carefully wrapped his wings,

“You can let go now Alana, the bandage should be able to keep them in place.” Lucina instructed and Alana's little hands moved away. The wings strained against the bandages but they stayed in place. Caleb let out a low hiss of pain as Lucina progressively had to wrap his wings to his torso. Caleb didn't have much of a choice. He closed his eyes as the discomfort reached a point where he could deal with it as long as needed. He then was able to put his shirt on and that made him feel a little bit better.

  


Once they were fully dressed Caleb felt the need to pull his hood up. He decided it was for the best and he put his coat on. The familiar weight was welcome and for the time being at least he was more like himself. His hood up he followed Lucina to where they had a light breakfast. Mia explained that they packed enough into Bluebird and Sweetie's saddle bags for the journey ahead as well as providing Lucina and Alana with a cloak each. The fabric mimicked his coat in colour and the hood of the cloak would hide both of their faces. It was as good as they were going to get he knew. Of course there was plenty of reasons that Lucina and Alana had to be hidden. Doubtless if they were seen they very well could have been in danger, something Caleb did not want. He knew however that there was more to what was going on than met the eye. With their stocks full Caleb knew that they could make their way to the Outrealm Gate. They doubtless would have to resupply at some point but at least they were able to make their move as calmly as possible. Even so Caleb knew that the journey that they had ahead was going to be a difficult one.

  


They left the oasis and travelled towards Mire City, a trip that would have taken a normal human almost two weeks but one that Caleb managed in a little over a week pushing a punishing pace for both himself and the animals. It was that, or he would drive himself crazy with the urge to destroy everything that was slowly getting progressively weaker as they travelled (part of the reason that Caleb pushed such a pace). When they at last arrived at Mire City, Alana and Aversa had left Caleb, Lucina, Risen Chrom and Risen Robin clear of the city as Caleb had snarled moodily and Lucina felt it was best to keep him clear of having to be around humans. A wise choice she would later come to realise as Caleb had been giving her all of the warning signs that he _was_ losing control.

  


They were under the shade of a palm tree when it happened. Caleb had tensed and Lucina heard an animal-like growl. At first she didn't even _realise_ that it was Caleb. The only warning she had was that he practically leapt forward and attacked a couple of Ylissean soldiers taking the poor men entirely by surprise as doubtless they were told that they shouldn't expect too much resistance from the local population. Not that they would be facing Grima who would kill them almost instantly with a snap of his fingers

“Caleb stop!” Lucina cried gripping his right arm before he went any further out of control and alerted any other people to their presence. He growled but he didn't cast another spell. “No. No more.” She said trying to ignore the bodies burned beyond recognition as the Fell Magic had hit the men too well. She saw his mouth tightened and regret started to make itself known, “Come on,” She pulled him away and he let her lead him away, “this way.” She said. Those two men were scouts which meant that the Ylisseans were likely not too far from where they were. Lucina sighed and she felt Caleb's hand shaking.

“Lucy...” His voice was trembling and she knew he was upset at what he'd just done,

“Caleb.” She stopped and was taken by complete surprise when he desperately pressed himself to her. The shaking got worse and she pulled him into an embrace. She knew that destruction was a part of him. He was Grima. She saw both risen arrive and she said, “Chrom. Robin. I need the two of you to make sure that there are _no_ Ylissean soldiers in the area. We do not need to engage them at this stage.”

“As you command Mistress.” Risen Chrom bowed and Risen Robin tilted her head,

“Mistress...soothe...Master...he...needs...Mistress...”

“I will but I need you to make sure that it's safe to do so.” Lucina said as she felt Caleb's grip tighten.

“As...you...command...Mistress...” Risen Robin said and she ambled off after Risen Chrom. Once Lucina was sure that there wasn't anyone in sight she focused on calming Caleb. She noticed that he had his head resting on her chest.

“Caleb?” She spoke softly and he said very quietly,

“Why...?” He whimpered softly, “Gods why...?”

“Caleb...it's alright.”

“It's not alright Lucy!” He said pain etched into his face. “Those men had families! They had lives!”

“Caleb...” Lucina was at a loss and then she sighed, “They also were a threat. Maybe not to their own allies but they were to us. They would have reported back to the Chrom of this world and what would you have done then?” Lucina asked him and Caleb looked down. She was right,

“I-I don't...” Caleb whimpered and he clutched Lucina, pressing into her embrace, “I don't want to fight them!”

“Then you did what you had to.” Lucina said to him gently as the crunch of sand alerted her to the arrival of both Risen Chrom and Risen Robin,

“None were present.” Risen Chrom said calmly, “The men were travelling alone.”

“Good. Let's head back to where we were waiting lest Aversa worry.” Lucina said and she led Caleb back to where Bluebird was patiently sleeping on his feet in the shade.

  


The second week of their journey saw them come to the small town of Hex. Caleb had thought the urge was taken care of but he was wrong. A group of bandits had taken residence not far from the town and all it took was the smell of blood in the air and Caleb was off _again_. The good news was that the bandits wouldn't be troubling the town ever again. The bad news...Caleb almost destroyed the bandit's entire camp. Luckily Lucina had stopped him again and seeing a pattern spoke, “Caleb listen to me.” She said turning his face so that he was looking into her eyes, “If you need me to help you, _tell me_.” She said having started to learn Plegian, “Let me help you be calm.” She told him,

“Lucy...” Caleb sniffled and buried himself into her embrace. As luck would have it they got a couple of tents out of it that were not too bad. Although they didn't have much in the way of supplies. Aversa suggested that they move on and Caleb had agreed. Hex was close to the border of Ylisse, but there was an obstacle that not even Caleb could really travel past at breakneck pace.

  


There was a series of mountains that they had to travel though since travelling by boat wasn't possible as the boats would take too long; there was the risk that they would get caught out with Caleb's magic being too dangerous to risk such a journey. Not to mention the confined quarters. Lucina and Caleb both agreed to make the journey over land. It was the most perverse kind of home coming Caleb could ever have imagined as he was practically the “bad guy” now. He felt a stab of emotional pain as the familiar greenery and mists enveloped them.


	32. The Power of Grima

#  **Chapter XXXII: The Power of Grima...**

  
  


Cynthia's feet hit the dirt as she stormed off from the latest meeting of the Shepherds. Anger rose in her veins at the horrible things being said about her big brother. She almost didn't care that she'd not tripped once the way to the temporary stables. They knew that Caleb was likely at the Outrealm gate even though Robin insisted that he was at Origin Peak. She paused for a moment to look at her mount and the mare snorted. She knew what had to be done.

  
  


Cynthia was often called many things, naïve, idealistic and a little bit of an airhead since she started the hero stuff. Right now though, she was about to do something that was completely  _ not _ heroic. She was going to see Caleb and warn him about what Robin had planned. She guessed that something was off about Robin and that made her suspicious. She knew she'd have to pack light and that Brady wouldn't speak to her ever again. She was ready for that. She sniffled and remembered what her father taught her about expansion hexes and drew in a deep breath. She'd not actually used dark magic before and wished she had Caleb to help her, or her father.

“You need to relax...” Cynthia half leapt and spun around,

“ _ Noire?! _ ” Cynthia gulped and Noire lowered her gaze,

“ _ I...I want to come with you. He's my brother too. _ ”

Cynthia felt her heart hammer in her chest, “ _ You're sure? They'll chase us when they find out what we're doing. _ ”

“ _ I know. But we  _ know _ our big brother. It was him at the Table...I know. He was so hurt...Cynthia, I want to help. I-I know I'm not much good at things but... _ ”

“ _ Right, well we'd better hurry before Robin catches wind now. _ ” Cynthia said unsure why they were talking in Plegian,

“As I said, you need to relax with magic, remember that's what he used to tell us.” Noire said and Cynthia smiled,

“Good always triumphs!” Cynthia said making it seem like the two were playing around, and Noire grinned,

“J-justice PREVAILS!” Noire responded to the Cabal's rallying cry and Cynthia turned her attention to the hex. Noire walked her through the motions and together the girls tested the saddlebags. Cynthia carefully put in a thunder tome. They watched in bated breath as Cynthia kept pushing the tome into the bag and didn't seem to be reaching a limit. Cynthia looked at Noire and she pulled her bow out and it too fit into the saddlebag. The pair then knew what they had to do. Noire gathered supplies under the pretext of needing some. Cynthia meanwhile waited patiently for Noire's return as she sorted out what she had to do in her head. She saw this world's version of her father casually taking a stroll when Noire returned with enough supplies to get the pair going. A tent, two bed rolls, a couple more weapons since they were likely going to need them, elixers, and a set of clothes each. Cynthia gave Noire a nod and they continued carefully packing the expansion hexed saddlebags. By the time the pair were done, they had a surprise visitor in Henry, he didn't stay long but did give Cynthia a book of all things, “For when you might need it” He'd said,

“Thank you Fa-Sir.” Cynthia said and Henry tilted his head,

“ _ You can call me Father you know. _ ” He grinned then it faded, “ _ I know you have to do something pretty important, so try not to die, okay? That'd make me sad. _ ”

Cynthia cried and suddenly hugged the dark mage. Henry smiled softly and gently rubbed her back, Cynthia rubbed her eyes vigorously and then he left them. Cynthia saddled up her Lovebird and led the mare out of the stables. The camp was calm, quiet even for people racing towards Naga's shrine for help. Cynthia gave it one last look before she mounted up. Noire needed a hand to get up behind her and as Cynthia did the familiar motion of clicking her tongue she saw Frederick head towards them, “ _ Fly Lovebird! _ ” She commanded and the Pegasus broke into a trot, “ _ Fly _ .”

The mare switched to a canter, hooves beating in a rhythmic three-beat pattern, “Miss Cynthia!” Frederick cried out in shock,

“ _ NOW LOVEBIRD! _ ” Cynthia cried as the mare hit her perfect stride to fly and her wings opened up. The mare leapt into the sky and Cynthia naturally leant forwards with the movement. Noire gripped her waist as the mare took off swinging in the sky with the skilled ease that Cynthia had come to know so well. As they flew she felt...free...and then uttered a prayer that she would reach her big brother in time.  _ I'm coming Caleb, Lucy! I'll help save you both like the Flying Hero! _

Meanwhile Frederick frowned. Cynthia didn't normally take to the sky like this. It was concerning to see, though to be honest the knight thought little of it. He assumed it was one of her joy-flights to help her calm down. Little did he know that she was going to alert “Grima” of Robin's plans. Had he known what the young woman was setting out to do he would have called for archers to shoot her out of the sky.

  
  


Cynthia commanded Lovebird to fly high once they got airborne. She was of course well aware of archers and would not mistake getting Lovebird hurt. Noire held on as the mare soon picked up a thermal and soared even higher than normal. Cynthia knew at this height they could cut travel time down. Lovebird had flown this high before when she carried Chrom and Sumia out of range of the Feroxi in Regna Ferox, or so Sumia's story had gone. Cynthia knew that they needed to go higher still to get out of the range of archers.

  
  


By the time they had got clear of the Shepherds Cynthia was on the lookout for Alana and Sweetie. She knew that Caleb would likely have the little one flying high. Still she didn't think it would take them two and a half weeks to catch up to Caleb. Cynthia had been flying almost non-stop with Lovebird hitching every thermal she could for an entire day on the wing when Noire had yelled, “Down there! Land Lovebird near that cave!”

“Right!” Cynthia said giving the mare the signal to land, “Alright Lovebird,  _ ease down! _ ” The mare's ears twitched and she dipped gracefully circling the the area not far from the cave where they spotted two risen, acting as sentinels. Cynthia shivered from the cold and Noire did what she could but neither had anything warmer to wear and they were pushing it.

  
  


Caleb was pacing the full length of the cave waiting impatiently for the rain to pass, tension growing by the minute. Alana had bravely done her best to keep up with Sweetie but the rain proved to be too much, even for Aversa. He was surprised when he heard Risen Robin draw her tome. “Someone's coming.” Caleb said suddenly and Lucina held his arm. The last thing they needed was pursuers. He heard the clatter of hooves as likely a Pegasus had landed. He frowned. The rider wasn't coming any closer. Whoever it was they'd pulled their mount up and Caleb poked his head around the rock wall and gaped in shock. It could not be...surely it wasn't...and yet...

He ran past the two Risen, “ _ Cynthia! _ ” He yelled. Then he saw who was behind her, “ _ Noire! _ ” He knew that they wouldn't have long. He didn't care right then that they could be a trap sent by the Shepherds. They were his  _ sisters _ and there was no way Caleb would let them be harmed, “Easy Lovebird,” He said carefully well aware of the mare's laboured breathing, “Easy girl.” He lowered the tone of his voice and the mare whinnied weakly, “Good girl Lovebird,” He said as he slowly inched to her reins, “Good girl Lovebird.” Caleb said again gently encouraging the mare to follow him, “There's a girl.” He turned to his two guards, “Robin, Chrom. Bring the girls inside the cave now. They need to be warmed before we lose them!” Risen Robin carefully got Noire down and Risen Chrom took Cynthia with great care. Both sensed that the two girls were important to their master and thus had obeyed rapidly. Caleb led the now riderless Pegasus into the shelter of the cave to both dry off and get warm.

  
  


Lucina blinked in shock when she saw the two girls. Aversa was quick to help her in getting the pair into something warm and dry Caleb had his back to them while the pair of women worked. “How did they...?” Lucina asked fearing for both girls.

“I don't know Lucy, but their intentions are pure.” Caleb said from where he was standing. “They almost would have frozen to death if not for Lovebird and her impeccable timing.”

The mare was currently being dried by the Risen Robin. Lucina spoke, “Well they somehow managed to cast an expansion hex on the saddlebags. They had some things with them. I don't know if I should be proud of them or mad at them for their naivete.”

“Yeah.” Caleb said staring out at the rain. He was getting better at ignoring the voices of the Grimleal the further that they got from the Table but it was still difficult to drain them out entirely. The rain was relieving but Caleb also noticed that there was a subtle change in Lucina's scent. He wasn't sure what it meant and simply dropped the matter without talking to her about it. After all he wasn't sure if he was assuming things or not. He waited a while longer.

“They're decent.” Lucina confirmed and Caleb cast a worried eye over the two girls,

“Gods...” He said with a wince. They both looked peaceful now and Caleb was relieved to see that they were not harmed thank gods. He sat by the fire watching over them. His heart ached seeing them like that. What had they done?

  
  


The rain held up for a good while longer but Caleb watched as slowly the pair woke. Cynthia did the little thing where she wrinkled her nose and roll before she woke. “Hello sleepy head.” Caleb said without thinking, Cynthia sat bolt upright and as soon as she saw him she practically crossed the cave as quickly as possible and threw her arms around him sobbing,

“ _ Big brother! Big Brother! _ ” her cries eliciting a soft smile from Lucina as Noire woke herself.

  
  


By the time the rain had slowed to a shower Caleb was  _ well _ aware of what his mother had planned and he was not happy. Still they didn't have much of a choice as they needed to leave the world that they were in. Of course Cynthia explained that likely she and Noire would also be pursued by the Shepherds and Caleb sighed, “Well then it looks like you'll have to travel with us. We can make do with another Pegasus Knight and Archer.” Caleb said calmly still a little surprised that Cynthia had called him “big brother” after a very long time of not doing so. Still he guessed in a way he was. A very dark big brother. Caleb sighed as at long last they were ready to continue their journey as the rain cleared.

  
  


There was a new life almost as they made their way across the plains of southern Ylisse. For Caleb there were so many scents to take in it overwhelmed the urge to destroy and for the first time since he'd merged with Grima, Caleb felt like he stood a fighting chance in keep those urges, those voices in check. He'd smiled and as they made their way towards Southtown Caleb almost felt he could make an excursion to the town without attacking people, plus he was pretty sure that Southtown wasn't quite as aware of what was going on. He however did not realise that it was too soon to think he would get almost a full week without any destruction...

  
  


The three week journey that Caleb had been through was a fairly serious one. Still as Caleb made his way through Southtown he had to admit the place was  _ nice _ . The people went about their normal business and he smiled at the fact that children were happily playing in the streets, shouts and giggles soothing in a way. He noticed that the adults were calm and for the first time in his life Caleb felt he could afford to relax. Of course the people didn't notice the pair of travellers in Plegian coats any more than the merchants whom Caleb knew they would have to deal with. He and Alana walked through the town towards the Merchant's Square. Caleb had hoped to pick up something to read and maybe a couple of hair pins for Lucina and Alana since both deserved that much and Caleb felt happy at the thought of doing something nice for them both. He let Alana wander with a small pouch of gold and he found himself at a loss. People moved around him and he felt slightly light headed...

“Hail traveller!” Said a merchant and Caleb took a deep breath, “You don' look like yeh from around 'ere.” Caleb sighed,

“I was raised near Ylisse a long time ago.” He said simply, “With the way things are in Plegia I thought it would be safer for me to...steer clear for a while.”

“Ah, yeah. Plegia's bin a royal mess.” The merchant said, “They says them Grimleal doin' some sorta ritual they is.”

“Really?” Caleb asked surprised,

“Oh yeah. They says that summat wrong happened wif Grima's awkenin' load o' pegasus dung I reckon.”

“Yeah.” He said shivering at the thought.

“So yeh in th' market fo' anyfing?”

“Well.” Caleb blushed slightly, “I was...looking for something nice for my wife.”

“Heh, wha' luck! I got jest th' thin'.” The merchant smiled and pulled out a pendant of some kind and Caleb felt the urge creep up a bit more than he was prepared for, though it seemed more...territorial than anything else. He took a deep breath...

“Daddy!” Alana cried suddenly grabbing his arm and Caleb focused on what his daughter wanted, “Can I has this please Daddy?” Alana held out some little trinket that appealed to her and Caleb didn't have the heart to turn her down,

“Sure Sweetpea.” He said tiredly, “We should probably-”

He paused. What was that sound? “Daddy?” Alana asked her sweet voice breaking Caleb out of his thoughts,

“Sorry sweet heart, Daddy's just very tired.” he said patting her head, “You know what, why do we get this for Mummy.” He said and Alana looked at the pendant the merchant had bought out,

“Mummy will love that Daddy~!” Her voice was so sweet to his ears. She held out the pouch Caleb had given her and the merchant chuckled,

“Well now...ain't she a sweet little thin'. Tell yeh wha' I'll throw this here little pendant in fo' the little one and this one for five gold.” He said and Caleb helped Alana pull out five gold from her pouch. He was certain he heard fighting. The pair moved on and he spotted an Anna with some books. Caleb was cautious when it came to her. Annas were the lifeblood of rumours and also tended to know when people were hiding. He was about to look elsewhere when the Anna spoke,

“Well, well, well.” Caleb tensed, and she spoke, “I never thought I'd see the day.”

Caleb gulped and he didn't know what to do. Alana had no such qualms, “Does you have some books Miss Anna?” She asked innocently and Anna was surprised,

“Well now, I can't just leave a sweet little one like you empty handed now can I?” She smiled and Caleb knew he should have expected to deal with an Anna at some point since his merge with Grima. Alana grinned and Anna spoke, “As it so happens I have plenty of books in stock, all in mint condition as well~!”

Alana turned to Caleb and he felt powerless to resist her pleading look, he sighed, “One book.” He said and Alana pouted, “One.” he said sternly, and his daughter's adorable pout almost made him smile. Not what he needed right now but he would rather deal with Alana's pouting then the alternative.

  
  


Anna looked between the man in an obviously Grimleal coat and the little child in a cloak that also reeked of Grimleal. She noticed the man sounded rather tired, like he was in desperate need of rest. She wondered where she'd heard that voice before. She however noticed that the man was fidgeting in place and seemed to be very much looking over his shoulders. She noticed that he suddenly sighed and the little girl spoke,

“Two!”

“No, one.” He said firmly and Anna noticed that he was trying his absolute best to not smile. It seemed to her like someone was being the 'least favourite parent' by the looks of things,

“Two! Plwease Daddy!” And Anna could hear the poor man sigh heavily,

“One Alana.” He said and Anna frowned. To be fair the name Alana was fairly common in Plegia as there were those that were fans of the old Grandmaster Alana so....

“But Daddy!” The little girl grabbed her father's arm and Anna saw him shake his head,

“Remember that Mummy's waiting for us.” The man said and the child bounced,

“Then one book for me and one for Mummy~!”

The man groaned, “Fine.”

“Yay!” The little girl cheered and Anna saw the man smile ruefully. He watched as the girl picked two books up and sighed,

“Twenty gold~!” Anna said cheerfully and the man dug into the pouch his daughter was holding and paid the money,

“Alright then, now let's get back to Mummy and your aunties.” The man said relieved and seeming to want to get out as quickly as possible. Anna was surprised at the man's strange behaviour but chalked it up to the fact that he was likely travelling with a child and children tended to be a little demanding on their parents sometimes.

  
  


Caleb was quick to get out of Southtown and felt tangible relief once he was clear of the confines of the town. So far he'd not had any incidents, no snarling, growling or otherwise causing any harm. It was a relief to know that he  _ could _ be around humans that didn't have weapons without the urges being too overpowering. Still Caleb felt it unwise to push himself any further and he and Alana made their way towards where the others were waiting for them.

  
  


Once they arrived to where the others were waiting Caleb took a moment to still himself. He'd done well. A week without causing destruction of anything. He was watching Lucina pack away their supplies when the urge to destroy suddenly became almost overwhelming. Caleb clutched at his head as he heard the sound of weapons clashing and the shrieks of the dead and dying starting to break through his control. He felt his body start to tremble and a bestial snarl slipped out unbidden. He did  _ not _ want to have to resort to burying himself into Lucina's embrace to stay calm. He wanted to stay controlled over himself without having to do that. Another snarl. No...he wasn't going to do it. Risen Robin said rather slowly, “A...fight...Master...want...to...deal...with...it…”

A shriek of agony and Caleb snarled as the urge finally took over entirely. He was going to kill all of the fighters, rip them apart, rend flesh from bone and destroy them all. There was the promise of destruction and ruin and Caleb  _ wanted it _ so badly that he didn't even have to think about it. He moved rapidly towards the sounds of battle...

  
  


Lucina cursed sharply when she realised that Caleb had lost control again. She called out, “Chrom! I need your help! Cynthia you take care of the supplies! Aversa keep an eye on Alana, Noire you too!” She commanded quickly coming to stand by Bluebird's side as Risen Chrom came and quickly lifted her up unto the saddle and Lucina urged the horse to gallop after Caleb. She should have noticed the snarls. She gripped the saddle with her knees praying that she would reach Caleb before he did too much damage. Caleb had spent the three weeks they'd travelled from the Dragon's Table fighting the urge to destroy things and now that control was gone for the third time. Lucina feared that she wouldn't make it in time to stop a potential rampage on Caleb's part. Hell she expected that he'd probably slaughter all of the people who were fighting unless she got there as swiftly as possible and tried to stop him  _ before _ he killed too many people.

  
  


When Caleb arrived at the place where the delicious screams were coming from he was in a state of mild euphoria. He subconsciously registered that Arilon was there. At least that was who Caleb assumed his friend was called. He however had another more important itch to scratch and the enemies before him made Caleb's choice an easy one as he still had just enough control to know who was the enemy.

 

With a simple snap of his fingers, Expiration blasted across the battlefield easily killing all of the fifty or so enemies before him. Their deaths satisfied Caleb's desire to destroy and kill only a fraction. He however could smell the rapid approach of his wife. Her scent bought Caleb back to his senses as he realised there were quite a few humans around Arilon as well as some dragons. Caleb hesitated as he weighed up his options. He did not want to fight them. No it wasn't because he was scared. It was because he didn't want to do any more damage than he'd already done as the guilt started to creep in making him feel awful for what he'd just done  _ again _ . The clatter of hooves made him turn towards where he knew Lucina was and he realised that he'd half knelt in a circle of destruction. Guilt ate at him as Lucina practically pulled Bluebird up and dismounted rapidly, moving to create a buffer before Caleb did anything worse. He felt  _ awful _ again. Well, partly awful but now that Lucina was here...Caleb knew she was worried, “Caleb! Why would you run ahead like that?” She asked equal parts stern as she was scared. It was like a deep painful blow to his heart. “What if my father had made it here, or the others?”

Caleb couldn't even look at her for the moment and cast his gaze downwards submissively, he sighed sadly, “I'm sorry Lucy,” He hated himself for he'd nearly done  _ again _ . “I had to...and...at least I kept it to a small area...” He justified weakly and he heard Lucina sigh,

“Caleb, I keep saying this: If you need me to help you,  _ then tell me immediately _ . No matter what I’m doing, no matter where we are. I want to help you, but if you won’t let me…”

He cringed inwardly, “But Lucy-”

“No. No buts. It’s not worth the risk to everyone and everything around us to be worried about something happening to me.” Lucina spoke sternly and Caleb almost felt like sometimes he really was a terrible person even if she said otherwise. Then again...

“At least I managed to repay the favour.” He said guilt finally catching up with him entirely.

“Caleb…”

Lucina came and pulled him close, holding his head to her shoulder and stroking his head, “I’m just glad you’re ok, and that you got the destruction out of your system. Things could have been much worse, we’ll have to just accept that it happened and try not to let it happen again.” She spoke softly “You're safe and that's the main thing. I'm not sure how much power you have but I'd rather not risk you getting hurt Caleb.” Lucina felt him relaxing. She heaved a sigh of relief. Caleb was getting back to controlling himself. Caleb assumed that the Wanderers stood open mouthed at what they were both hearing and seeing. Caleb guessed they like the Shepherds before them had made an assumption that he was Grima, a correct assumption to be fair, though perhaps they'd more likely assumed as the Shepherds did that Caleb was hell bent on destroying the world. That wasn't what the tactician wanted. No he’d rather live his life quietly, away from humans so that his powers wouldn't be used for evil as Validar had tried to do. He could almost taste the confusion from the other people and dragons present. Odd to think his senses heightened that much. He felt his wings which he'd bound earlier twitch against the bindings uncomfortably and sighed. He wanted to stay as human in how he looked as possible.

  
  


Three sets of crimson eyes, wings with purple feathers and of course the fangs in his mouth were all the hallmarks people needed to know that he was an awakened Fellblood, or to assume that he was Grima since most Fellbloods didn’t actually have their blood “awaken” as such, all of them had Grima take over their bodies completely and not merge with them in body and soul.

  
  


On the plus side was that he didn’t appear to look like a Manakete so it was possible not to have people want to hunt him down at the mere sight of him if he concealed enough of his features that they couldn't see them.

  
  


In short Caleb was very uncomfortable. He however chose to have himself in a state of discomfort. In sheer desperation to not draw attention to himself as an awakened Fellblood...as an awakened Grima. He shuddered as both the risen arrived at the thought he was having,

“Weapons down both of you.” Caleb said not even bothering to look up from his head resting on Lucina's shoulder her arms around him as she worked to soothe him. He heard Chrom sheath his sword and Robin put her tome in her coat.

 

“Wait...so...” Caleb heard what sounded like the “other” Severa speak. Her tone told him she wasn't happy. He felt himself groan mentally, “You’re saying that you married a Fellblood, knowing what was probably going to happen, then let him become Grima’s host, and you haven’t tried to seal him yet?”

“...S-sevva, don’t…” A second voice spoke that Caleb couldn't quite place. He felt Lucina's grip tighten and he heard Lucina speak,

“Severa? What...Owain?” Lucina was definitely surprised,

“They're not the same as ours.” He spoke calmly as he could, “They're different versions of them from another world.” Caleb said tiredly,

“From a world where we thankfully had Arilon to beat Grima even if Robin and Chrom had died like yours have!” Severa said angrily. “Why are you trying to fix him? You can’t!”

“Sevva, please…”

“Their Chrom, at least, hasn’t died, Luna.” Caleb heard Arilon speak for the first time and he felt Lucina keep a firm grip on him. He knew she was doing her best to keep him distracted from what was clearly an altercation. He was so very glad she was there. “That Chrom is holding a dark version of Falchion. If Grima had successfully turned Chrom into a Risen and corrupted the Falchion, why would he be running from the Shepherds?” Arilon spoke calmly then turned to Caleb and Lucina. “You did say you were worried about them finding you, right?”

“Yes. They...they think he’s a monster.” Lucina explained sadly.

“Oh, really, I wonder why  _ that _ might be.”

“Sevva, stop!”

Caleb felt the stab. That  _ hurt _ . True he was an awakened Fellblood but he wasn't a monster...Caleb felt Lucina redouble her efforts to soothe him. Severa however wasn't done, “Maybe,” She continued ignoring the other girl who was trying to stop her in typical Severa fashion. “Maybe it’s because the last time he woke up he  _ wrecked two continents _ ! Does that sound like something a reasonable person would do?”

“He doesn’t want any more fighting!” Lucina said firmly as she had something Severa did not. She knew Caleb very well. Merging with her otherself only drove Lucina to be more determined to help him and Caleb wished he could get a handle on himself feeling annoyed that he wasn't like he used to be. He would have-

“Of course you’d say that, you’re his wife!” Caleb heard Severa step forwards and felt Lucina move to put some distance between him and the young mercenary. Lucina sounded mildly furious, odd for her,

“Don’t touch him!” She commanded

“You’re not my Lucina, you can’t tell me what to do!” And Caleb heard the one sound he did  _ not _ want to hear. Anger rose as he'd had enough. Lucina refused to let him go and Caleb knew he couldn't hurt her.

“I won’t let you hurt him!” She cried out fiercely and Caleb was now preoccupied with trying to worm his way out of her arms because he  _ knew _ that things could get bad really quickly...

“Why are you still protecting the thing that destroyed your home?!” Severa's yell made Caleb see red. Furiously he managed to break free of Lucina's grip, snarling viciously the emotional pain finally being released,

“BECAUSE I'M NOT THAT GRIMA!” Caleb bore his fangs for the first time. He was well aware what the sight was like. Six crimson eyes, and the fangs. Not to mention his wings which were still bound. All the hallmarks of an awakened Fellblood. Of a Grima...“YOU THINK I  _ WANTED _ TO LOOK LIKE  _ THIS _ ? YOU THINK I WANT THE VOICES IN MY HEAD TELLING ME TO KILL  _ EVERYTHING _ IN SIGHT? YOU THINK I WANT EVERYONE I KNEW TO TURN ON ME BECAUSE THEY JUST BLINDLY FOLLOW NAGA NO MATTER WHAT LIES SHE SAYS?” It was like a catharsis as finally Caleb fully emotionally snapped. Lucina had a sharp intake a breath and she knew how much it hurt him. She winced and was too slow to stop Caleb as he stepped towards Severa. He was more than ready to take her on. She could have her catharsis and he could allow himself to get rid of his pent up anger. He was over it. It wasn't Lucina that got between them and Caleb jolted as the injured Dragon made a desperate move to get between them, he almost could not believe his eyes. Idunn, the Demon Dragon from the Elibean Legends which his mother used to drum into him when he was a boy, mostly their tactics as she'd often done with him. Caleb almost missed what she had to say. “No fighting!” Idunn said, her voice sounding strangely scratchy doubtless because she was injured. “You’ll hurt the baby!”

Caleb frowned confused. Did she just say...what he  _ thought _ she just said. “Baby? What...what baby?” Caleb heard Severa ask in as much shock as he felt. He was glad to know that this version was a lot like the Severa he knew. And judging by how snappy she was and how she smelt it was likely she was menstruating. ' _ Poor Sev. _ ' Caleb thought but knew she wouldn't want his sympathy.

Idunn spoke again, “She has a baby, you'll hurt it if you fight.” She said looking right at Caleb's wife. Caleb was at a loss. There was no way she could have...he heard another dragon speak,

“Are you sure Wyrm? I don't smell it.”

“When I attacked those Terrors…” Idunn coughed, but continued. “I could pick it up for just a moment.”

His surprise was short lived as he went back in his mind and suddenly guilt started setting in again. He was unstable and he'd just got his wife pregnant. He had even worse timing than their Owain when he and Severa had conceived Ophelia. Caleb really was one to talk...“...I can smell it too.” He said after a moment, slightly shaken. “I...never realised Dragons could do that.”

“It takes a lot of practice,” Arilon assured him. “Looking closely, yeah, they’re right, I can detect it too.”

Caleb wanted to curse his luck. He wasn't supposed to get her pregnant just yet! ' _ And here I was thinking that was what you wanted _ ' his other fragment quipped and Caleb saw that Arilon got Severa to stand down to his relief. He really did not want to fight anyone right now.

“Well, that could have gone really badly,” Arilon sighed. “Sola, will you keep an eye on her? I don’t want her doing anything drastic, and you’re the only one here she might tell what her deal is.”

Sola, Cordelia's doppelgänger nodded and went after Severa as Arilon turned to face the tactician and his wife.

“So, given your insistence on not wanting any of this, I assume you still want us to call you Caleb?”

“Yes, thank you.” Caleb said with a sigh, thank gods he wasn't pulling a blade on them or trying to fight.

“Ok, you don’t appear to be hostile, so...oh crap, the Gate-” Arilon seemed to be quite worried

“I closed it during your conversation.” Caleb tilted his head as he heard another person...he frowned. Limstella? He frowned as he struggled to know where he'd heard the name before and his fragment spoke though no one would hear it except him, ' _ A creation like us. _ ' The fragment said and Caleb saw Arilon sigh with relief.

“Ah, thanks. Anyways, Wyrm, come here, I want a look at your throat.” Arilon spoke to Idunn and Caleb knew it was to see what damage had been done in the battle. He could hazard a guess that her throat was hurt but other than that...he wasn't sure. Still he guessed that there were some things that even a Grima would not know.

“Caleb?” Lucina spoke to him and Caleb turned to see her looking shaken slightly. He could only imagine the shock of hearing that you were expecting a baby with your incredibly unstable husband could do to a person. He sighed,

“We need somewhere safe to go until our child is born.” Caleb sighed heavily, “At least until we can find the last Fragment.”

“So we are going to do that Caleb?” Lucina asked surprised,

“It’s the only way.” Caleb said at last, “Possibly with the last fragment I won't be such a risk to be around.” Caleb said quietly.

“I suppose so, but where?” She asked,

“I don't know Lucy.” Caleb said sadly, “Gods...I really am a hypocrite.”

“Caleb!” Lucina sighed, “Stop it. Stop being so hard on yourself.”

“What would I do without you Lucy?” He said suddenly and couldn't help but wish there was something he could do about the present situation to make it better. Arilon chose that moment to speak

“So yeah, is there anything we can do to give you guys a hand? I’m not sure how we would have dealt with those Terrors without that burst you threw at them, so if there’s something you need that we can help with, we’d be happy to.”

Caleb shrugged, and Lucina shook her head.

“Right now we’re just trying to get away from the Shepherds. The Grimleal are after us, too, so unless you know somewhere we can go to get away from both groups for now…” Lucina was the one to speak and Caleb was glad she did.

“Oh, that’s right, you mentioned something about them blindly following whatever lies Naga throws out...care to explain?” Arilon spoke and Caleb knew that the man had a right to know, though pulling from the mess of memories in his head made it difficult to explain, Caleb sighed.

“I’m not...certain of all the details. I...the Grima of Thabes...reached out to Naga to request assistance with something...I think he wanted her to save him?” Caleb frowned as he struggled to recall in exact detail even with the fragment helping him, both knew it was a tough ask, “It’s a bit fuzzy...but Naga instead chose to influence events in such a way that Alm was led to the Thabes Labyrinth and ended up attempting to kill me...him...with the Valentian Falchion.” Caleb noticed that he was almost there to seeing those memories clearly, “It didn’t work, but Grima was still sealed away for a long time. I’m not certain exactly why, but...Naga intentionally led a wielder of a Falchion to Grima then,” Caleb said he knew that from the old stories but he wasn't sure how he knew that, “and considering what the Ylisseans were taught about Grima for so long, she probably still wants his bloodline destroyed.” Caleb spoke as calmly as he could as the memories were so difficult to grasp for some reason. He guessed it was the pain that they created that caused Grima to try to push them away from himself. A bitter taste rose in his mouth as he continued, “The Future Shepherds initially came back to prevent Grima’s awakening and destroy him if we could - they’ve probably explained that goal to Chrom by now.” His voice betrayed the pain he felt, knowing what he'd been through with a destroyed world and believing the same lie. The Grima that merged with him had done so in an effort to change  _ them _ . The Grima who for the very first time seen something that had changed the way he wanted to live. Whatever that thing was...Caleb was surprised by Arilon's choice in words,

“Huh...that's strange.”

“What even is strange any more?” Caleb asked him. “I’m not sure I know what the word means at this point.”

“Eh, even you’ve got a lot to see before you truly understand weird. In the meantime, you mentioned needing to get away from both the Shepherds and the Grimleal...huh…not sure I know a place like that.”

“But we do, Commander!” Caleb blinked as the other Owain spoke up and he couldn't really help but wonder about how he had the same flair as the Owain Caleb knew so well. It almost hurt to be reminded of it, “True, perhaps, one might not find such a haven... _ in this world _ . In another world, however, search this one though our foes might, they shall never find what they seek! Perhaps the answer is to bring yonder Fellblood and cousin of mine through the Gate with us, to  _ our _ fair Ylisse, which no longer fears the Fell Dragon!” Caleb felt his jaw drop. Owain...sweet naïve Owain was suggesting to...

“He’s got a point,” Caleb recognised almost immediately who it was that spoke. He remembered how he'd once read a book on the “Thunder Goddess” Ishtar and he was in awe. He resolved to ask her some of his childhood questions later. “We already dealt with Grima there, so it’s not like people would really panic if they saw him, since they know we could just deal with him again.” He sighed as uncertainty took over,

“I don’t know…” Caleb spoke up. “When I’m not around Lucy...it’s harder to keep from destroying things, and being in areas with lots of people doesn’t help matters either.” He only had to think back to what almost would have happened in Southtown and that was a  _ small _ town. He could only imagine how much worse it would be in Ylisstol...

“Well, there’s Gulld’s home – Plegia.” The Tharja doppelgänger spoke up now, adding her own opinion to the matter, “After all, our Grima destroyed most of the land there, and Risen are still fairly common - almost the entire country is under quarantine, so it’s not like there would be an abundance of people to worry about.”

Caleb frowned. His only concern was protecting his family. Lucina was going to need a midwife at the very least to help her when the time came to have their child and Cynthia and Noire were not healers by any stretch. Alana and Aversa certainly weren't either and he couldn't really do all that much to heal people since Fell Magic was not really a viable healing option as it caused just as much pain as if the person had been injured twice. Caleb felt multiple gazes on him and he sighed, “We really couldn’t, we’re...also looking for someone and need to hurry.” Which was close as he felt comfortable saying that they were looking for the last Soul Fragment. The worst part was Caleb wasn't even sure what form it would take. Though...

“Dude, I don’t know if you’ve caught this fact yet,” Arilon folded his arms. “But you’ve got a pregnant wife - whether you want to or not, you’re going to have to put your stuff on pause until that baby gets born at earliest. I’d probably advise another couple months to a year after that to be safe, though I couldn’t stop you if you wanted to rush it, but you’re looking at several months of being stuck in one place either way - might as well be somewhere people can help you, right?”

Caleb frowned. Arilon did have a point. Lucina was going to need a safe place to have their unborn child but there was still the issue...he spoke, “I suppose, it’s just...I...Grima...we’re used to having blades pulled on us on sight. The idea of going somewhere we won’t be alone in…” It wasn't that Caleb wanted to be difficult but he was really scared. Fear settled its way into his gut as he tried to work out what should be done. In the end it seemed that Arilon understood his hesitation,

“Hey, we can make it work.” Arilon assured Caleb. “How about this: Come with us, we’ll get you a place set up, then leave you alone until it’s time to deliver the baby. We’ll have people there to make sure Lucina and the baby survive the event, and once that’s done, you can decide if you want to leave immediately or chill out for a little longer.”

Caleb's eyes flicked to Lucina and she noticed he was looking to her for her thoughts on the matter. Caleb might have been a tactician but he always looked to those whom his strategies would affect. Lucina in this case. “I think we can do that,” She decided after some thought. “And if it really is quarantined, you could let off some of the need to destroy things too without worrying about hurting people.”

“Yeah, that’s true too, you can blow a couple craters in the ground if you feel like it - the place is already pretty trashed, a couple more banged-up plains won’t make it much worse.”

“Well...ok.” Caleb nodded not locking them into anything just yet. “At least until the baby is born.”

“Alright, then. In that case, you can go grab your little one and anyone else you may have tagging along for the ride, we’ll get our stuff together, and we’ll head through the Gate and make camp in the other Ylisse.”

The couple nodded and turned to head back to where Alana, Aversa, Cynthia and Noire all were. Caleb hoped that they would be fine.

  
  


As luck would have it nothing had happened to them and they were relieved to see that Caleb and Lucina were fine. It had been a surprise to hear that they were going through the Outrealm Gate, but no one argued with Caleb and Lucina's choice. Alana climbed aboard Sweetie (with some help) and everyone else all got ready to move out. Aversa had Noire behind her this time as Lovebird needed a little break. Risen Chrom was recalled to his card and Risen Robin walked with them. Caleb looked at Chrom and he sighed, he knew that he'd be able to call on the risen whenever he wanted but he felt another three cards in his top inside coat pocket and pulled them out. He noticed that there  _ was _ a card for Risen Robin. Caleb repeated the process for her as he'd done for Risen Chrom and sure enough Risen Robin recalled to the card. The third card made him frown. Alsha was there. She looked like she was in prayer. Then he saw the fourth card, a cleric. The cleric was unusual as he noticed it looked like she was sleeping. He resolved to figure it all out later and shook his head and placed the cards back into his top pocket, a good a place as any to keep them. A tactician, a sorceress, a sword wielder and a healer. So they at least had someone to heal them if it came to that. Not exactly ideal but he supposed he'd make do with what he had. “Well at least he had some forethought to the whole thing...a battle cleric is not the most ideal thing, but I guess beggars can't be choosers in this case.” Caleb murmured.

“We're ready Caleb.” He heard Noire speak,

“Right then, this way.” Caleb said leading them towards where Arilon and the Wanderers were waiting. He felt the edge of something. Something not quite right and the territorial urge rose a fraction.

“We’re about ready.” Caleb informed Arilon as he turned to see the smaller group join him.

“Cool, give us a bit longer - we have to make sure things are right to move...it.” Arilon said

“It?” Lucina asked confused

“...” Arilon looked back at the gate and Caleb knew that all was not well with the man. He however waited to see what Arilon would say before coming to conclusions. He eventually answered, “...You guys ever had to bury a friend?”

Caleb realised what Arilon was saying and asked sympathetically, “You lost an ally?”

Arilon spoke carefully, “During the attack on Steiger, yes. I miscalculated the enemy’s position and numbers. We would have lost Orvar - our Owain - but she sacrificed herself for him.”

“I’m...I’m so sorry.” Lucina spoke and Caleb noticed that Arilon seemed to be amused by her words,

“Death is a part of life.” Arilon shrugged. “I never understood those who cried for the dead - they’re in a better place, almost every time. The living, though…” He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before continuing, “That is who the tears should be shed for - the families left behind, not the dead who leave us.”

“Who was she?” Caleb asked after a beat of silence. He saw Arilon smile and the tactician noticed he seemed to be thinking about his words,

“You ever heard of the Blade Princess of Jugdralian lore? Ayra, of Isaach?”

“The first wielder of Astra?” Lucina asked. “Yes, why?”

“I guess now’s as good a time as any to tell you…” Arilon drew in some air and continued, “The Wanderers are composed of warriors from across time and space. Ayra joined our group during our travels, and eventually came to Ylisse with us, where she met one of the Shepherds.” He looked like he was reliving a memory that was a happy one almost. “She married him after Gangrel fell, and eventually they had children.”

“So...Larcei and Ulster?” Cynthia chimed in making a guess. Of course Caleb and Cynthia had often read hero stories as children so it did not surprise him that she'd remember that.

“Yeah, but then one more - Ka’ri. Quite the personality, that one - raised on tales of battles of yore, she eventually convinced herself she was the reincarnation of the Sword Demon, Karel. To be honest, after Steiger, I’m not sure she isn’t.”

“What did she do at Steiger?” Caleb asked almost immediately,

“You heard the rumour?” Arilon asked the tactician and he replied,

“Everyone except unarmed Clerics and those who surrendered were killed.” Caleb said

“Yeah...anyone say what happened to General Reider?” Caleb frowned, that name was not familiar but then again he'd not seen the Valmese manifests so he could be forgiven for not knowing,

“See... _ there wasn’t enough left of him for anyone to realise it was him. _ ”

“What?”

“She literally shredded him. Like bear meat over a campfire. It...I wish I hadn’t seen it, to be honest. Also, over half the casualties sustained by the Valmese during that battle occurred during the thirty or so seconds after Larcei died -  _ all done by Ka’ri _ .”

Caleb blinked surprised. Though to be fair no normal human could achieve that kind of destruction...still he knew how much Ka'ri would have been affected by the loss of her sister. He knew how much it hurt to lose his own mother back in the Ylisse he was from. Caleb looked to Lucina and saw she was thinking the same thing. Arilon laughed but there was something about it that told Caleb it was out of reflex than anything else. Arilon continued,

“Yeah, I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t watched the carnage myself. Any ways, sorry for bothering you guys with that, it’s not really something you all needed to hear or anything, I just thought I’d explain we were headed to our Ylisse any ways, in case you guys thought you were making us go out of our way or something - when a Wanderer dies, we take them home to bury them, and since Ayra married Lon’qu, Larcei’s home is Ylisse.”

Caleb understood. He would have done the same thing if his...he halted the thought. Too many people had died for his liking already. Fell Dragon or no Caleb didn't want to be some mindless being of destruction and destroy for the sake of it. Arilon spoke again breaking the tactician out of his thoughts,

“...Anyone ever tell you guys what the words on the Gate say?” He asked and Caleb frowned, “It says ‘To those who know themselves, the path home is plain’ or something to that effect. Every single Dragon’s Gate - or Outrealm Gate, if you want to call them that - carries the exact same words, and believe me, I’ve seen a lot of them so I’m not just blowing hot air here. Words to ponder, I suppose.”

Caleb tilted his head as Cynthia looked awed. She and Noire both looked to him and he shrugged. He didn't really know Arilon that well, but then again, he'd have an eternity to figure out what the man meant if it came to that. He noticed that the rest of Arilon's Wanderers arrived at this point and Caleb's eyes fell on the young girl holding the stretcher that her dead sister was on. He knew she was hurting. There were no words that the tactician could say to ease that pain. Arilon spoke,

“Hey, Gate…” He pointed to Larcei as the Gate began to glow. Caleb heard the pain in his voice as he spoke the next three words “Take her home.”

And just like that, Larcei was taken by the Gate's magic as her body was carried by her sister and Owain back to her home. Caleb looked forwards as he watched them fade. Too much death had happened. There had to be a way for people to live their lives out in peace and not to be killed by the whims of war.

  
  


The figure grinned. The Fell Dragon's guard was down. It gripped the ill gained blade and rapidly closed in on its target. It was time to strike at the Fell Dragon while he was at his weakest. It knew he needed to regain his power so that he tried to leave this world was of little consequence to it.

  
  


Caleb knew that something was wrong. He  _ felt _ it. So when he suddenly spun on his heel and moved rapidly from the Wanderers (those who had yet to go through the Gate, like Arilon) with a bestial snarl all hell almost broke loose. If not for the fact that Caleb was putting a bit of distance between them so that he could fight properly without hurting any of them. A hand motion was all it took,

“Stay back!” Lucina cried, knowing what Caleb intended to do and he snapped his fingers.

  
  


To his horror the living version of his mother was frozen in place thanks to the spell he'd used. He knew what had to be done and snapped his fingers again. The sword fell from her grip as Robin rather gracefully collapsed to the ground. Now that he'd removed its crutch the creature decided to focus its essence into making a form for itself.

Long green hair spilled into the open as the androgynous form took shape. The pointed ears of a Manakete appeared and for a moment, a laughable moment Caleb thought it would have backed down. However the parasite grinned and bared its fangs, “Well, well, well.” It cooed making Caleb's Fell Aura flare to life as he knew it had hurt Robin and that was enough to infuriate him, “I suppose I should have...hmm...expected you to sniff me out so easily. Forneus always was skilled at making decent cadavers. Though for you to be so advanced...that is not what I expected; you should only have two fragments...It should not be...you should not be so controlled.” the parasite frowned as its teeth started gnashing, “You should be absorbing the powers of this world, draining it! And yet….hmm...what's this? An unborn? No! No! This should not be! A synthetic like you...producing offspring?!” The parasite growled and Caleb felt the urge to kill it. An overwhelming desire to make it burn. His fingers snapped and the Parasite avoided the worst of Expiration, “Tee, hee. Ah refreshing to know you're still out for my blood. Too bad little synthetic.  **I will end you** !!”

Caleb knew where it was moving and he smirked, “ **Naive fool.** ” He grinned as the Fell Aura rose higher from what it was from his previous attack the air almost being tainted by the raw dark magic coming from him. And this time Caleb didn’t seem to care as he had a more durable enemy before him and instinct told him to kill it, “ **You're finished!** ” An explosion hit the parasite dead on though Caleb had been focusing on destroying just the parasite, the explosion still had a lot of force and as such it would have been a miracle that he'd not done any damage as the residual dark magic wouldn’t stay contained that much. Caleb was beginning to feel his wings strain against their bindings even more.

“Caleb!” Lucina cried and he realised the parasite was on the move looking for a new host as it managed to survive the hit. Caleb felt the thrill of the hunt almost start to take over. A wicked bestial growl escaped his throat. As if he couldn’t make it any clearer he was a Grima...

“I don't think so.” Caleb said snapping his fingers again locking the stupid thing in place. The parasite writhed against his magic in a futile attempt to escape and he felt pride surge at the raw power he had. “You've lost this round fake Naga. Our little fight is over.” A final snap of Caleb's fingers was all it took for the parasite to turn to ash. He watched as its essence finally faded for good.

“Curse you...Fellblood...curse...you…” The last of the parasite’s strength voiced the dying words.

“Holy mother of Naga!” Someone exclaimed but Caleb couldn't tell who as his Fell aura suddenly faded as rapidly as it had rose. The hunt was over his prey dead. He felt himself relax a little then a whole new worry took over his mind.

  
  


He was quick to focus on the prone form of his mother, “Robin!” He called quickly sliding to her side carefully lifting her to cradle her in his arms. She was unconscious and Caleb knew he needed to be careful. She had a frail body and his current strength could do more harm than good to her. “Robin.” He tried to wake her without jostling her too much but she was entirely unresponsive. Even if he used Fell Magic to heal her it could very well break her mind. The last thing he wanted to do to her. Caleb saw Lucina come to stand beside him. Her face taut with worry as she took in Robin’s condition,

“Is she…?” Lucina asked voice trembling,

“She’s unconscious, but she will be fine.” Caleb replied as he heard the faint beating of his mother’s heart. “We must make sure she's safe. The Shepherds...they'll be able to help her. There's nothing I can do.” His eyes met Lucina’s and she knew what he wasn’t saying. He wouldn’t be able to help Robin without hurting her in the process. Fell Magic was not meant to heal, it was meant to hurt. As such if he  _ tried _ to heal his mother her body would likely reject his magic since the body’s natural reaction was to fight dark magic, not work with it. Which would result in physical pain. Given Robin’s current state she wouldn’t be able to cope with it and it could very well end up killing her.  The only thing that would help Robin now was a Fortify staff or Recover, both of which were held by the Shepherds healers and not staves that Caleb could use in his current state, even if he had the mana to make them work. Caleb groaned inwardly cursing his inability to properly help his mother.

  
  


Lucina saw her Father's sword and frowned. She wondered why it was there and for a moment it was as if there was something not quite right about it. She had to wonder what it was doing there. She realised then what was wrong when she picked it up and it flashed and disappeared. “Then what Caleb?” Lucina asked with a frown.

“I may have a plan. It would involve however some finesse because at this stage we can’t really do all that much. We'll have to leave her here, for her own sake. She won't remember what happened and that is for the best.” Caleb said. Then he carefully lifted the prone form of his mother...well sort of mother and carried her to a place where the the ground was softest, where she would at least be comfortable. Carefully he lay her there and Robin groaned slightly but did not wake. He stepped back and turned to Arilon, “We need to leave now.” He couldn't help but cast a last look at Robin. She looked peaceful. He burned the image into his mind before turning back to Lucina who was preparing to mount up now that Caleb had done what he could for his mother (not all that much admittedly). Calmly he held the stirrup to the off side of Bluebird and Noire gave Lucina the much needed boost to mount up. Alana had the entire time been on Sweetie’s back and the dark coloured Pegasus snorted. He sighed and made his way forwards. Caleb spoke, “Lead the way, Wanderer.”


	33. To Break a Curse

#  Chapter XXXIII: To Break a Curse

 

Caleb stepped forwards quietly, well aware of what he'd just had to do. There were eyes on him now and as such he didn't want to go there. He had to leave Robin since he  _ knew _ that the Shepherds would arrive in time to help her. Arilon seemed to hesitate for a moment but lead the way through the Outrealm Gate. Caleb following quietly. He felt a faint hitch in his breathing and knew that he was going to cry. He soon felt Bluebird come to walk beside him as Lucina seemed to know how he was feeling.

 

As they moved through the Outrealm Gate Cynthia was quick to check the words on it. Caleb however was more interested in the time difference than anything else. Arilon spoke, “Well, here we are.” He informed them, “We're going to camp here for the night and get started tomorrow. You’re welcome to use some of our tents to sleep in if you want, and the public tents are of course open for your use too.”

“I think we have our own tents, but thank you for your offer.” Caleb replied as he was starting to feel an almost noticeable decrease in the desire to destroy things. A good sign he hoped.

“Cool. Feel free to set your stuff up as close or as far from the main area as you feel comfortable staying, we’ll make sure to have enough food ready for you guys too.” Arilon said calmly and Caleb noticed he headed towards what was the centre of the camp with two of the larger tents. Caleb turned to the others,

“So how are we going to set up?” Caleb asked a yawn escaping him. He didn't think he'd feel like sleeping so soon but perhaps it was a good thing to have time to rest,

“Hey Caleb, do you mind walking me through the expansion hex lesson again?” Cynthia asked and Noire smiled hopefully,

“Huh? Why?” Caleb asked surprised, “I don't mind!” He said quickly as they looked like they were going to be upset and he just couldn't do that to them, “I'm just curious is all.” He said with a bit of a smile. Cynthia regained her smile and Caleb felt relieved,

“Well I was thinking we could make one tent fit all of us comfortably, with privacy of course!”

“Oh. Yes I suppose we can do that.” Caleb said, “Though that would require some materials, preferably fabric and some bed rolls...” Caleb said looking thoughtful,

“We could use the other tent.” Noire suggested and Caleb looked to her. Noire ran a hand through her dark hair, “Plus I did my best to put all of Father's lessons to use. I did a pretty good job of picking up supplies unnoticed.”

“Well then, let's get started.” Caleb said with a smile, “We'll have to set the tent up first.”

 

After some work Caleb was glad to say that they achieved enough room in a single tent to comfortably fit their entire group inside. It had technically five tents in one, Caleb having made an area to serve as their main entrance. Aversa was the first “room” on the left. Noire had the next one, his and Lucina's was in the centre and Alana's was the second on the right while Cynthia took the one right across from Aversa. By the time they set up bed rolls it was almost time for the evening meal. Caleb waved the others off, “Go on, I'll stay here for now as I'm not actually that hungry yet.” He said kindly, “Besides I have a...couple of things I need to do.”

“Are you sure Caleb?” Lucina asked and he nodded, “Alright, we'll be back soon.” She told him and he smiled,

“Go eat.” He said waving and Lucina left with the others leaving Caleb on his own. He sighed and went through his coat.

 

Caleb had the four cards in the top pocket, Risen Chrom, Risen Robin, obviously Alsha was also a risen since Caleb had killed her that day and he had Grima's memories in his head. The Cleric wasn't a risen but the magic on her was such that she was in a deathlike state and would be until Caleb woke her up. He then replaced the cards in his top pocket where he had them and moved onto the rest of the left hand side of his coat. He knew where his weapons of choice where on the inner left pocket near his waist. He knew his battle tomes were there as well as his brave and levin swords. He felt another sword and pulled it out. It was a  _ really _ odd looking sword. It wasn't like any blade he'd ever seen and he carefully weighed it in his hands. The grip had intricate patterns and was long enough that Caleb could fit both his hands holding it comfortably. It certainly was equally comfortable being held in one hand and Caleb guessed that was how the blade was meant to be used. The guard was fairly odd, in that it had what appeared to be a dragon's wings in an almost circular shape where an opponent's blade could get caught and broken if there was enough force applied to it. The actual blade itself had an almost lightning like glow it it. The pommel was intricately designed with a deep purple gem set in what looked like dragon's claws. The sword resonated with magical energies and Caleb guessed it was a more durable levin sword. Though it unlike the levin sword could be used as an actual working sword instead of being used as a magical aid. It was light like his brave sword. Caleb noticed that it was one that his fragment had picked up in its travels through its Plegia, a sword that was made especially for it, him really. Caleb replaced the sword and decided that he would save it for when he had need of it. Then he turned his attention to the right hand side of his coat. He checked the top pocket and noticed his tactical notes were still there...as well as another book filled with his fragment's notes as well. Useful he supposed. He put the two books back and went to the second pocket. One that he'd not really had a use for. He felt a box under his fingers and frowned. He did not know at first what it was but as he pulled the box out he noticed that it looked like a reeking box at first but he sat it on the floor of the tent and gave it an absent minded tap. The box suddenly expanded in size to his shock and the lid opened. Caleb looked inside and bit back a gasp. The magic to make the box work was  _ insane _ and his fragment had done an amazing job of giving Caleb something to work with. He noticed the stairs in the box and knew it was expansion hexed as well. He closed the lid and the box shrunk rather easily back to the size it was before and Caleb put it back into his coat. He'd look it over in more detail later. Then the tactician reached his medical supplies which unsurprisingly to him had extra things. A couple of vials that held tonics came to Caleb's attention. He knew that those would come in use later. That done Caleb decided that he would head outside.

 

The sky looked a little more like night; though Caleb could see perfectly fine he knew a human would begin to have a degree of difficulty. He made his way to what appeared to be a quiet clearing. The Wanderers last Caleb was aware were settling down to have a meal and he didn't feel like he should be near them. In truth he wasn't even sure that it was a good idea to come to this Ylisse and he felt he needed some time to think things through. Besides the fact that he was duelling with some unpleasant thoughts, Caleb also felt that technically being a Grima was reason enough not to join them, besides he felt like they needed some space from him at least. He wondered if Lucina was enjoying her meal and hoped she was. He found what looked like the ideal spot to sit and gaze up at the stars, something he enjoyed doing when things were peaceful like they seemed to be now. He took in a deep breath prepared to enjoy it for a while when he heard the sound of footsteps. He knew without a doubt that it was Lucina. He was surprised that he could tell that so easily now.

 

He'd been worried ever since he'd realised that she was with child. He watched as she came and casually sat beside him. He looked up at the stars and sighed, “What's wrong Caleb?” Lucina asked him gently, and he turned to face her,

“Do you think we should be doing this Lucy?” He asked her frowning,

“Are you worried?” She asked knowing without words what Caleb was saying.

“A little.” The tactician finally answered weaving his fingers into hers as he held her hand. He relished the warmth they were sharing for a moment before he continued, “I know that they've offered to help but...” He sighed again eyes looking down. Lucina spoke,

“We need allies Caleb,” She started to use her thumb to trace soothing patterns on Caleb's hand gently, “though I do understand your concern.” She spoke calmly, “You really shouldn't have snapped at the other Severa...I'm sure she has her reasons to be upset. She has after all been though what we have.”

Caleb felt guilty. A sniff broke the silence and he spoke firmly, “You could have gotten hurt Lucy!” His growl was bestial, “I almost could have lost you!” He couldn't help it, really. He couldn't stand the thought of harm coming to Lucina. “I almost could have lost  _ both _ of you Lucy.” Caleb's voice became pained, “I don't want that! I don't want to lose you!” He almost cried, the patterns soothing him only a fraction. He scooted closer to her, wanting, no  _ needing _ more physical contact with her,

“It wasn't serious Caleb.” Lucina said calmly and the tactician said sharply,

“BUT IT COULD HAVE BEEN LUCY!” Caleb pressed himself against her, clinging to her in a desperate attempt to maintain calm. Lucina froze for a moment then she moved to embrace him. This was the one thing that worried her. Caleb had become so much more protective since Grima had merged with him. Admittedly she liked it to a point but it did cause some problems...like now. She knew he was trying to ease off the possessiveness but it was clearly still very difficult for him. She could only hope with the final fragment his animal-like possessiveness would settle to a more normal human-like level and...she realised what was wrong. He was upset again. She sighed and held him. They would work through it together and she knew that he would be fine. So long as no one drew their weapons on him, Caleb would not really fight. It seemed that the memories from Grima carried some  _ very _ deep scars. She really should have thought of that. She would have to be more careful in future. Very careful.

 

It took Caleb a while to calm down, thankfully not as long as it did in their Ylisse, a sign Lucina hoped that they'd made the right choice. As it turned out Lucina had been looking for Caleb as it was around the time that Alana should be tucked into her bed roll and the little one had begged and pleaded for her father to read her a bedtime story and Lucina had not known where he was. Caleb wasn't surprised that his earlier efforts with Cynthia had worked perfectly. He came in past the tent flap and saw Alana was dressed in her nightclothes already. “Daddy!” She cried eagerly and hugged his middle,

“Shouldn't you be in your bed roll young lady?” Caleb asked his daughter. He could hear people around camp and knew that there was the possibility that they could hear what was going on. It mattered little to him. Alana for her part gave the most innocent look she could muster and said,

“I is waiting for a story.” She grinned and Caleb chuckled,

“Well then, hop on in and I'll read you a story.” He said as he conjured a fireball. Alana held out a book that Caleb was well familiar with and he would have laughed. It was one that his mother used to read to him when he was her age. Alana sat in her bed roll eagerly and he carefully opened the book to the first page and began to read, “Once upon a time there were two brothers who lived with their mother and father. One chose to take up the sword while the other chose the way of magic.” He began and couldn't help but wonder why this book? He continued, “The brother who took up the sword mastered it with a grace unmatched and it was said that he was blessed by the gods. The brother who took up magic chose to apply himself as a healer and healed all the sick. Of this brother it was said he had the kindest heart.” Caleb noticed his daughter was laying in her bed roll eyes wide as he continued, “One day the brother who wielded the sword came across a beautiful maiden as fair as a goddess. She was being chased by an evil man, a man who wanted to kill her. Unthinkingly the brother rushed to protect her. The evil man was defeated but the brother was hurt. Luckily for him his brother had also seen what happened and came running with his staff to heal him.” Caleb knew it was a simple story. He saw Alana yawn and he turned the page, “The maiden was so surprised by the brother's efforts that she asked them what they wanted in exchange for helping her. The brother who wielded the sword said, 'Good maiden, we need no repayment. My brother and I cannot stand those that seek to hurt others.' His brother spoke softly,

'Please allow me to heal you milady. It simply won't do to have you hurting. Besides for us it is the ability to help others that gives us strength and happiness.'

The maiden smiled and spoke, 'Then you are the children I have been seeking.' and the maiden turned into a dragon, 'For your kindness a blessing. To you, child of the sword; the power to protect that which you care for the most. To you, child of magic; the power to heal those who need it most.'

The goddess left the two brothers to ponder what their blessings were...” Caleb looked up from where he was reading and smiled as Alana had fallen asleep. Lucina yawned and Caleb carefully lifted the blankets up so that Alana was fully tucked in. He lent then and kissed her forehead. He guessed he would have to continue the next night. He placed a bookmark into the book and blew out the fire ball. Alana was content and he didn't really need it to see his daughter's cute little face. He turned to see Lucina come with a tray and some food. His stomach growled and he sighed, “Thanks Lucy.” He said gently and he sat near their bed roll and stripped to his waist. He knew what came next and Lucina set the tray down and began to remove the bandages. He was fine until they were loose enough that his wings snapped open out of them and Caleb bit back a muffled moan of pain. He honestly didn't know what the wings were for if he couldn't fly. He sighed and ate the stew that Lucina had bought him. The wings were the most pain inducing part of the whole thing, Caleb decided. They hurt when out, hurt while bound and just caused a lot of hurt. He didn't notice Lucina gently rubbing them to help with circulation since he was too busy trying to eat despite how much the pain waned his appetite. They were safe for now, Caleb thought and he supposed that would have to do for now.

 

It was about the middle of the night when he woke again. A groan broke from his lips as he felt the need to get a drink. Seeing Lucina asleep, Caleb decided that he would have to go and get it himself. He saw little reason to wake her and as he worked to free himself from the blankets he managed to at least not wake her. He cast a look over her sleeping form and sighed. He was uncomfortable and his throat felt hot. Caleb made his way out of the tent and the scent of the night time animals hit his nose. It sounded like everyone was asleep. He shivered slightly but didn't think to grab his coat since he reasoned it was only a short trip and he did not intend to stray too far from Lucina. He glanced around to make absolutely certain that there wasn't anyone else up and he used his sense of smell to guide him to water. He came upon the Wanderers' mess tent and noticed that it was lit up by a flickering candle. He sighed and cautiously approached. He pulled the flap back but couldn't smell anyone there. With a sigh he took in the sights and noticed that there was thankfully a barrel of water which was there for everyone to drink. Caleb stretched for a moment and felt his wings ache again and sighed. He spotted a clean mug and poured himself some water being conscious of the fact that it would likely have to last for the next couple of days he poured half of the mug. He was about to take a sip when he heard footsteps and he frowned. Who would be up at this hour? He sniffed the air carefully and winced. Severa was closing in on where he was. Caleb sighed. He didn't want to deal with her right now. He had a feeling he knew what it was that had her up. With a sigh he set the mug on an empty table and poured out another one for her. He waited head tilted as he calculated exactly where she was and sure enough the tent flap opened to reveal her. She gaped openly, “Couldn't sleep?” He asked careful to keep an extremely neutral tone, lest she explode in anger,

“...” She glared at him and Caleb sighed,

“Here,” He used wind magic to float the mug over to her, “I have a feeling you might want some water.” He said not meeting her eye. He knew that to meet her when she glared was a sign of confrontation. He heard her scoff but she did take the mug,

“Thanks.” She said sarcastically. He knew that was as good as he was going to get from her and picked his own mug up. He was about to take a much needed sip when she said, “Don't think us friends just because Arilon told me to stand down-”

“You wouldn't have stood a chance any way.” Caleb said quietly, “I'd rather not argue with you Sev.” He said and realised what he'd just said. She glowered at him,

“The hells!” She said furiously and Caleb face-palmed. Then he decided to do something very stupid,

“I mean it. You're one of the few people that I have no desire to allow harm to come to and had we fought...” He shuddered at the thought, “I don't think I could forgive myself for that.” He said his voice lowering, “I know you just want to think that I'm the bad guy Sev.” He sighed, “But the world isn't so black and white. Not all Fellbloods are what they seem...but then again you wouldn't understand because you're not a Fellblood. Nor, thank gods is Validar your father like he is mine.” Caleb said glaring at the mark on the back of his right hand. What he wouldn't give to not be like this. To be like her. She was oddly quiet but Caleb continued. Quiet meant that Severa was considering his words, “There are those that want to destroy the world for real. Doubtless your Grima...he or she chose not to fight the curse.” Caleb said at last.

“Curse?” Severa said sharply and Caleb sighed,

“Think about it, the Grimleal use dark magic to reach a Grima, imagine then what a roar of voices sound like all telling you to do the exact thing you  _ don't _ want to do but you don't have anyone to help you drown them out.” Caleb said and he looked at the mug, “Eventually you'd just give into it after a while...anything to drown them out just to get a mere moment's peace.” He paused and then he heard the sound of more footsteps, Lucina's to be precise and Caleb heaved a sigh and got up. He drained the mug and carefully set it with the others that needed to be cleaned. He then came out of the mess tent and Lucina spotted him.

“Caleb!” She was quick to draw in close to him, “Where were you?”

“Just getting something to drink Lucy.” Caleb said calmly as he pulled his wife into an embrace. He drew in her scent and the anxiety faded away, “Sorry, I didn't want to wake you love.” He said softly.

“Yes well...” Lucina began,

“Lucy.” Caleb smiled softly and swept his wife off her feet, “I'll be fine.”

Lucina smiled and drew in close to him and yawned. “I think...” She said desperately trying to stop a second yawn, “We should go back to bed.”

“That we should.” Caleb agreed.

 

Caleb woke to the first rays of the sun peaking through the tent flap and he sat up. Lucina had yet to wake so Caleb decided that he'd read something to keep himself busy. He read the story about a spy who found out that he wasn't doing the good that he thought he was and was about to find out what happened next when he heard the sound of footsteps. They were not familiar to him and Caleb was quick to shut the book and look up. He couldn't smell anything that seemed off so he carefully set the book down and disentangled himself from the bedding. He stuck his head out of the tent and cast a quick glance around the camp. It was still as the first light shone with it's subtle golden glow. Caleb frowned and felt his wings twitch and throb painfully. He carefully emerged from the tent and sniffed the air again. There wasn't any scents out of place and he blinked confused. Nothing seemed out of place and he sighed. Maybe he was imagining things? The tactician decided to just go for a small walk to check the perimeter of the camp just to be on the safe side. He figured that Arilon would have posted a sentry so if Caleb checked in with whoever it was then maybe he'd be able to make sure that he wasn't just being paranoid. ' _ We're not being paranoid kid. You  _ did  _ pick something up. How about trusting our instincts? _ ' He grunted in annoyance but knew the fragment had a point, ' _ Just shut the fuck up for a minute Naga damn it!-Hey! I'm trying to help you!-Then help me figure out what the fuck we just heard!-Ah...that...well it  _ could _ be...huh? Kid you feel that?!-Feel what Grima?-THAT! _ ' Caleb frowned and then he felt it. A cold feeling swept over him and he turned in place. He wasn't sure why but he felt the presence of another. A...a woman.

The woman wasn't very tall, in fact she was shorter than Caleb himself was. He felt his nose twitch, ' _ Yeap. Another Grima. _ ' His fragment said, ' _ she hasn't awakened but she's stripped herself of her memories from herself-Is that even possible?-Yeah, it's an extremely complex piece of magic, she'd have knocked herself out from doing it. Plus she's a complete soul not fragmented like we are-Well shit-Still can't hurt to talk to her. I have a feeling she's seen where the missing fragment is. She's likely going to point it to us so... _ ' The woman tilted her head and pushed her purple glasses up her nose.

“Sorry to be a bother,” She said, “But...I...well...I think I may have seen you before. I-”

“Well this is awkward...” Caleb said crossing his arms over his chest as he gave the woman a proper once over. She wore her long blond hair down and wore purple glasses that clearly corrected her vision. She had a mole of the left corner of her mouth and she smelt like  _ him _ though her scent was nowhere near as powerful as his. She wore sorcerer robes underneath an almost exact copy of his own coat. She seemed very...young...compared to him.

“Only as awkward as you chose to make it.” She quipped and Caleb knew he liked her,

“Right...so, I take it you've somehow wound up Outrealm without meaning to?” He asked and she sighed,

“I'm not entirely sure, oh and Grima don't you dare say that to him. That's just stupid.”

' _ Holy shit she can hear me?! _ '

“Yeah. Not too well but I can sort of? I don't really know how...”

“You're a Fellblood aren't you?” Caleb asked and she winced,

“Yeah.” She said at last, “So any idea what's going on. I mean I really just want to wake back up in my nice warm bed with my husband and all...”

“Not really. I mean...I don't really know but my fragment has a theory.”

“Oh. Wait...you mean that boy who was being chased by some crazy man chasing him with a wyvern slayer?” She asked,

Caleb's eyes widened, “A boy?”

“Yes. He was really freaking out and told me that I was...well...”

“You're Grima.” Caleb said, “Like me.”

“B-but how?! I don't...I don't want to cause the destruction of my daughter's future!” She cried shaking and Caleb spoke,

“Neither do I believe me.” She looked at him uncertain, “Lucy and I know what kind of destruction a Grima can do. I lay that blame squarely on my father Validar.”

The woman shuddered at the mention of the man, then frowned “You know my daughter and you're Validar's child like I am?”

Caleb frowned, “Who did you marry?” He asked and the woman said without hesitating,

“Chrom.” Caleb's jaw dropped for a moment, she then said, “You?”

“Lucy.” He said and she tilted her head,

“Hmm...I guess that makes sense.” The woman said with a thoughtful expression, “But it doesn't explain how we're both...”

“Like we are?” Caleb asked and she nodded,

“Quite.” She looked to her right hand where her mark of Grima resided and she held her hand so that Caleb could clearly see it. The mark wasn't purple like he'd expected but jet black,

' _ She's a complete Grima that has yet to awaken her powers. _ ' Caleb held his own up and she seemed to understand,

“The boy I saw...he pushed me through the Outrealm gate of his world. I think that means he'd be travelling the Outrealms.” She said.

“Then I guess me staying here will suffice.” Caleb said and he realised something, “I'm Caleb.”

“And I'm Chloey.” The woman said with a grin, “I should probably get back to my Chrom. I don't like being too far from him.”

“I understand. I feel the same about Lucy.” Caleb said and Chloey giggled,

“Well here's hoping that you and Lucy have the luck you both need.” Chloey said, “It's been a pleasure to meet you, Caleb. You give me hope.”

“The pleasure's mine.” He said with a smile, “Safe travels Chloey.”

“The same to you Caleb.” Chloey said turning to find the Outrealm Gate.

 

She walked back through it and like that her scent faded entirely. She wasn't physically there anyway. Caleb sighed. The fragment was in a humanoid form. That was good news, though Caleb knew that it would be a while. He could afford to wait. As Caleb headed back to where they'd set the tent up he paused when he saw Arilon without his coat, or indeed his boots or socks walk out onto the water of the lake that was a stone's throw away from where Caleb saw the woman. He frowned as he saw what had to be an ancient form of magic on display. Caleb felt the morning air against the bare skin of his chest and shivered slightly. This magic was unusual but not unlike how he cast tomeless magic. He frowned as he didn't recognise the figure Arilon had summoned, nor did he recognise the weapon it seemed to create. The tactician frowned. There was something wrong with Arilon's numbers. He could see them but they were not...they were obscured somehow. He focused on the man for a moment longer and then realised what it was that was throwing him off. Arilon's numbers were not his true numbers. Caleb suddenly realised that Arilon's true numbers were masked by the ones Caleb could see. The man clearly meant what he said about weird. Still Caleb assumed a number of around thirty for each of Arilon's stats was no laughing matter as most of the enemies Caleb had faced were around there at the very least. Still Caleb had to wonder why there was this strange disconnect with Arilon's stats. He watched the fight for a while longer and then noticing that he felt tired decided to go back and check on his wife. He'd had enough excitement for one morning. He made his way back to the tent and saw that Lucina had rolled over to her left side and had only just began to search for the warmth of him. He scooted back to the bed roll and lay beside her and she suddenly nestled close to him. Caleb heaved a sigh and gently wrapped an arm around her waist. He decided to try to sleep for a while longer.

 

The next time he woke it was to discover that Lucina had left the bed roll this time. She came in with a tray of food and Caleb stretched and yawned. “Good morning sleepy head.” She chuckled and Caleb sat up. “Arilon wants to talk with you later,” Lucina said, “Well both of us really. He said that there was something he wanted to ask us.”

“Oh?” Caleb said surprised. He wasn't sure he'd caused that much trouble. Surely not. Unless Severa...no she would not have taken offence to his words he knew. Maybe the bit where he'd said he'd be able to beat her in a fight. Though he  _ knew _ the numbers he'd seen. They were fairly high, granted but they were not high enough to match his own. He had her beat as he was essentially holding  _ three _ Grimas' worth of power inside his body, and  _ one _ Grima worth would have been a match enough for her, not counting his skills. Limit Break, Ignus, Rightful God, Dragonskin and Armsthrift. It had been that way ever since the merge. Plus he had Grima's Truth which he'd absorbed into his body. A combination that Caleb wished he didn't have to deal with but knew he would.

“Yes. He did say it wasn't too serious just something he wanted...well needed to know.” Lucina said calmly then she sat behind him and started massaging his wings again. Caleb let out a low moan of pain as she reached the joint where the right hand one bent. “You really should be leaving them out Caleb.” She said and the tactician grumbled,

“I hate them. All they do is cause pain.” As if to prove the point Caleb's left wing twitched and he let out a gasp of pain and winced.  “At least...at least it doesn’t hurt as much to have them bound.” Caleb said with a shaky breath. Lucina sighed.

“I still don't think you should keep binding them like that Caleb.” Lucina said voicing her opinion. Caleb ate as much as he could (unsurprisingly not a whole lot thanks to the pain) and felt...oddly tired again,

“Lucy...” Caleb yawn suddenly and Lucina frowned,

“Caleb are you feeling alright?” She asked and Caleb sighed,

“I...I don't...” Caleb mumbled already laying back down on the bed roll. He felt something was off, though he didn't know what that was just yet. It was as if he felt the overwhelming need to sleep.

 

Lucina was worried. Caleb wasn't normally like this and now...she was beginning to get worried. Caleb should not have been so tired already and he seemed to rest plenty the night before...She carefully reached to touch his forehead and almost yelped with how hot it was. Concern for her husband was definitely growing...she called out calmly, “Cynthia? Do you think you can see if they have any medicinal staves?”

“Huh?” Cynthia frowned, “What's wrong Lucy?” she asked,

“I need one please Cyny.”

“Oh, okay.” She came to stand just out past the curtain and pulled it back, “Is Caleb still asleep? Wow, he doesn't normally sleep for this long.” She said then she realised what Lucina was saying, “Oh...oh! Right! Of course!”

 

It was several minutes later before Cynthia returned with the staff Lucina needed. She knew she could serve as a healer in a pinch and she used the staff to check over Caleb. Nothing seemed to be physically wrong with him. Lucina did her best to remember all of her Aunt Lissa's training as best she could. She frowned. Something was going on. Caleb was not normally so tired as this. Nor did he run a fever like this. All she could do was treat it.

 

Caleb stood in the centre of an odd field. It wasn't one he was familiar with. A small boy stood overlooking some hill. Caleb cautiously approached and the boy said, “I should thank the girl for helping me to find you at long last.”

“Huh?” Caleb asked surprised, “Who...what...what do you mean girl?  Was it that woman I saw at the Outrealm Gate? Did you somehow use her to find me without alerting me to you?”

“I clung to her essence and waited for her to find you.  She's a completely different type of Grima. A guiding Grima that helped me escape Forneus’ wrath, she stopped me from shedding his blood, from walking the path of evil.  We...you...will have to decide what you do when that day breaks. When that day comes and Forneus comes for you. You must decide. Do you kill him before he kills you or do try to avoid it.  I know what your answer is.” The boy said calmly, “I knew the moment I asked. You  _ are  _ the Heart.  Thank gods you're unharmed.”

“We're together now. All of us.” Caleb whipped around,

“Grima!” He cried, “What's going on? Where's Lucy?!”

“She's taking care of our body.” Said a very small child, “We...we're going to have to become one. We are all here now so that's what we're supposed to do right?”

The boy grinned, “Yes, yes we are. Each of us are a fragment of the true Soul. You Caleb are our Heart. You are the main piece of the soul. The one that controls us all. The one Validar was trying to destroy. All Grimas hearts are what keep them from destroying everything. Unfortunately for them, their hearts are destroyed by Validar, or even by themselves.” The boy said calmly, “But we...we learned from that. We knew that you'd be our true self, so we protected you.”

“Grima” hummed, “Quite.” He said with a grin, “And we can thank Lucina for that. Her bond with us...it strengthens you. We are all Grima, we are all Caleb. We are the Heart, the Mind, the Body and the Soul.” Caleb watched as the tiny child walk to him,

“I am the Body.” he said, “The form that we will take.” The boy's form shifted and Caleb saw that he looked kind of how Caleb's physical body looked now, save for a key difference. His eyes. They were not crimson. They were like Caleb missed them. The three on the left were brown, the three on the right blue. Caleb was blinded for a second when the light faded he noticed the boy was gone.

The next boy spoke up, “I'm the Soul. Though I am bound to you and the body. My powers are your powers.” He said and once again the tactician was blinded,

“I swear to Naga...” Caleb bemoaned,

“Now, now.” “Grima” chuckled, “It won't be much longer.” He said as Caleb felt himself tremble,

“So then...you're what?...the mind?”

“Grima” grinned, “A logical assumption. Though that is all that is left. As you know, I carry our Memories. All of them. From our very beginning up until we merged physically.” He said calmly, “You no longer need my quips. Though we've worried her enough, we'll be fine. We have her, and we have them, those that we've chosen to bond with to give us strength...”

“My family...” Caleb said softly as the light blinded him again.

 

When he woke it was to Lucina using a medicinal staff. He felt the vestiges of pain fade away. Absently he noticed his right wing half splayed on the bed roll and watched in surprise as it started to move. He was aware of feathers brushing his back and he blinked a few times. He sat up. His mind was foggy and he felt like something odd had happened. He felt rather dizzy.  His first instinct was to embrace Lucina and he lent on her shoulder.

 

Lucina almost jumped when she felt Caleb lean on her. She'd thankfully bought Caleb's fever down. She noticed that his breathing was calm. “When are we going to travel?” Caleb asked and Lucina frowned,

“Caleb.” She said surprised, “You just had a fever and-”

He pulled back and looked at her. Lucina almost couldn't stop the shock from appearing on her face. Caleb's eyes had changed colour he spoke,

“I feel fine.” He said, “Though I suppose we should talk with Arilon first right? You did say there was something that he wanted to ask?”

“Maybe after you've had a bath.” Lucina said,

“Ah, yes that would be a good idea.” Caleb admitted then he frowned, “Though that does beg the question...how am I supposed to clean these?” His wings opened with that statement and Lucina smiled,

“I'll have to help you with that won't I?” She giggled, relieved that Caleb seemed to be alright. She wasn't sure what caused this change and she decided to wait and see what the change meant before she jumped to hasty conclusions.

“Lucy...” Caleb sighed. He hated the fact that he was having to rely on her so much for just the most basic of things and she was carrying his child. This was so frustrating on so many levels.

“Who knows maybe we could have a bath together for once.” Lucina smiled and Caleb blushed. Then he replied, slightly embarrassed that he didn't think of that,

“Yeah...that sounds like...a perfect idea...” Caleb knew that was a step he wasn't sure he was ready for but seeing the way she lit up at the thought...Caleb sighed. He supposed that was just another part of their relationship. He noticed that Lucina stretched and she headed out to prepare their bath. As she headed outside Caleb found himself actually wondering why he'd resisted bathing with his wife. He was aware that others were starting to wake for the new day and he sighed. They would be bound to see him in his full form at some point. Still Caleb was extremely self-conscious and it made him very uncomfortable. He wondered how the hells they were going to take seeing the wings. Though he was aware that there was a physical change that had taken place, Caleb had yet to figure out if it was a good change.

 


	34. A Grima's Vow

#  **Chapter XXXIV: A Grima's Vow**

 

Caleb decided that he'd grab his coat and head to join Lucina in the bathing tent. He almost forgot about his shirt and when he realised that he quickly back tracked to get it. Carrying it in hand was his only option for now and as he moved towards where Lucina's scent was he was aware that someone was following him that  _ was not _ one of his own group. Caleb made a quick turn of his head and his other eyes helped him see what was going on. He frowned as the person that was following him was out of sight then he sighed. He really needed to relax. Logically there was no reason that the Wanderers would harm him if he didn't show signs of harming them. He continued to where Lucina's scent trail lead him and Lucina poked out of a tent to his right, “Caleb! I was about to get you.” She smiled and he blushed. Was he really,  _ really _ going to bathe with his wife? He steeled himself. He was going to bathe with his wife and there was nothing wrong with that. Besides they'd seen each other without clothing before so what was the water going to do?

“ I must have perfect timing...sometimes...” Caleb sighed as he thought about the new life that was growing inside her. He had perfect timing alright...

“ Caleb.” Lucina sighed and he tilted his head as he stepped inside the tent with her, “Stop being so hard on yourself.” She rebuked him,

“ They could do with an expansion hex on this tent you know.” Caleb joked and Lucina actually giggled at that one,

“ And why might that be?” She asked and he allowed his coat to fall,

“ Well all the more room for people to bathe.” He said with a shrug. Oddly enough his wings had stayed folded on their own. It seemed to Caleb that they were much easier to conceal than having to go with the bandages and they seemed not to hurt him. He set his shirt on his coat and Lucina kicked off her boots and started to work on the rest of her clothing. Caleb tossed his belts onto the pile he was making and his boots were sat beside hers. He'd just got down to his small clothes when there was a commotion outside. It seemed that Severa was yelling about needing a sparring partner or something like that. Either way Caleb didn't care since it wasn't his concern. He pulled off his small clothes and hopped into the water as his wife finished undressing.

 

The warm water made Caleb sigh with relief. He watched as Lucina came over, “Is the water warm enough Caleb?” She asked him and he nodded in response, “I wasn't sure how warm to make it.” She said and he chuckled,

“ Well no complaints over here.” He said as she climbed in. Caleb decided to see if his wings were going to move and was surprised by the feeling of them actually moving when he wanted them to. Of course he noticed that Lucina had the soap so he instead focused on dipping under the water for a few seconds. It was enough to soak his hair and wings. That done, Lucina started working on cleaning his wings. Caleb let out a low contented sigh as she cleaned them rather expertly in his opinion. He almost fell asleep it was that nice. He heard her giggle and he felt the bottom set of eyes look at her, “Hmm...I could get used to this.” He said absently,

“ Really Caleb?” Lucina asked surprised as she moved onto his other wing working with the direction of his feathers and cleaning the actual skin under them. Caleb let out another contented sigh and Lucina giggled, “I suppose that means we're doing this on a more permanent basis then?”

Caleb made a non committal noise and felt his wings stretch so that Lucina could reach his back, “As long as you don't mind, then yes.” He said enjoying the feeling of her hands moving over his skin. He was about ready to fall asleep for certain again and he turned to half face his wife, “However, it should only be fair that I at least return the favour as best I can.” He caught her right hand and got a hold of the soap. Lucina let out another giggle and moved so that he could get to work on her back,

“ You don't have to Caleb.” She said moving her long hair out of the way and Caleb began to clean her back,

“ Did you ever stop to think that maybe I  _ want _ to do this. I mean instability notwithstanding, I should at  _ least _ be able to do something to help. Right love?” he asked leaning forward so that he could press a sneaky kiss to her cheek. Lucina blushed and he chuckled. She was just too adorable. He could see where Alana got all her cuteness from. Then he had a thought. What if that was because he found Lucina attractive in the first place? Caleb wondered if that was relevant to what he was doing and put the thought aside for now.

 

By the time they were done Caleb felt a lot better. He pulled his clothing on and Lucina was also fully dressed. He came out to Alana practically throwing her arms around his middle and saying,

“ Daddy~! Can we do magic practices plwease?” She looked at him with an adorable smile and Caleb felt like Cynthia was behind this. Then he remembered what he'd promised her.

“ Of course Sweetheart.” Caleb said patting his daughter's head. “Lucy,” Caleb said calmly, “Alana and I are going to do some magic training-”

“ Well then I'll come and watch.” She smiled and Caleb chuckled,

“ Yay! Mummy's coming too! That's so cool Daddy! Now I can shows Mummy how cool I is!” Alana cheered,

“ Of course you can.” Caleb said with a smile, though he wasn't sure that they should be doing magic training now, especially since everyone seemed to be packing up camp. Then again Caleb knew that Alana needed it...“We'll need to pack up our tent first though.” He said and his daughter pouted, “Then we can do our magic training, alright.” Caleb offered and Alana smiled,

“ Alright Daddy~!” She said with a smile and Caleb heaved a sigh of relief. One disaster averted. With that done he and Lucina worked with Cynthia, Noire and Aversa to pack their expansion hexed tent up, the bedrolls having been already packed up. They were almost done when Caleb spotted Arilon head on over,

“ Hey, Caleb!”

“ Oh. Good morn.” Caleb said neutrally, “We should almost be ready to move out.” He said then turned to see Alana pouting at him, “Sweetheart...” He said to his daughter,

“ Daddy, yous promised magic training!” She pouted and Caleb sighed,

“ Alright, alright.” He said patting her head, “We'll have to keep it simple today.” Alana looked less than pleased, “We have to travel soon and you don't want to be too tired to ride Sweetie now do you?” Caleb asked and Alana's eyes widened,

“ Yous is teaching I tomeless magic!” She exclaimed excitedly and Lucina couldn't help but chuckle,

“ Oh! I wanna learn too!” Cynthia said suddenly and Caleb grinned. Their enthusiasm was contagious it seemed.

“ Of course. We'll start with wind magic, since that is the least destructive magic to work with.” Caleb said calmly, “Both of you need to find a small rock about the size of your cupped hands,” He told them, “Any smaller and it'll be dangerous and larger will tire you out much too quickly.”

Casting a quick glance Caleb found what he was looking for, and picked up a stone of the right size. Alana and Cynthia returned and Arilon spoke, “Is now a good time to talk or...?”

“ Of course. This won't take long as they really only need minimal guidance,” Caleb said, “I can handle doing both things.” He turned to the pair and said, “Do you both know the words for 'Wind'?”

“ Yeap!” Cynthia said and Alana nodded,

“ Right, normally you'd call upon the tome's power but this is a little bit different. You need only call upon your mana like you would the tome.” He said making the stone float above his hands, “This kind of tomeless magic does drain your energy but this exercise helps to increase your mana reserves. In turn allowing for more complex spells to be cast.”

Alana tilted her head and Caleb saw her try to cast the spell without the tome, Arilon spoke, “Look, I can ask later, I don’t want to mess you up here-”

“ You're wondering what that thing was that attacked us at the Outrealm Gate.” Caleb said and the Wanderer started, “It would be a question I would ask in your shoes at least. From what I could tell it's a parasite that feeds off the life-force of other beings in order to survive, though I am not sure why it does, or indeed where it came from. The only way to rid someone of that  _ thing _ is to do what I did to Moth- Robin.” Caleb quickly corrected himself. He knew better than to call her that any more, he didn't have the right to call her that. He sighed as there was the smallest of stabs of pain in his heart. Alana and Cynthia were not making much progress at all. He expected as much. Carefully he removed his right hand and the stone floated above his left, “Remember to say the words to 'Wind' in your mind.” He said quietly, “You need to be able to focus the magic around the stone.” The tactician said calmly and Alana looked like she was having a lot of trouble.

“ How yous do that Daddy?” She asked slightly frustrated with her lack of progress,

“ Firstly I take a breath to calm my mind,” Caleb said, “Then I focus on the spell itself.” He was simplifying it a bit but the point got across to the small girl,

“ There's a reason I didn't stick with magic.” Lucina said dryly, “My mother made it the worst and complex experience possible. 'It's all about the forms darling.' was what she used to say.”

“ Which is why I preferred Moth-Robin's teachings.” Caleb said making an accidental slip up for the second time in one morning, “If you think of your mana as a river of water that flows inside your being all you're really doing is directing where you want that 'water' to move to.” Caleb explained, “A bit like how I'm keeping this stone a float.” He added, “Thought of that way you could say that the force of 'water' is enough to keep the stone in place.”

“ That's what Father always used to say too~!” Cynthia said and she managed to get her stone to lift off her palm, though not as easily as Caleb since she wasn't used to the exercise and was showing signs already that it was a tad much. The stone was there for a grand total of three more seconds and fell into her hand. Cynthia had a sweaty face but she grinned, “I got it! Now to do it every day, right Caleb?”

“ Yes.” Caleb grinned, “Though once you reach a certain level there are other ways to train your mana to utilise tomeless magic.” He said with a smile.

Alana looked horrified, “Every day?!” She cried,

“ Yes Sweetpea.” Caleb said with an amused chuckle, “Daddy used to do this every day until he got strong enough that he didn't have to.”

Alana suddenly looked determined, “I is getting this perfekt.”

“ One step at time.” Caleb said amused, “All tacticians need to make sure they get the basics before they go to advance things.” He said.

Alana finally managed to get her stone off her cupped hands and held for a mere second before the stone plopped into her hands. “Great work Alana.” Lucina praised and Alana looked very tired,

“ I dids it.” She said happily and stowed the stone in her pocket.

“ Yes, you did.” Caleb said letting his stone fall into his hand. He knew that it was the easiest way to teach tomeless magic to a girl Alana's age and it would help her in the long run. He had Robin to thank for that lesson. It was one of the few things his mother had taught him before she was killed. Caleb winced. Gods he hated the memory. He shook it off and continued with his next task, getting ready to travel.

 

Once he was sure that the others of his group were ready to travel he set about his next mental task he'd set himself. A check to make sure there wasn't any hostile forces (old habits died hard clearly) and once he was satisfied that it was safe he came back towards the centre of the camp. He was about to head to where Arilon was to let him know that he and the others were ready for travel when he felt an overwhelming sense of danger. He swung around and noticed that Severa was about to be in a lot of trouble...

 

He didn't know how but he managed to get beside her, “GET DOWN!” Caleb said unthinkingly shielding her with his own body. He felt the deep bite of a blade. The pain was enough to make Caleb gasp in shock. Severa was momentarily too stunned to do anything and as Caleb turned quickly to see who it was he felt a deep feeling of hatred. The man leapt back from his first attack and Caleb turned to face him. It couldn't have been possible... _ Forneus _ stood stone-faced and indeed confused,

“ What's this?” He said frowning. “I believe that I made you specifically to  _ kill _ people, not protect them.” He looked annoyed, “You were created to destroy, so then why is it that you're fighting what is your nature? Oh...I see.” He said eyes looking up and down the tactician who was bleeding profusely from the wound caused by the Wymslayer in the alchemist's hands, “I suppose I should deal with a failed creation.” Caleb suddenly was aware of the man's intentions. Forneus was quick to make his move, dashing forwards. Caleb didn't know why but he was rooted to the spot. A single thought ran though his mind,

' _ I don't want to kill him, _ ' The tactician thought, ' _ If I did, I'd be no better than him. _ '

“ _ I already knew your answer the moment I asked. In truth I always knew. I knew because in truth I didn't want to be like  _ him _ I didn't want to kill and destroy, I just thought...that was what  _ he _ wanted me to do.” _

Caleb was vaguely aware of the dark magic rising around his body, vaguely aware of the fact that his very  _ body _ was changing form. If he could hazard a guess he was roughly the size of two Ylisstol Castles. The pressure on his mind was too much. He couldn't lift his head, let alone roar like the Grima who'd attacked Ylisstol. He noticed that Forneus was frozen with a look of fear on his face. Caleb tried to lift his head up and growled as best he could. He knew he couldn't roar, that would take up too much effort on his part. He hoped the growl would be enough to scare off Forneus. He saw to his relief the growl worked as Forneus dropped his weapon screaming and ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the Outrealm Gate. Caleb could feel the wound stinging, his right wing was cut fairly deeply and his shoulder as well. Caleb wondered if he'd stay in the form he was in. As that thought crossed his mind he felt the dark magic rise around him and his body revert to human form. The tactician was on his hands and knees panting heavily.

 

“ CALEB!” Lucina cried racing forwards as she saw the dark magic fading. Not a single person had been hurt by Caleb's dragon form, and Lucina had seen all the tiny adjustments that he'd made to try and avoid destroying anything. What worried her though was the blood she'd seen. Lucina held a heal staff in hand and once she reached his side she heard a chuckle,

“ Sorry...Lucy...” Caleb said panting for air, “I...only...thought...of...scaring...him...off...”

“ Well I can say that it worked.” Lucina said surprised at Caleb's blasé attitude about the entire thing.

“ Gods...that...stings...” Caleb said as Lucina worked the staff as best she could.

“ I can't believe that you  _ did _ that!” Lucina said pleased to note his wounds were fully healed and resigned herself to fixing his coat later. She looked over towards the rest of the Wanderers and noticed a few shocked faces. This was going to take some explaining...clearly.

 

“ Well, well,” Arilon folded his arms and Caleb felt like he'd done something very wrong, “No wonder you didn't want to fight the Shepherds- there's no way you  _ wouldn't  _ have hurt someone had a skirmish broken out.”

Caleb wanted to correct Arilon on that. He didn't even  _ know _ that his body could do that! He however said, “You're...not surprised?”

“ Surprised, shocked, and horrified are very different things. You startled me, sure, but...I’ve seen bigger.”

“ Huh? Bigger?” Caleb asked surprised by that Arilon had said. The idea that there was something  _ bigger _ than Grima...than Caleb's dragon form...the tactician frowned. He lent on Lucina since he'd not yet recovered from the pressure of taking his dragon form. “What could possibly be bigger than a Grima the size of a continent?” He asked.

“You ever heard of The Beast Quetzal?” Arilon asked Caleb

“The Beast...Quetzal?" Caleb frowned quickly trying to find any memory related to the potential creature, "No…”

“Probably for the best. All you need to know is that it made you just now look small.” Caleb was concerned by those words.  Though he felt something that he couldn't quite understand. He noticed a young woman, one of the Wanderers come over

“We should probably get going.” She said. “Someone on the mainland’s bound to have seen him, and people might panic if there isn’t anyone reassuring them everything’s alright.”

Caleb winced.  He really should have thought of that...guilt was quick to spread then he chewed his bottom lip as a plan started to form.  What if he...he frowned, no one had heard of a "harmless" Grima. Not one and people wouldn't believe him...maybe?

“Commander!” A yell caught Caleb's attention, the the pair who were near the Outrealm gate returned looking annoyed.  Caleb however knew that Forneus escaped through the gate so had not worried about it

“He escaped through the Gate. It looks like it’s activating again, though.”

“That might be the others. We’ll check to see before heading out.”

 

Arilon led the way to the Gate as Caleb wondered about the feeling he was getting, an odd feeling that he didn't know. Caleb noticed some people had began to draw their weapons and he felt very uneasy, “Is there some reason you guys have your weapons out?” He asked not yet ready to make a move.

“There’s always the possibility of another force finding a Gate and attempting to use it.”Arilon explained. “We like to be prepared to intercept, and if necessary contain, anything coming through should it prove hostile, like we had to do with the Terrors back in your Ylisse. Looks like it won’t be necessary, though…”

Caleb paused as a small girl with wings came through the Gate and he saw them sheathe their weapons. She was one of their allies then. The girl, a manakete, ran towards Arilon and cried out, “Arilon!” Happily hugging the man and Caleb felt a small smile. He hadn't realised that the descriptions would be...he wasn't sure but his reading did indicate...

“Hi Dee! You found us!” Arilon seemed glad to see the girl and Caleb tensed. Would she be afraid of him? He hoped not.

“Yep, I win!” She looked up at Arilon, eyes bright. “Miss Avia said it was a game like hide-and-seek, and we had to find you! I found you first, so...I win! Hahaha!”

Arilon looked surprised, “Weren’t you with Shaman?”

“Huh?” Dee looked around, confused. “Miss Avia said she was with you.”

Caleb saw Arilon look worried slightly he spoke to the girl as calmly as he could though Caleb knew that he was concerned about something, “If Shaman wasn’t with you guys, then who was keeping an eye on you?”

“Oh, Miss Avata was watching me, she read me lots of stories!” Dee said brightly.

“Where’s Avata, Dee?” Arilon asked his heart suddenly beating much, much more panicked,

“I ran ahead of everyone, but they’re coming too! I-?” The girl looked at them and Caleb was mentally prepared to see her face morph to one of fear. He felt Alana move to hide behind him and he was slightly worried for her...

“New friends! Hi!” Dee waved, quite eager it seemed to meet them, Caleb felt relief, she wasn't scared and that did wonders for him. “What’s your names, new friends?”

“I’m Caleb, and this is my wife Lucina, and our daughter Alana.” Caleb replied, making sure to draw to the little manakete's level so he didn't look so big and scary despite the bravery the little one was showing. He guessed her to be around two or three hundred years old, and apparently very much unaware of what a Fell Dragon was.

“Ca-leb? That’s a funny name for a Dragon. I’m Fae!” Dee said cheerfully and Caleb was surprised.  _ Fae _ ? As in  _ the Fae _ of Elibean legend? “I mean, I’m Fae, but you have to call me Dee - that’s what Wyrm told me. Wyrm!” Dee spun to face Arilon. “Where’s Wyrm?”

“Wyrm stayed back where we were camped.” He told her. “She’ll be happy to see you, but she hurt her throat and can’t talk very much, so don’t make her talk, ok?”

“Wyrm’s hurt?” Dee looked worried. “Can she still play with me?”

“I think so, but you’d better ask her just to be safe.”

“Ok! Let’s go find Wyrm!” Dee spun again, running off in the general direction of the camp.

“Uh, Anya, you wanna keep an eye on her?” He asked the young woman who Caleb was glad to know the name of. “I don’t want her to get lost.”

She nodded and went after Dee as Caleb turned to Arilon,

“She seems energetic.” He almost felt a smile. He wished the old books on Elibe told him that particular detail. He supposed he'd have to ask the little one about Roy later; assuming that she knew who Roy was.

“Dee’s...a kid.” He shrugged. “That’s really the only way to describe her. She’s a full-blooded Dragon, so she’s older than she looks, but, uh…”

The Gate glowed again, and Caleb saw Arilon look happy, but then...the scent hit his nose. Caleb felt ill. It wasn't possible for Naga to have a physical form like this. The woman however wasn't any form of Naga that Caleb knew. He winced as fear started creeping in. Would she attack him on sight because of what he was? Caleb let out a low warning growl at the figure not to get too close. He instinctively pushed Lucina and the rest of his group protectively behind him.

“Is he alright?” The odd Naga asked and Caleb stayed tense, not wanting any of his family to be in any danger of a potential fight. Even if the Naga seemed to be peaceful there was no telling how long it would take before she tried to attack him possibly so he had to stay on guard ready to protect himself and his family. Then he realised she was concerned and allowed himself to relax, drawing in the air slowly, but by no means did he lower his guard,

“That...would probably depend on what you meant by alright.” Arilon said, rubbing the back of his neck. “A-anyways, would you please go check on Wyrm for me? Her breath attack backfired and burned her throat a bit, and I was wondering if there was anything you could do for her.”

The Naga walked past and Caleb made another low growl, not a threatening one, just one that told her he didn't trust her thus requested his own space. She graciously enough kept clear of him and he allowed relief to course through him. That was too close.

 

“Hey, Avia, glad to see you’re ok too. It looks like we got split up more than I thought - Shaman’s not with us, and it looks like you’re missing Marita. Mind if I grab a headcount before you report?”

“Of course, Commander, take your time.”

“Oi, Commander!” A Pegasus Knight with dark purple hair called as she saw Arilon, “You trying to run out without payin’ up?!”

“What, me? Come on, Anna, you know me better than that. I was wondering what possessed you to run off without your pay!”

“Anna?” Lucina asked confused, as she worked to calm Caleb pressing him into where her scent was strongest, much to Caleb's relief.

“She’s not Anna by blood, but she’s definitely enough of a moneygrubber to deserve the name.”

“Aww, come on, Commander, you know you love me!” Anna laughed.

“Even discounting her heart set on gold, I’ve yet to meet an Anna that hasn’t taken to her immediately, so...Anna.” Arilon shrugged as another Wanderer stepped up.

“Chief. Glad to see you’re alright.”

“Thanks, Scarlet, glad to see you’re good too. You mind taking rearguard position again? I know I ask it of you a lot…”

“It’s fine, Chief. I’m just glad I can help with something.” Scarlet walked away as Cynthia stared after her.

“Is that...the Crimson Flash from the Magvelian tales?”

“Marisa? Yeah, that’s her - but please, stick to the Wanderer Names while we’re in this Ylisse, I don’t need any of this world’s Shepherds realising who all my troops are. She’s Scarlet while we’re here, ok?” Arilon said seriously and Caleb knew he'd obey that request. He saw Cynthia nod.

“Arilon, you’re alright!” Lyndis... _ the Lyndis of Caelin _ the very Lyndis of  _ legend _ , said happily. “Avia said you needed a headcount. Are some of the others still missing?”

“Yeah, so far I haven’t seen Bloom or Thorn, which is a pain since I needed Bloom for something, and it looks like several of the others are also still gone, Marita included. Thanks for making sure I knew you were here, though. You mind taking rearguard with Scarlet, or should I ask Edge or Falcon instead?”

“Mmm...I think I could. Let me know if you change your mind, but I’ll assume I’m with her in the meantime.”

“Cool, thanks Caelor.”

As she walked off, Lucina turned to Arilon, Caleb knew that his wife was in shock...he was too.

“Lady Lyndis of Caelin. I assume you’ve heard of her?” Speechless, Lucina nodded. “She’s a lot friendlier than the legends made her out to be, you know, so feel free to ask her any questions so long as we’re not in an area where people might overhear and realise who she is.”

Caleb was surprised but he decided that he'd save questions for later as yet another new smell hit his nose. A giggle- a very enthusiastic and happy giggle came from behind Arilon, “Arilon! Where’s Thorn?”

Arilon smiled and turned to face the young girl...woman? Caleb wasn't sure at first but he was still assessing how old she was.

“Hey Petal! I’m afraid Thorn’s not here with us - it looks like we got split into more than two groups. Bloom’s missing too, but if they’re together then we don’t have anything to worry about. In the meantime, Anya’s here, she went back to the camp to help keep an eye on Dee, so you’re welcome to let her know you’re here. Is Cai with you?”

“Yeah, she went on ahead.” Petal replied. “Oh, hey! Who are these people, new recruits?”

“No, not exactly. This is Caleb. He’s in a similar situation as Robin was the last time we were here, so we’re taking him and his group to Plegia where they can be alone for a bit until they can get things figured out.”

“Oh, alright! Nice to meet you guys, I’m Petal, Arilon’s little sister!” Petal dropped a curtsy, and it wasn't long before the confusion set in for some of the others. Caleb however guessed it was like how Cynthia and Noire were his sisters, not by blood but by bond. He assumed the same of the small woman before she ran off.

“Hey, so if you guys aren’t comfortable with dealing with so many new people, I’m not going to be offended if you guys need to get some space - we’re happy to save any introductions for later if you need it.” Arilon told Caleb. The tactician was uncomfortable but he felt that he needed to stay. At least while the Naga was floating about their camp he couldn't go there and thus decided to stay close to Lucina.  He did however give the man a grateful nod. Lucina pulled him away with a gentle tug on his arm, not near where the Naga was but enough to give him some space at least to calm him down.

 

He took five minutes to fully calm back down and was relieved when Arilon said they'd be moving out. He stayed close to Lucina on Bluebird and absently wondered what they were going to do when Arilon bought them to Plegia. Caleb noticed that the group was about the size of the Shepherds and he felt odd. It was a while since he'd travelled in a group of that size. He was sure however that there was something off. A quick glance to his left and he started, unsure of what to say as Severa met his eye Caleb gave a neutral response. She would say her piece when she was ready and not before. “Thanks.” She said after a few minutes silence, “For before.” She clarified, “I...well you know...”

“It happens even to the most experienced of soldiers,” Caleb said soothingly, “No one would blame you for reacting that way Sev.” He noticed that she frowned, “Oh...sorry, force of habit.” He said, “I suppose you'd prefer Luna...”

“You must have been pretty close to her then.” She frowned as she voiced out what was clearly on her mind and Caleb couldn't help himself, he pat her head like he used to do when his Severa was upset. He was quick to retract his hand since even though she might be like his Severa...she wasn't the same,

“Sorry.” He said again, “She...my Severa used to frown when she wasn't happy. She said I was the worst comforter ever...but...”

“She'd let you do that.” Severa supplied and Caleb nodded with a sigh,

“Yeah. It was the only thing she wanted when she was upset. Well that or Owain's stories.” Caleb said as the memory took over he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. It hurt just to think about them. He noticed that Severa was still looking at him. “She used to always gripe about how terrible they were but it was all we had.” Caleb looked down then, “I...I did what I could to keep them safe. Though the Council never listened until all of the other tacticians were killed off. It was...very painful to watch...” Caleb's expression shifted to extremely pained, “So many were lost in such a short space of time. We barely escaped the risen...and we lost Yarne's older sister before I could...” Caleb winced, “That was the final straw for Lucy. She chose to do the Awakening, even though at that time we only had three of the gemstones.” He frowned, “We were ambushed by risen. I still...remember the vanguard fighting them as we had to move into the past...” Caleb shuddered as the memory started to take over.

 

“ _ Caleb! We need to move now!” Lucina cried, “We don't have time!” _

“ _ But Lucy the vanguard! They're hurt!” _

_ A pained expression hit her face, “We have to go. Naga won't be able to hold the portal for much longer!” _

_ Caleb turned back as one of the vanguard, an old man took an arrow to the chest. The risen were too powerful and he winced. There was nothing the tactician could do and he knew it. They wouldn't listen to him and charged blindly against the risen, “Caleb!” Severa yelled and the tactician saw that Lucina was moving. Unthinkingly he ran behind her. He knew that their Naga was giving what they needed. The ability to stop this from happening. Caleb wasn't sure how time travel worked but he sure as hell wanted to do what he could to stop those that died. _

“Caleb. Are you alright?” Noire's voice bought Caleb back to the present and he smiled sadly,

“I'm fine Noire, it was just an old memory.” He said and she hugged him suddenly. Caleb's six eyes widened in surprise. She'd not done that for quite a long while. He smiled gently and looped his arm over her, “Really, it's nothing to worry about.” He said and she spoke, her voice muffled by his coat,

“I'm with you.” He chuckled,

“Thanks Noire.” He said with a smile. He let her decide how long she wanted to be hugged and easily let her move away when she was ready. He guessed that his sisters were pretty shook up about what had happened with the Shepherds so they needed him to be there for them. Caleb knew he would always be there when they needed him.


	35. The Small One's Awakening

#  **Chapter XXXV: The Small One’s Awakening**

 

Caleb was towards the rear of the main group when they were informed that they'd be heading to ride a boat across the channel to mainland Ylisse. He blinked in surprise but as he turned to Lucina it was clear that she was fine with it. He chose to seek out Arilon without the company of Lucina since he had a  _ feeling _ that the dark haired man had a question that wasn't...for company, though Caleb wasn't sure if he knew what that question was.  He got the intention behind it and had tried to spare the man from asking it earlier as Caleb heard all the signs that Arilon wasn't comfortable asking his actual question. He gave Lucina a look and she understood what he was saying without a spoken word. She called out to Alana and the girl came to ride alongside her mother with Sweetie, they then pushed far enough ahead that Caleb could still signal Lucina if he needed her help, but they wouldn't be able to hear the conversation if it came to it.

 

Caleb fell back to where Arilon was. He spoke softly, “Arilon.” The man didn't seem to hear Caleb at first so he politely cleared his throat, “ _ Arilon _ .” He repeated and the man started, “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” He said calmly, “You had a question that was not for company earlier?  Is now the time you would feel comfortable asking it?”

“How do you...?” Arilon asked confused, Caleb frowned and tilted his head,

“Your heartbeat wasn't calm.” Caleb said reminding Arilon he had pretty sharp senses, “It was slightly fast and like you were uncomfortable with something.” The tactician supplied.

“Right...” Arilon said with a frown, “the Gate was used three times this morning I wasn't sure if anything hostile came through-”

“Ah. So that's what it was.” Caleb said slightly amused, “Well you can take comfort that two of those were a harmless woman who was drifting between realms and returning to her home.” Caleb said calmly, “The third time...possibly  _ him _ .” Caleb shuddered involuntarily. He did not like Forneus at all. He was about to add more when he saw a familiar group of humans with his most bottom left brown eye. He turned his head to see better and he realised that he  _ knew _ the humans that were coming towards the Wanderers calmly. Caleb could see that they were in good health, but he could smell their sadness. He didn't know what caused it. He noticed that they had three dark Pegasi with them that were riderless, though he could tell two of them were foals; weanlings likely.

 

It was hard to tell if they'd been hurt before they got here, but once Caleb saw Mia, he  _ knew _ what had happened, “Mia, Lucius, Inverse...Lucia. What...what happened?!” Caleb could smell their grief and it was the sage who spoke,

“Milord, forgive us.” He said ashamed, “My family were under threat from the Old Order...they threatened to harm us and-”

“Lucius.” Caleb said gently, “I would not expect you to have to pay such a steep price for helping me.” The tactician's voice trembled slightly. It was  _ his _ fault that Lucius' family was put into danger, then Caleb realised what they were saying, “Old Order?” He asked,

“Those who follow Validar's teachings.” Lucius explained and Caleb let out a low growl. Lucius continued, “They've been hunting down...deserters or so they'd said.”

“And your family got caught in the crossfire.” Caleb winced,

“Actually we preferred to join Morgarna.” Mia said, “We felt it would be better to stay together as a family.” She said with a warm smile. Caleb felt a small smile,

“Then I can't say no can I?” He said with a sigh. “I'm sure Aversa will be most glad to see you all alive and well.”

“Oh that's right!” Inverse said from his mount. The young dark knight grinned, “We brought these three specialist Pegasi that we'd bred with us since we don't want them in the hands of the Old Order. They're best left to mages than Lucia-”

“Inverse you jerk!” Lucia snapped and Caleb chuckled slightly, “Ah! Sorry!” She said blushing,

“I suppose there's a reason why you bought them along?”

“We felt they would be suitable for Milord.” Lucius explained, “Well Storm would be at the very least. The other two are his foals.”

Caleb went bright red. He'd not ridden a pegasus since he was around ten or so years old and his mother had yelled at him for it. Caleb cleared his throat, “I see.” He said, “This is Storm?” He asked holding his hand out to the one next to Mia's Pegasus. The stallion sniffed Caleb's hand as the tactician spoke softly to him in Plegian.

“That one is Storm yes.” Mia confirmed. The armour the Pegasus wore mimicked Caleb's coat in colour and the Pegasus in question gazed at Caleb's six eyes calmly. The other two were smaller and had the knobbly knees of foals that were weaned from their mothers. It was about then that Lucina came over on Bluebird and said surprised,

“Mia! Lucius! I certainly wasn't expecting to see you both again!” She was happy to see them,

“Milady, it would be poor payment for us not to eventually come with Morgarna.” Lucius said calmly. The man adjusted his robes and pulled out a recover staff, “Praise gods I thought to keep this old staff on hand.”

“Mister Lucius!” Alana cried happily and Aversa came on her pegasus,

“Oh my.” Aversa said looking surprised, “Father...I thought...well...”

“We had a change of plans slightly. The Old Order...they are not true Grimleal anymore. They are something as twisted as Validar was. Lady Alsha would be ashamed of them all.” He said with a frown, “Worse still they have managed to only incite a bitter civil war. They'll come to their senses in time, but we felt it for the best to leave. We almost lost Sheva but the old girl wasn't going down without a fight.”

“Mother...” Aversa said surprised, “I never thought you'd ride again! And on Sheva!”

Mia laughed lightly and pet the Pegasus' neck, “Sheva wouldn't give up, so nor should I.” She said, “I don't suppose you'd be able to fill us in on what happened?” She asked as Noire and Cynthia arrived,

“We'll have plenty of time for that Mother.” Aversa smiled and Caleb turned to Arilon,

“Can we bring these four with us?” He asked then added, “They are capable in battle if it comes to that.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m Arilon, nice to meet you all.” Arilon replied and introduced himself to the group,

“The pleasure is mine, Sir Arilon.” Lucius bowed, “I am Lucius, this beautiful flower is my lovely wife Mia, my son Inverse and my little flower Lucia. I believe you've met my daughter Morgarna, since she is travelling with Milord Caleb. ”

“Glad to have you all along.” Arilon replied, then he spoke. “It looks like we’re set to cross to the mainland, if you guys will just bring your stuff on board we’ll be on our way in no time.”

“Mainland?” Cynthia asked. “I thought this was the mainland.”

“No, your Dragon’s Gate is a bit of a unique one - most Ylissean Dragon Gates are on an island a short trip out from the mainland. What’d you think we were putting everything in the boats for, eh?” Arilon replied amused it seemed

“Oh, right. Alright, give us just a minute!” Cynthia said heading to Lovebird to make sure her pegasus was ready to travel.

 

Once aboard the boat Caleb noticed a few questioning glances and then he sighed. Lucius was the one to speak and his voice was soft as he explained what happened, albeit in more detail than what he was able to tell Caleb before, “As most of you are likely aware, we are Grimleal, but not the malicious kind. We serve our Lord's will, as Lady Alsha did. Not the will of destruction.” He said and continued, “As such there are those that are still blinded by Sir Validar's teachings, that Grima is to destroy the world and everything in it. He of course is universally condemned for harming the Holy Consort by all Grimleal.”

Caleb winced, “So how did they end up becoming factions?” He asked,

“Those that follow Sir Validar believe that Grima, that is to say, you Milord; is displeased with them since they haven't done the 'correct' procedures to ensure a smooth awakening.” Lucius said calmly, “As such the situation has been rather hostile. We were lucky to leave when we did.” He said, “It was a difficult journey, one that I must admit was made all the harder with the Ylisseans on alert.”

Caleb winced at the thought, “What of...the little ones? Are they...?”

“No harm has befallen the younglings.” Lucius said, “They have enough protection hexes to keep them safe.”

Caleb heaved a sigh of relief. His and Lucina’s younger selves would be safe...for now.

 

Towards the end of the journey Arilon came and spoke with the group as a whole, “You guys might want to wear something a little less obvious as disguises. Just to be on the safe side.”

Caleb sighed. Then he turned to the others. Mia spoke, “I should have some slightly less obvious coats somewhere...”

Caleb rolled all six eyes in annoyance. He did not want to be without the familiar weight of his coat...and he belatedly realised he'd not bound his wings. However they seemed to hug his back staying out of view so he supposed it was a good thing. He sighed as they checked to see what they could do. Then a stroke of genius hit the tactician. The best disguises were the ones hidden in plain sight...

 

By the time they stepped off the ship Caleb had his hood up and was pleased he'd thought to alter his coat's colours. Now it didn't look quite as “Grimleal” as before though Caleb merely made the change a temporary one. He managed to pull it off for the rest of the group and Cynthia had her own coat as well. The white haired girl was unsure about wearing a cloak but it had to be done.

“Sir, it appears a squadron of troops is advancing on our current position. They appear to be something of a local militia?” The young woman spoke. Caleb didn't know who she was just yet but he was sure he'd eventually find out,

“Oh, in that case, we’re fine. Just go meet them and say you’re one of the Wanderers and bring them back here.”

She saluted and rode off, and Arilon turned to face Caleb. The tactician spoke, “A local militia? I assume it’s your version of the Shepherds?”

“Kind of. Grima’s gone and all here, so Chrom’s busy being the Exalt. His daughter leads the current Shepherds.”

“So...this world’s Lucina?” Caleb assumed until a familiar smell hit his nose. It wasn't the same as he was used to but he  _ knew _ it was Kjelle. A Kjelle that was apparently the daughter of Chrom...their world was certainly different to what Caleb knew.

“Arilon!” Kjelle called and Caleb frowned. The clothing she wore was similar to Chrom. Strikingly similar. Dare Caleb think it it was...“I’m glad to see you - we received reports of a massive creature that looked like Grima out where the Outrealm Gate is, so we came to check and make sure everything was alright. You seem to have picked up some new faces.”

She said and Caleb was glad he'd thought to have his hood up. A wise choice given that she could very well attack him. Her numbers were even lower than Severa however so Caleb knew he could handle her if a fight broke out. “Yeah, we’re fine, Kjelle. Where were the guards? We didn’t see anyone the whole time we were out there.”

“They’re back in Ylisstol, father called them back for the celebration.”

“What’s the occasion?” Arilon asked seemingly surprised by the news,

“Andrea’s back!” Caleb frowned. He knew Chrom would only do something as stupid as pulling guards to celebrate if it was...

“Andrea came back?!”

“Yes, she came back to visit us all, and brought her brother too, all the Shepherds were pulled off duty to celebrate, which included the guards posted near the Gate.” Which made Caleb wonder how much of an idiot this Chrom was acting. He supposed it fell to the tactician to fix such a serious breach of...“So, you’ll have to introduce me to everyone. Who’s this?”

Kjelle's voice broke Caleb's line of thought as he'd already began working out how to better station guards to keep Ylisse safe. Not a good idea for someone who was Grima but...“This is Caleb.” Arilon explained saving the tactician from having to speak. “He and some others are looking for somewhere secluded to stay, so I’m bringing them up to get Chrom’s permission to let them stay in Plegia.”

“Plegia? Did you tell them about the Risen?”

“Yeah, they said they don’t mind.”

“Well, then, on behalf of my father, the Exalt, I welcome you to Ylisse!” Kjelle offered Caleb a handshake.

“Left hand.” Arilon said suddenly and Caleb would have laughed. Did he really  _ think _ that Caleb would be so foolhardy as to leave his Mark exposed under any circumstance knowing full well the risk it would put him under if  _ anyone _ saw it? The vambrace on his right arm had a cover that concealed the whole back of his right hand. No one would be able to see his Mark, let alone move the vambrace to check for it since it had a small strap under his middle finger to keep it from moving. Caleb however changed hands. He didn't really care either way. He wasn't “ambidextrous” as Arilon had said, a lie that would get the Wanderer in hot water later if he wasn't careful. He listened to the exchange that was meant to be out of earshot apparently.

“So what happened on the island? People don’t just see a mirage Grima every day, you know.” Kjelle said her face looked calm but Caleb could tell she was concerned

“That’s not something I can share until I’ve talked with Chrom about the full situation at the earliest.” Arilon said seriously

“Hmm. So something did happen, then?” Kjelle asked

“You could say that. It’s not Grima, I can assure you of that - at least nothing like the Grima we had to deal with. The Fell Dragon is involved somewhat, though.”

“...And you can’t share this until you speak with my father?”

“Nope.”

“Well...alright. We’ll trust you on this.”

“Thanks. By the way...we’ve detected evidence of a tracking hex on one of Caleb’s group. We’re not sure who’s after them, but keep an eye out for anything suspicious - we might need you to back us up.”

“Alright, you can count on us.”

Caleb froze. A tracking hex? He frowned and then realised that he would have to trust the Wanderer. This was not an ideal situation but...

The tactician grimaced. Could it be possible that the “Old Order” Lucius mentioned were looking for him? What of Alana and Lucina? He cast his eye over his family as Cynthia was talking with Lucia in Plegian. He had to protect them. Naga be damned if he let any harm come to them.

 

Due to the size of the group it was decided that they would set up camp near some ruins as they had a long way to go and due to the children had to set up camp fairly quickly since the little ones (Fae and Alana) had started getting grumpy because they were tired and hungry (if Alana's snappiness was anything to go by). What surprised Caleb however was the fact that he could have  _ swore _ that Lucina was fine this morning and judging by how pale she was looking...Caleb sighed. He, Lucius, Cynthia, Noire, Inverse and Lucia all worked to make the expansion hexed tent even more roomy than the first night with the centre “room” still being Caleb and Lucina's, Alana's beside them should she need anything and Cynthia next to Alana since she didn't really know the others. Lucia was next to Cynthia and Inverse next to Lucia. Lucius and Mia were next to Aversa and Noire was to the right of Caleb and Lucina. This time they were a fair distance away from the main camp, their mounts in makeshift stables that Lucius had managed to bring.

 

Caleb had just settled the rather pale looking Lucina when Alana came in and practically buried her face into her father's chest crying. Caleb felt worried and spoke gently in Plegian, “ _ Alana, what's wrong my precious one? _ ”

She sniffled and said, “ _ It hurts Daddy! It hurts! _ ” Caleb frowned,

“ _ What hurts Sweetpea? _ ” He asked and Alana looked up tears leaking from her eyes. Caleb gently pet her head as soothingly as he could,

“ _ I's back! It hurts! _ ” The little girl wailed and Lucina though unwell looked worried,

“Caleb?” She asked softly,

“Alana says her back is hurting.” He said softly as the small child sobbed into her father's shirt.

The main flap was open and Caleb smelled the approach of Lucius; Caleb spoke to his daughter gently, “ _ Did you fall from Sweetie at all? _ ” He asked and she shook her head, still crying. Caleb then frowned as he noticed something off, “ _ Sweetpea, can you show me your back? _ ” He asked and Alana nodded and pulled off her cloak with some difficulty and then her shirt so that they could see her back. Lucina helped her and Caleb felt his blood run cold.

 

Alana had wings...just like her father...

 

~

 

Vasta grimaced. “Do we  _ have _ to?” She asked the figure in Grimleal robes, “I mean I know we want to make sure Lord Grima is safe and all but what if those bastards figure out we sent Lucius and his family?”

The figure sighed, “Vasta, my dear, you really must relax. As long as we obey Lord Grima's will we will please him. It is as Lady Alsha knew. Once our Lord has found a suitable place, we'll be able to come and help protect him. Remember what happened at the Table. Our Master chose not to fight the Ylisseans and the Holy Consort is one of them. We must ensure that the young boy lives his days by the young Consort's side as this is Lord Grima's will. He has chosen not to destroy this world, which means in turn that we must do what we can to follow our Lord's example.”

“I know, I know...I just...Sir Validar...”

“You are not alone my child. Many have fallen to his deceit.” The figure said calmly, “We will await Lord Grima's call. The day we hear it we shall come to his side in his hour of need. For now let us pray for the good health of the Consort, for she needs our good will.”

“Yes Father.” Vasta said lowering to prayer. “We call upon our Lord Grima for his mercy...” The young Griffon Rider began,

“Guide us our Lord to your will in all things.” The Figure continued, “Call us as you will to serve in life and in death.”

 

~

 

Caleb was grateful when Lucius arrived with a medicinal staff to help. Lucius was quick to help Lucina feel a lot better and Caleb did his best to soothe Alana while Lucius checked her to see why she was in such pain. The old sage sighed, “There is very little I can do Milord.”

Caleb winced, “Thank you Lucius. I suppose all we can do is try to make her comfortable.” He sighed,

“A bath should work, though not to hot.” He said gently. He then added, “Likely it was the exposure to the dark magic at the Table that's caused this to happen.”

Caleb sighed, “So her blood was awakened as well then?” He asked softly, though he could smell Arilon just outside the tent and thus the Wanderer would be able to hear every word spoken,

“I'm afraid so Milord.” The Sage lowered his staff, “Though perhaps that she has the blood of Naga in her veins as well has slowed the process down somewhat. It does mean she'll be in potentially more pain however.”

“ _ Daddy... _ ” Alana whimpered again and Caleb felt a deep pain in his chest. This wasn't good.

“Is there... _ Is there any way to stop this? _ ” Caleb asked, Plegian slipping out and Lucius sighed,

“ _ It is impossible to tell. She may not be in pain for long, but we have never encountered a child with both Fellblood and Exalted Blood. Had she just Fellblood in her veins she would undoubtedly have the same form as Milord in time. However it also be that because she's so young...the changes are not so easily noticed since her body is still growing. I'm afraid there is little I know on this...we'd need a library to see if there were any incidents of it... _ ”

Caleb's eyes widened and pulled at the box he'd kept in his coat, “ _ This might be the answer. _ ” The tactician spoke seriously, “ _ I think...this would be a library we could make use of. _ ”

Lucius was surprised but as Caleb set the box down and gave it a tap it did the same thing it did before, “Caleb is that...?”

“Only the most important library in all of Ylisse.” Caleb said with a wave over the box.

“It's expansion hexed...” Lucius said surprised. Caleb picked Alana up and carried her as he entered the library. Lucina was close behind him with Lucius lighting the way with a fireball that quickly flew to touches on the walls. Caleb followed the stairs down.

 

When they at last came to the last step rows upon rows of shelves filled their vision. Caleb looked around and gaped at all of the books. “And here I was thinking everything was destroyed. I guess that even a Fell Dragon keeps his library neat.”

Lucina giggled and wandered looking for anything that could help with with Alana's condition, “These books...they're all in Plegian!” She said with a frown. Lucius let out a gasp,

“My gods...they're not just Plegian Milady, they're in...a language I don't understand myself!” The Sage said running a hand through his hair. “This place...it is incredible indeed.”

“This is three worlds worth of scholar's material.” Caleb said suddenly, “The works to the right are comprehensive studies on dragons, we should look there.”

Lucina smiled, “Well I won't argue with that.” She said and Caleb turned to the shelves that he'd said were what they needed,

“Third from where you are Lucy.” Caleb said and she carefully pulled out the book that Caleb had told her to. It was large and thick. Caleb noticed that Alana had stopped whimpering but that still worried him, “Alana?” He asked softly and she didn't respond. Caleb carefully lay her on one of the chase lounges in the room as Lucina placed the book on one of the tables.

“My goodness this might take a while.” Lucius said with surprise. Caleb came and opened the book from the midsection and upside down to the book carefully flicked through it until he came to what he was looking for,

“ _ Exalted Blood _ . This is the section we need.” Caleb said as Lucina and Lucius both came in to see where Caleb was pointing.

“Caleb what's it say?” Lucina asked hesitantly. Caleb began to read,

“ _ Few instances of Fellblood and Exalted Blood offspring have been recorded in history. Those that have tend to lean towards their Exalted Blood Ancestry; however there have been cases documented in other Outrealms that suggest that if the child in question is born to an Awakened Fellblood then the child will be a mix of the traits of a Fellblood and Exalted Blood _ .”

“So then...?” Lucina asked and Lucius spoke,

“It is well known Milady that Milord has the ability to see those who are no longer with us, he always has.” Lucina and Caleb both looked to one another, Caleb surprised as she was but Lucius continued, “The form he has currently is also a very important indicator of his state. As an Awakened Grima, Milord has the ability to fully control the Risen at any given time, create them and take on his dragon form. The form of course requires time to adjust to it since it is quite mentally draining according to the old Grimleal texts.”

“So that was why I couldn't hold it for long...” Caleb said with a frown, “And I could only growl...”

“Well then that means we can confirm that text in question if we could find it.” Lucius said calmly. Alana stirred then and Caleb came to sit beside her,

“Are you feeling alright Alana?” He asked gently and she shook her head,

“ _ It hurts... _ ” the little one said and Caleb winced, “ _ Daddy hurted too. _ ”

“Yes, I did.” Caleb said softly. He couldn't lie to her. She buried her face into his shirt again, “We'll need to head out. I think it's almost dinner time.” Caleb found it odd that he wasn't hungry again, “I'll stay with Alana.”

“Right, I'll get us something.” Lucina said calmly and they left the library with Caleb carrying Alana in his arms again. She hugged her father's shoulders as best she could. Once they'd got back to the tent Caleb closed the box lid and tapped it back to it's small size. Cynthia came into the main area and said,

“Hey so dinner's on and...” She saw Alana's wings and said softly, “I'll stay with Alana too. Noire should be saving a place so-”

“We'll have dinner here.” Lucina said, “Where it's quiet.”

“Okay I'll let her know.” Cynthia replied. “I'll help carry some!” She added and Lucius followed them both.

 

Caleb stayed close to his daughter as Lucina did what she could with a recover staff. There was little that they could do and as they curled on the bedroll with her still gripping Caleb's shirt the tactician smelt Arilon return with Caleb assumed Petal and another person.

“Hey, so I came by earlier and heard the little one’s in some pain. I thought I’d bring by some of our stuff in case we can help. Mind if we come in?” Arilon asked and Caleb felt mildly surprised but relieved. He was grateful for the offer if they'd be able to help his little one...

Caleb blinked when he spotted the second young woman come in behind Arilon, she was surprised by the expansion hex done to the tent, the other “rooms” had their curtains open so they could be seen into. “Whoa, this tent’s huge inside!” Nino, a former member of the Black Fang said, looking around in awe. “How’d you do that?”

“There’s a special hex you can use.” Petal explained. “We had a couple rooms like this back home.”

“So we brought you guys a Restore and a Sleep Staff, in case she needs help getting to sleep through the pain.” Arilon explained to Caleb as Nino handed the Staves to Lucina. “And we also brought some herbs and stuff in case any of you guys know how to do stuff with those. I’d offer to have a medicine put together, but our resident apothecarial expert is one of the Wanderers still missing. Petal knows a little, but not very much.”

“I did make this stuff on my own, though!” Petal pulled out a jar that smelled rather interesting. “It helps numb the area it’s applied to, so we thought it might help. If it’s a surface injury or an infection, this lets you get right into the area and even clean it out properly without hurting too much!”

Caleb hummed softly, mostly to soothe Alana as the little one whimpered again, Lucina spoke, “We're not entirely sure what's caused the pain and Lucius said he couldn't even figure it out either.” She said quietly, “We've been trying just about everything we've got. So if this will help...” Lucina sighed. It pained her to think that her daughter was suffering like Caleb had. It was bad enough having her own  _ husband _ being cripple by the pain  _ his _ wings caused, let alone seeing a small child suffer like this. Something in her voice must have given away her worry as Petal came to sit beside her,

“It will.” She said gently,

“ _ Hurts... _ ” Alana whimpered in Plegian and Caleb carefully lifted her so that she was pressed to his chest,

“ _ Easy my precious one, _ ” Caleb soothed stroking her almost exact same hair as her mother's, “ _ Petal's got a special ointment to help stop the pain Sweetpea. _ ” He gave a nod to the blonde, and Lucina was quick to give the young woman a cloth. Alana's grip tightened on her father and Caleb could help but wince as she started sobbing again. Petal seeing the consent of the parents to help opened the jar and Caleb kept soothing his daughter with soft Plegian. It was all he could do for her right now. He winced as the wings made more growth out of Alana's back. They must have been doing that all day. No wonder Alana was in so much pain and so snappy,

“We're back.” Cynthia said carrying in some food with Noire and the others behind her, “How is it?”

“ _ Not much better, hopefully Petal can help _ .” Caleb said feeling suddenly very tired. Doubtless his worry for Alana was draining him of energy,

“Okay. Hey Ali, would you like some figs?” Cynthia asked the little one and Alana sniffled.

“Figses?” She asked then smiled weakly, “Yes pwease Aunty Cynfia.”

Petal dabbed the cloth into the jar and gently began to rub it onto the red raw skin of Alana's back around her newly emerging wings and Cynthia gave the little one a fig to eat. Alana lent against her father's chest after the fig and closed her eyes exhausted. Caleb sighed, “ _ Rest little one. _ ” He said softly holding her as her little wings twitched. She was close to sleep until a whimper broke from her throat. Caleb knew that the pain must have been immense for such a small girl and he wished he could help her better.

“So I didn't know what to get so I got a bit of everything.” Cynthia said, “Oh and you should try this Lucy, it's really tasty.”

Lucina giggled softly. She was glad that Cynthia was as optimistic as ever. In the meantime, they would keep watch over Alana. “Quiet is what Alana needs now.” Lucina said, “We'll be able to better keep watch on her.” She watched as Caleb gently eased Alana down on their bedroll, “We're going to have to stay with her until the worst of this subsides.” Caleb nodded and he brushed the hair off his daughter's forehead.

“I suppose we should-” Caleb began then his stomach growled. “We should have something to eat and rest.” He said calmly and for now it seemed Alana had settled again. That was good. She needed to rest as much as possible.


	36. An Intervention

# Chapter XXXVI: An Intervention

 

“I’ll leave you guys to it, then.” Arilon turned and opened the tent for Petal and Nino, who went out first. “Let us know if there’s anything else we can do for you. In addition...sorry for not warning you about Avata, I wasn’t thinking about how you might see her. I promise you don’t have to worry, and I’ll try to explain why when you guys get some downtime. I would have explained it about now, but…” He glanced back at Alana. “You’ve got enough to get through for the time being.”

Caleb nodded, and Arilon stepped out, following Petal and Nino back to camp.

 

There was quiet in the tent as everyone ate what food they wanted and Caleb made sure that they were all comfortable as gradually curtains were pulled across the rooms as one by one everyone else went to sleep. He lay awake listening to his daughter's hitched breathing. He could only pray she was able to rest. Caleb knew that he couldn't stay listening to her muted cries of pain. He sighed and got up carefully tucking the blanket around the relatively tiny frame of his daughter. Lucina was asleep at Alana's side and Caleb could breath easy knowing that. It still hurt to have Alana in such pain. Caleb eventually came to the mess tent to see one of the Wanderers were up. He noticed it was one of the Dragons. The boy froze when he saw Caleb. “Hey, don't mind me.” Caleb said with a wave, then he sat at one of the empty tables resting his head in his chin as a sigh broke out.

“You okay?” The boy asked carefully after a moment,

“I'm fine...though my little one isn't.” Caleb said as a fresh wave of guilt coursed through him. It would have been better if he _wasn't_ a Fellblood. “You're an Ice Dragon, right? You're so lucky not to have to deal with the pain of having wings.” Caleb mused after a while and the lad's eyes widened in shock,

“Huh?!”

“Well the shock of having wings suddenly sprout from nowhere and causing nothing but pain for all involved. I don't blame the other dragons for being driven crazy if that's what happened to them as well.” Caleb sighed.

“I...I don't know what to say.” The lad said at last as he sat across from Caleb,

“It's nothing, really.” Caleb said at last, “Besides, I'm sure there will come a time when they might be useful to me.” He scoffed. ' _As if!_ ' The tactician wanted to say and it seemed that the lad got the implication he was making.

“I was always...annoyed I didn't get wings...” The Ice Dragon said quietly,

“Trust me you're better off without them.” Caleb said calmly, “You don't have to worry about extra limbs for Wyrmslayers to cut and hurt you in either form. Oh, and the itching.” Caleb said hands motioning, “The itching right where you can't reach to drive you further insane!” He said and the Ice Dragon tilted his head, “Seriously.” Caleb said and the pair were across from one another. The Ice Dragon blinking in surprise the Fell Dragon eventually sighing again. It was strange. Caleb thought to be talking to another Dragon, but then he supposed it was something he'd not expected to have to do.

“Hey you want some of this tart?” The Ice Dragon asked, “It's really good!”

“Thanks.” Caleb grinned and then his six eyes widened, “CUSTARD TART?! Oh sweet mother of Naga may I fall into the nine heavens right now!” Caleb cheered. The Ice Dragon laughed and the pair shared a moment of mutual love of food. Caleb saved half for Lucina. He knew his wife would appreciate it.

 

By the time he got back to his tent he heard muffled sobs and sighed. Poor Alana. He came in and saw Lucina stretch, “Hey, I got you something Lucy.” He said softly as not to wake the little one.

“Thanks. She's still sleeping. I think her wings have stopped growing for now.”

Caleb carefully looked at the red raw skin and noticed the quills were starting to form. “She'll have feathers by the morning if this pace keeps up.” Caleb frowned handing the custard tart to Lucina. “We may be able to-” He said softly and Alana's soft sobs faded again.

“I'm kind of worried, what else could happen to her?” Lucina asked and Caleb looked thoughtful,

“I'd have to check the library again.” He admitted, “I think though she might just be lucky enough that the wings will be the only thing. If not...” Caleb winced, “I can only pray she won't have to worry about it too.”

 

The first light shone through the opening of the tent. Caleb had yet to wake but Lucina found it a nice change that she was awake first. It was also soothing in a way seeing Caleb's left wing draped over Alana protectively. Alana had not sobbed in a hour and it seemed that the worst of the pain was over for the small child which had Lucina heaving a sigh of relief. She heard a low sigh and saw Caleb's eyes open. “He'll be here soon.” Caleb said with a yawn stretching to reveal Alana's feathers had began to grow. They were like the down one found on a bird chick. Caleb sniffed the air carefully and said calmly, “They won't cause her trouble for a while now.”

“How long?” Lucina asked softly,

“Until they fledge.” He replied, “Hopefully not for a few years.” Caleb sighed as the little one yawned.

 

At first Caleb feared she'd start crying all over again but when she said, “I's hungry.” He heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed the worst thank gods was behind them.

“Alright...is there anything you feel like eating Sweetpea?” Caleb asked aware that the Wanderer was there.

“Figses!” Alana cheered and Caleb sighed,

“Figs are dessert. Not a breakfast.” He said and Alana pouted

“Pwease Daddy!” Alana pleaded,

“Ali...” Caleb sighed, “After you've had something else.” He looked to Lucina for help,

“But!” Alana pouted at her father again and Lucina spoke,

“Ali,” She saw her daughter pouting and gently ruffled her hair, “As your father has just said, you need something other than figs.” Alana continued to pout, “We're not saying that you can't have figs, what we are saying is that you need to have something else first. Then you can have figs.”

She ceased pouting and smiled, “Okay~!” She cheered again then she looked thoughtful, “But whats a breakfast food?” She said looking between her mother and father. Caleb chuckled,

“How about we have some bread and butter with figs?” Caleb suggested to the small child and Alana looked like Naga's Day had come early,

“Yes pwease Daddy!” She cried happily and Caleb felt a smile touch his face. She seemed to not be in pain. A good sign he hoped.

 

Caleb stepped outside of the tent to see Arilon making what appeared to be morning rounds. “Hello.” Arilon's heartbeat betrayed his surprise,

“Good morn.” The tactician half smiled as the rest of the camp had the sluggish early morning 'when is it breakfast time?' atmosphere. He could already see people beginning to head to the mess tent, Caleb chuckled softly, some things never seemed to change. For a moment he _thought_ he saw Stahl making his usual beeline to the mess tent; then Caleb realised it wasn't Stahl at all. It was the young Ice Dragon. He wasn't sure what the young one's name was...though Nils came to mind for some reason. Caleb let out a heavy sigh. The old memories were really doing his head in. Though he decided it could be worse. He could have ended up with amnesia. He almost jumped when Arilon spoke, “How's Alana doing?”

Caleb took a small breath to recover, “She seems to be pain free for now.” He admitted calmly, “Thank gods.” The tactician said his own wings slack against his back, visible since he'd yet to dress properly. He made them stretch out fully as there was an annoying itch he knew he couldn't reach...and he blinked when Lucina came out and suddenly scratched it. He let out a noticeable sigh of relief. Then Caleb spoke again, “So, you said you were going to explain why I didn’t need to fear...Avata, right?” He asked,

“Yeah, and I noticed some of you guys looking at Kjelle’s Falchion curiously, so I thought I’d explain that as well.” Arilon confirmed “There’s actually a special chamber here in the ruins I also thought you guys might find interesting that helps the explanation a little, if you guys are up for a walk." He then added, “I would most likely be bringing Avata herself too, though, just as a heads-up. Go ahead and eat breakfast first, though, I assume Alana at least is hungry.”

"Well as long as we're not too closely together, I'll be fine." Caleb said as calmly as he could. He didn't say a word about how _strong_ his concern was about a potential fight breaking out between him and the Naga. He did not want to have to fight her; he'd already been well aware of the bad blood between both Naga and Grima, he did not want to be the Dragon that caused more of it...

 

“Alright, then, don’t let me keep you guys any longer.” Arilon said with a smile as Alana decided to follow her parents out of the tent “Go grab something to eat, then we’ll go exploring.”

“Explowing?” Alana asked, curious but still distracted by the smell of food. “Explowing where?”

“There’s a really cool area here in the ruins.” Arilon explained. “It has this neat little room and...well, I won’t spoil it all, you’ll have to decide if you want to come along and see it for yourself. For now, though, go eat.”

Alana pulled on Caleb's arm and he saw her little fluff of purple wings and he couldn't help but say,

“Ali, are you forgetting something?” She pouted,

“Yous is too Daddy!” She said and Caleb feigned surprise,

“Am I now?” He said with mock relief, “Well, a good thing we both remembered then hmm?” He said as Lucina bought their coats out.

“Actually it's better that I remember.” She said with a giggle.

“Mummy to the rescues!” Alana cheered as Caleb had pulled on his shirt where he stood.

 

When they arrived at the mess Alana grabbed her father's arm, “Daddy where's the figses?”

“Not yet Sweetheart.” Caleb said firmly, “Remember what I said earlier?” He asked and Alana sighed but giggled at the food she could see. For Caleb it was a bit much. All of the people in the tent made him mildly uncomfortable. He focused on Alana who had practically pulled her parents to where the Tharja look a like was working on the meal. Caleb was quick to get what food was needed and get to the least offensive spot when,

“Hey! Caleb! Over here!” The Ice Dragon called and he sighed. There was another one with him and he seemed cheerful enough. The tactician gently guided his daughter to the table, and Fae spoke up,

“Hey~!” She said and Alana smiled shyly,

“Can I's sits there pwease Dee?” Alana asked the young dragon and Fae smiled,

“Sure~!” Caleb saw a friendship beginning and he smiled. He was glad to see his little girl be happy. Caleb could have done without being stared at, but he supposed he should have just left. Lucina held his hand under the table and was rubbing soothing circles into his palm and that did help a bit. He noticed that Arilon arrived after a while and it was just as Fae started to join Alana in a chant,

“Figses, figses!” The two cried and Caleb noticed the empty plates. Alana grinned and Caleb noticed that there was another tooth missing. A grand total of three. He sighed. She was about the age where it would happen and he was relieved that her teeth seemed to act more like a normal _human_ than a dragon. Good she wouldn't be sixteen and still loosing teeth like Nah. It was relieving to know that even with her awakened blood she still was more human than dragon. Caleb sighed as the two kept up the chanting and Idunn looked over at him and he spotted where there were figs and cleared his throat,

“Alright, but only if you both say the magic word.” Caleb said and Alana blinked. Everyone was watching now almost wondering what he meant. Alana frowned for a moment then said,

“Pwease!”

Caleb smiled, “I can't say no to that now can I?” he asked and Fae suddenly said,

“Please!”

Caleb snapped his fingers and the two squealed in delight as he used a simple teleportation spell to make the figs seem as if they appeared from nowhere, though really he'd merely summoned them for the girls to eat. “Thank you~!” Dee cheered and Alana said,

“Thank yous Daddy~!”

There were a few whispers but Caleb figured it was more to do with the fact that he'd summoned the figs and not because Alana had called him 'Daddy'. Though to be fair most people would not have expected him to even be there...Caleb sighed inwardly.

 

By the time the morning meal was done, Alana had decided she wanted to play with Fae, the two young ones under the watchful eye of Idunn which Caleb was grateful for. It was tough though to let Alana out of his sight. Noire said she'd stay with Idunn and Caleb felt more relieved. He was glad one of Alana's aunties were there. He, Lucina and Cynthia were the ones then to join Arilon as Lucius and his family had offered to help pack things up to be ready for the day's travel. Caleb tried not to think about the fact that the Naga was coming with them but it was difficult to say the least. He'd not felt so uncomfortable in a while. There was something about the ruins that _made_ Caleb uneasy. For a moment he wondered why that was but as Arilon lead the way Caleb instinctively hesitated. There was something about this place that made him very uneasy. The tactician held his wife's hand as they went inside.

 

Arilon showed them into a room that Caleb almost _felt_ throw him off and in that moment he saw Alm holding the Valentian Falchion, blade glinting in the light as he stood prepared to seal the young Fell Dragon away. The deep hurt in Caleb's chest was almost overwhelming him. _This was what he got for pleading to Naga for help! How dare something as impure as a Fell Dragon be allowed to live!_ Caleb clutched Lucina's hand and she made soothing motions against his palm but the memory became sharp and clear...

 

 _He was so small. Tiny in fact and already in so much pain. At that time he was desperate, he wanted to understand his place in the world. He didn't know it was wrong to harm others; his creator killed_ thousands _of people, their screams oddly unnerving to the tiny creature as somehow he_ knew _it was wrong, though he thought it was because he was being a bad creature to not be able to endure the screams. He saw the Creator gaze upon his tiny form and frown. He tried to reassure the Creator that he'd be the perfect creature, he'd kill all the humans his Creator wanted, anything to see the Creator smile,_ anything _. He clung to a small hope that maybe when he was larger he'd be pleasing to his Creator. He begged for someone to help him. A tiny voice in a great void. And he grew. By the time he was large as a...what was the creature again? A...puppy? He thinks, he showed his Creator how strong he was becoming, hoping that would make the Creator happy. He was shocked then when his Creator tried to harm him. Shocked and Angry. What had_ he _done wrong? He only did what his Creator wanted him to do! In hurt he'd lashed out and the smell of blood scared him. Had he a human voice he'd have screamed._

 

_He wasn't sure how much time passed. He was lonely with the dead walking about, shuffling as they moved. He was beginning to not be able to fit in the room which he was trapped. Again his voice cried out to the void for someone to help him, someone to save him! He cried, the sound other worldly than what he'd known. He'd begged for someone to help him and still no one came or even answered him. He was beginning to lose all hope._

 

 _He was nearly the size of the chamber and everything_ hurt _, there wasn't enough room for him. He couldn't tell the time that had passed. He'd already consumed his Creator's corpse to sustain himself and he was so_ hungry _and so very_ scared _. He heard strange sounds, sounds of fighting, clashing of steel and cries of pain. He was trapped. The doors of the chambers opened suddenly and the smell of blood hit his nose. The light almost blinded him,_

“ _Gods what is the monstrosity!” A male voice cried and he felt like correcting them,_

“ _Forneus' work clearly.” Said a female voice, “Disgusting.”_

 _He winced and tried to communicate. It wasn't_ his _fault that he looked like he did. His eyes fell on the humans for the first time. These people were unlike anything_ he'd _ever seen. He had no idea that they intended to harm him. The man had a sword that glowed and somehow he_ knew _it would hurt him. He tried to protect himself when the man lashed out with the blade. A shriek of pain escaped him as it cut through his body. Agony...never ending agony...that was Naga's answer to his plea. He learned the hard way that humans were not to be trusted as he was sealed away. He could never trust a human...and, most importantly of all he could never trust Naga to help him. She would_ never _help him._

 

“...his wife...died”

“His wife died?” Caleb asked shaking the vestiges of the memory's hold on him for a moment,

“Yeah, and that was when he made his life’s two goals to create an army using the dead and to create the perfect lifeform. I assume his reasons were so that nobody else would lose a loved one, at least not in battle, and so that he could have a companion who would never leave him behind, being perfect.” Arilon shrugged. “Unfortunately, he was so hyperfocused on those goals that he eventually went crazy about them, hence the records that state that the Naga who was Tiki’s mother died in Thabes and his notes we found, which stated that he obtained Divine Dragon blood, but had to take a terrible risk to do it. It’s not explicitly stated, but the two events seem rather suspiciously positioned in relation to one another, so we assume he attacked and somehow killed her, following which she was reincarnated in the Alterspire. Anyways, the point I was getting to is that frankly, even if Forneus did kill her to make you - er, Grima - Avata recognises that wasn’t your fault, and has no intention of taking retaliatory action against you or your family, so you can stop acting like you think she’s going to...I dunno...bite Alana or something.” Caleb growled at the mention of Forneus. The man stirred up hatred beyond measure for Caleb and yet. He heave a sigh. Arilon continued, “And while we’re at it, we also explained that situation to Tiki, so she also won’t have anything against you if or when you meet her, in case you were concerned about that. As for our current Naga, I have absolutely no idea what she thinks of the situation, but I actually don’t give a crap about what she thinks, so that doesn’t matter. Even if she tries to set the Shepherds on you like your Naga did, we’re not gonna let them do anything, even if that means I have to deal with her myself.”

Caleb heaved another sigh as Avata spoke calmly,

“We can not let the shadows of the past take hold over the future, Caleb.” She said his name quite pointedly, “Perhaps, in another life, we might have found ourselves enemies, as Naga and Grima, but here and now I am simply Avata, the Wanderer, following my Commander, and you are simply Caleb, husband of Lucina, and a man looking for a place for his wife to have a child. I have no reason to hurt you, and you have no reason to hurt me, so if you are alright with it, I would consider you a friend.”

The tactician stilled his mind for a moment before nodding then said quietly, “Very well.” Caleb then frowned as the memory rose again, “I...don't know what it is about this place but...” Caleb felt his eyes close as the phantom pain made him shudder.

“Something wrong Caleb?” Lucina asked gently,

“It was...one of...” Caleb didn't have to finish as Lucina pulled him to rest his head on her shoulder,

“...One of?” Arilon asked slightly confused,

“Our Grima's memories.” Lucina said calmly, “A painful one clearly- it was probably triggered by the statue of Alm.”

The others frowned but they seemed to understand as Cynthia said, “Wait? Caleb has Grima's memories as well?”

“Sort of.” Caleb said twinging as the left wing decided it wanted to be itchy, he then said irritably, “Damn wings!” And half threw his coat off. Lucina realising that Caleb was trying to get to his wings again raised an eyebrow. Caleb gave her a pleading look and she held out her hand for the clothing that needed to be removed. Caleb sighed and pulled the shirt off holding out his left wing as Lucina started to scratch it where he couldn't reach it. Cynthia blinked,

“Oh. I guess that would be a problem huh?” She said as Caleb let out a low sigh of relief, “Hey, you mind if I-?”

“Go ahead.” Caleb sighed, “They're both irritating me right now.” He as Cynthia gently started to scratch his right wing. Caleb felt his eyes close briefly as mild bliss crossed his face. He could definitely get used to this kind of thing, even though his wings thus far had been nothing but an irritation...

 

Cynthia moved the feathers and said, “No wonder you're not having fun with them!” She said, “Looks like you've got some more to come through!”

“Nagadamnit!” Caleb groaned.

“Aww, don't worry Caleb, Lucy and I have just the thing!” She said with a grin, “Lovebird gets this problem too. Looks like the flight feathers are starting to come through and that's what's causing the itch.”

“Great.” Caleb grumbled giving his thoughts on the matter as Cynthia let out a giggle. Lucina tilted her head,

“Sarcasm and I don't mix Caleb.” She said and he let out a low sigh,

“Of course Lucy.” He said pressing his head to her shoulder as both wings remained open, for now as Cynthia was gently moving them to see if there were more feathers that needed to emerge. He felt a slight tug and growled softly, “Cyny...” He warned and she said,

“Hmm...they're firmly attached so that's good. She pulled out something that smelt odd, “Right so just a little sting-” Caleb snarled, “Okay, big sting, sorry!” Lucina firmly pressed Caleb's head to her shoulder, “Well that's one done.” She said and Caleb's wings were quick to try and move away from her, “ _Seriously brother?_ ” Cynthia said, “ _Don't move them. Otherwise I can't put this ointment on properly._ ”

Caleb growled, he tried to keep both wings open. Lucina was surprised, “Which one is this one?” She asked,

“One of the ointments Father used to make for Lovebird. It does sting but it helps feathers to grow properly. I usually put this on Lovebird's wings after she's had a bath.” Cynthia said and Caleb said rather sarcastically,

“She loves it I bet.”

“There! Done.” Caleb blinked and looked at Cynthia suspiciously,

“Really?” He asked wings folding.

“Yup~!” She smiled then she tilted her head, “I see you didn't lose that scar.” She said and Caleb looked to his left shoulder,

“Yeah it's still there.” Caleb said with a sigh. One of the numerous scars he had it was the nastiest looking due to the fact he'd used Nosferatu to heal. It looked as if his shoulder had been torn open at some point which wasn't far off what happened. Wings soothed for the time being Caleb threw his shirt back on and his coat. “Now then. We should probably get back to the others and...”

“I actually had one last quick comment on our history lesson.” Arilon reminded them, and Cynthia nodded, remembering.

“Hey, yeah! You skipped the third Falchion so you could explain about Avata!”

“Yep, it’s right over here.” He led them into the chamber.

 

“Hey, it’s another woman this ti-uh?” Cynthia stopped and a funny look crossed her face. Lucina looked to Arilon surprised. Caleb frowned slightly tilting his head.

The woman depicted wore clearly Archanean style gear, and had her hair cut shorter than they expected, but the Falchion in her hand, and the Brand so carefully etched into her eye, told it all.

"Lucy..." Caleb said softly, "But not Lucy. Not _my_ Lucy." He corrected quickly. Caleb frowned. This world he decided was weird. He barely heard what was said at all. In fact he was more focused on watching the other two react.

 

Arilon grinned at the reactions of both Cynthia and Lucina, Caleb could tell the Wanderer was...excited? Then the man said, “Let's get back to the others,” he grinned, “and then to Ylisstol to speak with Chrom. After that…” he seemed to be smiling widely, “ _You guys wanna meet the Hero King?_ ”

Caleb knew Lucina was shocked but the possibility was appealing to her. He gave a small nod to affirm he didn't mind since Marth was something of a childhood hero of Lucina’s. Caleb tried to ignore the itching from his wings again. It was proving difficult, though the ointment Cynthia put on did make it less annoying...Caleb sighed inwardly. He'd be fine. Besides seeing Lucina this excited...it made Caleb happy. He could only hope to help her smile like that again.

 

By the time they'd arrived everyone was indeed ready to move out. Caleb opted to ride Storm to see how the Pegasus would respond. Well aware that he would have to call upon all of his riding experience.

 

The Pegasus stallion seemed to calm almost the moment Caleb was in the saddle, what he said about the kind of Pegasus Storm was rung true. Storm was bred specifically for his tolerance to magic. The ride was actually kind of enjoyable, at least until they started getting closer to Ylisstol.

 


	37. To Regain Hope

# Chapter XXXVII: To Regain Hope

 

At first Caleb had assumed that he would be fine however the closer they made there way into Ylisstol the more it was like Southtown. He had to admit that destroying things was the last thing on his mind as he watched the people go about their daily lives. The tactician wanted to smile but he was too busy gripping the reins tightly and staring at his white knuckles as his hands started to shake. Storm stood still as Caleb struggled to breathe. It was hard as he couldn't help but see Ylisstol in ruins...and he felt sick. In another world, _their_ Ylisstol lay in ruins and he could still smell the smoke, death and decay...

“Caleb?” Lucina pulled Bluebird to a stop alongside him and Storm, “Is it another one?” She asked softly and the tactician nodded numbly, “It's alright, you know it won't happen here, you've got this.” Lucina reassured him, “We'll take as long as we need.” She added gently patting his arm. “One step at a time.” Lucina soothed,

“R-right.” Caleb said shakily and for a moment he almost wanted to back away entirely.

“I mean it Caleb.” Lucina said calmly, “I'll be right here, beside you.” She assured him and Caleb took a shaky breath. He tried to relax his hands when Lucina reached from Bluebird to place her hand over him, “Would it be easier if I rode with you?” She asked gently and Caleb nodded, “Lucia, would you mind holding Bluebird?” Lucina asked the young myrmidon calmly,

“Of course Milady.” She said with surprised expression,

Alana tilted her head having little Fae behind her since the young girl wanted to share her Pegasus with her new friend. It amazed Caleb how quickly Alana had made friends with the little dragon, not that he was complaining it was nice that Alana had someone close in mental age to be friends with. As it was Alana spoke, “Look Mummy's riding with Daddy!” She said happily and Caleb was glad that Lucina got a leg up from Noire and was settled behind him. Caleb relaxed once her arms were around his waist. She lent close and said softly,

“One step at a time love.” And Caleb nodded, her closeness helping to soothe him. Storm let out a low whinny and Caleb noticed Idunn came over,

“Everything alright?” She asked and Caleb half sighed, half groaned,

“Sorry.” He said quietly, “I'm just...a little overwhelmed...”

“Ah.” She understood without Caleb have to say more, “Well then, I'll stay with you if that's fine by you.”

“Thank you Wyrm, we appreciate it.” Lucina said working on loosening Caleb's vice grip on the reins, it took Caleb another five minutes before he was calm enough to gently nudge Storm's sides. The stallion seemed well aware of his master's discomfort and calmly plodded along, hooves clacking against the stone road. As his wings rested on Caleb's legs and over Lucina's. The ring his shoes made had a soothing edge to it as Caleb focused on Lucina pressed to his back, her scent nice and close to his nose. Idunn helping to keep watch on Fae and Alana as the group bought up the rear.

 

It took Caleb to the point where the sun was practically down and everyone was rushing to their homes before he _finally_ made it to Ylisstol Palace. Idunn didn't hurry the pace which was most welcome. Fae and Alana had giggled and made shapes in the clouds and Lucina had kept her hold firm around his waist. Of course being the last to arrive wasn't Caleb's intention but he supposed it was far better to be safe than sorry since the last thing they needed was him having a destructive episode again.

 

“Hey, you guys alright?” Arilon had come over as Caleb finally hopped off Storm.

“We're fine.” Lucina said smoothly, “Though we might need some time.” She said as Fae and Alana both looked ready for some food and sleep.

“I for one,” Caleb yawned exposing his fangs for the second time ever, “Might need some sleep.” He said tiredly,

“Silly Daddy!” Alana giggled, “Yous need dinner first!”

Caleb chuckled tiredly, “I suppose I do.” He said though he didn't feel up to eating and actually felt a little ill...he sighed, “Maybe later.”

“So I hope you guys don't mind but-” Arilon began only for Caleb to mildly interrupt as he was losing patience due to his current lack of energy,

“If you've arranged for us to speak with Chrom, I hope you chose a morning slot.” Caleb said a bit sharper than intended and Arilon frowned, “Because I don't think...” Caleb suddenly yawned again his body screaming at him to rest _now_ , “I'm in any condition to stay awake for much longer...”

Lucina sighed, as she knew that Caleb was tired but to be so tired as to lack social graces wasn't a good sign. She hoped that there wasn't a destructive episode on the horizon.

“How’d you get so tired? It wasn’t that long of a march.” Arilon asked her as he wasn't aware of anything that could make a Fell Dragon lose strength so rapidly, Lucina frowned for a moment before she explained calmly,

“Caleb is not good with crowds, couple that with whatever memory hit him when we entered Ylisstol and his natural fear that he would have hurt people...” She trailed off as Caleb yawned again. He'd not said a word the entire time and was already starting to sway on his feet as his exhaustion started to set in.

“So why didn’t you say anything? I would have gone a different way for you guys so it was less of a problem.” Arilon asked concerned,

“You travelled too far ahead. I was worried because Caleb had Storm at a standstill and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I probably should have rode with him from the start but...” She sighed as Caleb's swaying took a worrying turn. She quickly pulled him to her shoulder, “I forgot.” She said guiltily, Caleb let out a low whine and she gently stroked his hair soothingly. She spoke, “We should probably go...” Lucina began, “I asked about setting up camp in the corner of the palace, since Cynthia and Noire both wanted to at least stay within the city-”

“Yeah, about that.” Arilon interrupted Lucina. “I gave Chrom and Sully the basics of how long you guys needed to stay in Plegia, and Sully about lost it when Anya told us you guys were thinking of staying in tents - to quote her exact words, ‘Not while she’s carrying a baby she’s not, she’s sleeping in a real bed tonight, and I’d like to see her husband say otherwise, Grima or no Grima’ so they’ve insisted you guys stay in the rooms they’re providing.”

“...That sounds like Sully…” Caleb mumbled sleepily from his wife’s shoulder.

“You haven’t let them past the entrance hall?” Chrom's voice spoke calmly to greet the new arrivals and his eyes fell over the group, “Come on, Arilon, you’ll make them think they’re not welcome!”

“I was getting there, I was getting there.” Arilon grinned back at him. “I just finished telling them you guys insisted they take some of the guest rooms.”

Lucina frowned, unsure of what to say. She looked to Alana and the little one understood at least that she wanted the child close. Alana of course had her wings hidden like Caleb's so they weren't visible. As it was Chrom spoke, “Perhaps you'd like to join us for dinner?”

“My apologies,” Lucina said suddenly stiffening, “though the offer is appreciated, I'm not sure that we should. Caleb needs to rest and I can't risk leaving his side.” Sighing inwardly she gently coaxed Caleb to a more wakeful state, only to have a rather annoyed growl in response as his arms suddenly gripped her waist,

“Geez kid.  Lighten up!” Sully said, wincing, “Who told you to be so formal?”

“I am not at liberty to discuss that.” Lucina spoke firmly as she was unsure what she should do or say, especially given how badly Caleb needed to rest...Chrom spoke then,

“Then what are you able to say?” He asked her and the young former Exalt sighed heavily. She knew that for now at least they needed to rest. She was just as tired as everyone else. This was not going to go well. She felt Caleb's grip tighten around her waist and wondered if he was able to move or if she'd need help getting him to,

“I am not the best to explain the situation.” Lucina said bluntly, “The one who can is currently in no condition to do so.”

“Well then how about this, you all stay in the guest quarters for the night and we talk over breakfast?” Chrom suggested and Lucina chewed her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers,

“I...”

“We should do it Lucy.” Cynthia piped up, “We'll get to stay in proper beds _and_ we can relax.”

Lucina sighed, “Very well then.” She said at last and saw relief on a few faces, “For tonight at least.” She said moving Caleb's hood to protect him from the sudden cold breeze that came through the courtyard. A couple of stable hands came and lead their mounts to the stables. Lucius spoke then,

“He's not as asleep as you might think Milady, just in a half sleep state.” The sage explained, “He will follow us of that I have little doubt.”

Lucina gave a nod as Alana came over by her mother and Lucina wrapped an arm around Caleb's waist. He let out a low noise of displeasure but as she moved sure enough Caleb followed her, his two four eyes closed, the bottom-most pair open to see what was going on she assumed. His walk was a little unsteady but he seemed to maintain his balance.

“Something wrong?” It was Sully who spoke,

“Caleb's just tired.” Lucina said simply, “We've been travelling for quite a while now.”

There was a look that passed between Chrom and Sully that Lucina missed, though to be fair she was as tired as the rest of the group.

 

Cynthia, Noire and Lucia all lead with Aversa standing alongside Lucina should Caleb need the extra support. When they at last came to the chambers, Lucina guided Caleb to the bed and he collapsed on the right hand side of the bed. His low sigh told her he was more than willing to stay there for the time being. She almost would have left him there but then a thought stopped her. She felt the edge of a memory from her other self and sighed inwardly. If she left him now it could be dangerous. She resolved to simply to ask if food could be brought to them.

 

That done Lucina removed Caleb's boots and coat and was preparing to join him when Cynthia came in, “Hey Lucy,” She said softly seeing Caleb's wings strain against his shirt, “He must have really wore himself today.”

“Not just today.” Lucina said quietly thinking back to the last time they'd had a proper bed to sleep in. It seemed like a lifetime ago. “He's been pushing himself for a long time.” She sighed. They had never had a peaceful moment with Caleb in his current state. A newly awakened Grima like Caleb should have been destroying everything in his path and most would with very little encouragement. Their Grima had been an exception to that rule. He might have killed, torn apart and generally destroy things but he was also _willing_ to be stopped. Lucina sat lost in thought as the memories she had weighed on her mind.

“I don't get it Lucy.” Cynthia said as Noire came in with some food for Caleb, “I mean Noire and I knew something was off when...well he awakened at the Dragon's Table...but are you saying...?”

“Our Grima was vastly different to what we knew.” She said, “I suppose I should know. He _spoke_ to me directly before he merged with Caleb.”

“He _what?!_ ” The two gasped, “No way?!”

“He did. He said...that I was the key to something. Though he didn't really explain it that much.” Lucina explained. She was aware that Caleb was moving in his sleep. She took the plate from Noire and she held the plate of food. Lucina saw Caleb's lower set of eyes half open, “Caleb,” She said gently, “do you want some?”

He groaned and the rest of his eyes struggled to open, “Please?” He asked forcing himself up,

“Here,” She said offering the fork to him. Caleb ate, quite slowly though given how tired he was it wasn't surprising, “We're apparently meant to join Chrom and Sully come the morning.” She said and Caleb made a non committal noise, “They want to know what's going on.” He sighed,

“Of course they do.” He said taking another bite of food, he seemed to be regaining energy, or more likely humouring her into thinking he'd regained it,

“How much is needed?” She asked softly and Caleb sighed. He set the fork down on the now empty plate,

“I don't know.” He said at last with a yawn, “I suppose we go with the basics and answer the questions as best we can.” Caleb rested his head on her lap eyes closed and Lucina let out a small sigh as he pretty much fell asleep again. She ran a hand through his hair soothingly. Caleb had been through a lot. It was too much to ask him to have to relive memories that were painful. However she knew that they would need to explain the story sooner or later...and perhaps if this Chrom was willing to try and understand, then maybe...maybe her father could as well. She hoped so. She set the plate aside and gently moved Caleb to a pillow so that she could rest beside him. Cynthia had taken the plate and she and Noire left the room as Lucina settled alongside Caleb. She knew that whatever happened Caleb would have her at least. She would always be at his side.

 

The early light of morning revealed the chambers where Caleb and Lucina were staying were empty. Caleb had predictably; gone for a walk to clear his head in the pre-dawn light. Lucina was with him. They reached a point of the Castle that overlooked Ylisstol and Caleb lent on the open balcony taking in the sunrise with Lucina at his side. The pair had enjoyed the slow rise of the sun and for the first time Caleb allowed himself to feel hope. The fresh morning air cut through his shirt as Caleb had neglected to put his coat on. His wings were folded under the fabric and making him wish he'd forgone the shirt as well. He was about to ask Lucina if she could help him when he smelt the presence of what had to be another Fellblood. Caleb turned to see where the Fellblood was and Lucina for her part came to stand closer to him. “You can come out you know.” Caleb said and there was a chuckle,

“Hmm, you picked me up from quite a distance.” The male voice replied, “Sorry, I didn't want to encroach on your moment since I thought I was far enough away not to disturb you.”

“You weren't really encroaching on anything really.” Caleb said at last, “Though to be fair this is a fairly public place so...”

“I see.” The man said and Caleb noticed he was familiar yet different. The same snow white hair, though his eyes were brown and not odd like Caleb's. His hair was different as well. Straight and short the man was taller than Caleb and wore similar clothing to what the young Fell Dragon himself wore. The man came to stand back a bit and Caleb returned his gaze over Ylisstol, “I take it you felt like coming to this spot?” The man asked and Caleb laughed softly,

“Is it that obvious?” He asked back,

“Well...more of an educated guess than anything else.” The man said amused and he came to stand near Caleb's left, “I find it a peaceful place I must admit.”

“Yes, it's the only way to see the whole of Ylisstol for a start.” Caleb said, “Then there's also the fact that it's a great hiding place from Frederick...mostly.” He couldn't help the small smile that came on his face. “Then of course you won't find Vaike up here because he hates heights...which is funny because this used to be the only place we'd ever find Gerome until that awful day Minerva came back without Cherche.”

“If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?” The man asked,

Caleb frowned, “Well, I was born a couple of years before Lucy so...” Caleb's frown deepened,

“Wait...a couple of years _before_ Lucina was born?!” the man was shocked,

“Yes.” Caleb replied, “I was. I was a part of the group of that travelled back in time to stop Grima from awakening.” He explained and the man looked surprised

“Anyway,” The man spoke, “Breakfast is almost ready and Chrom was wondering where you two were so...”

“I suppose we should join them?” Caleb asked the man,

“They did say we could explain everything over breakfast with them.” Lucina said while Caleb looked mildly uncomfortable to say the least

“Well I suppose I better not put this off.” He sighed, “We'll be a few minutes. I will have to be at least half presentable.” He shuddered slightly thinking about what he'd need to do to make himself “presentable” for company with the Exalt. He knew Chrom wasn't one for formalities but the lessons Robin drummed into Caleb meant that he couldn't exactly just go as he was. He would have to bathe and have to tame his mess of waves. He wasn't looking forward to this one bit.

 

Caleb folded his wings and tucked his shirt in. It was odd to pull on his full tactician garb (newly washed and dried). Mia had done an _amazing_ job at making his clothes good as new. She was clearly a skilled seamstress. Caleb had bathed and as he gave himself a once over, he felt mildly uneasy about the extra eyes. He couldn't really do anything about it. He was in the middle of fussing over his belts when Lucina came in and said, “Caleb are you feeling alright?”

“I...I think I'm as ready as I can be Lucy.” he said his reflection frowning at him. “Gods...” He moaned as the collar wasn't straight,

“Caleb,” Lucina spoke soothingly, “Your collar is fine,” She smoothed it, “I'm with you.”

“I know.” he said holding her hand gently, “I can't believe...that we're even going _this_ far Lucy. For the sake of our family...”

“I know,” She said, “We have to. That's why we're doing this.” She said and Caleb sighed his hood pulled up for now. He wasn't comfortable showing his face too obviously since he was still uncertain about the extra sets of eyes. He kept holding his wife's hand as they headed to join Chrom and the others for breakfast. Caleb's nose guided the group as well as their memory of Ylisstol Castle. The layout was actually almost the same, though this one lacked some of the secret passages that Caleb was familiar with he was able to find the way to where they needed to be. The white haired man met them about half-way to their destination and he lead them the rest of the way, Caleb didn't mind his presence, perhaps because the man smelled like himself in a way, the white haired man wasn't Grima, rather he was a carrier of Grima's blood. Different to the young Fell Dragon but it did give Caleb the sense he was bound by blood oath at least to help protect this man, since that was the ancient agreement. Caleb watched as Alana skipped ahead a little and a warning growl from him was enough to make her fall back. He didn't want his daughter out of his sight.

 


	38. XXXVIII: A Grima's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb explains what happened

#  **Chapter XXXVIII: A Grima's Story**

 

Caleb and his group were the last ones to arrive with the white haired man leading them to the dining hall.  Caleb froze for a moment as he saw the people present. Some he knew, others he didn't know at all. That caused him to mildly panic.

 

Chrom and Sully were obviously at the head of the round table, with their Kjelle and the other Lucina on the right hand side of the table.  To the right of Kjelle was Lissa and an unfamiliar girl that made Caleb uneasy almost at once. He was quick to reach for his Lucina’s hand as subtle as possible as he didn’t want to let them be aware that he wasn’t comfortable as he felt he shouldn’t have been so on guard.  Next to the girl was Anya, a familiar face at least.

 

On the left of the table there was an empty spot doubtless for the white haired man as an Anna was sitting to the left of that.  By Caleb’s best guess the Anna there must have married the white haired man as the young woman next to her reminded Caleb of Alana, though the scent was slightly different.  The young woman wore her red hair in a ponytail- similar to Anna’s though not as long- her Fellblood nowhere near as strong as her father’s. Doubtless Caleb could safely assume that the man was meant to be a Grima, but obviously he didn’t end up becoming one in the end.  Caleb wondered about that but he decided not to worry about that particular detail. It was the least important thing at the present moment in time as Caleb had more pressing things to worry about.

 

Next to the young woman was another one, that appeared to be another Arilon, at least that was what Caleb was assuming.  The young Fell Dragon frowned slightly, the similarities between the woman and Arilon were very strong; to the point of them possibly being blood related, or even twins.  Though that alone couldn’t explain their similarities to such a deep extent...

 

They smelt very similar as well, with Arilon having a slightly more bitter scent than the woman, as all men seemed to have.  Caleb assumed that difference was because of the differing hormones in the body that made men smell just that slightly less appealing to him, though to be fair, he could say the same of the other Lucina present in the room in comparison to his wife.

 

The one called ‘Andrea’ had a different scent to his Lucina.  Less...Caleb wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was the fact the other Lucina smelled of Sully- thus unappealing because of that fact- or because she didn't smell like she was even close to his Lucina (and perhaps Grima’s Lucina considering the pair were merged), Caleb didn't know.  He supposed it was a mystery for him to solve at a later time.

 

Arilon was next to Palla, one of the White Wing Sisters of Macedon for memory; a part of Celica’s army when she recruited them.  Or so the book went that Caleb had studied as a boy under his mother’s strict tutelage. He could tell because of Palla’s scent- which no matter how it was looked at was only something he'd know if he  _ were _ the Grima of Thabes...so perhaps their Grima had remembered the scents from back then?  It would be a very long time to remember something like that but it was possible. Hells the mere sight of Alm was enough to trigger that memory from Thabes Labyrinth...so who was to say that their Grima wouldn't have recalled the scents of the humans that fought to seal him away the first time?

 

Caleb could feel a few eyes on him as he stood quietly holding his wife’s hand, trying not to be too obvious about his discomfort.  He noticed that Alana was being pretty close to them now as well. She wasn’t sure what to make of some of the people present and it seemed to him that she wasn’t particularly comfortable with the other Lucina’s presence even though said Lucina wore her hair shorter than his wife, whose hair was now almost down to her hips in length.  His Lucina wore a dark blue dress that was similar to her usual tunic, except it had loose sleeves and she had Falchion strapped to her waist like normal. No matter what Lucina was almost never able to part with the blade, given that it was the only thing of her father’s she had left...Caleb knew the feeling. He still had his mother’s Thoron tome and her pendant, a pendant he’d hoped to give to Alana when she was older.  Of course their daughter wore the tiara of her actual mother (since that didn't disappear when Caleb's and Grima’s Lucinas merged), and a blue dress that had the right hand sleeve with the purple Eyes of Grima, the left with black Eyes of Grima, a change that Mia had made to his coat as well as lining the shirt he wore with some silk to keep his wings from driving him mental since cotton apparently was more likely to ruffle them than silk, something that so far was working.  Caleb's feathers were not ruffling and driving him to distraction as they'd been doing in the past.

 

Caleb eventually was seated between his wife and daughter, facing all of the people present, much to his mild chagrin, but he supposed it was the polite way to do things. Servants came with food and Lucina hesitated. Of course Caleb didn't move, silently waiting for the food to be served having been taught so by his mother, his eyes downcast slightly as the old memory took over...

 

“ _ Mama!” Little Caleb whined as he sat at the most exquisitely carved ebony table with all the trappings of Plegia, “I is hungwy!” He was looking to his mother in the finest silken robes, white hair still covering her left eye as always, the tiara on her head a delicate black colour with purple gems set into it. She wore the trappings of a Royal consort, and Caleb himself wore the dark mage clothing he was expected to wear as a Prince of Plegia, _

“ _ Be still!” Robin snapped and he flinched like he'd been slapped. His father Validar sighed and said, _

“ _ Patience my son.” The man's smile not reaching his eyes, “You'll have plenty to eat, it will not be long.” _

“ _ I is hungwy!” the tiny prince would have thrown a tantrum if not for the fact that both his parents had just told him to wait. Even so he was voicing his frustrations at his parents, tiny fists balled and magic starting to appear on its own. He should not have been able to use magic at this age, and the surprise from both parents were apparent, pride flickered across Validar's face briefly the king pleased to know that the young Prince was already able to access magic, they would be able to do the ritual soon, for now though he needed to calm the boy down, _

“ _ It will come when it comes, my son.” Validar said calmly, “Surely you can wait a while no? Besides we have guests we must wait for first.” _

“ _ I wants now!” Caleb demanded, “I hungwy!” _

“ _ Enough!” Robin snapped and the small child flinched, “You will wait. A Prince does not complain.” _

While Caleb was trapped within the memory Lucina was speaking with Arilon, “Do you want to explain things Lucina?  Or would you rather Caleb go over the details?”

The former Exalt paused.  On one hand she was able to explain some of what happened, Grima’s merging with Caleb and the effects that had on him, but there were somethings that she felt should come from Caleb, given that he was the only one who could really explain it, “I think Caleb has a better grasp of the situation to be honest.” Lucina said, “I...am still trying to understand some of this myself.” She then turned

Arilon nodded, “Sounds good.  Caleb?” He asked.

 

Caleb was brought to by a gentle nudge from Lucina, “Huh?” The young Fell Dragon jolted slightly,

“We’d like to hear you story, if you’re up to sharing it.  Arilon gave us the basics-”

“Some of us, anyways.” The Arilon-like woman stated in a low tone that Caleb easily heard,

“But we’d like to hear it from you yourself, if you don’t mind.” Chrom finished.  Sully was quick to add,

“If it’s too much for you kid, we don’t mind.” Caleb would have smiled at it sounded very like the Sully he’d once known, the one that he grew up with at any rate, “We know the gist and we’ll help you either way.”

The young tactician spoke fairly quickly then, though he did not have much confidence in his own words, “No, it’s...it’s fine.” He replied, “It’s just a long story that may take some time to tell.”

Chrom spoke after a few beats of silence as those around the table who had yet to hear what had bought Caleb to this point with his wife looked at him, “That’s alright,” Chrom said calmly, “Take whatever time you need.”

 

Once he composed himself Caleb unthinkingly spoke in Plegian, “ _ I’m not exactly sure how best to explain this however...our Grima was different it seems from other Grimas _ .”

Chrom frowned, “I’m, not sure I follow.” Chrom said and Caleb suddenly winced and cringed noticeably.  He just  _ had _ to talk in Plegian.  Not a good start at all.  Thankfully the white haired man came to the rescue, and Caleb  _ did _ see Arilon's döppleganger smirking and tried very hard not to notice that.

“If it’s alright with you, I can translate for them.” He offered, “Sometimes it’s easier to use one’s native tongue.”

“You have my gratitude.” Caleb said relieved,

“Are you sure Robin?” Chrom asked and Robin replied,

“I am Chrom.  Besides I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.  So you were saying that your Grima was different to the others?”

Caleb continued where he left off, “ _ Not many Grimas can claim to have a self awareness that ours did. So while he might have been destructive to a degree our Grima was also aware that there was something off with himself. He had travelled his world for a long time trying to find that answer and it eventually lead him to the Outrealms. He observed all the other Grimas in their Outrealms and discovered a pattern among them all he had no desire to repeat. In short he found out that they were fragments of souls. As soon as he found that out, he began to work on figuring out  _ why _ that was the case. Of course he'd done all the research he could and when he came into our world with his Lucina, he continued his research. He came across a potent piece of Dark Magic, something that would change fate. I guess in a way our Grima wanted to end the animosity between him and Naga once and for all, though Naga wouldn't let him. _ ”

“Why?” The female Arilon shot out suddenly as Robin translated what Caleb had said. Caleb continued,

“ _ She  _ needed _ him to exist in his fragmented state, for reasons I do not know. What I  _ do _ know is that our Grima trialled the spell in our world to pull from the power that was at the Dragon's Table and store it within him until he was able to do a Soul-repair. To do that he needed the Heart,  _ me _ essentially, to be unharmed. _ ” Caleb explained calmly. There was a collective frown as Robin calmly translated. The table was silent for a moment when Chrom spoke and said,

“I don't quite understand what you're saying.” Caleb continued,

“ _ There are four main parts to a soul, the Mind who bears all of a being's memories, the Soul, the one who carries all of the being's powers, the Body that carries the being's form and the Heart that controls the being's actions. Of course the fragments can take on just about  _ any _ form. It would be almost impossible to track them all down. _ ”

“What happened next?” Again, Arilon’s ‘sister’ (Caleb assumed at least)

“ _ Rather than do that our Grima did what he could in the meantime to prepare for the soul-repair. He used every amount of dark magic he could to keep Lucy and I safe. _ ”

“Hang on...why did that protection extend to Lucina?” The female döppleganger asked, “I thought Grima didn't like the Exalted Bloodline.”

Caleb gave a small humourless laugh, “ _ See, here's the thing. I'm not sure if you know it, but the one that the Heart  _ binds _ to is very important. They are what keeps the Heart strong enough to resist the other fragments taking over. If the Heart is damaged or destroyed by an outside force then the being will turn into a very dangerous thing. They will destroy without end until the Heart is either reincarnated or repaired. If there are more than two fragments the being might be able to be held back, but only if you have the key. Lucy, that is what he meant. He knew you were the key, the one to stabilise the soul-repair and allow it to work properly. Had Validar been able to disrupt that process, the repair wouldn't have worked and of course it would have been a disaster for all involved. That's why Validar had to be killed. _ ”

“I wonder why...” Lucina said softly and a little darkly, Caleb continued his explanation to the others,

“ _ Usually the other fragments won't harm the key or allow harm to come to the key. That is especially true of the other Lucina. Grima's Lucina was the key and he kept her close for a reason, to keep her from being killed. He also was bound to her by blood oath, which means he is magically bound to protect her. As I am bound to protect those who call themselves the Grimleal. It is an ancient magic that not even Naga herself can break. No god can. Once the oath is made it is for the life of the being who made that oath. As well as their bloodline. So long as their blood still lingers they are duty bound to protect those that they are bound to. It is the most difficult oath to break and can only be “broken” when the conditions of the oath have been met. If one is bound in a marriage blood oath, however...that will never be broken. _ ”

“So then how come you ended up having to leave your Ylisse?” Chrom asked and Caleb sighed and for a moment it was like he wouldn't answer that one but in reality he was trying to work out the best answer to that question, he spoke choosing his words carefully,

“ _ Our Grima merged with me fully, in both physical body and soul. _ ” He tried not to let the others see how difficult it was for him to speak of this. They needed the truth no matter how painful it might be, “ _ My blood therefore was  _ fully _ awakened as a result. _ ” His response continued in the same measured way, “ _ There has never been a fully Awakened Fellblood in any Outrealm. Most of the others have all been binding the fragment to a physical form and the result is of course to bring 'Grima' to awaken to destroy the world since that is what they believed the oath was. _ ” Caleb explained, “ _ The Shepherds of our world of course hold to the firm belief that 'Grima' is to be destroyed, as commanded by Naga. In her eyes a Fell Dragon is not to exist no matter how gentle or peaceful they might be. _ ” Caleb sighed, “ _ The Fellblood line is to be exterminated and that is Naga's decree. It is all our old stories talk about and indeed all we'd ever been told. _ ”

Silence followed Caleb's words and Alana decided that she had enough sitting next to the other Lucina.  She hopped off the chair (clearly she had her limits as to how long she’d deal with things) and buried her head in her father’s chest to his lack of surprise.  He knew she wasn’t particularly happy and he shifted so she could sit on his knee comfortably. Then the moment was broken when Robin said calmly in Plegian, “ _ It must have been a very difficult trip for you. _ ”

“ _ Perhaps, but it was for the best.  The only show of goodwill I could do given the circumstances was to allow them to awaken our Chrom’s Falchion.  I don't know if they have yet or not. _ ”

Robin was surprised, “ _ You let them have the Fire Emblem?  That's...a bit unexpected… _ ”

“ _ They have no reason to trust me.  Indeed, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they thought of me as Grima, that was how they reacted when they saw me.  We had little choice but to leave when that happened. Though to be fair it wasn’t like I was in any state to be around without anyone who wasn’t my family potentially getting hurt, a risk I pray to the gods won’t happen again….if it  _ had _ I would not have forgiven myself for it. _ ” Caleb sighed sadly,

“Uh, Robin?” Chrom spoke and Robin said calmly,

“He says that he let their Chrom keep the Fire Emblem, to awaken his Falchion.” There was a collective look of shock at the table as Robin continued, “Caleb also said he wouldn't be surprised if their Shepherds saw him as Grima since he wasn’t quite safe enough to be around for anyone that wasn’t his family.”

“Why?  He doesn't appear to be in the slightest!” Andrea said slightly shocked, Caleb heaved a sigh,

“If you looked like I do…” He gave his Lucina a small look, as if seeking her support and he carefully pulled off his hood.  He had his eyes closed but Robin said calmly,

“ _ It's alright, they're not going to draw their blades. _ ”

And Caleb opened them.  There was a collective gasp, and Caleb knew why.  He could see that it was disquieting to some of the people present; he couldn't blame the reaction.  Instinctively he looked down, “They were crimson before.” Lucina explained, “Which made matters much worse and didn’t exactly do him any favours.”  Chrom frowned,

“I’m... finding it quite hard to believe they'd see him as Grima…” His voice uncertain, though to be fair he was only seeing Caleb in his current state and not what had happened at the Dragon's Table,

“This is the calm.  The storm...well it's not pleasant to try to work with.” Lucina replied, and Caleb visibly shuddered,

“It's...not exactly...easy…” Caleb’s voice quivered as the images of destruction came to mind, “To not destroy things...though the further we've been from the Dragon's Table in our world…the...I won’t say easier because that would be a lie, but...the less insistent...the urge has been.”

Alana chose this moment to speak, “Theys don’t  _ understand _ ,” She said mixing her Ylissean with Plegian, “Daddy hates hurting people.  He keeps us saves. He always keeps us saves.” She said and Caleb said softly,

“The word is safe Sweetheart.” Alana turned to look at her father, he spoke slowly, “Safe.”

Alana frowned, “Sa-afe?”  She tried again, “Safe!” Caleb smiled and pat her head,

“Clever girl.” He praised his daughter and Alana gave a big grin that showed off her missing front teeth, the eight year old girl liked making her father proud.  Alana's grin made a few people chuckle. She of course was calm, now that she had her father's attention. Caleb smiled at his daughter. She was one of the people he knew he would do anything for.


	39. Behind the Scenes...

So then, you’ve made it to the sort of end of our adventures for now...and this is where the fourth wall gets broken?  I think that’s what Chloey would say I guess. And yes she did tell me about that and said, “Caleb please don’t break it because Chrom’s bad enough with his smashing of it!” and I have to admit I didn’t think I would but...eh, I don’t care.  I wanted to break the fourth wall for a while and I couldn’t exactly do so...at least not easily. Lucy knows what’s going on and well...we haven’t done much in the way of breaking it like Chloey and Chrom, though the fact you’re getting a full few lines from me is...well about as good as it’s going to get before Chloey comes back to notice that I’ve done this.

 

I must admit this  _ is _ fun.  Though I can’t really spoil too much of what is going to happen just know that you’ve seen nothing yet.  I mean nothing yet. I uh...may have...a few more semi destructive episodes to go and uh...well Lucy’s yet to have our baby so there is that...oh and um...well...my...mother’s gone...sort of...again…

 

So yeah that happens and all but I’m sure the real reason you’ve held out this far is because I’m at least mildly interesting, possibly blown your theories out of the water a few times and will likely a few more, if I don’t go too crazy come the next leg of the journey that needs to be done, but aside from that there is one...pressing thing I think you  _ might _ need to think of...and for the life of me I haven’t quite figured it out yet...I mean I know Chloey would have a secret and  _ huge _ revelation in store for you come the next installment of my adventures as well as hers...opps!  I shouldn’t be spoiling for  _ Invisible Ties _ !  Though to be fair some Grimas are not the same as the others...that’s the only hint that I’ll give you for Chloey’s adventures that are still far from finished and-

 

Caleb what are you doing?-

 

Oh just talking to myself Lucy~!-

 

I doubt that…-

 

Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are Lucy?-

 

Caleb…-

 

She’s so cute when she blushes like that~!-

 

So Caleb what are we going to do?-

 

Eh, well we already have some time to spare to relax and Alana can do some more accurate Plegian training-

 

Magic training?-

 

Yes Lucy, and I’m looking forward to it because a certain someone is coming back after being...well not back and…-

 

Oh, Caleb!  Don’t tell them that!  Chloey said not to talk about that-

 

Aww.  But Lucy!  I am  _ so _ excited!  I seriously can’t wait!  I mean we thought that he was killed and all but-

 

Yes but still no reason to spoil that.-

 

*Sighes* Well alright, I won’t spoil it too much.  Just know that it’s a couple of someones that we thought were dead and are not that are going to be coming back.  Not from my younger self’s time, no...from  _ our _ time.  I’ll leave it to you to guess who it might be and if you think dark magic...well you wouldn’t be too far off…-

 

Hmm so what a slip up...all this fourth wall breaking stuff is a pain in the arse to write...huh…?  Eh, well this is a treat...I do wonder...who it is that Caleb’s told us is coming back...I wonder indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the bright idea of twisting the Fire Emblem Awakening Formula. Opps. We'll see what becomes of this little twist and how well it really works. For those that are curious here are the references for Chapter 1:
> 
> ~Robin is actually the un-named Avatar's mother that Validar mentions (Aka the OC of the story)  
> ~Marth is clearly a reference to the Hero King Marth and Kris his "tactician"  
> ~Obvious game reference to Awakening when Lucina arrives from the "future"  
> ~Caleb is based on my M!Robin design that I use in Awakening  
> ~Obviously we're not entirely sure what happens to Lon'qu in Lucina's Timeline. It really could be anything from him dying after engaging Chrom or receiving injuries that hampered his battle ability. We really don't know and this is my best guess as to what might have been


End file.
